Digimon Fighters
by G.R. Davis
Summary: The Digital word in in danger, and it's up to a group of 6 kids and their Digimon to save the day!  This is my Digimon story with my style and all!
1. These Are the Chosen Children

**Okay everyone, this is my Digimon Story. Please comment on whatever you like. But, and I do have to make this clear, do not mention anything about my grammar and or spelling. I know some of it's bad, but please! I'm working on it! Enjoy and comment. **

Chapter One These Are the Chosen Children

Earth, it is a really nice place. Full of beautiful and exotic plants and trees, water that can roar down greatly yet still be so gentle. And the creatures that live there, well, words cannot explain how they are like. This is Earth, and most people believe that it is the only place that has life on its surface. Or is it? There is, in fact another world! So similar to Earth, but still different on its own. The only people that believe in this world are the children and the child at heart. These people can accept all of this worlds' wonderment. For this world was made for them to play and have fun. What is the name of this strange world: The Digital World!

Summer time in Neonburgh. A fast pace city that has many things to do. Now that summer had come and the days were becoming longer and hotter, kids from all different schools were enjoy this break. Some kids were at the pool, making big splashes in the water. Other were outside, soaking up the sun or playing one of their favorite games. There were still a few that were inside their houses with their A/C on and having fun playing their video games until their thumbs hurt. In an apartment complex, big rough, muscular men were moving cardboard boxes and furniture into apartment number 742. As the men put the boxes in different piles; an 11 year old boy was near a corner playing with a soccer ball. He had cherry brown hair that almost came down to his light green eyes, if his goggles were not there to hold his hair back. He wore an orange and red jersey with a big red 7 on the front and tan shorts. He was kicking his soccer ball with his knees and switching them from his right to his left. His tongue was out a little bit and his eyes were forces on the ball.

"36, 37, 38, 39" the boy counted to himself on the offbeat of each kick. As the ball came down for its 40th hit, the boy accidently kicked the ball with his foot. It went flying and it knocked over the lamp that was on the dresser. The lamp looked like it was falling slowly as it hit the ground and broke into a thousand pieces. The boy's face went white as he mouthed the words 'Oh, crap!' The soccer ball that he was playing with slowly rolled to a stop near him.

"Jake!" his mother voice yelled from the back room, "What was that? Did you break another lamp again!"

"Um…" Jake said trying to think of a way out of his problem. "No, mom, no!" he finally said as he quickly dashed over to the broken lamp. "Why would I break a lamp in our new house?" He was nervously laughing as he pushes the broken pieces underneath the dresser. "Come on mom! What kind of son you take me for?" There was a long pause, before Jake's mom answered,

"Okay fine, I trust you on what you say." Jake sighed in relief and wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead. Then he grabbed his soccer ball and ran out of the door saying,

"I'm going down to the local park to see if I can play a game with some kids!"

"That's sounds wonderful, dear," Jake's mom called out to him, "Just be back before sundown. I'm making a celebration meal for our first day in Neonburgh. I'm making a meatloaf." Jake shuddered as the taste of his mother meatloaf came into his mouth. He shook the taste out of his mouth and continued down the stairs.

The streets were busy today. For there are many thing to do, and so little time to do them all. If one did not have a car, then they walked on the sidewalk. A small group of kids were walking down the side walk having a conversation.

"This is going to be the worst summer ever!" a boy yelled making some people look at him.

"Why do you say that?" I mean so far the summer has been great." The red headed girl said next to him.

"Did you do something wrong that you regret now?" asked a blond girl on the other side of him.

"It's not that," he began looking down at the ground, "It just…I'm going to summer school next week."

"Oh…that would be really make this a bad summer," the blond girl said shaking her head a little bit.

"Ouch!" the red headed girl said as she bit her lower lip a bit, "What subject did you fail in?"

"English," the boy said still looking down and shaking his head.

"Maybe I can help. I really good in English," said a perky voice behind them. They all stopped in their tracks and turned around to see an 11 year old girl smiling back at them. She had long black hair that came down to her shoulders and sparkling blue eyes of cheerfulness. She wore a blue shirt with a white smiley face on the front and a jean skirt and sandals. Her head was tilted to one side as she showed all her white teeth. The other three kids gave a fake grin to her.

"Emily," the re headed girl said through her grin, "How very nice to see you again."

"I didn't mean to listen to your conversation," Emily said waking over to them a bit, "But I heard you need help, so I decide to help you!" She still had her cheerful expression on her face as she got closer to them.

"No thanks Emily, really," the boy said letting his grin fad away.

"Come on!" she said putting her hands together making her look like she was praying, "You don't' have to pay me. I'll help you out for free!"

"He said NO!" the blond girl yelled at her. She was getting tired of her 'happy-go-lucky' personality. Emily hands fell down to her side and her cheerfulness was starting to fad a little bit. The three of them turned around and left her standing there. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh well," Emily said getting back to her normal self, "Let's see what else I can do." With that she walked in the opposite direction with her head held up high.

A dojo was on the corner at the end of Davis St. The white 5 feet wall circles the corner of the place. On the other side of the wall, there was a gorgeous garden. Trees of all different types, flowers of all colors, and a small pond were a few carp were swimming in the water. In the center of the garden was a huge wooden house. And there kneeling on the shinny tan wood porch was an old Japanese man. He was just sitting there watching the birds sit on the branches of the trees, dragonflies flying near the pond and the carp trying to catch the dragonflies. The old man just watched his peaceful garden as he slowly picked up his green tea and sip on it for a bit. The door behind him slid open and a 12 year old boy carrying a mop and bucket appeared. By the way he looked; he seems to be only half Japanese. His black hair was long enough to put into a small pony tail and his brown eyes had great seriousness in them. He wore a gray shirt with a Japanese symbol for 'trust; in white letters and black shorts. He lay the bucket and mop near the wall and walked over to the old man. When he was just a few feet away from the old man, the boy went down on his knees and bowed to him. The old man took no notice of him as he took another sip of his tea.

"I have finish with all my work sensei," the boy said in a deep clear voice.

"Di you do everything I asked you to do, Kenta-kun?" the old man said having a bit of a Japanese accent as he spoke.

"Yes, I did everything you asked, sensei." Kenta replied to his sensei.

"Did you wipe the floors?"

"Yes sensei."

"Did you take out all the trash in the rooms?"

"Yes sensei."

"Did you dust everywhere?"

"Yes sensei."

"Did you clean you room?"

"Yes sensei." The old man did not say anything after his last question. Kenta stood there not moving as he watched for his sensei response. The old man put his cup of tea down and folded his hand in his lap.

"You may take a 30 minute break for now," the old man began, "But, when you come back it's training for the rest of the day."

"Thank you sensei," Kenta said sounding a bit more relaxed. He bowed again and went back inside. A few moments later, Kenta was out on the streets with his hands in his pockets. He was going to spend his free time waking around the place.

There seemed to be a lot going on at the 'Cute & Pink' clothing store. Some people from outside in the streets were looking through the window of the store. Inside the store, a 12 year old girl was moving all around the store and hiding being clothing racks. She did not look like she belong there, because of her brown hair had purple highlights in the. Her dark brown eyes looked at all the pink clothes with a sickening look. Her black shirt with a black cat on it, black cargo pants and combat boots made her stick out.

Mom!" I don't want to wear that…that…thing!" she said as she pointed at her mother.

"But Iris," she said hold up a pink sweatshirt with a white kitty on the front, "I thought this will look so cute on you. And besides, black is not your real color, sweetie!"

"Black is my color mom!" Iris dodge out of the way as her mother was coming over to her trying to put the sweatshirt over her. When she had dodged her, Iris ran straight for the door. As she ran she yelled her mother so loud that everyone in the store could hear her,

"I hate pink! I hate this crappy store of yours! I hate how you try and make me wear the colors you make! I HATE YOU! The last words seem to echo as the door slammed. Everyone in the store looked at Iris mother as she looked at the door that her daughter through. Tears began to form in her eyes as she drops the sweatshirt. Iris took a quick look at her mother through the window. Then ran off into the streets.

"Okay then! I have a helmet, first aid kit, a weeks' worth of food, 3 bottles of water, a bar of soap, a small bottle of shampoo, compass and a pocket knife, and a bunch of other little things," said a 12 year boy checking his things in his black backpack. He was sitting on his front porch with his older brother. He had short blond hair and nervous green eyes. He wore a green shirt and jean shorts. The older brother rolled his eyes as he younger brother check his things in his backpack again.

"Nate, do you really have to bring all that with you?" he asked as Nate put his backpack on. He stood up and said to his older brother as he held up one finger,

"Better be safe than sorry."

"You are only going across the park to pick up something from friend's house! You are not going camping!" Nate pays no attention to his brother as he began his way to his friends' house. "Hey!" his older brother said with a smile on his face, "If you're not back in an hour, I'll call the police for you."

"Very funny. I am so laughing right now," Nate said in a serious tone as he rolled his eyes. His older brother was laughing out loud as Nate cross the street to the park.

Inside the park; people were doing just about everything. From flying kites, playing Frisbee, and getting a darker tan. Under a shady tree there was a 12 year old girl who was typing on a red lap top. She had light red hair and her dark eyes reflect the number she was typing on her computer. She wore an orange shirt with the 'pi' symbol on it and white shorts. Near her was a yellow bag that cares the lap top. On the side of the back was a label saying 'Property of May Reid.'

"No, no, this program will never work unless I figure out how to fix this little problem," May said to herself shaking her head. She was absent mined of what was going on around her in the outside world. A soccer ball came to a rolling stop to her, but she still did not see it. She tapped a finger on her lap top as she was thinking. Then Jake came running up to her and said,

"Hey." This broke May out of her world of the computer. She looked up at Jake who continued, "Do you want to play with me?" May was taken a bit back at the question that he gave her. No one had every asked her to play with her outside her computer world. She did not know what to say, as she bit her lower lip.

"I'm a bit busy right now," she finally said to Jake, "But thanks for asking though."

"Cool, no prob," Jake said as he picked up his ball and left. May soon close her computer and put it back in her bag. She put her hands behind her back and looked up to the sky.

"I'll take a little break. Maybe that will help me clear my mind of this computer problem I'm having," she said looking at a cloud that was in a shape of a plain.

On a monitor, strange beings were watching these kids as they were coming into the park. Jake was hitting his soccer ball up and down with his head, Emily was sitting on a park bench kicking her feet and looking around to see what she can do, Kenta still had his hands in his pockets and was leading against a tree, Iris had just came into the park and still with her sour look on her face after her fight with her mom, Nate was walking down a pathway with a map in front of his face, and May had just went back to her computer. A flame came across a white cigarette and one of the strange being began to smoke. The flame was pulled away and the only thing left was the red embers on the end of the cigarette.

"These are the Chosen Children?" the stranger with the cigarette said, his voice was young but rough and his cigarette bounce up and down as he talk, "They looked like a bunch of…brats if you ask me."

"Hey this was the best I could do in what little time you gave me!" said a cool motherly voice from the monitor, "And will you please stop smoking! It's a really dirt habit, you know that."

"I shouldn't have opened my mouth to the Council members!" he said not carrying what she had to say of his smoking. He had taken the cigarette out of his mouth and was blowing some smoke out, "They say our world is in danger of the darkness, and I had to open my big mouth and said 'Let's get some chosen Children. They can save our world, and I will get them here!' God, how I regret saying that after seeing these beings!"

"Look here," the female voice said waving some of the smoke out of her face, "I have study these children for a good time, and they have the qualities need to save our world! Courage, Friendship, Kindness, Love, Knowledge and Responsibility. These are the qualities that they each one of them has and once they meet their partners will grow extremely!" He put his cigarette back in his mouth and took a deep breath. He blew out some smoke to the ground and said finally,

"But the gateway! What if when they come pass through the gateway, and became what we were when we went through the gateway?"

"Okay if that happens," a third voice came into the conversation. It was high pitch and squeaky, "We say that they didn't make it. Then we destroy the lab and use the gateway to take us to a magical land where…"

"Oh, just shut up!" the other two voices yell. With that the third voice went quite.

"All right them," the female voice said she left up a hatch to revile a red button, "If you think these children can't do it, then don't' press the button. But, if you have that feeling, which I know you do, that they can do this then press the button. Whatever you do, I am with you." For a long time, neither one of them said a work. Then he took one last big smoke, blew it to the side, dropped his cigarette, rubbed it out with his foot, and press the red button.

"GATEWAY OPEN: LUNCHING DIGTAL DEVICES"

"If this fails," he said pointing at her, "Then all three of us go done with it, okay?"

"That's fine with me," she said.

"Okay with me as well," the third voice agreed.

Back at Neonburgh, 6 strange lights appeared in the sky above. They all looked like white stars in the middle of the day. No one seem to take notices of them, as bright as they were they were invisible to the people below. Then the lights when straight down to the park as great speeds. Jake was still hitting the ball with his head, when one of the lights flew into his hand.

"Ouch," he said taking a few steps back and making the ball fall down and rolled out of his view. "What the heck just happen? And what's this?" he asked looking at the strange thing in his hand. It was a small rectangular that was an inch wide. There was a small dark gray screen with three little white buttons on the bottom of it. The rest of the device was a red color. Jake turned it around a few times to get a better look at what it was. Not too far from him, Emily had just gotten the same weird thing in her hand as well. Except it was a yellow color.

"I like the color, it seems really like me," she began holding the device up to the sky, "But what is it?" Kenta was about to walk back to his dojo, when another devices was caught in his hands as well. This one was a dark blue color. He glade at it and said,

"I'm too old to be playing with toys. Really, am I a child or something?" He wanted to toss it in the trash, but something in his mind told his not to get rid of it.

"I have seen many freaky and unusual things in my life," Iris began looking at her purple device, "But this coming out of nowhere has to be the strangest thing of all!"

Nate was looking around the place and at the people that were peacefully walking by him. He had a light green device clutch in his hand. He looked at the people walking by him. Then he held up the device and said,

"Did someone lose this thing?" May was quickly one handed typing on her lap top with an orange device in her other hand.

"Where did this thing came from? Who sent it? And why can't I find it on my computer?" she asked as she continued to type. The devices were not the only strange thing that was happening. As soon as the devices were in their hands, they began to float up to the sky. When this was happening, Nate was quickly trying to swim down to the ground yelling,

"I don't like this! I want to go down on the ground, PLEASE!" Yet no one heard him yelling. To them, he was invisible. He soon was breaking down into little pieces and disappearing.

"I knew I should have worn a skirt today!" Emily cried out as she put her hand down to cover her skirt as she was floating and disappearing. May was still typing as she was floating up to the sky.

"I feel light all of a sudden," she said as she disappeared. Kenta was looking up at the sky above as he was floating.

"I'm I going to heaven?" he asked himself as he too disappeared.

"I take that back," Iris said as she was in mid air, "THIS IS THE STRANGEST THING TO HAPPEN TO ME!" She soon disappeared like the others. Jake was the last one to float up to the sky. He looked down at Neonburgh, then out the clouds above.

"This," he said as he began to disappear, "Is awesome!" With that, the 6 children were gone.


	2. The Children have landed  Let the Adven

**Okay! Chapter to of Digimon Fighters (a Digimon story of my own creation!) The story is starts to pick up now and I just want to note that all the Digimon here I've have created on my onw! Yeah, pretty good right? So please read and review, and if you like what you read I will put up the other chapters as well! That's only if I get enogh reviews and all! Enjoy! **

Chapter 2 The Children have landed. Let the Adventure Begin!

Jake felt something poke at him. It felt like a sharp claw and the skin was scaly on the finger.

"Come on! Wake up!" a voice rang in Jake's ear. It sounded young and a bit high for a human voice, "I can smell that you're still alive." Jake groaned a little bit and mumbled,

"I don't want to go to school today, Mom! Can't you let me sleep for another 24 hours?"

"I don't' know what you just said," the voice began as the sound of cracking knuckles filled Jake's ears, "But I'm going to get you up one way or another!" For a moment, nothing happen. Then, he felt someone kick him hard right on the side of his chest. He rolled over and burst his eyes open to see him hit a rock.

"Ouch! That hurt like heck!" he yelled as he rubbed his head and chest. He stopped his rubbing and sat up and looked around at where he was. He could not see anyone in the park; in fact, he could not see the city of Neonburgh anywhere! He was in a jungle somewhere, for the trees and plants looked too exotic to be in a park. He felt something in his hand, so he lifts it up to see it better. It was the strange device that fell from the sky. Jake stared at the device for a long time. He could not remember how he got here, or if he was the only one here. Then he heard the same voice again and it said,

"Hey!" He slid around to face the voice, and his jaw fell open; for he saw the most bizarre creature, if you can call it, he had ever seen. The creature was 2 feet tall and had blue scaly skin all over its body. On its chest was a huge white letter D. His head was shiny and had floppy ears. His eyes were a mixture of red and yellow, but they looked real friendly. It had 3 fingers and 3 toes with claw on each one and a tail that was half a foot long. "What's up?" it finished holding his arms out as he greeted Jake. There was a long pause and the wind blew pass them. Then, Jake screamed out loud and, still holding on to the device, pointed at the creature. Not knowing what was going on, the creature just screamed as well, thinking this was how Jake says 'hello.' When Jake stopped screaming, so did the creature. Jake was shaking all over as he still pointed out the creature. The creature did not know what was going on, so it took a step forward.

"Keep away from me!" Jake yelled at the creature. He crawled backwards a bit to keep his distance.

"What's the matter?" it said sounding confessed and hurt, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your friend!"

"Get away, back away, Go!" Jake continued. He was flicking his hand that had the device to the creature. He accidently hit the center button on the device. A dark green light shot out of the device and scanned the creature from head to toe. When it was done scanning, Jake looked down and blinked a few times. Then a black flat image pop out in front of Jake's face. Jake nearly jumped back when he saw the image. He saw that there was a picture of the creature on one side and information on the other. The information read:

Name: Deemon

Type: Flightless: Dragon

Level: Child

Special Attack: Head Smash

Info: Deemon is known for his 'head on' attuned. He is also known as a very impish Digimon, but knows where it is time to get serious. They say if you rub his head, you will have good luck.

"Oh, man! I can't believe I have red eye in that picture!" Deemon said looking at his picture. Jake moved his head to the side to see the creature with his arms cross right next to him. Deemon moved his head to face Jake and smiled, showing a few sharp teeth in his mouth. Jake look back at him and smile back as well.

"So," he said as he pushes the center button. The 3D image was sucked back into the device, just as Jake had thought.

"So," Deemon repeated licking his lips and waited for something else to happen.

"Were you the one who kicked me?" he said getting himself up on his feet.

"I sure was!" Deemon said proudly. He held up one leg and kicked it a few time in the air. Then he suddenly stopped and looked up at Jake. "I didn't mean to hurt you! I just wanted you to wake up, that's all." He gave an innocent look and hope that Jake could forgive him. Instead of a look of forgiveness, Jake's face had a look of excitement.

"Dude!" he yelled making Deemon's tail stick up and a look of confession was on his face, "That was like THE best kick every! You should defiantly be a soccer player!"

"First of all," Deemon said hold up one finger, "This 'dude' guy, it's me right?" Jake nodded his head at Deemon's question. He put up another finger and continued, "Next, what is this socker of what you speak about?"

"What is soccer? Only the greatest sport every!" Jake said with a tone of wonderment in his voice as he looked up to the sky. He put his hand on top of Deemon's head. It felt as smooth as glass, but he felt a hard skull underneath the skin. Deemon looked up to the sky as well. His eyes were sparkling as he was thinking of what this soccer thing was. For a long time, they were stuck in their own thoughts. Then something came to Jake. He took his hand off of Deemon's head and crossed his arms.

"Say, where am I?" he asked looking around the jungle. He still did not know what was going on, or where he was. Deemon broke out of his trances and remember what Jake had said. He began to chuckle, and Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you!" he repeated sounding like this was such a stupid question, "We're in Gigabit Valley…dude. What are you, from File Island or something?"

"No," Jake said walking around slowly and looking at everything, "But, how did I get here?"

"You must have flew here then," Deemon answered raising his arms and leading his head to the side. Jake stopped his walking around and looks down at Deemon. He pointed at his back and yelled,

"Do I look like I have wings!"

"Then you walked here!" Deemon yelled back pointed at Jake. Jake was about to yell something back at him, when he heard a rustling in the bushes near them. They both turned their heads to see the bush rustle again.

"Say," Jake began in a hush voice, "Are there any other creatures like you?"

"Yeah, there is. But most of them are very friendly," Deemon answered.

"That's good!"

"But there a few bad ones here and there."

"That's bad!"

"But they don't eat much."

"That's good!"

"Just meat."

"That's…" there was a long pause as he thought of his answer. "HEY WAIT! WE'RE MADE OF MEAT!" he shouted pointed to each other. The rustling was getting louder now as the two of them started to go in a panic.

"What do we do? What do we DO?"Deemon yelled flinging his arms every which way. Jake faces the rustling with fist ready and sweat forming on his brow. He took a deep breath and said,

"Let's try and fake it out. Fallow my lead." Deemon watched as Jake began his lie. "Alright, whatever you are! You better not come out, or I will beat you start to the moon and back! And I have a…a…"

"Deemon."

"A Deemon and I'm not afraid to use him!"

"Yeah, not afraid to use me!" The rustling was its loudest now, and their lie was not working. Yet, the two of them just stood their ground. Sweat was coming down from them like rain, but they still did not move. Then out of the bushes popped out: May. She was wiping the leaves that were on her clothes. Her computer bag was on her shoulders and her computer was inside as well. When she was done getting the leaves off her, she looked up and saw the two of them. They looked relived, but their jaws were down on the ground to see another human at Gigabit Valley. Jake shook himself out and pointed at May.

"Computer girl!" he said in an unsure tone.

"Soccer boy! Good see another human again!" May said as she marched over to him. When she was near him, May patted him on the shoulder and continued, "For a long time I thought I was the only human for miles here. I am relief that my hypothesize was incorrect."

"Bless you," Jake said not knowing what hypothesize meant. May lower her eyes and saw Deemon for the first time. She quickly bent down and began to touch and poke Deemon all over.

"Your skin feels so scaly like a lizard, are you a lizard then? Yet, you head is in the shape of some type of dinosaur, could you possibly be a dinosaur in instead?" May asked.

"Stop that! It tickles!" Deemon said in-between laughs. Jake just watched as Deemon was down on the ground laughing, and May still poking him. Then Jake asked,

"Say did you meet one of these creatures as well?"

"What?" May said lost in her thoughts, "Oh! Yes I did! Let me call her out. I heard some yelling and I wanted to check it out. She is waiting behind the bushes over there." May stood herself back up and walked over to the bushes. Deemon stopped his laughing, and both of them looked to see May was motion out of the bushes. Out of the bushes came yet another strange creature. This one look like a caterpillar, except it was a thousand times bigger! It was three feet long and looked kind of pudgy. Its skin was a mix of blue and green and it had a dozen or so white cone shape feet. And to the front of it, it stood up a foot. It had a small beck, and big blue bug like eyes. Jake and Deemon looked at it for a long time; they did not know what to say. Then the creature bows its head and said in a bug like female voice,

"Nice to meet you. You next to May, are you the same creature as her?" Jake looked over to May as she smiled sheepishly. Deemon walked over to the new creature to get a better look out it.

"So what is it?" Jake asked pointed at the creature, who was being looked at by Deemon.

"I am so glad you asked!" May said excitedly as she clapped her hands. She reached in her bag and pulled something out. It was the strange device that Jake had.

"When I awoke from my sudden trip," she began, "I notice that this was in my hand. When I saw that I was not in Neonburgh, I came with the conclusion that…"

"We were transported with these things!" Jake interrupted. He pulled out his device to show her. When May saw this, excitement filled her face.

"This proves my point," she said pointing at hers then at his, "Now getting back to what I was saying; when I came to I was scared out of my mind! Anyone would I think. I still had this device in my hand when this creature came up to me and I did the same things that I did for yours. Suddenly, I press the center button and you will never guess it but…"

"The device scanned your creature and a 3D image popped out, giving you its information," Jake interrupted again. She looked at him with a stun look on her face.

"That's amazing!" she finally said, "How did you knew that?"

"I'm a good guesser," Jake said smugly, "That's how I got through last year in school." May rolled her eyes and sighed. This kid was not as great as what she thought. She held her device right between them. She then pushed the left button first, then the center one. The 3D image was back, but his time it had the picture of the new creature and its information.

Name: Caterpillarmon

Type: Bug

Level: Child

Special Attack: Sticky Bomb

Info: Caterpillarmon is known for her caring nature. She spends most of her eating her body weight in leaves. When there is danger she does one of two things: fights with all her might or panic until it is over.

As Jake and May were looking at the data of their creatures, Deemon was playing around with Caterpillarmon. He was poking her body with his finger. If felt soft and squishy when he touch her.

"This feels so gross, but so cool as well!" Deemon said with tingling excitement.

"Stop…HA…that! You make me…AH…laugh….HA…when you are tickling me like that!" Caterpillarmon said as she laughed. Yet, Deemon kept on poking her, and she kept on laughing. Then, Caterpillarmon felt something. She lends back and sneezed right in front of Deemon. When Caterpillarmon sneezes, sticky weds fly out of her mouth. A sticky wed burst out and landed on top of Deemon's head.

"Oh, crap! I'm so sorry!" Caterpillarmon said hold up two of her little legs.

"No worries. I can get it out." Deemon said with a wave of his hand.

"Okay then," she began, "but just don't…" He put both his hand on the sticky wed and his hands were stuck. "Put your hand on it." Deemon tried to pull the wed out, but the wed was too strong for him to pull out. Caterpillarmon rose up and grab the wed with her beck. Then she pulled back as hard as she could to get the wed off. Deemon retch in pain as the wed slowly was pulled off. The wed was then ripped off and toss over where it a tree. Deemon feel face down on the ground and Caterpillarmon fell on her back. They were both breathing deeply and the pain of the ripped off wed was still on Deemon's head. "Are…you…okay then?" Caterpillarmon asked.

"I'm…fine. Just…next time cover your mouth, okay?" Deemon answered back. Caterpillarmon could not help but laugh a little bit, and she knew for next time. Jake and May looked at their creatures as they were laughing.

"They are sure getting along nicely, now are they?" May said

"They sure are!" Jake replied look at the two of them getting back up.

"LOOK OUT BELOW!" a musical female voice shouted to them above. Both of them looked at each other. The creature had their head up, and Deemon pointed up to the sky. They pointed their heads up and saw another strange creature crashing down from the sky to them. It looked to be a big yellow bird, with a white stomach. Its talons were black and it had three long black fingers on each end of its wings, a black beck and big lime eyes that was watchful, but kind. As the creature came tumbling down, Jake and May tired to run away. Yet it was too late. The flying creature had cash into them and they hit the ground. Deemon ran over to them as quickly as he could, and Caterpillarmon crawl over as fast as she could.

"Ouch," Jake said underneath May and the flying creature, "Can someone scan this creature so I can tell it to get off of me!"

"I'm already on it," May said as she scan to creature that was on top of her.

Name: Canarymon

Type: Bird

Level: Child

Special Attack: Sonic Scream

Info: Canarymon is a beginner flyer, so her takes off and lands are a bit rough. However that does not bother her that much. For when she flies, she because an air head.

Canarymon looked left and right quickly then she looked down. Then she turned to the side and called out,

"Emily! Hey Emily! Come quick, I found more of you kind down on me!" Canarymon quickly flew off of them and landed right near them as they got themselves back up. Then out behind a tree, Emily walked in. She was had a big smile on her face as she walked over to Canarymon.

"Good work, Canarymon!" she began in her happy tone, "I knew you could do it! You rock!"

"No, no, no," Canarymon said shaking her head, "You rock, you knew how to keep you cool when thing looked bad." They both laughed out loud as the rest of them gave them unsure looks.

"She seems a bit…well…too happy for words. Don't you think?" May ask Jake.

"I don't know," Jake began as he scratch his nose and looked at Emily a bit closer, "I think she kind of cute." May rolled her eyes as Emily made her way over to them.

"Hi there!" she said as she waved to them, "Sorry about the crash landing back there. Did any of you get hurt on the way down from here?"

"No," May said slowly, "But thanks for asking. Say do you have a device as well?" Emily happiness turns very serious when she was asked that. She dug in her pocket and pulled out her device as well.

"It fell from the sky, and the next thing I knew I was here."

"I wonder if there are more kids like use here now," Jake said as he looked at his device. As they were talking, the other creatures were chatting as well. Canarymon flew down and landed near the other two.

"Hello there," she began as she went into a deep bow, "It's very nice to meet you! I hope we can be fast friends." Deemon stuck out his tongue a little bit and wave to Canarymon. Caterpillarmon, on the other hand, was looking at Canarymon strangely. Her big bug eyes seem to grow a bit bigger and they were sparkling as well.

"You can fly!" she said with tone of wonderment.

"Well, I'm still just a beginner," Canarymon said bashfully as she rubbed the back of her head. Deemon put his hand behind his head and looked to the side a bit.

"What's so great about flying anyway?" he said with a sour tone. Both Caterpillarmon and Canarymon looked at him was an evil look.

"What's so great about flying!" Caterpillarmon yelled at him.

"It's only when you get up in the air you feel so weightless and free from the world!" Canarymon added looking up to the sky. "Someday, I will fly higher than any dare to fly!"

"And someday, I want to just glade through the sky," Caterpillarmon said looking up as well. Deemon sighed and just rolled his eyes.

"So did you see any other humans, before you came crashing down on us?" May said to Canarymon. Canarymon broke out of her trance and looked at May.

"Yes, in fact, I did seem another one," she said looking at her.

"You saw another one!" Emily said clapping her hand together.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you that. Sorry," Canarymon said looking down and playing with her feet. But Emily shook her head and she forgot about it.

"So where did you see this other human heading," Jake said trying to get more information. Canarymon crossed her wings and thought for a moment.

"Think very careful on this one," Caterpillarmon said look at her closely. Then she pointed into the bushes as said,

"I think I saw another one coming in that diction." Something did come out from where she had pointed; it was Kenta!

"Talk about good timing," Deemon said with a laugh. Kenta still had his hands in his pocket as he looked to the others. May was giving him a curious, Emily was waving to him, and Jake was smiling to him.

"Are these friends of yours?" said a rough soft voice behind him. Out from behind Kenta walked another creature. This looked like a dog that was standing on two feet. Its fur was a strip black and white and there were a few fangs sticking out of his mouth. He had small gray eyes that looked up the Kenta with understanding. Kenta looked down and said to him,

"No, these are just a bunch of kids that I don't know."

"Hey!" Jake pointed out as he walked over to him, "You're a kid as well. So why don't you act like one!" Kenta just looked at Jake as he stood in front of him. He looked to the side and answered,

"Because I'm more mature than you." The dog creature looked up to him and asked,

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah, do you really mean that? I mean we are stuck here for who knows how long, we can all get along," Emily said trying to make him feel better. Kenta looked at them again, then down to dog creature. He shrugged his shoulder and answered,

"Maybe I can get along. And maybe some of my maturates will rub off on you guys."

"I wouldn't count on that!" Jake said clap and snapping his hands.

"Anyway," May began, "Did you scan you creature yet?"

"Scan my creature?" Kenta repeated looking down at the dog creature.

"Yeah, press the center button on you thingy," Jake said pointing at Kenta. Kenta pulled out his device and gave Jake a dirt look.

"Don't every say that again," he said in a serious tone. He scans the dog creature and got his information.

Name: Houndmon

Type: Beast/Dog

Level: Child

Special Attack: Chump Down

Info: Houndmon will be your best friend in no time. He will always be by your side and will never talk back to you. Yet, even dogs need to play sometimes.

As Kenta was looking at the others data from their devices, Houndmon went over to the other to greet them. He bowed his head to them and said politely,

"Hello there everyone. Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you as well, dog!" Deemon said as he slapped Houndmon on the back making him nearly fall down.

"Thanks, I think," Houndmon said unsurely.

"Our little group is getting bigger and bigger by the second," Canarymon looking at the kids, then at themselves.

"Yeah, I know!" Caterpillarmon added shaking her head, "I wonder how many more of these creatures are going to show up?"

"That's a good question. I think we might get a few…OUCH!" Houndmon began grabbed his ear. Kenta notice this and asked him,

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"Something hit me in the ear."

"I hit you on the ear, you mutt," a mysterious voice said to them. Houndmon turned around quickly to see a cat like creature standing on two feet next to him. It had night black fur all over its body and big round yellow eyes that seem to look right into you. She had a long think tail that moved around a little bit. The kids jumped back a little bit, for the creature came out of nowhere.

"Where did that thing come from!" May asked pointing at the cat creature.

"I don't know," Jake began looking around to see if there was another human, "But someone scan it!"

"I'm on it," Emily said quickly scanning the new creature.

Name: Lynxmon

Type: Beast/Dark Cat

Level: Child

Special Attack: Shadow Claws

Info: Lynxmon may look like an evil Digimon, but in fact she is not. She get along with everyone, except dog types. If you step on her tail, then you will have bad luck.

"Don't call me a mutt!" Houndmon barked at her. Lynxmon closed one of her eyes and ran her tail over Houndmon's face.

"I can call you whatever I want, mutt," she said coolly. Canarymon and Caterpillarmon looked at each other.

"She seems really cold to him, don't you think?" Canarymon said looking at Houndmon who was growling at Lynxmon.

"I don't know," Caterpillarmon said shaking her head, "Maybe she likes him, but playing hard to get. What do you think Deemon?" Yet, Deemon did not answer. They turned and saw Deemon, with his mouth open and some drool coming out, walking over to Lynxmon. Lynxmon turned her head as Deemon said,

"You're pretty!" Lynxmon grin a little bit. She patted her paw on the side of his face and said,

"And you're a cute idiot." Deemon laughed like an idiot as his face blushed a deep red.

"I wonder if she has a human with her," Kenta asked looking at the others.

"In fact she is with me," Iris said from behind them. They all jumped and turned around to see Iris leading against the nearby tree. For a few moments no one said anything. Then, Emily extended her arms out, and walked up to Iris.

"Welcome to our little group, new friend!" Emily said in a high happy tone. Iris held up her hands trying to stop Emily, but it was too late, she was in a hug. Iris looked at with fear then said to the others in a disgust voice,

"Why is she hugging me?" The other could not help but laugh. Jake notice that Kenta was laughing the loudest and grin a little bit.

"So you can laugh at childish things," he said in a sneaky tone. Kenta notice this, and went back to his stone look.

"I can, sometimes," he said looking away. Iris pulled Emily out of the hug and said to her with her hands on Emily shoulders,

"Listen up, Sunshine. Don't ever do that again to me."

"Why not," Emily asked tilting her head a bit.

"Because I don't like hugs!"

"Don't be silly. Everyone likes hugs!"

"I don't okay!"

"Oh, you." Emily flick Iris's nose and giggles a little bit. Iris took her hand off, and sighed deeply.

"Don't do that either," she added moving away from her.

"Getting that out of the way," May began as she looked at the other 4 and their creature, "I think this might be everyone who came to this world."

"GET THIS THING OFF MY BACK!" Nate shouted. He burst out of the jungle and made everyone jump. He was wearing what looked to be a black hockey helmet. He was in a panic as was moving side to side, as if he was trying to get something off his back.

"You were saying?" Kenta said giving May a raised eyebrow.

"Finally," he said all excited, "People of my kind!"

"Right," Iris said slowly, "What's with the helmet on your head?"

"For protection," Nate said tapping his helmet, "But more importantly, GET THIS THING OFF MY BACK PACK!" He violently turned around to show another creature had his claw into Nate's bag. It looked like a dog, but had big black claws in its front legs and small webbed feet in the back. His body was a smooth white color, and he had a little white horn on top of his head and had big aqua eyes.

"Hey," it said in a funny low voice, "How it hang?"

"It's so cute!" Emily said clapping her hand together.

"Did you try scanning it to see what it was?" Jake said knowing what to do. Nate looked at him for a moment. Then he reached to one of his pockets in his bag and pulled out his device.

"You mean this?" he asked holding it up. Everyone nodded, and soon Nate was scanning his creature who was giving him a big smile.

Name: Sealmon

Type: Ice/Beast/Water

Level: Child

Special Attack: Ice Rain

Info: Sealmon normally live in the water, but can travel on land as well. He is a very risky Digimon and would do crazy thing, like swimming up a waterfall.

"Will you get off of me now?" Nate yelled at Sealmon. Sealmon shook his head and answered nicely,

"Not until you say the magic word."

"Please get off of me!" he yelled again hoping to try everything. Sealmon sighed and let go of Nate's bag.

"Fine, I'll let go! You don't have to be loud about it," he said as he waddled over to the other creatures.

"Welcome to the group!" Deemon said to the new guy.

"It's good be wanted," Sealmon answered back.

"Shouldn't you be in water? Aren't you a water type?" Houndmon asked looking at Sealmon carefully. Sealmon wave one of his paws and answered,

"It's a risk, I'm willing to take."

"You're real optimistic," Canarymon said flapping her wings around a bit. Sealmon just chuckled a little bit and looked away.

"But seriously," Caterpillarmon said crawling up to him, "Don't you think you should get back into the water before you get too hot."

"As long as I get into some water within a few days, I'll be fine. So let's chill about it," he said in a relaxed tone.

"A relaxed risk taker, not a good combination," Lyxmon said sarcastically. Nate was breathing deep and was holding himself up. He looked like he was going the through up. Emily put a hand his back and rubbed it gently.

"Everything going to be okay," she said trying to bring up his sprits. He looked at her was angry eyes and yelled,

"Okay! Okay! Nothing about this is okay! We are in some foreign place that we know nothing about! Plus we have these…these…things with us!" The creature glared up at the mention of them being called 'thing.'

"Who you calling 'things,'" Sealmon interjected, "We are…" All of them stood together in group posing and saying the same thing;

"Digimon…Digital Monsters!" The kids all just watched as the Digimon explained what they are.

"Digimon can be very loyal," Houndmon said bowing his head a bit.

"We can also be very serious when we want to be," Caterpillarmon added straighten herself up.

"And we can be silly just the same way," Sealmon said giving a funny face.

"But we can also have a mysterious side to us as well," Lyxmon said turning her back on them and crossing her arms.

"We can be helpful in any way possible, if you like?" Canarymon said flying up a little bit.

"But most of all, we can be very brave!" Deemon finished slapping his head a bit. The kids just stood there, not knowing what to do next. Then Jake turned to them all and said,

"If we are going to be here, we might as well introduce ourselves. My names Jake, nice to meet you all." There was a long pause. Then,

"Kenta, but don't call me Ken or Kenny. I hate that!"

"Fair enough," Jake said with a little smile.

"May, just like the mouth."

"Call me Iris or the Dark girl. I answer to either one."

"Nate, I hope we can get out of this."

"And I'm Emily, so glad to meet you all!" When the greeting was all done, Jake pointed to the diction and yelled,

"Alright, we are on a dangerous mission!"

"And what is that mission?" Nate asked taking off his helmet. Jake turned to them and answered,

"To explore this valley and see if we can't find out why we were here and how to get back. Also, there could be other humans here as well!" With that said and done, the kids and their Digimon set off on the grand adventure; full of fun, laughs, tears and cries. Yet, little did they know, something was watching them. Through a pair of binoculars, the smoking stranger was watching them. He had another cigarette in his mouth and was puffing out some smoke.

"Do you really know what smoking does to you?" the female voice stranger said to him. He put down his binoculars and answered,

"Don't care, still worried."

"What are you talking about? They made it here fine and without them getting hurt, if I may add," she added sounding as if he did not believe in her. He took a big smoke and blew it out and continued, "I still don't think they have the power to help us fight the evil that is coming to this world."

"You're the one who press the button," she added reminding him of that. He toss down the cigarette and rubbed it out before he answered,

"I'm going to test one of them. See if they got what it takes. If he passes, then I will stop worrying. If he fails, we send them all back, in one piece I hope." He began to walk away, but the other stranger asked,

"How are you going to test them?" He stopped in his tracks. For a long time he did not say anything. He pulled out another cigarette and put a flame to it.

"I have a friend who will be able to do it," he said as he took in a smoke.


	3. Crashing Bouldermon, Flying Dracomon

**Allright! Chapter 3 is here! Yeah, in this chapter we learn a little bit more about ecah kid. In the next few chapters we get into each kid more. Also, we see Deemon going to his next levle! Please enjoy and review if you like what you read. **

Chapter Three Crashing Bouldermon, Flying Dracomon

The sun was slowly making its way down on Gigabit Valley. The straight dirt pathway had many trees on both sides. A few leaves had blow over onto the pathway making it seem untouched. All was still and peaceful, until.

"Pick up the pace everyone! It's gaining on us!" Jake yelled as he and his Digimon panther Deemon ran down the dirt pathway making the leaves fly off in all kinds of directions. In their arms they had bunches of bananas that found not too far from them. Deemon squish the bottom of the banana that he had grabbed, and it went flying up into his mouth. As he was munching on it, he said to Jake,

"Man, these bananas are really worth it!" Jake grinned and looked down at his panther.

"This is all your fault Jake, you know!" Kenta yelled from behind them. Jake rolled his eyes as he turned his head to see Kenta running a few feet behind him with a banana in his hand. Houndmon, Kenta's panther, running on all fours next to him.

"How is it my fault exactly?" Jake questioned looking at Kenta.

"Well if you haven't had grab all those bananas, then we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place!" he yelled tossing his hand in the air. Jake groaned and rolled his eyes again.

"Hey, you took some too!" he argued back at him pointing a finger. Kenta open his mouth, but then closed it. He looked to the side was a sour look on his face.

"Look, it doesn't matter who fault it was," Houndmon explained looking up at Kenta, "The only thing that matters is getting out of this alive." Kenta looked at his panther with a little smile on his face.

"I couldn't agree more!" Emily yelled form behind Kenta. She ran as fast as she could down the dirt pathway. In both her hands were bananas that she a too grabbed. Canarymon, Emily's panther, was flying right next to her. She was flapping her wings as fast she could with a few bananas in her talons.

"If…if we…ever…get out of this…" Canarymon panted, "I'll never…steal…and or…eat bananas every again!" With that she let go of the bananas and they went tumbling to the ground. Emily looked to see Canarymon flapping her wings even harder now. She smiled and joked,

"I don't know if I will every eat a banana again. But I will know I will never steal again!" Both she and Canarymon laughed as she tosses the bananas that she had behind her head.

"Hey! Watch where you tossing those things will you!" Iris yelled as she dodged the tossed bananas. Iris and her panther Lynxmon were running right behind them. Iris was giving Emily a cold look as she toss that banana that she had to the side. Lynxmon was running on all four right next to her. Emily bit her lower lip and said,

"Sorry about that! I kind of forgot that you were behind me."

"How could you forget? We're running in the same direction," Lynxmon yelled at both of them. They both looked down with sad looks on their faces. Both Iris and rolled their eyes and said to them,

"Okay, fine. We're sorry." They both prettied up with smiles on their faces, and Iris and Lynxmon just sigh deeply.

"I….really….hate….running!" May yelled behind the other two girls. She had her arms in as she ran. Her computer bag was bouncing right next to her. Caterpillarmon was right on her shoulder. With her little legs, she could not run as fast as the other. So she was riding on May's shoulders. Caterpillarmon looked back at what was casing them, and then looked back at May.

"You better hurry," she began sounding worried, "That thing is gaining on us." May looked at her, breathing deeply, and nod her head. They she picked up her pace to get away faster.

"Come on! Move it, move it! We don't want to be left behind," Sealmon, Nate's partner, barked. He was once again holding onto Nate's bag as he was running. Nate was red face and was panting deeply. He was sweating all over his face.

"I…I…I'm…tr…tr…tr…trying," he huffed. He turned his head around to see a 6 foot tall monkey like Digimon running after them on all fours. It had tan like fur all over it and where there was skin it was an indigo color. It had five fingers and toes with sharp navel blue nails and a ring on it left index finger. Emerald eyes were angry and forces on the kids. "Will someone stop this monkey!" Nate yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Ape, actually," May correct him. Jake looked all the way back and yelled,

"So wait, it's not a monkey?"

"No, I scanned it before it came after us," she said pulling out her strange device. They all started at her for a long time.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Iris yelled, "Tell us the info of this thing that's coming after us!" May fumbled with her device as she pulled up the Digimon's data.

Name: Apemon

Type: Animal

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Mega Bone Stick, Metallic Fur

Info: Apemon is known as the Monkey King of the jungle. He rules the treetops with his strength and power. Warming: Do not to anything idiotic to angry him.

"Now it tells us," Kenta said through gritted teeth.

"You little punks!" Apemon called at them, "I'll teach you to steal from me!" He then jumped into the air as they were running. A long bone appeared out of nowhere and into Apemon's grubby hand. "Mega Bone Stick!" It tosses the bone and it went flying right for the kids. It was coming right for Emily ready to hit her, when suddenly Houndmon jumped into the air.

"Chump Down!" Houndmon's teeth began to glow white as he bit down on the coming bone. When his teeth bit the bone, it was broken into a thousand little pieces. The kids and the rest of the Digimon stopped as Houndmon and Apemon came down to the ground. Apemon tilled its head and looked confessed. No one has every destroy his bone before. Houndmon spat out of few pieces of the bone that was in his mouth as the rest of the Digimon joined him. The kids all stopped and rest as they watched their Digimon fight.

"Head Smash!" Deemon head butted Apemon hard right in his chest. He leaned back and little it as some spit came out of its mouth.

"Shadow Claws!" Lynxmon's paw had been surrounded by a dark purple light. It slashed at Apemon and he went crashing into a tree.

"Sonic Scream!" The air seems to ripple as Canarymon screamed. Apemon was twisting in pain as he put his hands over his ears.

"Ice Rain!" Frozen ices shout out of Sealmon's mouth right for Apemon. The ice the hit him felt like sharp glass against his skin.

"Sticky Bomb!" Caterpillarmon shout out a white sticky ball right for Apemon. When it collide with him, it explodes. Badly hurt, Apemon slowly got himself back up and ran away from the Digimon who attacked him. The kids' Digimon all cheered as they ran back to them.

"That was a nice catch you did back there," Kenta said scratching Houndmon behind the ears. Houndmon had a dreamy look on his face and his was tapping as Kenta scratched his ears.

"All in a day's work," he said dreamily.

"You're spectacular back there," Emily said as Canarymon flew into a hug.

"You really think so. I thought it didn't do that much damage," Canarymon said sounding at bit sad.

"Are you kidding?" Emily said looking at her, "It did the most damage in my book." Canarymon smiled as she hugged Emily more.

"Hey, aren't you going to congratulate me or something," Sealmon asked as he poked Nate with his claw. Nate was lying on his back, his face red and panting.

"Can't…talk…chest…on…f…f…fire," Nate was able to say between breaths. Sealmon just shook his head in disbelief at some was not this fit.

"I really like the color you had on back there," Iris said thinking about the color of Lynxmon's claws.

"You really think so," Lynxmon asked looking at her paws, "It's not my kind of color, but if that's what you like."

"Like!" Iris began putting her hands on her hips, "I would defiantly ware that color if they made of shirt of it."

"How did you create that bomb?" May questioned to Caterpillarmon. She had crouched down to ask her this question. Caterpillarmon looked at her, for she did not know what to say.

"I don't know how I did it either," she began looking up, "All I did was crew some of my webs and spit it out. I've been wondering the same question myself." May just shook her head and she said under her breath,

"Remarkable!" Jake had his hand on top of Deemon's head and rubbed it. Deemon grinned as he looked up to his friends. Jake looked up to see the sun going down faster. He took his hand off of Deemon's head, and fixed his goggles that were on top of his cherry brown hair.

"Okay then!" he said with a clap of his hands, "It's getting dark now, so we need a place to sleep." They all looked at him for a long time. Then Kenta gave him a glare and asked,

"Who made you leader?"

"Hey!" Jake said thrusting his thumb in his chest, "I was captain of my soccer team last year, so I know how a team should work." Kenta sighed, but did not change his look.

"That's a wise idea," May said standing up, "Just one question: Where are we going to sleep?" Jake open his mouth, but did not say a word. They were all waiting for him to answer the question. He quickly shut him mouth and looked down at Deemon for help. Yet, Deemon was not there. He looked around to see Deemon straying away from the path, his nose was in the air.

"What are you doing there?" Jake questioned.

"I smell," Deemon began stiffing, "water!"

"Water," they all said looking at each other. Deemon made his way, still stiffing the air, with the others right behind him. All except Nate, who was still laying on the ground. When Emily saw this, she stopped and turned around and went to help Nate. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Then, putting his arm around her shoulder, they slowly walked to catch up with the others. Emily said under her breath,

"No one get's left behind." Nate looked at her from the side of his eye.

"Thank you," he said a bit weakly to her.

They ran out of the woods and into a clearing. There in the middle of it all was a large lake and a waterfall on the opposite side of them. The air smelled clean and fresh, and the water rippled a few times became of the waterfall. A small trout jumped out of and fell back into the water causing more ripples. They were all in a trance when they saw this lake and its beauty. Emily and Nate came from the woods and joined them. When Emily saw the lake for the first time, she dropped Nate.

"Pretty!" she said very cutely as Nate slowly got himself back up. Jake started to chuckle to himself at the sight of the lake. He turn to the others and, with a big smile on his face, said,

"Shall we make camp here then?" It was a no brainer; they were making camp here. They all decided to take different jobs in order to set up camp. Jake and Kenta were on fishing along with the help of Sealmon and Caterpillarmon. Using just sticks, weds from Caterpillarmon, and a rock, they were able to do some fishing in the lake. At first they had no luck; because Sealmon was doing the back stroke scaring all the fish away, but soon there were catching all the fish they need. Emily and May went looking for some fruits with the aid of Deemon and Houndmon. With Houndmon knowledge of fruits, they were able to pick out the ones that were not poisonous. Also, with Deemon's head, they were able to get the fruits from the tops of trees. Nate and Iris were getting the fire ready with Lynxmon and Canarymon help. Iris, Lynxmon and Canarymon were able to find some wood that they could use. They brought it to Nate who started the fire, and nearly caught himself on fire as well. Soon the sun was completely down, but the fire was going. There were freshly caught fish that were speared with stick and cooking on the fire, fruit ready to eat, and the kids and their Digimon sitting around the fire. They all waited for the fish to cook. It was silent all around and the only thing they could hear was the night life chirping and the crackling of the fire. Jake taped his lap of few times and looked at everyone.

"So," he began looking at each and every one of them, "Does anyone know any good jokes?"

"Is this really the time to makes joke in this kind of situation," Nate said turning a few of the fishes over to have an evenly cooked on both side.

"Of cores it is!" Sealmon said as he raised his shoulders. Nate shot Sealmon a dirty look.

"Hey, I'm just making conversation here," Jake said holding up his hands, "If we are going to be stuck here for a while, we got to get used to each other right?" The kids looked at their Digimon partners then at each other. Iris sighed and pushed her hair back.

"You got a point there," she said, "So who's going to be the first to open up?"

"Pick me! Pick me!" Emily yelled raising her hand up in the air. Iris gowned and shook her head.

"Knock yourself out," she said crossing her arms. Emily sat herself up right, and Canarymon mimicked her the same way.

"Okay, let's see. What can I tell everyone about me…oh I know. I like to see things as a glass half full kind of way."

"What do you mean a glass half full?" Caterpillarmon asked eating a leaf she had found. Emily looked up and stuck out her tongue a bit. She was thinking on how to word what she meant.

"I guess you can say, I look on the bright side of thing in life," she conclude.

"Then why didn't you say that in the first place," Houndmon said raising his shoulders and looking around to see if anyone would agree with him.

"Gee, I don't really know," Emily said slowly, "But anyway, some things I like to do are talking long walks in the park. I find that really relaxing and it helps me claim down when things get bad. I'm also a very kind hearted person, or that's what my mom tells me anyway."

"You really are," Nate began, "The way you helped me back there, by carrying me here was very thoughtful of you." Emily blushed and played with her hair a little bit.

"You really mean that?" she asked. Nate nodded his head for he really meant it. Emily giggled loudly and put her hands over her mouth to quite herself. Then she stopped giggling and looked down. She seem suddenly said sad all of the sudden.

"Hey," Jake began, "What happen to all the laugher back there?" Emily lifted back her head with a weak grin on her face.

"Sorry about that," she started, "It's just, I don't get too many complements when I do things for others."

"How is that so? Everyone should be complemented when they do something," May asked scratching her head.

"That's the thing, I do things so often that people start to wonder. They wonder, I am really doing this for the sake of others or am I doing this for myself. I help other because I want to, not because I have to." She put her hand over her heart as she continued, "That's why I tried to stay positive and not listen to the voices that I hear." She took a deep sigh and looked and looked even sadder. Canarymon looked up at Emily, then rubbed her head against her shoulder. Emily could not help but put back her smile as the feathers form Canarymon's head tickled her.

"Don't listen to those people," she said as she stopped her rubbing, "Be a kind person like you are now." Emily smiled back at her and gave her a little hug.

"Wow, I never thought a person can be too kind heated," Kenta said. The fish were done cooking, and he was tearing on the fish that he was eating.

"Do you want to go next, Kenta?" Emily asked prickly. Kenta finished his bit and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine then," he said, "Let me start by saying, I'm not used to being around…" He snapped his fingers a few times trying to think of the right word.

"Digimon," Lynxmon guessed.

"No," he said still thinking of the right word, "It's you kids." Everyone looked at Kenta with a puzzled look on their face. All except for Jake, who was laughing.

"News flash!" Jake began as he stopped his laughing, "You're a kid too!" Kenta took a bit of his fish again and looked at everyone.

"Yeah, but I'm more mature than all of you," he added when he was done chewing.

"How do you know that you are more mature than everyone? Maybe you think you're mature, but act just like a kid," Deemon pointed out. Kenta pause for a moment and thought about his answer.

"It's how my sensei taught me. He is a very wise, but very, very strict man my Ojii-san."

"Your what in the what, what now?" Sealmon asked tilting his head to the side a bit. Kenta looked a surprise, then it turn to embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his head and explained,

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. That's how you say grandpa in Japanese."

"You speak Japanese!" May exclaimed making everyone jump in their seats. Caterpillarmon nearly choked on the leaf she was eating. She manages to shallow it, but went down hard. Kenta just blinked a few times at May before he answered,

"Yeah, I speak it from time to time."

"Remarkable!" she said sitting back down. Kenta looked at her one last time before continuing,

"Getting back to what I was saying; sensei has always told me to stay on the hard working path. For it will lead you to great things. And he works me like a dog, um…present company excluded, so I don't have any real free time to meet people my own age."

"That's really tough, and mean for you grandpa to do that to you. You should go out and have fun with people, not doing all the work in the house," Emily said pointing a finger at him. Kenta just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. Then Houndmon rested his paw on Kenta's lap. Kenta looked down as Houndmon said,

"Maybe this place will help you make friends that you will count on." Kenta looked into Houndmon's eyes.

"You think so?" he said to his Digimon partner. Houndmon just gave a simply nod, and that is all he did.

"If we are talking about families and parents, I've got something to say about that," Iris said. She took an apple and took a big bit out of it. The juices splat out all over the place and she took her bit.

"Then you want to take over then," Kenta said looking at her.

"Cool," Iris said as she swallowed her apple, "To start out, I'm kind of a Goth girl."

"Goth, sound like some kind of food to me," Canarymon said rubbing her belly.

"Or maybe it's a kind of game that you creature do in your world," Caterpillarmon said nodding her head. Iris sighed deeply and explained,

"It's not any of those. To put is simply, I'm the opposite of Mrs. Sunshine over there." She pointed to Emily who had a big smile on and was waving to everyone. "As I was saying, the things I like to do are do some painting, drink tea, and read some mystery books or dark poems. My favorite poem has to be The Raven by Edgar Allan Poe; he is such a good dark writer. Now getting to my family, I hate my mother." She said it so plain and simply that it shocked everyone.

"You…you can't hate you mother. Mothers show kindness to their kids, so it's seem unlike to hate her!" Nate said trying to make sense of this. Iris took another bit of her apple and said,

"Not the way my mom acts. Have any of you guys hear of a store called 'Cute & Pink'?"

"I shop there all the time!" Emily said knowing the place well.

"I bet you have," Iris said coldly, "Anyway, my mom runs and owns the store."

"That's so cool!" Emily said putting her hands together, "I bet you get all the nicest clothes there."

"No, it's not!" Iris yelled at the top of her lungs, "I despise that store with all my heart. My mom treats me like I'm a doll, trying to put new clothes on me. We get into fights about it all the time. I keep telling her that black is my pink, but does she listen NO! She wants me to be just like her! I hate that, I honestly hate that!" Iris finished her rant now. She was breathing deeply for she was almost shouting. The others just started at her, they were not sure if she would go off again like that. Lynxmon tapped her tail on Iris's shoulder and asked,

"Yeah, that does seem bad. But have you ever thought she did these things because she loves you?"

"Hell, no!" Iris said seriously.

"Okay then," Nate said slowly, "Why don't I go next."

"Sound good to me," Iris said cooling herself down, "Maybe you can tell us why you wear that helmet of yours."

"I told you it's for protection!" he cried out. Everyone laughed, even Nate. "But seriously, I'm a very careful kind of person."

"We couldn't tell," Kenta joked. He was surprised to make a joke like that. Nate continued by saying,

"I like to create a play and stick with it to the end. It may sound a bit strange, but if you have a good plan, the nothing will go wrong."

"Where the fun in that!" Houndmon spoke up, "Didn't you even wonder what it would be like to wonder off the master plan?"

"You know, that's what my brother tells me," Nate said as he blew on his fish to cool it down, "He keeps telling me to go with my gut every now and then. To take a risk and do something out of the ordinary. However, to every risk there is a consequence to it. Like I keep saying 'Better be safe than sorry.'"

"Aw come on, that's no fun at all," Jake said waving his hand at him. Nate took a careful small bit from his fish and just raised his shoulders.

"Come on man," Sealmon said as he slaps Nate on the side, "You got to do something risky. I'll tell you what, when the next dangerous thing comes we're going to do something stupid!" Nate swallowed his fish and looked at Sealmon as if he was crazy.

"No thank you!" he said with a bit of a laugh. May could not help but laugh as she went into her computer bag. She pulled out her computer and said,

"Now that's all out of the way, I'll tell you a little about myself." She place her computer on her lap and open it as she said,

"I'm a very intelligent girl. I get straight A's on all my report cards." She straightens herself up proudly.

"Sweet!" Jake said clapping his hand together, "Maybe once we get out of this and school starts, you can do my homework for me!"

"That's not going to happen," May said shaking her head and smiling a bit. Jake pouted as May went on saying, "I'm also very curious person as well. I have many questions for you Digimon that I would like answer."

"What kinds of question did you have in minded?" Canarymon asked putting her head down on Emily's lap. As soon as she asked that question, May began to release a ton of question,

"What created you? How do you talk our language? Are there other different kinds of you Digimon? Who created these devices? Why did they bring us here? How did we get back to our world? How do you…"

"Stop, stop, please stop! You're making my brain hurt!" Lynxmon yelled putting her hands on top her head to make her head stop hurting. May quickly grinned and said,

"Sorry, I sometimes get a bit carry away when I'm in the moment. However, I've been looking at my computer trying to find a way out of this place. However, I don't get internet here so I can't send help." She sighed and put close her computer. "I just wish I knew more so I can answer my questions." Caterpillarmon looked at May as she put her computer back into her bag.

"Question do have answers to them, some of them just takes a bit more time than others," she said to her. May scratched her head at what Caterpillarmon had said.

"That's a very wise answer you have me," she said nodding her head. Caterpillarmon smiled proudly at this remark.

"Alright, you save the best for last here," Jake said getting himself pumped up. May just sighed and said,

"Go right head!" Jake laughed a little bit as he began,

"To start out things, I love soccer!"

"Soccer? What's that?" Canarymon asked titling her head a bit.

"Only the greatest sport every!" Deemon announced getting all excited as well.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Houndmon added on. Deemon open his mouth to say something, but then closed it. He did not know what else soccer was, beside from it was the greatest sport every.

"I'll explain that latter," Jake said saving Deemon for his not answering. "To add on with my love of soccer, I'm also new here."

"Aren't we all strangers in this new place?" Nate said sounding a bit confused. Jake shook his head and explained,

"No, I meant to the city. I just move her from New Central City a few does ago. It was my mom's ideas."

"Oh, welcome to the neighborhood!" Emily said as she went up and shook his hand. Jake blushed a little bit, but then went back to normal when she let go.

"So how you like it here?" Kenta asked sounding a bit interested.

"Not bad!" Jake said looking at his Digimon friend, "The place is cool, and I never thought I'd be stuck into a whole different world either. I wish my dad was here to see this."

"Your dad?" Iris said slowly. Everyone went dead silent not knowing what to say, "Does that mean your dad is…"

"That's right," he said seriously, "My mom and dad are now split up." Iris looked at bit relived, but a bit considered. "I still see him on some weekends though," he said leading back and looking up at the stars. The sun had completely gone down now, and the starts were out. The sky looked like a sea of white because of all the stars in the black sky. "You know, me and my dad used to do a lot of star watching a long time ago." Soon they all sat back as they watched the stars in the sky.

"That's funny," May began as her eyes looked all around, "I can't find the north star anywhere."

"Worry about that latter, let's just watch these stars now," Kenta said not breaking eye contact from the sky.

"I can watch these stars forever, you know," Deemon said clearly lost looking at the stars.

"You can say that again," Jake agreed. None of them knew how long they were watching the stars. Soon the fire was down to a few burning embers. Then all of a sudden there came a rumbling sound off in the distant.

"Hey do you hear that?" Houndmon asked as he sat up straight.

"Must be my stomach, that fish didn't fill me up that much," Deemon said rubbing his belly.

"Not that you idiot," Lynxmon yelled sounding worried, "It sounds like something is rolling its way to us." The ground began to shake violently and the rumbling became louder. The kids and their Digimon tried to get up without falling down as the shaking grew more violent. Then, jumping out of the woods and into the air was a giant gray boulder. Their heads all leaned back at the boulder flew across their heads and landed right behind them.

"There is no way a normal boulder can do that!" Nate exclaimed as he pulled out his helmet and thrust it on his head. The boulder came to a rolling stop near the edge of the lake. It jumped up and transforms its self into another from. In this from, it looked like a 15 foot tall crescent rook with stubby legs and feet and two black lines for eyes and, and a big mouth with flat teeth showing.

"Oh, no! It's a Bouldermon!" Caterpillarmon yelled starting to go in a panic.

"Bouldermon?" the kids all said together. Nate pulled out his device and scans the new Digimon that was right in front of them.

Name: Bouldermon

Type: Rock

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Rollin' Rock, Gravel Toss.

Info: Bouldermon live on top or around mountains. It spends it day rolling around its home and eating rock candy. It he starts rolling, everything in his path gets destroyed.

"This is strange," Canarymon said looking at the Bouldermon who was staring right at them, "I always thought that Bouldermon never comes down from the mountains. What's this one doing here?"

"Maybe he's lost and looking for some help," Sealmon subjected raising his shoulders. Bouldermon roared making the air around them shake.

"Rollin' Rock." He transformed back to his rock from and charged right for them. The dirt beneath him was being spat up as he came to for them. The children and the Digimon all screamed and slit up as Bouldermon came their way. Bouldermon came for May and Nate and their Digimon first. Bouldermon was right on their tails as they ran for their lives. Caterpillarmon and Sealmon were on their shoulders, because they could not run as fast.

"Sticky Bomb!" Caterpillarmon fire one of her web to stop Bouldermon. When it hit Bouldermon, it exploded just as it did earlier. However, Bouldermon keep on rolling to them.

"Ice Rain!" Sealmon's did nothing but bounce off Bouldermon's hard surface. May and Nate were wheezing from all the running they were doing as Bouldermon came closer and closer. Then May had an idea. She got Nate's attention and pointed to the direction to the side of him. Then she pointed at herself, and the other side of her. It took Nate a second to realize what the plan was. On her signal, Nate went to the left and May went to the right and Bouldermon kept going forward. When Bouldermon was away from them, they both fell flat on the ground and tried to get their breath back. Their Digimon were right by their side, making sure that they were okay. Bouldermon was now going after Iris and Emily and their partners. Iris and Lynxmon were a good distance ahead of the rampaging Bouldermon. However, Emily and Canarymon were cutting it close. Emily was panting and sweat was pouring down her face. As for her partner, Canarymon was flapping her wings a hard as she could, but was not getting away. Without even thinking, Iris stopped and turned back the other way with Lynxmon right be her feet. Emily looked confused as Iris and Lynxmon were running to them. Then, she grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her way form Bouldermon path and Lynxmon pounced on Canarymon to get her out of the way as well. All of them escape from Bouldermon's path. The two girls lay on the ground catching their breaths. Lynxmon had gotten off Canarymon and was sitting down to catch her breath. Emily looked to the side were Iris was and smiled.

"Thanks…for…helping….us out…back there," she manage to say. Iris was not looking at her when she answered,

"No…prob." Then she pointed a finger at her and added, "Don't you…dare hug me!" Houndmon and Kenta had slip up when Bouldermon came in the area. Houndmon could not run any more. He was too tired for all the running he did earlier today, and he fur was wet with sweat. He had his paws on his knees and was breathing deeply to catch his breath. Bouldermon came rolling right to the tired Houndmon. Houndmon saw him coming, but was too tried to move. He tried to run, but it made no use. For Bouldermon almost upon, when Kenta came and tackled Houndmon out of the way. Dirt flew on them as Bouldermon pass them. Kenta was breathing deeply as he sat down and wipes the dirt off of him.

"Next time," he began looking at his partner, "Let's stick together."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Houndmon said shaking the dirt off his fur. Jake and Deemon were also split up when Bouldermon came. Jake was running away from Bouldermon, running around during soccer games were really paying off now. Deemon was running after Bouldermon and Jake, trying to catch up with them, but he was too far behind. Jake believes that he was going to get away, when he suddenly tripped over something and fell face first to the ground. At that moment, Bouldermon bounce into the air. He was going to crash Jake while he was down. Jake turned around to see Bouldermon coming down right for him. Deemon ran as fast as he could to help, but he was just too far away to do anything. Jake covered his face hoping that would protect him.

"JAKE!" Deemon shouted as it echoes across the lake. Then it happen: the device that Jake had started to beep like crazy and glow a bright white light. At the same time, Deemon was feeling funny. It was like his whole body was vibrating uncontrollable and he felt an incredible energy burst out of him. He was glowing white all around him, and then he changed.

"DEEMON DIGI-VOLVE TO…" he began to grow taller, muscles began to from all over his body, his claws became sharper, a snout formed with sharp teeth around, his tail grew longer and the point of his tail shape into a blade, big white wings grew out of his back, "DRACOMON!" Bouldermon was about to come down on Jake, when something caught him. Jake uncovered his eyes to see a 15 foot dragon that stood on his legs hold up Bouldermon with both his hands. Jake just sat there, his mouth a bit open and blinked a few times. The dragon turned to him and gave Jake a grin and said in a deep voice,

"You okay back there, Jake?" Jake nodded once, then he asked,

"De…Deemon?" The dragon chuckled loudly and answered,

"Not anymore. I'm Dracomon now!" Jake fumbled as he pulled out his device to scan his partner.

Name: Dracomon

Type: Dragon

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Burning Flame, Dragon Force

Info: Dracomon is known as the great fighting dragon. He fights to the bitter end to protect his friends. He is a skill flyer and a great air fighter.

Dracomon took Bouldermon that he had and toss him high into the air. He went flying high and splashed into the lake, making it rain for a second. Jake was back on his feet now and was getting a better look at his new partner's from. Dracomon's tail scoop up Jake and place him on his back.

"Hang on," Dracomon said spreading his wings, "We're going to take flight!" With that he jumped and soared into the air. Jake grabbed on to Dracomon's shoulder to hang on. The wind whooshes pass him and he had to put on his goggles to see what was going on. The wind was freezing cold, but the sight was breath taken. Jake lead down to see the puddle of water that was the lake that we was near, and his friends running around the open area like ants. Jake cheered as they both whooshed back down to the ground. Dracomon touched down to the ground as the kids and their Digimon ran up to greet them.

"Deemon!" Caterpillarmon yelled jumping to meet him, "You Digi-volve into you adult from!"

"I sure did," he said letting Jake jump down from his back.

"He digi-what?" May asked not knowing what she meant.

"Digi-volving is the process where Digimon go to the next level," Sealmon explained, "Some say it happens when you become stronger. Other say it happens out of nowhere for some reason. No one knows for sure." May ponder this for a moment, while Jake and Dracomon were enjoying the moment.

"Who's bad," Jake sang.

"Not me," Dracomon sang back.

"Who's awesome?"

"That's me!"

"And who kicked some major butt?"

"It's me, break it down!" With that the two of them did the most ridiculous dance any of the kids or Digimon had every seem. Yet, from the lake there were bubbles forming on the surface. Iris saw this, and called out to the two dancing fools,

"Hey, Captain Awesomeness and his sidekick." They stopped their dancing and looked at her. She pointed and continued, "You're fight not over yet." With that, Bouldermon burst out of the water and landed on the ground in his other from. Water was dripping from his body, and a look a hate was on his face. Jake smiled and chuckled at Bouldermon. He pointed at Bouldermon and yelled,

"You'd wish you would have stayed in that lake! Get him Dracomon!" Dracomon charged at Bouldermon at full force.

"Gravel Toss!" Bouldermon shot stone out of his chest and right for Dracomon. Yet, when the stones came to Dracomon, he punched them all out as if they were nothing. Soon a pile of pebbles were all over the place. Bouldermon growled at him for destroy his attack.

"Rollin' Rock!" Bouldermon went back to his other from and attack Dracomon. Dracomon held out his arms and stood his ground as Bouldermon came for him. When he was close, Dracomon grabbed onto the rolling Bouldermon who stopped rolling. The he spread his might wings and, still holding on to Bouldermon, flew up to the sky. The kids and their Digimon watched as Dracomon flew higher and higher, still holding onto the rock Digimon. When he was high enough, Dracomon toss Bouldermon up higher in the air. He pulled in his arms and legs as his body turned an orange reddish color.

"Dragon Force!" An orange reddish beam shot out form Dracomon chest and right for Bouldermon. It hit Bouldermon and he was flying away into the sky. The kids and their Digimon cheered, and Jake was jumping up and down cheering the loudest. Dracomon held out his arms and yelled,

"Yeah! I am the…" Yet before he could finish a white light formed around his body. His body was shrinking and the wings were disappearing. Soon the light was gone, and Deemon was falling from the sky. Deemon screamed as he plummeted down from the sky. Jake ran to where Deemon was falling and yelled,

"Hang on buddy; I'm coming to catch you!" He was right on the spot where Deemon going to lad, and he crashed right on top of him. Jake was lying on the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Deemon was lying on top of his, his eyes rolling around in his head.

"Thanks for catching me," he said weakly. Emily and Nate ran over to see how they were doing.

"Are you two going to be alright?" Emily asked putting her hands over her mouth.

"They look fine, just knocked out and dizzy," Nate said looking at the closely. Kenta looked at them for some time and asked,

"Say why did he turn back to normal all of a sudden?" May crossed her arms and replied,

"This is just an idea, but he could have run out of energy. Like machine when they run out of fuel or a human is too hungry to move around."

"Sounds good," Iris began. She looked down at the other Digimon as she continued, "You think all of them can Digi-volve like Deemon did." May did not say a word, but looked up to the stars and pounder it over.

Far away from where the kids were, the three strangers were had watched the whole battle that had happen.

"Did you see that!" the smoking stranger said all excited.

"Yes I did," the female stranger said coolly.

"They were able to work together! They still have a long road ahead, but still. What astonish me the most is that they had one of their Digimon to Digi-volve to send Bouldermon flying! That right there is an implausible goal to do for any Digimon."

"Speak of Bouldermon," the squeaky voice stranger said looking up, "Where is he coming down?" The smoking stranger pulled out a cigarette and put a flame to it. He puffed out some smoke and said,

"Well, by my calculations he will be landing right where you're standing."

"What!" the squeaky voice stranger yelled. He was in a panic and was looking up in the sky to see where Bouldermon would land. "How long do I have?" A dark shadow began for from right were the third stranger was standing.

"Right about now," the smoking stranger said as he went to get something from behind a tree. The third stranger jumped out of the way just in time as Bouldermon crash down, making the ground shakes. He changes into his non ball form and said slowly,

"Ouch…that really hurt!"

"It must have, but it was worth it," the smoking stranger said as he drags a bag to Bouldermon, "And here is you reward." He opens up the bag to show shiny clear rocks. Bouldermon licked his lips as he said,

"Yum…rock…candy!" He grabbed and piece and start chewing on it loudly.

"Well?" the female voice asked.

"Well what," the smoking voice asked back as he toss his cigarette down and put it out.

"I want you to say it."

"Damnit! Fine, you picked out the right Chosen Children. I should never had doubted you in the first place."

"And don't you forget it either!" the female voice said walking away, "Not getting to other things, have you seen any flying black sports anywhere?"

"No," he said seriously, "But the rumors are starting to spread around."

"What so dangerous about these black sports anyway?" the third voice asked coming out of his hiding sport. The female stranger looked at the smoking stranger, then back at the third one.

"These black sports, form what we know of, effect Digimon in a negative."

"I just hope those children don't get mess up with any of those black spots," the smoking stranger said looking behind his to where the kid and their Digimon were.

**Next time on _Digimon Fighters_: **

**Sealmon: Kenta. Why are you such an old man?**

**Kenta: I am not an old man! You all need to grow up more! **

**Jake: And you need to be more like a kid!**

**Houndmon: Kenta! Wait up! **

**Nate: It's a bear eveyone! Quickly, prentend you're dead!**

**Emily: Aw! I think he's more like a friendly teddy bear!**

**Iris: You would say somthing like that sunshine. **

**May: Is that a black spot on him? Wait why is her attack us! **

**On the next _Digimon Fighters_: Lupusmon; My Comrade**

**Kenta: I wouldn't let anyone hurt my Comrades!**


	4. Lupusmon My Comrade

**We're really moving, now aren't we. In this chapter we talk a little bit about Kenta. He has some friends prombles, so can he work them out? And Houndmon goes to the next level as well. Let's see what you guys think of this chapter. Enjoy and review! **

Chapter Four Lupusmon; My Comrade

The rest of the night was spent with Jake and Deemon talking about how cool Dracomon was. He also went into great detail on how Dracomon kicked Bouldermon's butt. Soon Jake stopped his talking, more like threaten to stop, and they went to sleep with what little night there was left. When they all awoke, and a had a quick breakfast of leftover fish and fruit, then all continued their searched around Gigabit Valley. It was nearly noon as the children and their Digimon were walking up a steep hill in the woods. They were playing a game as they walked up the hill. It was called the 'What If Game.' The rules of the game were simply: each person, or Digimon, takes turns asking a what if question and everyone answers the question the best they could. It was a good way to get to know one another better.

"Okay, okay," May said giggling from the last question that Sealmon asked, if you could be one fish what would you be, "Mine turn." She pucker up her lips as she was thinking of a good question. "I got one! Okay, what if you had a time machine? Where and when will you go?"

"Oh, the time machine question. Good one, good one," Jake said nodding his head with a grin on his face. "Alright, I would like to go a few years into the future to London. That is truly the soccer capital of the world!"

"I would like to go to London as well," Iris spoke up, "But instead of the future, I'll like to go back in time. Somewhere around 1800s, that's where some of my favorite lived. I would so have them autograph their books to me."

"Oh! I would love to go to Paris France," Emily said jumping up a down a bit, "And the time I would go to…I don't really know for sure. Maybe around the 1900s, cause that was a cool time. I would love to walk around the streets and taste all the wonderful food they have there. Yum! "

"Ummm. I don't want to go anywhere that's too dangerous, nor do I want to go somewhere that will mess up the time stream," Nate said rubbing his chin as he thought the question over a bit, "Maybe ancient Rome. That has a lot of history there, and I get to wear a cool toga as well. As long as no one toss me into the lion's dean I'll be fine."

"Hey, while you're there can you pick me up a toga as well!" Jake joked as everyone laughed. The Digimon looked at one another with questionable looks on their faces.

"What the heck is a toga?" Lynxomon asked raising her shoulder up.

"You got me on that," Deemon answered with a bit of a laugh.

"Getting back to the question," May said when everyone was done, "I would go like a thousand year into the future in New York City. Well I guess it will be called New New York City by then. I would flip to see all the technical advances they will have." She rubbed her hands excitedly about the future. Kenta rolled his eyes and gowned when it came time to answer. He crossed his arms and said in his usual serious voice,

"I don't really see the point to all of this time machine nonsense. You can't live in the past, cause you wouldn't go anywhere in the future. And if you go to the future, then you will forget the past; and the past is what makes the future."

"Kenta!" May yell at him. She had turned around as was walking backward as she was yelling at Kenta. Houndmon and Caterpillarmon watched as their friends were yelling.

"The point of this game is to let loss and answer those question that might not have an answer to them or are just impossible at this moment to answer. You can't over think these things!" Kenta just started at her as she was yelling at him. He seems to care little about what she had to say. He sighed and said,

"Fine. If you want an answer, I'll give you answer. Ancient Japan, so I can see my ancestors. Is that good for you?" May nod her head, but still had unhappy look on her face as she turned back.

"Okay then," Emily said slowly trying to get back to the game, "Why don't we let one of the Digimon as a question now?"

"I'll go! I'll go!" Canarymon said flapping her wings to get some attention.

"Okay then, let her give the question," Nate said to Canarymon. Canarymon hummed as she tried to think of a good question. She stopped her humming suddenly and said,

"I've got one! And it's a really good one too! What if you could fly high up in the sky! What would you do?"

"Just to fly would be wonderful to me," Caterpillarmon said dreamy as she looked up. She saw the puff white clouds flying up in the sky, "Just be up there in the sky, not a care in the world for nothing."

"I know what you mean," Canarymon said leaning close to Caterpillarmon and looking up the clouds with her, "I may be only to fly a few feet in the air, but it still feel me up with excitement whenever I am up in the wind."

"Well, I was able to fly high in the sky with great speed and power," Deemon said proudly as he put his hands on his hips. Both Digimon looked at Deemon with some excitement in their eyes.

"I forgot that Dracomon can fly," Canarymon said remembering what happen the other night.

"How did it feel?" Caterpillarmon asked in wondering. Deemon grinned bigly and said,

"Awesome!" Both the Digimon shook with excitement as Deemon continued to tell them about his flight, "It was like I was floating in mid air, and faster than the wind. It felt like I could do anything I want up there!"

"I would love to do the same things you did last night," Jake said answering the question.

"I would like that too," Emily began looking at Deemon, who was still grinning the mention of his Adult from, "But I would rather dance in the air while the sun was setting in the sky." She began to dance some type of waltz with an imagery dance partner. She nearly step on Iris's toe as she said,

"I don't know about dancing at sunset, but I would rather dance at night. With the full moon behind me, or a crescent moon. I'm not sure which one."

"You know what I would do if I could fly," Sealmon said pointing at Houndmon. Houndmon raised his shoulders, wondering what Sealmon would if he could fly. "I would swim in the clouds. Looking for sky fish to catch and eat." Houndmon chucked as he said,

"You would say something like that. Me, I would love to watch the moon go by from the sky. I always love watching the moon, no matter what phase it is in." As Sealmon nod his head at Houndmon's answer.

"Whatever you say mutt," Lynxmon said winking at him. Houndmon growled as she answer the question next, "Me, I would like to fly around the try to catch those bird that I can't seem to catch. Stupid birds…not you Canarymon. Those other stupid birds." Canarymon looked at her when she could her stupid, but then smile as nod her head.

"I would like to fly up and get a jar full of clouds so I can study them," May said looking at the sky. Nate looked at her with worried look on his face. He scratches his head and asked, "What if there was a thunderstorm up there? Wouldn't it be dangerous to grab some clouds while you were up there?" May turned around and raised her shoulders.

"I would be a bit dangerous. But then again it could be fun," she said with small smirk on her face. Nate stuck out his tongue and shook his head.

"I would not fly that high. I would fly just high enough to pick some apples off a tree. Or to fly up on a branch and watch the bird go by. Making sure I was on a safe branch," Nate said thinking of all the possibility. Kenta sighed deeply and loudly as he answered,

"First of all, we have air planes from where we're from. So I don't need to travel anywhere since we can already do that. Next, you can enjoy the sunset, sunrise, the moon rise or whatever anywhere. It's not the place that determents the fun you have, it's what you're doing the is important."

"KENTA!" Emily cried. She turned to him and put a finger on his chest. Kenta just watched, showing little emotion, as Emily said,

"How can you have such a negative attitude to this? Why? Haven't you every wonder what it would be like to do the impossible thing in our lives?"

"No," he said very seriously. Emily sighed angry as she marched back over to Canarymon. Canarymon rubbed her head on Emily's arm, to make her feel better. Soon she was back to old self after a while. After what seem like a long time, Nate picked up with the game by saying,

"Okay, let me ask one now. If you had a billion dollars or, what's your guy's currency?" He leans over to ask Sealmon who looked at him blankly.

"Digi Dollars," Sealmon said slowly and nods his head.

"Right," Nate said slowly as he straightens himself back up, "Well if you had a billion dollars and or Digi Dollars, what would you do with it?" There was a hush in the group as everyone was thinking.

"I would definitely spend my money on a super computer," May began as she broke the silent, "Think of all the data I can store on that thing. And think of all the things that use that data for!" May was lost in her own world as she through of all the things that her super computer would do.

"Well, if I had a billion Digi Dollar," Houndmon began, he was licking his lips as he continued, "I would get a life time supply of bone that I can chew on."

"You would get something like that, mutt," Lynxmon said raising an eyebrow. Houndmon growled at her and asked,

"Oh yeah! What would you spend it on?"

"Cat nip and cream. Duh?" She answered as she whips her tail near his nose. Houndmon flitch and looked at her with hateful look.

"I would go on a trip all around Europe," Iris said as she stretch her arms, "Think of all the cool dark place I can go and see while I'm in Europe."

"Well, I want to spilt my money in half," Nate began as pretend to split something in half, "One half will go and fund medical need. Cause I believe that it can help a lot a people. The other half I would spend teams a chief around the world. I really want to try the food form different countries." Caterpillarmon rubbed her squishy stomach as she hears the food that Nate will be able to eat.

"All that food sound really delicious," she began, "Yet I would spend my money on a forest of trees. I can see myself now; climbing up each an everyone one of them and looking down at the small ground. Then I will take one of the leafs and eat to my heats content." She too was lost in her thoughts as well.

"If I had all that money," Deemon began, "I would buy a stadium where people will come and see me smash rocks with my head!" He giggled to him at the thought of all those Digimon chanting for him.

"I know what you mean," Jake said nodding his head, "I would get all the candy I can eat. Then when my all my teeth fall out, I can just buy new ones and start all over again." The two of them laughed in unison at what they would do with all that money. When the two of them were done laughing, Emily answer the question by saying,

"Now if I would have all that money, I would buy myself a mall and have all my friends shop there. And you guys will be the first one to enter in and buy whatever you want!" There were smiling and nods of head at the thought of shopping at Emily mall. Finally it was Kenta's turn. He held out his hands to the side and said,

"I can't believe you guys will spend your money on such ridiculous things. Money should be saved and spent on things need the most. You're just burning cash when you're…"

"KENTA!" all the kids shouted. They all came to a complete stop and glade at Kenta, the Digimon all watched at the other were yelling at Kenta.

"Kenta," Nate began, "Why can't you just act you age? Why can't you just act like a goofy careful kid that plays in the summer?" Kenta just crossed his arms as usual and looked to the side. He did not care what the other think of himself, for this was the way he was brought up.

"You know what you act like," Jake began as he put his hands in his pockets. Kenta looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "You're acting like an old man! That's what your acting!" Suddenly Kenta's face turn red with angry. He uncrossed his arms and made fist in his hands. He pushed himself out of the others as he continued to march up the steep hill. They all watched as Houndmon dash over to see if his partner was okay. Emily felt bad about ganging up on Kenta. She was about to run after him, when Iris put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. She shook her head and said,

"Let's just let him cool off for a while. Hopefully Houndmon will help him, and we'll be waiting for him right here." Emily watched as she saw Kenta and Houndmon disappeared from their sight.

Kenta was marching up the steep hill. He was cooling down, but was still mad. He still had his fist in his hands, and was grinning his teeth.

"Kenta! Wait up!" Houndmon called out to him. Kenta looked behind him to see Houndmon stubbing to catch up with him. Kenta waited for Houndmon to come to him. When he was near him, he began to walk up the hill again. Houndmon looked at Kenta as they were walking. He had stopped grinning his teeth, but his fists were still there.

"What's wrong?" he asked wanting to know what his partner was thinking.

"What's wrong with me?" he cried out pointing to himself, "What's wrong with them, is more like it!" He pointed back to where the others were, "They act are carefree, and happy like nothing in this world can hurt them. They're acting like a bunch of kids, that's all!"

"But, correct me if I'm wrong," Houndmon began not sure if he should say this, "But aren't you a kids as well?" Kenta open his mouth and pointed his finger at Houndmon. Yet, no word came out. Deep inside of him, he knew that was true. He sighed deeply and unclenched his fist. He looked up to the sky, where the white puffy clouds were, and said,

"I was raised differently from the others. I was taught that the way to life is through hard work and they are no shortcuts. But when I'm with kids my own age, I just don't understand them." Houndmon watched as the pressure of the world was on Kenta's shoulders. Houndmon looked up to the sky with his partner and said,

"I only knew you for about a day already, but I can understand where you're coming from." Kenta look down as Houndmon continued, "Sometimes I don't get along with the other Digimon in our group. And something I want to bit on Deemon's tails cause I think he said it enough that he was able to Dig-volve. Yet, when I take a step back and look at him, I see that there is more than just what I see. I see that he is a fun, and caring Digimon that will fight with you if you are outnumber. Sometimes you have to look more than just 2 dimensions; sometimes you have to look for the 3rd or even 4th dimension of a person to really get to know them." Kenta stopped in his tracks and looked at Houndmon. Houndmon lowered his head and looked back at Kenta. Kenta blinked a few times as the words that Houndmon said danced in his head. He put a hand on Houndmon's furry head and rubbed it.

"Thanks, I need that," he said as Houndmon was enjoying the rubbing. He stopped and took his hand off of Houndmon's head. The two of them looked around to see where they were. They had walked all the way up the hill, and now they were looking down from a cliff. They saw a sea of green leaves trying to touch the sea of blue sky that was above. Some strange birds flew out of the trees and into the sky. It was a peaceful view from up there.

"Wow," Kenta mouth as he was at the edge of the cliff with Houndmon right behind him, "It look just like a painting that my sensei has in his room."

"It sure is a sight to behold," Houndmon added nodding his head. The two of them did not know how long they stood there watching this amazing sight. Then all of a sudden, the ground that Kenta stood on suddenly fell apart. Kenta gashed as he began to fall down the cliff. "KENTA!" Houndmon shouted. Houndmon quickly grabbed onto Kenta's shirt to stop him. Kenta stopped in mid air as Houndmon dug his claws into the ground to pull Kenta up. Sweat began to form on Kenta's face as he looked down. He saw a few rocks that had already fallen, and were still falling down to the ground. He looked up to see Houndmon struggling to pull him up. He closed his eyes and prayed that Houndmon could pull him up. Houndmon had almost pulled Kenta up, but then suddenly Houndmon lost his footing. The two of them fell as Houndmon still held onto Kenta's shirt. This looked like the end for both of them, until.

"I got you, Comrades!" a deep voice with a strong Russian accent called out. Next thing they knew, they stopped in mid air. Houndmon felt a strong paw with sharp claws around his leg. With great strength, it pulled the two of them up from the cliff. Both of them patted for air when they were back on solid ground. Kenta wiped the sweat off his forehead as he looked to see who had saved them. He jumped back a little bit, and almost fell back down the cliff, when he saw a 6 foot tall black bear standing over him and Houndmon. He had black fur all over his body, except for his belly. His belly had white fur around it. His eyes were big and brown and his had four white claws like finger and toes on his hand and feet. He grinned showing his sharp teeth. Kenta picked himself up to his feet and pulled out his device to see who this Digimon was.

Name: Blackgrizzlymon

Type: Beast

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Bear Struck, Frozen Wind

Info: Blackgrizzlymon is known as one of the strongest Digimon at the Adult level. For half a year he spends his time sleeping in the sub zero weather. When he wakes up he looks for things to do or people to help.

"You were the one who saved us?" Kenta asked slowly not breaking eye contact with the bear Digimon. The bear Digimon banged his chest with his claws and answered seriously,

"Yes, Comrade." Kenta did not know what to say. He took a deep breath and bowed to Blackgrizzlymon saying,

"Arigato, thank you."

"Dobro pozhalovat, welcome, Comrade," Blackgrizzlymon said with a nod.

"So how were you able to find us here?" Houndmon asked as he joined next to Kenta.

"Simply, Comrade," the bear Digimon began. He pointed at the cliff and continued, "I was walking around when I saw you trying to pull up you Comrade. I walked over to see if you need help, that's when you fell. So I bolted and grabbed you two just in time." Houndmon and Kenta both looked at each other. A complete stranger had come out of nowhere and save them. Both of them laughed weakly and were glad to be alive. Blackgrizzlymon turned around and said, "Come now, we must get you to you Comrades, no?" He waved his arm as he stride down the hill. Kenta looked really confused at what the bear Digimon had just said. He ran up trying to caught, for he had long strides as he walked. When Kenta and Houndmon were near Blackgrizzlymon, Kenta asked,

"How did you know there were others waiting for me?" The bear Digimon burst out laughing at what Kenta said. His laugher was deep and loud for it made the ground shake a little bit. He stopped his laugher and looked down at Kenta and said,

"Two creatures wonder around the place by themselves, did not make sense to me unless you have Comrades waiting for you." Kenta scoffed as he looked the other way.

"They're not my friends," Kenta began, "They're just people that I know, that's just it." Houndmon shook his head as he looked down. It seemed like Kenta was still not ready to get along with the others yet.

"Is that so, Comrade?" Blackgrizzlymon asked tilling his head to the left a little bit.

"Yeah," Kenta continued tossing his hand to the side, "We're just stranger to each other. Not knowing who we are, or what we are."

"Is that not it always begins," the bear Digimon asked as he raised an eyebrow. Kenta looked up as the bear Digimon continued saying, "Didn't all Comrades begin as strangers to one another? Not knowing who they are? Yet, in the end, you become Comrades. Sometimes it takes longer than others, but in the end you do become Comrades." Kenta looked away form Blackgrizzlymon for a moment and took in what he just said. It does not matter how old you are, where you came from, or how you act. Friends will always be there for you in the end. "Take what happen back there, for an example," the bear Digimon said pointed at him with his claw like finger. Kenta looked back at him as he continued, "I did not know you. Yet, I saved you life, so therefore we are Comrades, no?" Kenta licked his lips a little bit. He did not know what to say to the bear Digimon.

"Yeah," Kenta said slowly, "I guess that dose make us Comrades."

"All three of us are now Comrades!" Houndmon added in excitedly. Blackgrizzlymon laughed again, even more loudly than before.

"HA, AH! That is what I like to hear!" he said clapping his paws together, "Now Comrades! We must go and join with the others, no?" With that, he began to run down the hill at full speed. Soon, Kenta join in with him. Grinning and laughing as he ran down to join the others. Houndmon joined in as well, as he ran on all fours trying to keep up with the other two.

"IT'S A BEAR EVERYONE!" Nate yelled as he pointed at Blackgrizzlymon. He, Kenta, and Houndmon had all ran down the hill to meet up with the others. They soon came to a complete stop to catch their breaths. The bear Digimon had his paws on his knees and was breathing deeply. When the bear Digimon came to the others, Nate freaked out. "QUICKLY! PRETEND YOU'RE DEAD!" Nate continued. With that he closed his eyes, fell backward, and stuck out his tongue and tried to look as dead as possible. Sealmon crawled over and pointed Nate a few times to wake him up.

"No guys wait!" Kenta began has he held up his hands. He could tell that the others were a little afraid seeing the bear Digimon in front of them. "He's friendly." Everyone then looked at Blackgrizzlymon a bit more closely. Even Nate opens his eyes and brought back his tongue to look at him more. Then, the bear Digimon put his paws on his belly, and gave them his famous loud laugher.

"HA, AH, HA! I really like you Comrades you have here," he said still laughing. The kids looked down at their Digimon with confuse looks on their faces. The Digimon return the look with their own confusedness. Blackgrizzlymon stopped his laughing and wipe a tear the formed in his eye. Then the bear Digimon put on paw on Kenta's shoulders, and another paw on Houndmon's shoulder. The two of them looked up at the bear Digimon, with a small grin on their faces.

"Now, remember what I said Comrades," he said looking down at them with a serious look.

"Yeah, we'll remember what you said," Houndmon said looking right at Kenta.

"Good," the bear Digimon said nodding his head and taking his paws off their shoulders. He turned around, but before he walked away he said one last thing to them, "Comrades?" There was a long pause, until Kenta answered,

"Comrades." He smiled as nodded his head when he said that. Blackgrizzlymon chuckled deeply as he strides away from. Kenta and Houndmon watched as they saw their new friend walk away from them.

"Okay," Jake sudden said. Kenta and Houndmon looked behind them to see everyone, even Nate who had picked himself up, looked at them strangely. "What in the world happen back there?" Kenta shrugged his shoulders at them. He did not want to tell them what happen to Houndmon and himself back there. It was something that was between the 3 of them.

"That," Kenta began looking back at where the bear Digimon had left, "It was a talk between Comrades, that's all I can say." They all just looked at each other, still not having a clue what Kenta meant. Kenta rubbed the back of his neck as he added, "Also." He bowed to them; witch caught everyone off guard, and continued to say, "I'm sorry for what happen early."

"I don't believe it!" Sealmon began his mouth wide open, "The old man is apologizing to us." Nate lightly hit Sealmon on the head for calling Kenta an old man.

"I was not acting my age back there, and I do apologies for that," he said still bowing to them. He lifts himself out of his bow and added, "Can you forgive me?" There was a long pause of silent. Everyone was still in shocked at what Kenta had done. Then, Emily came up to him with arms open and said,

"Of cores we forgive you, friend." With that she gave Kenta a hug. Kenta gave a weak smiled as Emily was still hugging him. Iris laughed, for this time it was someone else that was being hugged and not her. Once Emily had pulled away from her hug, they all went back to walking up this steep hill.

Blackgrizzlymon was striding through the woods. He was crushing bushes and longs as if they were nothing. The bear Digimon was looking up to the sky, where the leaves tried to touch the blue sky. He was still chuckling as he walked along.

"He is a good Comrade," he said to himself, "A very, very good Comrade." He was still walking along, when something caught his eye. He stopped as he squinted to get a better look at it. It looked like a small black dot in the big blue sky, and by the looks of it, it was going at a fast speed. It was getting closer and closer to him, but he could not make out what it is. "What in the world…" he began. Then all of the sudden, the black dot slammed onto his white belly. It was not a dot at all, but a black sport that was a foot long in diameter. When it hit, Blackgrizzlymon stepped back a few feet. The black sport began to throb as something took over the bear Digimon. Blackgrizzlymon growled in pain as his muscles began to grow bigger. Veins in his arms began to throb as they grew. His eyes began to roll back into his head, showing the whites of his eyes. The bear Digimon growled more in pain, until he stopped. A darker side to this Digimon was showing now. Its face the direction that the kids and their Digimon were heading. With order from unknown, Blackgrizzlymon began to sprint to face them.

"Okay mutt, spill it!" Lynxmon said point a sharp claw at Houndmon, "What happen back there that made Kenta say he was sorry to us?" The Digimon were all wondering what had made Kenta a bit different. In order to get the answer, they had to talk to Houndmon.

"First of all," Houndmon began as he point a paw finger at her, "Don't call me mutt." She crossed her arms and looked the other way. "Next, what happen to me and Kenta is between us and Blackgrizzlymon."

"Aw, but come on!" Canarymon asked. She put her wings together as she continued to say, "Can't you at least tell us a little bit about what happen." Houndmon grinned a little bit and shook his head. As the Digimon were trying to get Houndmon to talk, the kids were talking to Kenta. Jake slapped the back of Kenta's back, which was unexpected to Kenta and nearly made him fall forward, as he said,

"I'm sorry for calling you an old man back there. I didn't really mean it, just angry I guess." Kenta looked at Jake a bit seriously. He nods his head and said,

"It's okay." Jake grinned from ear to ear as he slapped Kenta hard on the back again.

"Dang it!" May suddenly said.

"What is it?" Kenta asked as he rubbed this back where Jake had slapped him. May had her device out and was looking down at it.

"I can't believe that I forgot to get Blackgrizzlymon's data when we meet him," she explained. The other looked at her, not knowing what she meant by that.

"Why do you want this Digimon's data on you device for?" Iris asked her hand behind her head.

"Because," May began pointing a finger at her, "The more information we have on these creatures, the better we can understand them."

"Well you're in luck," Nate said, "He's standing right there." He pointed to the bear Digimon who was standing right in front of them a few feet away. He had his head down and was growling a bit. A smile formed on Kenta's face as he ran up to greet his friend.

"Comrade," Kenta said as he wave to him, "Didn't expect to see you so soon!" The other kids and their Digimon ran behind Kenta. All except Houndmon, who was looking at Blackgrizzlymon strangely. He scratched his head as he said to himself,

"Something doesn't see right with him." As the kids and the other Digimon were getting closer, the bear Digimon left his head up. His eyes were white now and they had a look of angry in them. He leaned his head back and took a deep breath. That's when Houndmon knew what was going one. He bolted to Kenta to warn him what was going on with the bear Digimon. They were almost there, when Blackgrizzlymon lunched his attack.

"Frozen Wind!" A snow storm shoot out of Blackgrizzlymon's mouth and came right for Kenta and the others.

"Kenta! Get down!" Houndmon yelled at he tackled Kenta to the ground. Kenta watched as the snow storm when passed him and Houndmon, and right to his friends. The snow storm hit the others and they were frozen in white ice. There were not completely frozen, for they could still move their eyes and their breath could be seen as the coldness surrounded them. Kenta was pale, and was breathing deeply. He looked back at his frozen friends, then at the bear Digimon who was marching to them.

"What…how?" Kenta panted, he was getting into a panic now.

"Kenta, listen to me!" Houndmon yelled on top of Kenta's chest, "Blackgrizzlymon has gone evil!"

"What? No, no, impossible," he yelled back shaking his head violently.

"Look," Houndmon began as he jumped off of Kenta and face the bear Digimon that was coming to them, "I don't believe it either, but that's not what we need to think about right now. What we need to do is to get the others unfrozen!" Kenta looked at his partner for a moment. A serious look on his face formed as he stood up.

"I'll go and try to get the other out!" Kenta said as he began to run to his frozen friends.

"And I'll try to hold Blackgrizzlymon off as long as I can," Houndmon said to himself. He started down at the bear Digimon that was coming near him.

"Chump…" Yet, before he could do his attack, the bear Digimon slapped him away to the side. Houndmon went flying and crashed into a tree. He weakly growled in pain as he watches the bear Digimon get closer to Kenta. Kenta had found a stick near the others. The other watched at Kenta tried to chip away the ice that was on them. Soon the shadow of Blackgrizzlymon was behind him. Kenta turned around and held the stick in both of his hands like a sword. He was ready to fight the bear Digimon no matter what happens. Blackgrizzlymon swatted the stick out of Kenta's has as if it was not there. Kenta was scared, but still held his ground. Sweat was pouring down his face as he tried to think of a way to save the others.

"Comrade!" Kenta yelled trying to talk to the bear Digimon, "It's me, your Comrade! I know you're in there, so please hear me out! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! I KNOW YOU'RE NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON!" Kenta's words were not getting through to the bear Digimon. Blackgrizzlymon raised his paw up in the air, ready to finish Kenta off in one hit. Kenta shut his eyes tightly and said to himself, "If I die, at least I die with my friends watching me!"

"KENTA!" Houndmon shouted to his partner. Then it happen again: the device that Kenta had began to beep loudly and glow white. Houndmon felt strange as well. He was vibrating uncontrollably and he felt a powerful energy around him. He was glowing a white light around him as he began to change.

"HOUNDMON DIGI-VOLVE TO…" He began to grow bigger as he went down on all fours, his teeth can claw began to grow longer and sharper than ever before and still remained white, his fur became all black with a half a moon on the back, full moons were on his top of his paw, and his tail grow long and powerful, " LUPUSMON!" The bear Digimon thrust his paw down at Kenta, when all of a sudden at paw batted Blackgrizzlymon. He went flying into some trees as he crashed into them. The broken trees fell on top the bear Digimon. Kenta looked up to see the 15 foot long wolf standing over him and the other. The wolf looked over to him and growled to Kenta with a grin,

"Guess what happen to me." Kenta blinked a few time, as his mouth was wide open.

"You, Digi-voled!" he said slowly as he took out his device to see who his partner new from was.

Name: Lupusmon

Type: Wolf

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Moon Beam, Mega Crunch

Info: Lupusmon can only been found under a full moon. He is known as a great hunter, and can catch anything. He will fight until his foes are defeated.

Blackgrizzlymon burst out of the fall trees that he was on, making them fly everywhere. He roared has he charged at Lupusmon. Lupusmon growled at him as he too charged at him.

"Bear Struck!" The bear Digimon's claws began to glow as he thrust them down to Lupusmon. Lupusmon jumped out of the way, just before the claws came down on him. When the claw came down to the ground, it destroyed everything in its path. While the bear Digimon was looking around the dust that he had made, Lupusmon pounced on him. Blackgrizzlymon saw this and jumped back just in time. Lupusmon growled angrily as he started at Blackgrizzlymon. Kenta gripped his fist in rage as he watched the battle.

"They're too evenly matched," he said through gritted teeth. He watched as Lupusmon dodge a punch that Blackgrizzlymon through. Then he saw the black spot on his belly.

"That wasn't there last time," Kenta said softly as he looked down to the side, "Could that be what's controlling him?" He did not know, but he had to take a chance. "Lupusmon!" he cried out. Lupusmon looked back and asked,

"Yeah!" Kenta pointed at the black spot on the bear Digimon belly.

"Aim for that black sport!" Kenta explained, "It think that's what's controlling him!" Lupusmon nodded as he face his foe. The bear Digimon was charging right for his, both his claw in the air.

"Moon Beam!" Lupusmon open his mouth and shoot out a white moon shape beam right at the black spot. It hit it right on and made Blackgrizzlymon stop in his tracks. He roared loudly to the sky as the black spot began to be ripped off of his belly. It fell down to the ground and turns to dust and disappeared. Now that the spot was gone, Blackgrizzlymon went back to normal. He fell to his knees and dropped his hand to the ground as well. He was breathing deeply as he said,

"What…what….what happen?"

"You tried to attack us," Kenta said as he and Lupusmon walked over to him. The bear Digimon looked up with surprise look.

"Comrades?" he said a bit weakly.

"I knew you couldn't be even," he continued as Lupusmon went back to Houndmon, "No one with that kind of laugh can be evil." Blackgrizzlymon smiled as he stood up.

"THANK YOU COMRADES!" With that he pulled both of them into a powerful bear hug. Both Kenta and Houndmon turn a bit red do to the lack of air. Soon the bear Digimon let go of them, and they could breathe again. A shocked look appeared on Kenta's face as he just realized something.

"How are we going to unfreeze the others!" he yelled at Houndmon as he pointed at the frozen others.

"Leave that to me, Comrades," Blackgrizzlymon said as he strides over to the others.

So using the bear Digimon's fur, they were able to unfreeze the rest of Kenta's friends. The sun was going down and was turn the sky reddish orange color. Kenta and Houndmon waved goodbye to their friend as he stride back into the woods.

"Thanks for saving us back there," Iris said her hand crossed. Kenta smile at his friends and said,

"Yeah, it was nothing."

"Lupusmon was cool," Jake began looking away with his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, he is cool," Kenta said nodding his head as he crossed his arms.

"But Dracomon is way cooler," Jake said putting his arms down and looking at Kenta.

"What!" Kenta cried out he had slammed his arms to the side as he argued, "No way, Lupusmon is the best!"

"Dracomon!

"Lupusmon!"

"DRACOMON!

"LUPUSMON!" The other kids and their Digimon sighed at the two of them got into a heated argument.

"This is going to go on for a long time," May said her hands out as she shook her head.

**Next time on _Digimon Fighters:_**

**Emily: Yah! We got through another adventure!**

**Iris: No, hugs! Please no hugs!**

**Jake: I don't know, I kind of like her hugs. **

**Kenta: I have to ask, Emily. Why are you so kind heart all the time?**

**Emily: Well I have to be. I have to keep my brother and father from killing each ohter. And the only thing I can do is to be kind to both of them no matter what happens. **

**Canarymon: Aw, that's so sweet of you Emily. **

**Nate: Aw! Clown! They're evil! **

**Deemon: How can a clown be evil?**

**Lynxmon: Well for one thing, he's trying to kill us!**

**May: Another Black spot?**

**Canarymon: Emily!**

**On the next _Digimon Fighters_: Fly Hight Into the Sky, Phonenixmon!**

**Emily: I hope the world can see through my kind eyes. **


	5. Fly High into The Sky, Phoenixmon

**It's now Emily's turn! I really got into her when I was writing this. I was a litte teary eyed when I was writing her past as well. Oh, and let me just say this right off the bat; Canarymon next levle does not belong to me! No, this was my frined idea so I cannot take credit for that. Oh, and I hope you like the little cliffhanger too! So please Enjoy and review! **

Chapter Five Fly High into The Sky, Phoenixmon

It was another beautiful day in Gigabit Valley. The sun was peaking up from the mountains that surrounded the valley. The morning dew was on the grass and leafs of all the plant life in the jungle. Not a cloud could be seen in the light blue sky. Yet, coming down from the sky, there seemed to be a large pink bird flying in the sky. It was a lot bigger than other birds, and it was flapping its wings desperately trying to keep in the air. This pink bird had three light red finger like claws on both her wings and down at her feet. On her left leg there was a sliver ring around it. The edge of her tail feathers were a dark blue color and her beak was a lighter shade of pink than her feathers. She wore a little light blue cap with a red P on it right in front of her long pink and blue feather that stretched and curved around the back of her head. She closed her big blue eyes and was panting deeply as she made her way down to the ground. The reason why she was struggling was the gray bag full of newspapers stretched from one shoulder down. The pink bird landed on the ground with a loud THUMP. When she had landed, she admittedly put her wing hand on her legs, and started gasping for air. A few beads of sweat formed on her face as they landed down onto the ground. When she had caught her breath, she straightens herself up and looked around the place. There was no one in the area; however there were ashes of a fire lying on the ground near a tree. The pink bird sighed and put her wings hand over her mouth and called out,

"Jestermon! Are you here?" There was no answer. The pink bird began to walk around, still calling out for Jestermon. "Hey, Jestermon! It's me, you friendly neighborhood, newspaper bird, Biyomon! Where are you?" She came to the tree that had the ashes near it. She pulled her hands away from her beak and looked up at the tree. She frowned for she had found Jestermon, but he was doing something she did not like. Up on the highest branch was the Digimon she was looking for. This Digimon looked almost human like, and was at least 6 feet tall. It was spilt into different colors on his face; from the bottom of his nose up it was white and he was bald and had big gray eyes. From the bottom of his nose down it was all black, except for a thin white mouth. He wore white shirt with a red hear on the chest, yet both his sleeves and pants legs were a baggy black color. He had on black fingerless gloves that were matched his sleeves and showed his white fingers. His shoes were a point black color and had white bells on them that made noise when he walked. This was Jestermon that Biyomon was calling for and right now he was looking at something, or someone. For he had one hand holding on to the nearby branch, another hand over his eyes to keep the sun out of his eyes, and he was on his tiptoes. What he was watching made him blushed and drool a little bit. Biyomon huffed as she watched Jestermon lean closer to get a better look. Then, she suddenly kicked the tree that Jestermon was standing on. The vibration from the tree reached all the way up to where he was. He flounder his hands around trying to keep his balance; yet it was no use. He had lost his balance and was falling down to the ground. He tried to put his hand out in front of him to break his fall, but it did no good. THUMP! He landed hard face first onto the ground making some dust fly into the air. There was a long pause before Biyomon said,

"You're sick, you know that?" Jestermon looked up, with dirt on his face, at Biyomon who had a sour look on her face as she had her hands crossed.

"And a fined hello to you too, Biyomon," Jestermon said in a high comical tone. He sat himself up and began to wipe the dust off him.

"You were watching Lillymon take a shower in the waterfall again!" Biyomon yelled at Jestermon knowing what he was doing. Jestermon crossed both his arms and legs and looked the other way; he was hurt that she was say something like that. Yet, in-between the black and white of his face, there was a bit of red. He was blushing because it was true. The pink bird sighed and said in a less angry tone, "If you like her so much, why don't you go over there and talk to her?"

"No way! If she found out that I was spying on her, she'll punch me to the moon!" he said his voice squeaking up a bit. Biyomon closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. "Now then," he said when he was done blushing, "Where's my morning paper?" He held out his hand and waited for the pink bird to hand him his paper.

"Where are my two Digi-Dollars?" Biyomon said with a little smile as she held out her wing and waited for Jestermon put pay her. Jestermon chucked a little bit. He laugher was full of life and made other laugh as well.

"I think you might be a little hard of hearing," he said as he reached behind the pink bird's ear. Biyomon watched as a faded silver bill was pulled out behind her hear. She smiled as she took the bill from him. "Now," he began putting a hand on his chin thinking, "Where did I put that other Dig…" He stopped suddenly, for he looked a little sick. Biyomon took a few steps backward, not sure if Jestermon was about to be sick or not. Then, out from his mouth, was a rolled up faded sliver bill. He took the bill out of his mouth and tasted his mouth a little bit. "So that's where I put it," he joked as the pink bird burst out laughing. She had to put her wings on her belly for she was laughing so hard.

"Jestermon," she began as she stopped her laughing and wiped a tear form her eye, "You may be sick, but you know how to make a Digimon laugh." Jestermon chucked as he handed the bill to Biyomon and she hand him the newspaper; _The Digital Times. _

"So, what's going on in the valley today?" Jestermon asked as he flip open the newspaper.

"Well," the pink bird began stretching her wings, "The big news for the past few days have been those black spots."

"Black spots?" Jestermon questioned. He slipped back so that he was leaning against the nearby.

"Yeah," the pink bird began, she had her wings on her hip and was looking up at the sky, "They have been flying around the place. From the sky, to the jungle, to the lakes we have here in our valley."

"No way!" Jestermon said a bit excitedly. He flipped through the paper trying to find the article that had the black spots that was mention.

"Way! And get this," Biyomon said. He leaned closer to him and pointed a finger to him as she said in a low voice, "Some Digimon saw these black spots latch onto good Digimon and turns them evil!"

"That's impossible!" Jestermon said loudly waving a hand in disbelief, "The only Digimon that can be evil are virus types. The rest of us are all but good." The pink bird raised an eyebrow she looked at him.

"You better be careful what you say," Biyomon said getting ready to take off, "For it could be you that might be the next one that turns evil."

"Whatever," he said not caring what she had to say. He put the open newspaper in front of him and said, "See you later tonight." The pink bird sighed deeply and shook her head as she took flight to deliver the rest of her newspaper. Little did he know, that Jestermon was about to fight the kids and their Digimon.

The kids and their Digimon were walking thought the jungle once again. Jake and Kenta had stopped fighting, finally. They were fighting over whose Digimon was better; Dracomon or Lupusmon. Everyone was getting tired of it and was glad that the fighting was over, for now. They were not just walking through the jungle, but also singing a song that Emily and Canarymon had made up there other night. They were all singing the song in different ways. Some like Iris, Canarymon, Emily and Lynxmon sang the song very beautifully to the nature around them. Other like Deemon, Sealmon, Caterpillarmon, and Jake were completely tone death and made the bird in the sky cry in pain because of their singing. The rest of, Kenta, May, Nate and Houndmon all tried at their own pace. The song went something like this:

"_Oh! We're marching through this world,_

_Not a clue where we're heading to,_

_But that's okay for you see,_

_For we have our Digi friends!_

_The Digimon come in different size,_

_Some of big and very scary,_

_Others are strong and very cool, _

_But most of them are cute (or awesome)!_

_We've been through a lot these past few days,_

_From being case all around,_

_To being frozen to the ground,_

_Yet, we always make it through!_

_We're humans and Digimon,_

_And we are all singing this song,_

_We may all be singing in a different tone,_

_It all sound fairly good!_

They all were about to start back from the beginning again, when Emily stopped singing and stood still. Everyone walked pass her, except for her partner Canarymon. She looked up to Emily and asked,

"What's the matter?"

"Didn't you hear that?" she asked cupping her hands around her ears so that she could hear better. Canarymon did the same thing as she put her wings up her ears so that she could hear as well. Both of them closed their eyes in order to listen better. Soon the rest of the group notices that both of them were not with them. They both stopped as they all looked back to see the two of them listening to something.

"What's the matter with Emily?" May asked looking down at Caterpillarmon. She raised her small shoulders and answered,

"Don't know. But by the looks of things, she is listening to something."

"Yeah, but what," Kenta asked crossing his arms. Then all of a sudden, Emily and Canarymon eyes burst open as they quickly looked at each other.

"I hear it know! And it sound like it needs help!" Canarymon said quickly to Emily.

"Then we have to hurry then!" Emily said pointing at a random direction, "HELP IS ON THE WAY!" With that Emily ran off in the direction she was pointing to with Canarymon flying right behind her. The kids and the other Digimon stared where the two of there were. Then they all dashed in the direction to where the two of them went running off.

"What…what…is it…this time," Nate panted as he and the other ran up to catch the two of them.

They all soon saw Emily and Canarymon. They saw that the two of them had stopped and were looking up to a tall tree. When the other came near her, they all looked up to see what Emily and Canarymon were looking at. It looked like a small snow white dog with a golden collar around its neck with strange letters, big tile green eyes, ears that were flopped down, and pink cheeks, was stuck up in a tree. It was trembling as it was calling out in its small soft voice,

"Help!"

"That's what you're running to!" Iris yelled tossing her hands out, "A stupid cat stuck in a stupid tree!"

"Technically it's a Salamon stuck in a tree, not a cat," Sealmon pointed out as he held out one paw as the talked. Iris glared down at Sealmon, and he quickly looked away from her.

"Do you think you can fly up there and grab her?" Emily asked looking down at Canarymon. Canarymon shook her head and answered,

"I would if I could, but she just too high up for me to fly up." Emily closed her eyes and twit with her hair as she tried to think of a way to get the Salamon down. As she was thinking, Deemon elbowed Jake at little bit. Jake notices this and looked down at him.

"Hey," Deemon began, giving a grin to him, "Why don't you help her out. I know you like her."

"What!" Jake exclaimed making his voice cracked, "I…don't…know what…you're talking about." Yet all the time, he was blushing rose red color.

"Come on," Deemon said still grinning and pointing his claw finger at him, "It's a good way to get her to notice you. And I'll help!" Jake looked at his partner for some time. Then he took a big gulp and walked over to Emily.

"Say, Emily," Jake said to her. Emily opens her eyes and looked at him curiously. "If you want, you can climb up on mines and Deemon's shoulder in order to get that Digimon. What do you say?"

"THAT'S AN AWSOME IDEA, JAKE!" she shouted and with that she hugged him. When she was hugging him, Jake face went rose red that he looked like a red beat with goggles. Deemon snickered as he looked away. When Emily had let go, and Jake's face went back to normal, he motion Deemon over. He bent down to the ground so that Deemon could climb on his back. When Jake down on the ground, Deemon jumped onto his shoulders. Jake bit his lower lip a bit, for Deemon was heavy. Deemon made himself conferrable as Jake slowly stood up. He was half way up and his knees were still bent for Emily to climb up on them. Emily kicked off her sandals so that she would not loss her footing. Then she began to climb up on Jake then up to Deemon. Jake's knees shake a bit as Emily climb on them. She pushed up to put her leg on Jake's shoulders. Jake's knees were shaking more now, as Emily was on his shoulders. She then place one foot on Jake's head and began to climb up to Deemon.

"Watch…the goggles," Jake mumbled as she was on his head. She soon had climb up onto Deemon's shoulders, and he was taking a deep breath as she on him. Jake slowly straightens himself up so that Emily was face near the branch. Everyone watched as Emily motioned Salamon to her. Yet, all that Salamon did was staring at her. The longer Salmon stared at him, the more Jake's knees began to shake. Even Deemon was sweating a little bit under the presser that he was on. Finally, Emily said to the scared Digimon,

"Come on, we're not going to hurt you. We're here to help." Salamon looked at her, as she smiled back at her. Salamon then closed her eyes, and jumped into Emily's arms. Emily caught the sacred Digimon, still smiling and was laughing a little bit as well. That's when it happens; Jake knees could not take it anymore and so they gave out. Deemon, Emily and Salamon all fell on Jake. Deemon landed face first on Jake's back. Jake face twisted in pain when Deemon landed hard on him. Emily, who still had Salamon in her arms, landed on her butt right on top of the two of them. Both their face twist in pain and a sound of something cracking a bit filled the air. Emily sat on top of her friends, unhurt. The others winched as they saw Deemon and Jake get hurt.

"Ouch! That got you hurt!" Lynxmon said with one eye closed and the other looking at two of them on the ground.

"You can say that again," Houndmon said looking away a bit. Emily held Salamon so that she was facing her and asked,

"Are you okay?" Salamon smiled at Emily and replied,

"I'm find now. Thanks for saving me." With that she licks Emily on the nose. Emily giggled as she place Salamon down on the ground. Salamon smiled at Emily one last time, and then ran back into the woods. Emily jumped off of her friends and said,

"Thanks you two, I could have done it without you guys help."

"Not pro." Deemon said weakly.

"Happy…to …help," Jake said weakly his mouth muffed. As Emily was putting her sandals black on, Iris looked at her strangely. She had her arms crossed and one of her eye brows was raised.

"Hey, can I ask you a personal question?" she said finally. Emily straightens herself up and looked at her.

"Of cores you can," she said very cheerfully, "Ask any question you like!"

"I will," Iris mumbled under her breath. She took a few steps forward until she was almost facing Emily. Emily stared at her as she slowly uncrossed her arms and asked, "Why are you so kind all the time? A just the other night you said you didn't do these act of kindness, for yourself. In other words; who do you do these things for?" There was a long pause, for no one said anything. Emily's expression faded a little bit. She stuck out her tongue and looked up to the side; she was thinking about the question. The Digimon looked at their partners, wondering what was going on, but the kids did not know either. Then, Emily pulled back her tongue and nods her head lightly. The she reached down her shirt blue shirt to pull out a golden locket around a white string.

"So you all want to know, why I'm so kind all the time," Emily began as she took off the locket and held in her palm. They all gather around as she continued, "Well, he the reason why."

"He!" Jake mooned as he face sunk as his thought went some else. She clicked open the locket with her thumb to show a picture of a young 17 year old man leaning back in a chair. He was a strange looking man, but not his black hair nor his light blue eyes. No, it was the way he looked, was so unusual. He wore a black shirt with an emerald dragon flying up with a skull in his mouth. Headphones were resting down on his neck and the wire was leading down to his pocket. He had long jean pants that were ripped in a few place, and a skull on the right side of his lap. He stuck out his tongue a bit showing that his tongue was pierce showing a white dot on his tongue. His left arm was leaning on a table nearby, and there was a tattoo of a gray lone wolf growling at the people around him. Every started at the picture that was in the locket. Nate leaned back a little bit, a scared look on his face, and said,

"Wow, he looks like someone you don't want to meet in a dark ally."

"Agreed," Kenta said nodding his head a bit and looking at the picture carefully, "He does look tough."

"That tongue piecing, is making me a little sick," May add putting her hand on her stomach making sure it was okay.

"I didn't know you like older men like him," Jake said weakly looking down a little bit sadly. Emily looked at him a bit confused. She shook her head a little bit and said,

"What are you talking about? I do love him, but that's became he's my older brother; Girvan."

"YOUR OLDER BROTHER!" The kids all shouted as the color faded from their face. Emily giggled a little bit as she nodded her head.

"Do you know what's going on here?" Canarymon asked looking at the other Digimon. The others just shrugged their shoulders, not knowing what to say.

"You go me," Lynxmon finally said, "But this is getting really good!" She sounded excited as she pointed to the kids. Iris quickly looked at Emily, then down at the picture of Girvan, then back up to Emily.

"Okay," she said rubbing her eyes, "Okay, I really don't see it here. I can't see how this dark, evil looking, dangerous, negative man be your brother?" Emily took a deep sigh as she closed her locket and put it away.

"I know it seems like we don't look alike," she began, "But he wasn't like that all the time. Long time he used to be the nicest, coolest, big brother around! That is, until…" She paused for a moment. She rubbed the back of her neck as she looked down to the ground a little bit. "That is, until our mom died 3 years ago." Everyone looked at Emily for a moment. This bright and sunny girl had lost her mother, and was trying to keep herself happy. Tears began to form in her eyes as the thought of her mother came back to her. Seeing water coming out of her partner's eyes, Canarymon hopped over to her and rubbed her head against her leg. Emily looked down, and Canarymon looked up at her. Then she felt someone put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Jake had placed his hand on her shoulder and was giving her the thumbs up.

"It's okay," he said simply. Emily smiled as she looked at both of them.

"Thanks you two," she began as she rubbed the tears out of her yes, "Sometimes I forget that my mother is still with me in sprit." She put both her hands on her heart as she looked up to the sky. A few birds flew across the blue sky with white clouds in-between. "I just wish my dad and Girvan will stop fighting. I mean dad trying his best to take care of the both of us, and Girvan is still not over losing mom. I guess that's why he kind of acts and looks the way he does." She then told all of them what happen last week with her and Girvan.

Back into the human world, back to a week ago, back before summer vacation was about to start. An apparent building, right around where Jake was about to move it, was where Emily and her family lived. It was almost peaceful in apparent number 524, until.

"Damnit Girvan! Can't you think of anyone else beside yourself for once!" a man's voice yelled form inside. Inside the kitchen of this apartment, Emily family had just finished dinner. Girvan sat on one side of the table; his black sneakers were on the table and on the bottom of one shoe there seem to be gum. One hand was lying to the side nearly touching the ground and the other laying on his stomach. A toothpick was in his mouth and he was playing with his. He was looking to the side, seeming not the care who was talking to him. On the other side was Emily's and Girvan father. This bald middle aged man was looking at his son angrily with his dark blue eyes. He 5'oclock shadow around his face. He wore a vanilla dress shirt that was unbuttoned and gray dress pants. He had slammed his hand on the table making the dishes on the table shake a little bit. And there, sitting in the middle of each of them, was Emily. She was looking down at her feet, and was playing with something in her hands. She looked a bit flushed with embarrassment and jumped when her father had slammed him hands on the table. Girvan glace over to see that his father's eyebrow was twitching a little bit. He took the toothpick that was in his mouth and flicked it into the garbage can nearby.

"I don't care what you think about me, dad," he said making the word 'dad' sound coldly.

"Well you're living here under my roof," his father yelled point a finger down on the table, "And that's means you have to listen to my rules of this house." Girvan laughed a little bit as he put his feet down to the ground. He crossed his arms as he said to his father,

"I wouldn't be living here that long anyway. The end of the summer is my 18th birthday. And when I turn 18, I'm leaving this hell house!"

"Don't you dare call this house a hell!" his father yelled slamming his hand and making Emily jumped a bit again.

"It's hell when I'm in the same room with you, dad!" Girvan began to yell as he point of finger to his father. His father went red with angry as he stood up quickly and began to stomp out of the room. As he did that he called to his son saying,

"I guess we might celebrate your birthday early, so you can get out of here faster!" As his father was marching out of the kitchen, Girvan gave an unfriendly jester to back of his father. A sound of a door slamming filled the house, and the two of them were left alone in the kitchen. Girvan sighed deeply as he slides his finger in the back of his hair. Emily finally looked up to see her brother rubbing his eyes. Then Emily spoke up saying very quickly,

"You're not going to leave us are you?" She quickly put her hands over her mouth of if she had said something bad. He looked at her for a moment, and smiled at her showing some of his teeth.

"That," he said pointing with his head to where his father hand left, "That's just something to get under dad skin, you know? I don't know if I'm really moving out, but I hate this place when he's here." Emily nodded once to show that she understand. She did not completely agree with her brother. All she wants to both of them to stop fighting and get along; just like they did when her mom was still around. She looked to the side a bit, blushing as well. She was still playing around with the thing in her hand.

"Um…Big Brother?" she asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Yeah?" he answered back kindly. Emily turns around in her seat to face her brother.

"I know that it's not your birthday yet," she began, "But I got you this." She held out her hands to show a golden locket with white string. He pick up by the string to get a better look at it. Wondering what was inside of it, he clicks it open. There inside, were two pictures. On one side was Emily; sitting with her knees up to her chest smiling away. The other picture was of a women; their mother. She was smiling as she looked up to her son. Girvan started at both pictures for a long time, his mouth open a little bit. Then he closed it and places the locket near his heart. Tears began to form in his eyes as he said,

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever given me!"

"I know," Emily said proudly. She reached own her shirt to pull out her locket as she continued to say, "I save up a lot of money, and I even brought one for myself. Now, every time you get upset or mad, you have me and mom right near you heart." Girvan wiped the tear in his eyes and said,

"You are too kind, you know that?"

"Just like mom," she said back to him. Girvan did not know what else to say. So he pulled his little sister into a hug.

"And that's why I'm so kind. To, not just help people who really need it, but to show it to my brother. And hopefully one day, he will show his kindness to our dad and we all can be a family again," Emily finished. As she was telling this story, she had closed her eyes and had put both her hand on her heart. When she opens her eyes up again; she was shocked to see that everyone had tears in their eyes. Jake, Deemon, Nate and Sealmon were crying their eyes out and hugging their partner. Kenta had a few tears in his eyes, but was biting his lower lip to make him not cry. Houndmon was quivering a bit trying not the cry either. May was wiping the tear out of her eyes, and Caterpillarmon was wiping her tears on May's leg. Lynxmon had her head to the side, not waiting to let people see her cry. Emily looked down to see Canarymon, her wings hands together looking up at her. Tears were rolling down her beak as she said,

"That was a very beautiful story you told us. I just know that your brother will be back to his other self and everything will be happy again!" Emily smiled as she patting her partner on the head.

"Hey," Iris called out to her. Emily looked to see Iris standing in front of her. There were no tear in her eyes, but they looked red. She must have rubbed them out before talking to Emily. "I…I might have missed judge you back there. So…I'm sorry, okay?" she said rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's okay!" Emily said sounding like her old cheerful self again. The she extended her arms out and added, "How about a hug!"

"Now you're really pushing this!" Iris said with a bit of a laugh as she pointed a finger at her.

Jestermon had just finished reading the morning paper. He had flooded up and tossed it to the side. He was walking around a little bit, stretching his arms up for he felt stiff. He was in mid yawn, when he heard a rustling in the bushes nearby. He closed his mouth and looked as the bushes were rustling more. He slowly walked over to see what was making the rustling. To his knowledge, no was around her for miles. When he was near the bush, he slowly leaned over to talk a better. At first there was nothing in the bushes, so Jestermon thought it was nothing. Then all of sudden something jumped out bushes. It was another one of those black sports again. Jestermon eyes widen and he jumped back as the black sport came for him. It wrapped around his face covering the white part of his face. Jestermon stubble around trying to pull the sport off his face. Then he suddenly stopped as his hand fell to the side and he lowered his head. The red heart on his chest changed from red to black. For a long time, Jestermon just stood there. Then, he began to laugh. At first it was soft, but then get go louder, and louder! It was not a normal laugh either; but a sinister mad laugh. He raised his face showing that it was all black and his eyes had rolled back showing the whites of his eyes. He looks right to left, his arms flipping around as he looked around. Then, still laughing, he charged in a direction. That direction leads start to where the kids and their Digimon were.

The kids and their Digimon were had begun to walk again, however they did not sing their song that they sang earlier. Iris was still completely baffled at Emily's brother.

"I still can't believe that you two are actually related!" Iris said pushing her hair back with her fingers. Emily put her hand over her mouth and giggled a little bit. Then she said,

"I know when most people meet me and brother they don't really believe it either. So you're not the first person to say that." Lynxmon had her paw behind her eyes. Her big yellow eyes were looking up the to the peaceful sky above. Deemon came shuffling to the side of her. He had a big idiot grin and he was blushing a little bit. Lynxmon took notice to him and looked at him.

"Say, Lynxmon?" he began his voice going up a bit, "I was just wondering…you know if you care if I would ask…what…would you like to see in a Digimon you really like?" He puffed out his chest and tapped his shinny head. She laughed a little bit as she answered,

"To start, he must have hair on his head." Deemon spat out the air he took in and slouched down looking depressed. "But, I do like a Digimon who is strong in both body and heart. Plus, his Adult from must be one of a kind." She winked at him as she walked a bit faster to catch up with Iris. Deemon face burst into a grin as he jumped into the air and clicked his heals. He turns to Houndmon, who was watching the whole thing, and said excitedly,

"I think I have a chance with, don't you think!" Houndmon looked the other way as he scratched his left cheek.

"I don't know," he said being honest, "It's still kind of too hard to tell." Yet, Deemon was not listening at all. He was stuck in his own little world; where he and Lynxmon were in love together. As this was going on, Kenta was looking around the place. The trees and bushes all seem familiar to him; too familiar.

"Hey guys?" he asked as everyone looked at him, "I don't want to worry anyone, but I think we pass this way before. Don't you think?" The kids and the Digimon all stopped in the tracks. They all looked around and notice that everything did look familiar. Iris put her hands on top of her head and cried out,

"Aw, crap! Don't tell me that we are lost in this place already!" Before any one of them could say another word, something jumped out of the woods. They all jumped back, as Jestermon stood in front of them. His head was looking down and his arms were down to his side. He laughed lightly ever once in a while as he just stood there. For a long time, they all looked at Jestermon as he laughs to himself. Then Emily pulled out her device and scans the new Digimon.

Name: Jestermon

Type: Clown

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Bouncing Ball, Ha, ah Laugh

Info: Jestermon travels around the place, performing and making Digimon laugh. He never fights unless he has to. He love to make Baby Digimon laugh.

"A clown Digimon," Jake said looking down from Emily's shoulder as he read the Jestermon Information, "I never would have thought there would be a clown type." Caterpillarmon was eyeing Jestermon carefully.

"He doesn't really look that funny, if you ask me," she began slowly, "He kind of looks dark and evil looking." Canarymon just hit her lightly on the shoulder and added,

"Hey, you can't always judge a Digimon by he's looks. Maybe he knows the way to get back on the path." As they were disgusting weather to ask Jestermon for direction, Nate was not looking like himself. He went white and was in a cold sweat when he saw the clown Digimon. He had slapped his helmet on his head and was shaking all over.

"C…Cl...Clo…CLOWN!" he yelled as he pointed at the clown Digimon. With that he dashed over and hid himself behind a tree. Sealmon looked at Jestermon, then at Nate.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Sealmon asked as he looked behind the tree that Nate was hiding. He was shaking all over as he answered,

"I'm…I'm afraid of clowns! Ever since my 5th birthday party, I've always been afraid of them. It was funny when he pulled that coin out of my ear!" Sealmon just started at his friend as he was still shaking. He rolled his eyes and said,

"Nate, if you weren't my friend, I would so make fun of you because of this." As Nate was still hiding behind the tree, Jestermon slowly lifted up his head. He still had his wicked smile on his face as he kept on laughing. He slowly held up his arm with his palm facing up.

"Bouncing Ball!" A red and blue beach ball appeared in his hands. He looked at the kids and their Digimon with white empty eyes. May looked a little scared as she shook her head a little bit.

"Oh, no!" she said sounding worried, "Don't tell me he wants to play dodge ball with us! I hate dodge ball!" Before any of the Digimon could ask what dodge ball was, Jestermon toss the ball like a cannon. It went so fast, that it looked like a blur. The kids and their Digimon both ducked at the last second just as the ball whooshed pasted them. The ball hit a tree behind them, and bounces off it. The bounce from the ball made cracks in the tree. Now the ball was coming behind them, and they did not know that. Deemon was running Jestermon; he now knew he was the threat. Jestermon titled his head to the side and he laughed louder now. The ball came whooshing past Jake and the others. The ball hit Deemon right in the back of the head, making the ball bounce up into the air. Deemon's eyes rolled back a little bit and he fell forward to the ground, making dust flew around him.

"DEEMON! BUDDY!" Jake yelled as he sprinted over to his partner. Jake picked up Deemon to see that he was knocked out, but still oaky. The ball that had hit Deemon was at the top to the trees now. It had lost some power after hitting Deemon on the back of the head. It was rolling back to the ground, right for Jestermon. When the ball was right in Jestermon range, his slapped the ball again with his palm and shot it back over to the kids with the same power as before. The ball was coming right for Jake and Deemon. Sweat was forming on Jake face as he looked at the knocked out Deemon. He picked up Deemon and yelled to the others saying, "MOVE IT EVERYONE! MOVE IT!" They all did not need to be told twice to do that. They all scattered around the place, trying not to get hit by that deadly, bouncing ball. The ball was bouncing over the place; trees, rocks even the ground. Every time it hit something, it made cracks. Jestermon was swing from side to side, laughing; as he watched all of them scamper around. He held out his hand again, and once more a red and blue beach ball appeared in his hand. He tossed the ball, so it could join the other one in the maddest. Now there were two balls bouncing all over the place. Everyone dodged, jumped, and ducked out of the way of the balls. There were a lot of close calls were the ball almost hit the hits, but then missed. Jestermon raised his head to the sky, and laughed loudly. His laugh seems to be echo all over the valley around them. He lowered his head and started right at Emily. Emily stood there; panting with one hand on her chest making sure her heart was still working. Jestermon quickly marched over to where Emily was. Canarymon was flying around in the air, dodging the balls. She looked to see Jestermon, coming right at Emily. Canarymon gasped when she saw Jestermon coming to her.

"EMILY!" Canarymon shouted flying over to her as quickly as she could. Emily looked to see that Jestermon was right in front of her.

"Sonic…" Yet before Canarymon could make an attack and ball came right to her and hit her in the chest. She went flying back and smashed into a nearby tree and slide down to the ground. Canarymon weakly looked up to see Jestermon grabbing Emily by her shirt collar. He pulled her up so that she was face to face with him. Emily was thrashing her arms and legs trying to break free as Jestermon kept on laughing.

"Let…let me go, you clown! Let me go!" she yelled as he tried to kick him.

"H…h…h…help…m…m…m….me….." Jestermon said weakly between laughs. Emily stopped her thrashing and looked at Jestermon confusedly. As he was laughing, a few tears began to form in his eyes. Emily blinked a few times before saying weakly,

"You…you need help?" Jestermon nodded only once. Then he cast Emily off to the side. She went flying and was about to hit a tree, when Iris came out and caught her. Iris grabbed her around the waist, as they both rolled around on the ground. Iris let go off Emily panting a little bit.

"Next time, run when he is coming for you!" she yelled in-between breaths. Emily was not paying any attention to her. Her eyes were on Jestermon, whose back was to her.

"He needs help," Emily finally said.

"What are you talking about," Iris asked rubbing her eyes a bit. Emily stood up on her feet and said seriously,

"He said he needs help! And I saw that he had tears in his eyes. I have to help him, somehow!" With that she ran to help Jestermon. Iris tired to stop her, but a ball came her way so she had to run. Jestermon was looking around the place, still laughing. Then all of a sudden, Emily jumped onto his back. Jestermon glared at her for getting the jump on him. He began to shake her off of him, but Emily had a good hold on him. As he was trying to shake her off, Emily asked,

"How can I help you?" Jestermon stopped his shaking, and raised a shaking hand up.

"S…s…s...sport…." he said weakly as he point up to the sky. Emily looked at him, for she did not understand what he meant.

"What do you mean sport?" she asked again wanting help him out more. Yet then, he grabbed her by her throat and pulled her in front of her. He began to squeeze her throat as he laughed at her. Emily gasped for air as her face was trying red. She tried to pull herself away from him, but he had a strong grip on her. Soon she began to see the world fad a little bit as he breathing became less. Canarymon was on her feet now, and her beak was open when she saw that Emily was being choked. She stumbled over as fast as she could to help her.

"EMILY!" Canarymon cried out loud. Then it happens; the device that Emily had started to beep like crazy and glow a bright white light. The same thing was happening to Canarymon. Her whole body was vibrating uncontrollably and felt an incredible energy burst out of her. She was glowing all around her as she began to change shape.

"CANARYMON, DIGI-VOLE TO…" she began to grow 20 feet, her feathers turned into a bright orange color with small red flames at the tips of her wings and tail, her claws and beak became a silvery white color, and her eyes turn intense blue, "PHOENIXMON!" The amazing size of the new Digimon knocked Jestermon to the side, making him drop Emily, and the balls disappeared. Emily panted for air as she rubbed her neck where Jestermon had grabbed her. Then she looked up to see this Digimon looking down at her with her blue eyes. She slowly got up to her feet and asked,

"Canarymon? Is that really you?"

"It is, Emily," the Digimon said in front of her. Emily dug out her device so she could scan her.

Name: Phoenixmon

Type: Fire Bird

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Fire Spiral, Flame Wind

Info: Phoenixmon is known as the burning Digimon of the sky. He fire feather will never burn her friends, only her foes. Her flames never go out at all.

Jestermon jumped out from nowhere and stood right in front of them. His head with to the side, as he was still laughing.

"Phoenixmon," Emily said quickly looking at her Digimon. "Jestermon is not a bad Digimon. He asked for help, and I think I know how to help him. He said something about a sport, and I didn't know what he meant by that. Then I remember what Kenta told us the other day, about the black sports?" As she was talking, Emily was coming up Phoenixmon back. The flames did not hurt her at all as she climbed up.

"Yes," Phoenixmon began, "It was those black sports that was making him act so violent. We need to get that spot off of him!"

"You think you can do it!" Emil asked as Phoenixmon raised her wings. She chucked and added,

"Just watch me!" With that she took flight to the sky. Emily held on tightly as they flew up into the sky. Emily peered down to see that sea of green leaves and her friends looking up at her, for they look so small to her. Her eyes widen as she saw this view.

"Wow!" she said as she looked around, "So this is what Jake saw when he took flight with Dracomon!" Jestermon glared at Phoenixmon as she rose to the sky.

"Ha, ah, Laugh!" He leaned back and began to laugh loudly into the sky. The air seems to vibrate as he laughed. Phoenixmon tired to hold on as the booming laugher tried to knock her out of the sky. Emily shut her eyes and held on to the feathers as tightly as she could. Phoenixmon glace over to see if Emily was still on her. She needs to finish this battle now.

"Fire Spiral!" Her beak became circle with fire. Then she dive down to the Jestermon. Jestermon stopped his laughing as Phoenixmon came down to him. He was about to laugh once more, when her beak came down on where the black spot was. There was a burst of flame around Jestermon as Phoenixmon flap her wings backwards. The black spot ripped off Jestermon's face. There was a huge explosion as Jestermon went flying into the air. His face was back to normal, and his heart was red again. As he was flying up into the air, he looked down. He saw Emily standing on Phoenixmon, smiling and showing some of her teeth.

"Thank you for saving me!" he called out to them waving both his arms at them.

"You're welcome!" they both said as Jestermon flew out of sight. All of a sudden, Phoenixmon began to glow again and was shrinking back to Canarymon. When Canarymon was back the two of them fell down to the ground. Jake, who had put Deemon down on the ground, dashed over to caught Emily.

"I got you! I got you! I got you!" he said as he moved left to right to catch her. Then she fell into his open arms. His knees bucket a little bit, but he caught her. Emily stared at him for a moment. Then she grins and said,

"Thanks for catching me, Jake." And with that she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Jake blushed a rose color as she jumped out of his arms. He had gotten a kiss form the girl he liked, and it was awesome! Canarymon was too tired to flap her wings, so she was falling down to the ground like a rock. She was about to hit the ground, someone caught her. She looked to see that she was in Houndmon's arms. She blinked a few times before saying,

"Um, thank for catching me back there."

"No problem, you would have done the same," he said as she jumped out of his arms. Deemon awoke suddenly and was on his feet. He was rubbing the back of his head and saying,

"What happen? And…OUCH! Why does the back of my head hurt so badly?" Nate sighed in relief as he said,

"I am so glad that clown is out of here!" Iris was looking up to the sky where Jestermon flew up to.

"Another Digimon affected by black spots. I wonder what all of this means," she said scratched her head.

"Maybe, it's the reason why were are all here," Kenta added listening to Iris talk. Iris glade at him and he started back at her. May had her device out and was looking out is deeply. She looked up and said,

"Hey, guys? Can you all come over here for a moment?" Not knowing what was going on, they all walked over to here.

"So what's up, May?" Emily asked titling her head a bit.

"I was thinking," she began holding up her device, "I have a theory, that this digital device might be the key that help our Digimon advance to their next forms."

"Oh," Jake began not understand a word she just said, "So these Digivices help our Digimon Digi-vole to their next level?" May sigh at Jake's response.

"Yes Jake," she began swing her Digivice around, "These Digivices help our Digimon Digi-vole to the next level." They all pulled out their Digivices and nod their head in agreement. Little did they know, that someone was watching them through a telescope.

"Well, well, well," the mysterious voice said as he looked at the Digivices, "If I play my card right, I might be rich really soon!"

**Next time on _Digimon Fighters:_**

**Iris: This place is awsome!**

**Caterpillarmon: Yup! New Dataville is the best place to shop and do whatever. **

**Jake: Crap! I hope I didn't cause too much damage over there. **

**Kenta: I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm getting hungry. **

**May: Me too, but does anyone have any money? **

**Emily: Hey what's that over there? **

**Deemon: If you kids bet you Digivices in his game and win we get money? **

**Houndmon: Sound too fishy if you ask me. **

**Jake: I'll do it!**

**All: You won?**

**Lynxmon: These Digivice...they're fakes!**

**All: What!**

**On the next _Digimon Fighters: _Chosen Childern Vs Chimpmon!**

**Lynxmon: When I get my paws on the monkey, I'm going to slice him to ribbons!**

**Deemon: Not before I headbutt him to make his head crack!**


	6. Chosen Children vs Chimpmon

**Okay, I took a little break from each kid story to do this little adventure. And I have to say, this is the start of my long chapters too. Sometimes I get too into these things. Anyway, I have a bit of a challange for all you Digimon fans out there: Can you name all the Digimon I mention in this chapter? Let's see how much of a Digimon fan are you! As usual, Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter Six Chosen Children vs. Chimpmon

There is only one town that rest in Gigabit Valley; New Dataville. No two houses in this town are the same. Some buildings are orange with blue roofs and pock-a-dot windows, others were grass green huts that can be blow over so easily by a small wind, and a few were huge metallic cubes with sliver windows that just show you reflection. Yet, what really makes Dataville so unique is the enormous market place. Digimon from all over come to either buy or sell the goods they have to offer. The kids and their Digimon had made it to the town and were in the middle of the market place. Their eyes were sparkling and their heads were jerked all over the place at all the unusual Digimon around them. They saw a little yellow orange dinosaurs trotting along with his nose in the air sniffing the food that made his mouth water. A larger than normal green worm crawling around with a nervous and scared look on his face. And even, to the kids' amazement, a large bunny with machine gun for hands and wearing jeans! The kids and their Digimon had split from each other when they entered the town, and were now looking at different shops that caught their eye.

"Hey, check this out!" Nate said all excitedly to Sealmon. They had found a music store and there were many different instruments all around there. From brass, to sting, to woodwinds all were in this little shop. Nate had pick up what looked like a violin, however it had two necks forming a V on the violin. All together there were 8 stings on this odd shape violin.

"Way cool!" Sealmon said looking around the place. Then he looked at him funny and asked, "So what is it?"

"It's a violin," Nate said holding out a little bit to show Sealmon, "I think?" Sealmon looked closer at the sting instrument. He looked into his reflection in the shinny polish wood. He took one of his claw like finger and pluck one of the strings. It vibrates and a deep note bounced off the walls. Sealmon looked away and asked Nate with a silly grin on his face,

"That is so cool! Do you know how to play?"

"Do I know how to play?" Nate said sounding proper and he pulled the violin closer to him, "I've been playing the violin since I was 6 years old!" He smooths out his shirt and looked to the side with a little smile on his face. Sealmon laughed to the side before saying,

"Will, what are you waiting for! Play that funky music, nervous boy!" Nate rolled his eyes and he places the violin under his chin. Then he put one hand on the neck of the instrument and began to pluck the stings with his free hand. He was playing something jazzy and he was getting into it, for he was bouncing side to side with the beat. Sealmon too was getting into the music, for he was bouncing side to side as well. "I want in with the action!" he said looking around for an instrument for him to play. Then he saw on a table nearby what looked like a loaf of bread with 4 holes on top and hole on the side to blow into and another hole that came out. He crawled over to it and looked at it from all different angels. Once he figures out that it was an instrument, he grabbed it with his mouth and blow into it. It made a loud, high pitch whistle sound. He laughed when he hear the note came out. So he raises the bread flute up and began to whistle the tone that Nate was play. Both of them were having fun playing the instruments that they had. Nate was laugh a little bit as he was playing the violin, and Sealmon had his eyes closed shaking his head from side to side as he played the bread flute faster than Nate's violin. They were both having fun, until.

"Do you two see anything you like here? Geko!" said a large odd looking frog with horns around his neck with a lot of tongue as he spoke. He had surprised both of them and nearly made Nate dropped the violin. It flopped around in his hands a few times until he final had it under control. He sighed and wiped some of the sweat off his forehead that is unit hears the sound of someone sallow something. He slowly moved his head over to look at Sealmon. Sealmon did not have the bread flute in his mouth anymore. He was looking down at his stomach with a nervous look on his face. He looked up at Nate and the frog Digimon and opens his mouth a little bit. Out came the sound of the bread flute, sill in his stomach. Nate's jaw dropped to the ground when he hears the note coming out of Sealmon's mouth. The frog Digimon pointed a web finger at Sealmon and asked, "Did he just eat my bread flute? Geko!"

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Nate yelled nervously. He quickly and carefully places the violin down on the nearby table and grabbed Sealmon. "GOT TO GO! THIS WAS A VERY NICE SHOP YOU HAVE!" Nate yelled as he dashed out the door and into the crowed market place. Sealmon was under Nate's arms and was playing the bread flute that was in his stomach.

"Hey! This is kind of cool!" He said as he played a funky beat.

"Oh, no it's not!" Nate said quickly as he shook his head. They were going around other Digimon trying to look for the others. As Nate was running for his life, Kenta and Houndmon were looking around what seems to be a wood shop. All around them there was things made from light color wood; tables, chairs, candle stick, doors, door knobs, small figures of Digimon, large figures of Digimon, and masks for scary to funny. Houndmon was looking at a table that had a pyramid of wooden balls. They all looked so smooth and the mixture of light and dark wood looks very cool to him. He stuck his nose close to the pyramid and took a few sniffs at the wooden balls. The strong smell of freshly cut wood filled his nose. The smell of that wood made him very relaxed for some reason. All of a sudden, some saw dust flew up in his nose. When the saw dust flew up his nose, Houndmon felt a sneeze coming. He leaned back a few time then, ACHOO! He sneezed loudly in the wood shop. When he was done sneezing he wiped his nose with his paw. He soon heard the sound of something rolling and looked to see what it was. The pyramid of ball had collapse, and they were now rolling off the table and making loud banging sounds when they hit the ground. Houndmon quickly put both his paws on his nose, making sure he does not sneeze again, and looked left and right to see if someone had saw him. No one had yet seen him causing the balls to roll off the table, so he dashed away to fine where Kenta was. Kenta was near a barrel that had some things sticking out of it. Kenta had pull out two kendo sticks from the barrel. His eyes light up and he was smiling as he looked at the craftsmanship of both wooden swords. He was about to look for Houndmon, when Houndmon bumped into him. Houndmon took a few steps back and took his paws off his nose. He looked at Kenta and sighed in relief.

"Oh, Kenta it's you!" he said sounding relax.

"Yeah," Kenta said slowly looking at his partner, "What's the matter, you look a little nervous?"

"It's nothing," Houndmon said scratching his ear, "Say what to you got there?" He stopped his scratching and pointed at what Kenta had in his hands.

"Oh, these," Kenta said looking at one, "These are kendo sticks."

"What's kendo?" Houndmon asked as he took one from his hand and looked at it closely. Kenta cleared his throat before saying,

"Kendo is 'the way of the sword' and it is usually mastered in Japan. That's a contrary form where I'm from"

"Okay, I think I'm getting it," Houndmon said sniffing the kendo stick. Kenta looked at the kendo stick longingly and said,

"Sensei made me practice kendo every day, and I hated it. But now that I've been in this world for a few days, I kind of miss it." Houndmon saw the missing of his own world in Kenta's eyes. He took a deep breath, and swung the kendo stick right at Kenta. Out of his habit, Kenta blocked Houndmon's struck. He raised an eyebrow as Houndmon tried to push back and asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Come on, Kenta!" Houndmon call out pulling the stick back, "Let's see these kendo skills you have!" Kenta smiled and looked down a bit. He knew that Houndmon was trying to make him feel better, and it had worked. He then looked back up, and took his stands like he normally did when he was facing his sensei.

"Oaky then," Kenta said with a smile, "Come at me with all you got!" With that the two of them clash wooden swords. Houndmon was swinging his stick around at Kenta, but he had the experience and blocks all his attack. The two of them were having fun, trying to hit each other with their kendo sticks. Kenta was laughing loudly for he was having so much fun with this. Just then, a wooden stump with hands and feet and big yellow eyes shuffled near them. He pointed a wooded finger at them and yelled,

"Hey! HEY! If you're not going to buy them, then put them back where you found them." Kenta quickly stopped and Houndmon quickly fallowed. He looked down, and blushed with embarrassment.

"I'm…I'm sorry for that," he said softly as he put the kendo stick down. The stump Digimon watched as Kenta place the kendo stick down on the nearby table. Then he quickly dashed out of the shop and into the street. Houndmon quickly toss the wooden sword to the side and ran after Kenta. When he had caught up to Kenta, he saw that he was still embarrassed.

"Hey," Houndmon said making Kenta look down at him, "We were having fun back there, right." Kenta gave a small smile and said back,

"Yeah." As Kenta and Houndmon were walking and talking, Kenta talking more about kendo, Iris and Lynxmon where in a shop that was made just for them. This shop was dimly light, and had black candles everywhere. In this shop there were, thin lather books full of usual languages, chains that rattle when a someone walks by, cloaks and hats of all different kinds, and a few crystal balls sitting on some table; waiting to tell the future to someone. Iris was in front of a tall mirror with black wood around it. She had found a black cape with little white stars that seem to glow in the dim light and was wearing it in front of the mirror.

"I will say this before, and I will say it again," Iris said swinging the cloak in front of her, "Black is so my color!"

"Hey, Iris! Guess what I found!" Lynxmon called out. Iris turned around and smiled, for Lynxmon had a pointed black wizard hat on top of her head. With that hat on her head, it looked like she had three ears. She held out her arms and licks her sharp teeth.

"Oh my gosh!" Iris said laughing a little bit as she walked down to Lynxmon, "Where in the world did you find this!"

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that much!" Lynxmon said seriously as she took the hat off, "It was almost buried in the back, and I had to jump in to find one!"

"May I try it on," Iris asked holding out her head.

"That's why I got it for you!" Lynxmon replied with a smile as she handed the hat to her. She slowly places the hat on top of her dark brown hair and turn around to see herself in the mirror.

"Wow," she said putting a hands on her hip, "I really look like I should be in Harry Potter, or something like that."

"Who's Harry Potter," Lynxmon asked as she walked next to Iris. Iris looked down at her with a little grin and answered,

"I'll tell you about that latter. Now, you want to make some poses with me in the mirror?"

"Sure," she answered with a little laugh. And so the two of them did a numerous amount of posses. One was where Iris was holding up a wand about to cast a spell, with Lynxmon running on all four next to her. Another was Iris riding a broom stick into the night sky, and Lynxmon holding onto her cape. And the last one was with Lynxmon jumping into Iris's arms and looking at themselves smiling. The two of them were having fun with the dark clothes in this shop.

"So, are you ready to purchase something?" a soft voice said behind them. Still holding onto Lynxmon, Iris turned around to see a goblin like Digimon with grayish green skin and yellow hair, wearing only a light blue vest and long cloth with light orange on the edges, rubbing his hands together greedily. Iris keep on watching the goblin Digimon as she slowly lower herself for Lynxmon to jump down.

"Sorry," she began taking off the hat and cape, "But we were just having fun, we are not interested to buy anything to day. But you have one of the awesomeness shop I've even seen!" She tosses the black cloak on top of him and place the hat on top and the two of them walked out. The goblin sighed deeply and said,

"I hated when Digimon don't buy anything here!"

"I never knew you could smile this much," Lynxmon said when they were out in the streets. Iris, who had her hands behind her head, looked down at Lynxmon as she continued to say, "I've only known you for a few day now, and I only seen you smile only a few times. So it is kind of nice seeing more of a smile on you." Iris looked the other way and gave a sour look as she said,

"Well…yeah….I can be all happy and girly just like Emily is all the time. But that's just me! And don't tell anyone that I said that, alright?"

"You know me, I can keep a secret," Lynxmon said putting one of her finger over her mouth and closed one eye. The two of them laughed as made their way down the street. The two of them were walking and talking about the store that they just went, as they past May and Caterpillarmon in a tech story. This store was filled with usual and strange devices; some were very common like a computer, other was strange like a robot that can crack an egg open, and there were a few, under lock and key, that were high power weapons. When May had seen this store, she quickly went inside to look around.

"Look at this place and all its wonder!" she said holding her arms out and spinning a little bit. Caterpillarmon sitting on her shoulder and was looking around with the same wonderment as May did.

"This place is so strange; I wonder who made all these things?" Caterpillarmon asked as she saw a device the was cutting up some fruit. Then something caught her eye, it was a bit red button on the wall. It was the only button on the wall, and it made Caterpillarmon wonder. "Hey May!" she called to May, who was looking closely at one of the computers, "What do you think that button dose?" May looked at the button and her eyes widen. It seemed to be calling her as she slowly walked to the button.

"I do not know for sure," May said when she finally was near the button. Caterpillarmon turned her head to face May and asked,

"If you don't know what it is, and I don't know what it is, then should we push it to see what it does?" May was silent for a moment, for she was thinking it all over. She grinned as she faces Caterpillarmon. She raised a finger and said,

"Well, we cannot ignore our curiosity, now can we?"

"That is true, that is true," Caterpillarmon said shaking her head. May took her finger and slowly pushed the big red button. When she pressed it, a red light began to flash, a loud high pitch alarm rang everyone, steam was coming out of some of the walls, and a mechanical voice was shouting "Danger, Warning! Danger, Warning!" The sound was so loud that May had to put her hands over her ear to make the sound stop ringing in her ears. Caterpillarmon tried to put her shot little legs over her ears, but they were just too tiny to reach up.

"Okay, so now we know what this button does!" Caterpillarmon yelled over the alarm, "Now how do we shut it off!"

"I can't hear you!" May yelled over the alarm, "I need to think of a way to shut this alarm off so that we can talk!" Before May could think of something, the alarm sudden stopped. For a long time, there was a ringing in their ears. Just above that ringing, they heard someone saying,

"Pardon me, but are you the ones who push the alarm button?" May stuck a finger in her arm and twisted it around to get the wax out as she turned around to see who was talking to her. She nearly gasped when she saw a big iron robot with a hatch on it chest and brown eyes that were coved by his metal face. His iron body was a reddish color and his arms were crossed as he was looking at May and Caterpillarmon. May rubbed the back of her head and smiled at the iron robot sheepishly.

"Yeah, I have to be honest, I did push the button," she said not looking at the robot.

"But we only pushed it because we were curious about what it does," Caterpillarmon added quickly trying to help May out as best she could. The iron robot shook its head, which was his whole body as well, and sighed.

"Great! Another curiosity button case! Why did we have to paint it red?" the iron robot said to himself. May and Caterpillarmon both looked at each other as the iron robot waved his hands out to them saying, "I have to ask you to leave the store now please."

"But why do we have to…" Caterpillarmon began. Yet the iron robot interrupted saying,

"Please don't argue, just go." He was still waving a hand telling them to go. With a sad look on her face, May put her hand in her pocket and slowly treaded out the store. When she was outside, she sighed deeply and said,

"Why was I born with such great curiosity!" She gowned loudly at what had just happen to her and Caterpillarmon. Caterpillarmon looked at May as if she was crazy and said,

"Curiosity isn't something to be mad about! If you didn't have it, they you would not be the wondering person I know today!" May stared at her for a long time. Then a smile formed on her face as she patted her partner on the head.

"Thanks, I need to hear that," she said taking a hand off of Caterpillarmon, "Now then, let' go see what the others are up to?" With the she quickly went searching in the crowd, looking for her friends. As she was looking for her friends, Jake and Deemon were having fun outside. They were walking around and looking at some of the store in the area. Yet, none of them seem to catch their eye. Jake was about to walk down an ally way, when he saw something that made him grin. It was a white ball that was cover with dirt, but still looked good enough to play soccer with. Jake was now kicking the ball up a few feet in the air with his knees. He chuckled at every time he switches his knees to kick to ball up. Deemon was completely awestruck at what Jake was doing. His eyes had widened as they fallow the ball bounce up and down. He had his hands clapped together and his mouth was open a little bit.

"Jake, wow, what are you doing with that ball?" he asked Jake.

"I'm playing soccer," Jake said as he balanced the ball on his foot that he had his leg extended out.

"So this is soccer!" Deemon said all excitedly.

"Yeah," Jake said. He looked at Deemon and added, "Do you want to try?" Deemon grinned bigly and shook his head violently. Jake chuckled as he kicks the ball up to the air so that Deemon could play as well. Deemon watched as the ball can back down the ground. He shifted to the left and then to the right so that he could get a better looks at the falling ball. "Just remember," Jake called out to Deemon. Deemon looked at him as he continued, "Don't use your hands!" Deemon looked surprised, for this was news to him. He looked down at his hand, then at the ball that was almost upon him. He scratched his head, trying to think of a better way to hit the ball; and an idea came to him. The ball came down, and Deemon used his head to hit it back up a few feet. Jake laughed loudly and clapped for his partner as Deemon keep hitting the ball with his shinny head. "You may not be able to use your hands," Jake said as he looked at Deemon who had a bit smile on his face as he bounced the ball up more, "But you can sure use you head!"

"Yeah! My head is like my best part of me!" Deemon said proudly and she bounced the ball more. Some of the Digimon that were on the street stated to looked at the two of them. Some of them just stood, hypnotized by the bouncing of the ball off Deemon's head, others were clapping to the beat of the ball off Deemon's head. Jake cracked his knuckles and said,

"Okay, now hit the ball over to me, and I'll give it one of my famous power strike off that wall over there." He pointed at the nearby black brick wall to them. Deemon nodded and hit the ball up one more time. When the ball came back down, he head butted it right for Jake. The ball was making it way right to Jake now. Jake licked his lips a little bit and took his stands as the ball came for him. When the ball was near him, he gave the ball his famous power strike kicks right for the wall. It whooshes right to the wall, making the wind around it rush as it moved. Jake had his fist in the air, for it looked like it was going to hit where he wanted it to hit. Deemon dashed over to him as they watch the ball fly to the wall, excitement was on his face as well. Then, the ball went flying right pass the wall Jake wanted. Jake frowned and sighed deeply, and Deemon just kept on watching at where the ball was going. The ball was heading right for a glass shop! When it entered the shop, there was a loud crashing sound and the sound of the glass hitting the floor. Some of the Digimon was looking at the store, and a few were going inside to see what had happen. When Jake heard the crash, he quickly pulled in his hand and a scared and worried look on his face. He looked down at Deemon, who had his mouth open and an eyebrow raised. Then they heard a loud roaring noise that made both of them jumped a foot in the air. They both looked to see a 6 foot tall flaming man with blue eyes and a sown mouth marching out of the store. He was looked around the place angry and had fist in his hands. The flames that surround him seem to grow bigger by the second; for he was angry.

"When I find the punk or punks who completely smashed my precious glass figure of WarGreymon," the fire Digimon began, his fist truing in fire, "I will burn them to the GROUND!" The fire on his body seems to grow more because of his angry. Deemon took a big gulp as he watch the fire Digimon look through crowd.

"So Jake, what do we do now?" he asked turning around to look at Jake. He blinked a few times for Jake was not near him. He looked down the street and saw Jake, running at full speed, down the street. Deemon looked back at the fire Digimon, who was getting close to him, then ran after Jake. When he was near Jake, Jake sighed a gave weak smile to him partner.

"Guess I should work on my accuracy," Jake said weakly.

"That would help!" Deemon said laughing a little bit. As the two of them ran as fast as they could down the street; Emily and Canarymon where in a flower shop, smelling all the strange flowers. In this shop there were flowers of all different shapes, sizes, and smells. There was a 6 foot tall red roses that looked unbelievably real, a big sunflower that was a lilac color, and there were even flowers that smelled like hamburger. Emily was taking a deep breath as she smelled some pock-a-dot flowers. She sighed deeply with a lazy look on her face.

"Oh, my goodness," Emily said turning around, "Canarymon come over here and tell me what do you smell with these flowers!" Canarymon was looking at a huge sliver banana laying on the ground, when Emily called her over. Canarymon spread out her wings and dashes over to Emily.

"What do you want me to smell?" Canarymon asked as she stopped in front of Emily.

"These right here," Emily said pointing at the flowers she was smelling. She close here eyes and took a few sniffs at the flowers that Emily had pointed out. She too soon sighed lazily and looked up to Emily.

"Smelling these flowers," she began as she yawned a bit, "Makes me feel a little sleepy after I smell them."

"I know what you mean," Emily said yawning a rubbing her eyes a little bit, "After smelling these flowers, I feel like taking a nap." She gave a big yawn and said, "Let's move to another plant before we fall asleep."

"You don't' have to tell me twice," Canarymon said as they left the sleep plants. They were now walking around the plant shop, looking for more flowers to smell. Then all of a sudden a flower caught Canarymon's eye. It was a small yellow flower surround what looked to be like dark green leaves. Canarymon flapped her wings and flew over to the signal flower. Emily notice that Canarymon was not near her, so she looked around trying to find her. She sighed in relief when she saw Canarymon flying right near the signal flower, smelling it. The flower that she was smelling smelled so lovely. Then all of a sudden, the dark green leaves that surround that flower, suddenly from a mouth and closed down on Canarymon. Emily turn white as she saw Canarymon's feet kicking outside the man eating plant.

"OH NO!" she yelled as she dashed over to her partner. She quickly gabbed onto Canarymon's feet and pulled as hard as she could. Yet, it was not use, she would not pull out. In fact, if felt like she was being pulled in more. "SOMEBODY, HELP!" Emily shouted in the store.

"Is there something there you need help with," said someone behind her. Emily, not wanted to let go of Canarymon, glace back to see a small plant like Digimon with a pink flower growing out of its head. She took one look at what Emily was holding on, and her big black eyes widen more.

"Oh, no! Not again!" the plant Digimon said putting her plant hands over her head and shaking it, "Just hand on for a moment there." As Emily was holding onto Canarymon as best she could, the plant Digimon sprinted under the man eating plant. Then with her three sharp claw like fingers, she began to tickle the plant. Emily could feel Canarymon had stopped moving in more. Then all of sudden, the plant sneezed out Canarymon and the two of them when flying and hit the ground. Canarymon had a scared looked on her face, her eyes had widen and was breathing deeply. Emily was hugging closely to Canarymon, she had almost had lost her back there.

"Are you two okay?" the plant Digimon asked as dashed over to the two of them. Canarymon looked at the plant Digimon and said,

"Y…y…yeah, we're fine." The plant Digimon then put her hands said sound sorry,

"I am really, really sorry for what happen back there. We really need to put up a warning sign near that plant!" Emily soon leg out of Canarymon and said,

"No, no. It's okay, we didn't ask if that plant was man eating or not. So it's our faults, not yours." She was trying to make the plant Digimon feel better, after all she did save Canarymon's life.

"Still, I feel really bad for not warning anyone about it," the plant Digimon said turning around as she pick something, "So take these, free of charge." She turned around and handing them two aqua flowers. Both Emily and Canarymon looked at each other, not knowing what to think.

"We can't take them from you," Emily said holding up her hands.

"Please, take them," the plant Digimon said again still sounding sorry. Emily and Canarymon did not know what else to do, so they took the flowers. They soon left the plant store, with the aqua flower in Emily's hair and Canarymon was still holding onto the flower. As they were walking, Canarymon looked up and said,

"Say Emily?" Emily looked down as she continued to say sound a bit embarrassed, "Thanks for trying to pull me out back there. It was really scary in there!" She sounded like she really meant it. Emily smiled and rubbed her partner feathery head a little bit.

"Hey, it's what I do. And you would have done the same thing if I was stuck as well," she said grinning down at Canarymon. Canarymon rubbed her head against Emily leg, and smiled a bit.

"Great! We found someone in our little gang," May said from behind Emily and Canarymon. They turned around to see May waving to them and Caterpillarmon was still resting on May's shoulders.

"It's you two," Emily said happily as she clapped her hands together, "What have you guys been up to since we got to his place?"

"Nothing much," May said weakly looking away a bit, "Just going around, glancing at all the stores that seem interesting." She was still a little embarrassed for pushing the alarm button. Caterpillarmon jumped down from May's shoulder and began to crawl over to Canarymon. As she was getting closer, she began to sniff the air around here.

"Say, Canarymon?" she began when she was near her. Canarymon looked at her as she continued, "I don't mean this in a bad way, but you smell very pretty. How is that?" Canarymon giggled lightly as she looked away a bit.

"That's is a funny story," she began to say slowly, "I nearly got eaten."

"WHAT!" Caterpillarmon burst out saying. Before Canarymon could explained what happen, they hear someone shout from behind them.

"OH THANK GOD, I FOUND YOU GUYS!" They all turned around to see Nate, his face a little flushed, still carrying Sealmon. Sealmon smiled at them and waved one of his paws at them.

"I wonder what got Nate worried about," Emily asked as she watched Nate get closer to them. She put her hands on her hip and continued, "Then again, that's normal for him."

"HEY GUYS, WHAT'S UP!" said another voice from behind them. They turned the other way to see Jake and Deemon running up to them. They still had a nervous looks on their smiling faces, for they were not sure if they were clear for what they did early.

"This does not seem good," May said crossing her arms as she watch Nate and Jake run faster to them. "If they keep up the same speed and direction, eventually they will…" CRASH, they both ran into each other and fell backward to the ground. "Run into each other." May finished putting a hand over her face as she shook her head. Emily quickly ran up to them to see if they were okay.

"Jake! Are you okay, is anything broken?" she asked very quickly. Jake was covered with some dirt, but he was okay. He close one eye and looked at her saying,

"Yeah, I'm fine." Then he open up his eye and looked at Nate saying, "I'm just wondering how Nate is." Nate too was covered with dirt as he sat on the ground. He had both hands over his nose, and was checking to see if it was broken or not.

"Is my nose bleeding! Oh please tell me my nose isn't bleeding!" he said all in a panic. He slowly moved his hands away from his nose to see that it was not broken. He sighed in relief that his nose was not destroyed. Deemon, who did not run into anything, ran over with other to see if Sealmon was oaky. For Nate had dropped him when the two of them collided. He was on his side, but then he rolled back over. He shook his head a few times, then grinned at all his friends that were around him.

"Hey, Sealmon," Deemon began, "You feeling okay, buddy."

"I feel fine, thanks for asking," Sealmon said with some whistling in-between. He still had the bread flute in his stomach. The other Digimon looked at each other when they heard the whistling. Deemon pointed one of his fingers at Sealmon and asked,

"Are you whistling while you're talking?"

"Yeah, isn't it cool!" he said all excitedly looking down at his stomach. Emily had already help Jake back on his feet and was brushing off some of the dirt that he had. Nate was about to get back up, when some near him said,

"Need a hand getting back up?" He looked up to see Kenta extending his hand out to help Nate up. Houndmon was right next to him, his tail wagging at all the excitement going on. Nate smiled at him as he took his hand.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." With that, Kenta pulled Nate back on his feet. When Nate was back on his feet, he began brushing himself off.

"Hey, Kenta!" Jake called to him. Kenta looked to see Jake and Emily walk up to him. "So what did you do today?" Kenta shrugged his shoulders and answered,

"Not much, just looking around." Houndmon stopped his wagging and looked up at Kenta.

"Nothing much!" he exclaimed, "What about that kendo that we did back at the shop!" Kenta quickly blushed with embarrassment and looked to the side when Houndmon asked that question.

"What are you talking about, what's kendo?" Caterpillarmon asked tilting her head a little bit to the side. As Houndmon explained what they did back at the wood shop to the other Digimon, the kids all looked at Kenta. He still had an embarrassed look on his face as he tried to look away from the others.

"You know kendo, Kenta?" Iris said walking up to Kenta with Lynxmon right beside her. She had a sneaky grin on her face and her hands where on hips as she stop in front of him. Kenta looked away for her and scratched his nose a little bit.

"Well…yeah. You could say that," he finally said after a while.

"Can you teach us some of your moves then," Iris said looking back at the other where wanted to learn as well. Kenta shrugged his shoulders and answered,

"Okay, sure." There was a little smile on his face. Secretly he wanted to show off his kendo skill.

"That sounds really cool and all," Lynxmon began her hands out to the side, "What the heck is this kendo of what you speak of?"

"I can tell you that," Houndmon said stepping in on the conversation. Lynxmon pointed a claw finger at Houndmon and said coolly,

"If it's coming from you, I would find someone else to ask, mutt." When she was turning around, Houndmon was growling and shaking with angry.

"Now that's all said and down," Nate began wiping off the rest of the dirt off of him, "What do you guys want to do now?" Before anyone could answer, Jake's stomach growled loudly. They all looked at him, and he looked down at his stomach. Deemon jumped into the air and yelled,

"Must be lunch time!"

"Food, food, food!" Sealmon chatted swinging his head to side to side. They all laugh for they all agreed that it was time to eat. Emily suddenly snapped her fingers and said,

"Hey guys, I just realized something." They all looked at her as she continued, "Now that we are in a town, does that mean we have to pay for the food?" They all looked at each other nervously, for she had a good point there.

"Everyone, empty out you pockets and see what we got!" Jake said being to dig through his pockets. The Digimon all watched as the children pull all the money that they had with them.

"Oaky," May began looking at all their hands to see what they have, "If we take out account of the pocket lent, we have about 36 cents, a piece of string, and…an AA battery?" She looked at Nate, how smiled weakly and raised his shoulders.

"Great!" Iris complained putting back what she had back in her pocket and kicking some dirt around, "The first place we seen that actually have food we can eat, and we have no money to buy anything!" She gowned loudly as she looked up to the sky. Kenta crossed his arms and thought for a moment.

"There has to be a way to get some money around here," he began as she looked down at Houndmon, who looked back up to him, "But how?" They were all about to give up, when they heard a voice, that had a strong New York accent, said,

"So! Who want to make some money?" They all looked around to see a crowd of Digimon looking at something. Wondering what was going on, the kids and their Digimon all ran to see.

When they were in the crowd, they all had to push their way to get to the front. It was hard, for some of the Digimon either were on fire, had something sharp poking out of their bodies, or the smell so badly that you could not take it! Somehow they were able to make their way to the front of the crowd. At the front, there was a table all set up with three brown cups on top of it. And standing on the other side of the table was a very sneaky Digimon. At first looks it looked to be a chimpanzee, but its fur was an indigo color and it hands, feet, and face were a light tan color. He wore small round sunglasses over his eyes, and as he smiled there were three golden teeth in all in a row in the front. Hanging off him was a tan bag, that looked like it had some things in them. He chuckled at the crowed as he looked side to side.

"So!" he began holding his hands out, "Is the hand quicker than they eye, or is the eye quicker than the hand?" He looked around for a moment, looking for someone to take up the challenge.

"I'll take up you on that, my good sir!" a hawk Digimon with a feather sticking up from his head said. Some of the crowed mumbled a little bit as the chimp Digimon smiled as he rubbed his hands together.

"Good, good!" he said looking at the hawk Digimon, "Now let me explained how this work. You bet something, I put in under the cups, and if you guess where it is, I'll give you money for it! Yet if you lose, I keep what you bet. Sounds cool?" The hawk Digimon put his hands on his hips and thought for a moment. Then he took his hands off his hip and nod his head. Then he reached up and pulled the feather that was on his head.

"I'll bet this, sir!" he said sounding very confident as he handed the feather over. The chimp Digimon looked over the feather carefully before saying,

"Not bad, not bad. If you win I'll give you…say 30 Digi-dollars?" The hawk Digimon nodded, and the chimp smiled and licked his golden teeth as he place the feather under one of the cups.

"Ready?" he said putting his hand on the cups. The hawk Digimon nodded his head, he stared at the cup with great focus. With that, the chimp Digimon began to move the cups around the table. The crowd all watched with amazement, for the cups where in a blur as he move them. Then he suddenly stopped, and the cups looked untouched. The hawk Digimon looked careful as at each cup for a long time. Then he straighten up with a smile on his beak.

"It's clearly easy to see," he began his hand crossed, "My feather in under this one." He tapped the one of the fall left. The chimp looked at him, then removed the cup. When he took the cup off the table, there was no feather! The hawk gasped, for he was sure it was under that cup.

"Sorry, my good sir," the chimp said sounding sorry, yet he had smile on his face, "But your feather was under the center cup." He left up the center on to show everyone the feather. The hawk Digimon looked down in shame as he walked back into the crowd. As the chimp was putting the feather in his bag, the kids and the Digimon were all talking to each other.

"That Digimon is very sneaky," Lynxmon said slowly looking at the Digimon closely.

"I think we should get out of here, before something bad happens," Nate said ready to leave.

"Just let me scan him to see who he is," Jake said pulling out his Digi-vice. The chimp Digimon watched carefully as Jake scan him.

Name: Chimpmon

Type: Beast

Level: Child

Special Attacks: Fake Out, Shell Game

Info: Chimpmon is a very tricky Digimon. He is known to con anyone out of anything that will make his rich. Be very careful around this Digimon.

"Pardon me," Chimpmon said once Jake and the others where done Chimpmon file, "Could I see that for a moment?" He pointed at the Digi-vice that Jake had in his hand. Jake started at Chimpmon for a moment, after reading his info Jake had to be careful. He nodded once and handed it over to him. Chimpmon turned over the Digi-vice around his trebling hands, licking his lips all the time.

"What the heck are you doing!" Kenta yelled in Jake's ear.

"Don't' worry!" Jake yelled back at Kenta, "If he tries to run off with it, I'll tackle him!" Kenta shook his head as Chimpmon asked,

"May I ask, do you all have these strange devices?" He still had Jake's Digi-vice in his hands as he wanted for the answer. They all looked at each other, for this was a very strange question to ask.

"Yes," Emily finally said, "Why do you ask?"

"I was thinking," he began place Jake's Digi-vice on his table, "That we play my game with these things." He reached into his bag and pulled out 5 wooden black with sliding lids and wheels. "If you are all, alright with this, put you…things into the box here." He slide open one of the box to show that it was empty, "And if you win I will give you 50 Digi-dollars each device. What do you all say?"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Nate yelled shaking both his head and waving his hands in front of his chest, "There is no way that we are going to play your game with our very important Digi-vices! So let's leave now, before he tries to trick us some more!" His words seem to echo around and some of the crowd clapped for him. Kenta place a hand on Nate's shoulder and nod his head at him. Nate smiled back, for they all agreed with him. Once Jake had pick up his Digi-vice, they all began to turn around. Chimpmon drummed his finger quickly on the table, trying to think of what to do next.

"Wait!" he yelled to them hold out a hand, "How about 75 each?"

"No thank you already!" May yelled back to Chimpmon, "We already gave you our answer so just give up already!" They were about to make their way away from the table, when Chimpmon slammed his hand on the table making it shake a little.

"This is my finally offer! 100 Digi-dollars each!" The kids and the Digimon all stopped when they heard this. Chimpmon grinned and licked his golden teeth some more. He had got them and all he had to do was to reel them in more.

"That's right," he said nodding his head a little bit, "600 Digi-dollars total. That's a lot of money right there." Jake looked down at Deemon for help. Yet, all Deemon did was gave Jake a weak smile. He sighed and looked at the others and asked,

"So what do you guys think?" There was a long pause as they all looked at each other for help. What really made their decision was the growling of their stomachs. Nate sighed and said,

"Okay, let's do this."

"Prefect!" Chimpmon exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together. So each of the kids place their Digi-vices into the open box. Chimpmon closed the box and looked at all of them. "So who's going to pick?" he asked with his grin.

"I'll do it," Jake said raising his hand. Chimpmon nodded as he place his hands on the boxes. Quick as a flash, he began to move them all around the table faster than before. Jake's eyes widen for he could not see witch box had their Digi-vies!

"You got this under control, right leader?" Iris asked in his ear.

"Of coerce he as it under control, right?" Deemon said looking up to Jake. Jake was too nervous to say anything. All he could do was give him a weak small smile. Chimpmon stopped his moving of his boxes and crossed his arms. He watched as a nervous Jake tried to make his pick with his friends telling him what to do.

"Go for the middle one!"

"No, that's what he wants you to think. Go with the one of far right!"

"I lost where was moving those things, but go with the 2nd one on the left." Sweat was forming all over his face as his friends gave them their advice. He did not know what to do. So he closed his eyes, and pointed to one at random. Chimpmon snicker to the side as Jake's pick.

"I am so sorry," Chimpmon began as he reached to open the box lid. Jake open his eyes and felt an angry stare from Kenta and Iris, a sad look on Emily and Nate face, and a still thinking look on Emily's face. The Digimon were tensing up a bit, for if this box was empty, they were going to attack Chimpmon. "But you chose…" He open the lid and…"RIGHT!" They all looked down to see their Digi-vices right where they left them! The kids all hugged Jake for making the right choices, and the Digimon dance with delight.

"He did it, he did it!" Deemon said dancing around.

"I know he could do it all along!" Houndmon said nodding his head.

"Then why were grinding you teeth this whole time, mutt?" Lynxmon asked winking at him. Chimpmon rubbed his finger on his head violently as the kids took back their Digi-vices.

"Fine! Here is your winnings!" he said angrily tossing a stake of sliver bills down on the ground near them. Jake picked up the Digi-dollars and held them up like a trophy. They all marched off to get something to eat, leaving Chimpmon behind crossing his arms and looking down at the ground. Soon the crowd had left as well leaving him all alone. Chimpmon left up his head showing a smile on his face. He was cackling to himself as he said, "Sucker!"

"Best meal I every had!" Jake said placing his fork and knife down on his empty plate. The kids and their Digimon had went to the first restaurant that their noses took them and had their finest meal they had in days. The smell of cooked, fried, or steamed food dance in front of their noses and made their mouths dripping with drool. They were all sitting around a large round table, their plates empty and the money that they had won was on top of the check that was place before them.

"You can say that again, Jake," Deemon said lazily as he leaned back in his chair, rubbed his puffed out stomach.

"I must say, this meal was worth every Digi-dollar we had won from that so called con artist," May said proudly as she wiped her mouth with her white napkin.

"And it's all thanks to our great leader, Jake. Who knew that he was keeping an eye on the boxes as they were going around that fast?" Caterpillarmon said looking right at Jake. Jake looked away with a little embarrassment and waved a hand at her. The last of the ice water that was in Kenta's glass dripped down from into his mouth. He place the glass down, making the ice clink with each other, and said to everyone,

"It's kind of funny. That someone like Chimpmon would make a mistake like that."

"Aw Kenta," Houndmon began, he was chewing on a bone as he continued, "Maybe he just finally meet his match." Kenta looked down at Houndmon for a moment. Then he shrugged his shoulders and nod his head at him. There was a sound of a chair being push back, and heavy footsteps marching over to the kids and their Digimon.

"I do not mean to eavesdrop," said a very deep rough voice, "But did you say that you won money off of Chimpmon?" They all turn their heads and their eyes widen at the sight of the Digimon that stood in front of them. For it was a 6 foot tall, muscle, lion man that looked down on them. His golden main stretched around his chin and went to the back of his head, and his blues eyes stared down at the kids and their Digimon with a look of wisdom and power. He wore black pants with an enormous blade sheathed on his black belt. The kids all just stared up at this ferocious man cat. Emily's mouth slowly open a she said in a soft voice,

"Um…Yes, we did meet Chimpmon not too long ago. And yes we did won money off of him. But do you minded if I ask you who are you?" The lion man nodded his head as he looked at Emily with his powerful blue eyes.

"Yes, I should introduce myself," he began reaching in his pocket and pulling out something. "My name is Officer Leomon of the DPS." He flip open his golden shied badge with the letters DPS carved in the shied. Canarymon gasped as she put her wings over her mouth.

"The Digimon Protective Squad! You Digimon go out into the world and protect from all kind a danger! I never thought I was going to meet one of you in my life!" Canarymon said quickly, her hand over her beak as she giggle a little bit. Leomon crossed his arms and gave he a little lion grin on his face.

"I'm impressed that you know about the DPS. But now onto more important matters; I've been after this con mon for months now. He had con a lot of Digimon out of their valuables and it is up to me to bring him to justice! Yet, every time I get close to him, he slips from my fingers!" He roar out of angry making the kids jump in their about a foot in the air.

"Officer Leomon, please claim down," Lynxmon said putting her paws out, "Maybe we can help. We can tell you the last place we saw him, if that would help?" Leomon claimed down a little bit and sighed. He looked right at Lynxmon and said,

"I thank you for your assistance, but I cannot live with myself if one of you got hurt trying to stop this trickier, Chimpmon." Lynxmon looked to the side, for she was blushed all around her black fur. Iris elbowed her on the shoulder and said with a smile,

"Do you want me to get a scan of him so you can look at him when he gone?" Lynxmon scuffed at Iris question, but nodded a little bit. Iris pulled out her Digi-vice and pointed it at Leomon. Yet, when she pushed the button the scan Leomon, nothing happen. Leomon raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What are you doing?" Yet she did not answer back. Her eye were forced on her Digi-vice as she tried to push harder on it. The other kids and their Digimon soon leaned over to get a better look at Iris Digi-vice. She was growling in frustration as she held her Digi-vice in both her hands. She pushed the scan button hard with both her fingers; then if burst into pieces. All the kids eyes widen as the pieces of the Digi-vice bounce on the table; the pieces looked rusted and bent in some places. Iris went pale and put her hands over her mouth to stop her from yelling. Sealmon slowly moved his head to face Iris and said,

"You broke it!"

"She didn't break it," Nate began picking up some of the pieces, "It's a fake!" They all pulled out their Digi-vices to get a better look at them. Now that they were looking closely, they could see that these Digi-vices were a faded color. Kenta smashed his fake down on the ground making break into pieces.

"THIS IS CHIMPMON'S DOING!" Leomon shouted banging his fist on the table making cracks appear.

"This is all my fault you guys," Jake said sadly looking down.

"No it's no!" Deemon said trying to make Jake feel better. Jake was not listen for he was blaming it all on him.

"It's not your fault, it's mine," Nate said pointing at himself, "If I didn't change my mind, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Let's come back to the blame game latter," Kenta said with a sigh, "Right now we have to find the little RAT and get back out Digi-vies!"

"I couldn't agree with you more," Iris said making fist in her hand, "I'm going to beat the living crap out of that guy for taking something that's mine!" Leomon's eyes looked at all of their angry faces. He clear his throat to get their attention and said,

"It looks like this case has taken into more hands. So why don't all join me in hunting down this Digimon!"

"I couldn't agree more!" Houndmon said growling a little bit.

"I'm with you guys, all in all. Yet there is just one little problem," Emily began scratching her head. They all looked at her as she continued, "We have no idea where he is now!" Everyone sighed, for Chimpmon would have been long gone by now. Probably selling their Digi-vices by now. It all seem hopeless, until May began to laugh. They all looked at her, for she was digging through Iris's fake Digi-vice pieces.

"This Digimon does not seem so cleaver to me now," she began picking up the screen of the fake Digi-vice.

"What do you mean?" Leomon asked wondering what she meant. May grinned as she held up the piece and said,

"I'm saying, that Chimpmon left an address on the back of this piece!" They all had to squint, but there was an address on the back of that piece!

"Way to go, May!" Nate yelled raising his hand into the air. May blushed a little bit as she looked down.

"Now then," Jake began leading the group out the door, "Let go get our Digi-vices back from the con mon!"

Just on the edge of town there was a dirt dark blue color cube like house. There was no window, only a wooden door and a neon sign that read "Pawn Shop." Inside the pawn shop there were all kind of items cages. From swords, to computers, and ever computer parts were in these cages. The place had a feeling of a jail, for there was little light in the place. There, near the gray counter and sitting on a stool, was Chimpmon. He was cackling loudly with a big smile as he had a teal bottle in his hand. He was talking to the shop own; what appears to be a dark blue bowling ball with bat like wings and wicked yellow eyes. It was on the counter tapping the Digi-vices with his crimson talons. A huge grin was no its face as he looked closer at the Emily's Digi-vice.

"Chimpmon, my clever friend, you defiantly hit the jackpot with these thing," the bat Digimon with a crackle and a grin.

"You're telling me!" Chimpmon began pointing a finger at the bat Digimon, "It was so easy to trick those fools out of these things."

"You can say that again," the bat Digimon said point one of his wings at him, "When you first came over here the other day and asked me to make some fakes for you, I thought it wasn't going to work. But now here they are! Here they are!" They both laughed loudly and their laugher was bouncing off the walls. Chimpmon stopped laughing and began to stir the liquor that was in his bottle saying,

"Tell me again how much each of these are worth?" The bat Digimon stopped his laughing and picked up Jake's Digi-vice. He looked at is closely as he said,

"If was take them apart, and sell them piece by piece, I'll say we are looking at about…5 thousand Digi-dollars apiece!"

"30 thousand Digi-dollars total!" Chimpmon began looking up at the ceiling, "I am really awesome!"

"So tell me," the bat Digimon began putting down the Jake's Digi-vice, "How you pull off these things?"

"Simple," Chimpmon began pointing his bottle at him, "The number one rule of scamming Digimon is never leave a bread trail that some half-wit moron can fallow!" He took a big swing of from his bottle as the bat Digimon began look to the side and chuckle a little bit. Then all of a sudden the door to the pawn shop burst open.

"Give us back our Digi-vices you evil monkey!" Jake yelled from the doorway. The kids, their Digimon, and Leomon were all standing in the door way, with serious faces looking at Chimpmon and the bat Digimon.

"This the DPS," Leomon began flashing his badge at Chimpmon, "You're under arrest for tricking innocent Digimon out of their valuables!" When they all came crashing into the pawn shop, Chimpmon spat out his drink onto the floor. He was in shock, for no one had even found out that where he hang out. He cough a little bit as he looked up to his friend for help. Yet, the bat Digimon was already flying into the back yelling,

"Good luck with this one, chump!" Chimpmon growled at the bat Digimon for leaving him behind. He wiped his mouth and looked at the kids as they began to come inside.

"So," Chimpmon began sounding nervous as he clapped his hands together and rubbing them, "To what do I own this little visit?" He was trying to think of a way for him to get out of this, alive. Iris pointed at Chimpmon and yelled,

"You know exactly what we are here for!" She punched her fist into her hand as she continued, "Give them back, or else!" Chimpmon gulp as he looked back at the counter. The Digi-vies were still sitting on the counter.

"Oh!" he said sounding like this was the first time he had seem them, "You mean these things, how silly of me." He was trying to sound innocent, but it was not working.

"We know that you're the one who tick us out of them!" Emily yelled sounding angry as she stomp her foot to the ground.

"Yeah! Give them back or will hurt you!" Nate yelled tossing fists in the air randomly. Sealmon shook his head and sighed,

"Don't hurt yourself, alright," he said under his breath. Chimpmon looked at the kids and the Digimon, then at the Digi-vices that were on the table. Then, an idea flashed through is head. He turn to them and grin at them, licking his golden teeth, and said,

"Okay, you all win. I'll give them back."

"Good, I'll take them from you," Kenta said seriously as he took a few steps forward. Chimpmon nods his head and went to the counter and picked the Digi-vices up. They were in his arms as he walked to Kenta. He was right near Kenta, and he had his hands out to take the Digi-vices form him, when Chimpmon smiled wickedly at him. He toss the Digi-vice up into the air and made everyone look up.

"Fake Out!" Chimpmon extended his hands out, and an powerful forces knocked, not only Kenta, but everyone down on the ground. Everyone grown, for the forces had knocked the wind out of them. Chimpmon took this time to jump up into the air and caught all the Digi-vices. He put them in his bag and landed right in front of the door. When he was at the open door, he sprinted out and into the town.

"Quickly!" Leomon said weakly as he stood up, "After him before we loss him again!" So they all quickly got back on their feet, and the chase for Chimpmon began.

Chimpmon was panting as he was running down the street. His chest was being to hurt a little bit from all the running that he was doing. He looked back to see the kids and the Digimon running close by him. Gulped as he pushed up his sunglasses that were falling off his face.

"CRAP!" he shouted, "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE!" Out on the street there were hardly anyone out. There were a few Digimon out, but not enough to hide behind. He came to screeching halt as a smirk from on his face. He turned around to the kids and the Digimon, all the while licking his golden teeth.

"Shell Game!" They all had to stopped suddenly, for 5 dark brown shells appeared out of nowhere and landed near Chimpmon. He cackled lightly to himself as he left one of the shells up and hid himself under it. They all looked at each other as they quickly moved over to the shell the Chimpmon was hiding under. Yet before they could take another step, the shells began to move around each other. They were moving faster, faster and they almost looked a blur when they finally stops. Chimpmon was hiding under one of these shells, but witch one was he under? So they each took a shell to see where the con artist was hiding. Kenta was near one of the shells, fists in hands, ready to take out Chimpmon if he was under there. Houndmon had his teeth bared and his fur was standing on end ready to attack. Kenta kicked over the giant shell, and just as he did black smoke came out of the shell. Kenta covered his mouth as he began to cough.

"Kenta…*cough* are you *cough* oaky?" Houndmon asked covering his mouth as he looked around for Kenta. He saw Kenta, one hand over his mouth and the other giving him the thumbs up. Emily and Canarymon were on both ends of a shell, ready to pull it up. Emily nodded over to Canarymon and they both left up the shell. Out from the shell come out huge bubbles. Emily and Canarymon both looked at their reflection in the bubbles as they came closer to them. They came closer to them, and they began to pop loudly making the sound of gun shots.

"Who does this Digimon do that?" Canarymon said jumping at the sound of popping bubbles. Iris and Lynxmon had already kicked over their shell. However, when the shell was open, a wave of water came splashing over them. They stood there, soaking wet and dripping from head to toe to tail with angry looks on their faces.

"I really, _really, _hate that guy!" Lynxmon said seriously as she began to shake herself dry. May had found a stick, and had it wedge under the shell. Caterpillarmon was chewing one of her webs, ready to fire at Chimpmon if he was under that shell. May pushed down on the shell and it left open. When it was open, a storm of green leaves came rushing pass them. They leaves stuck onto their bodies as they stood there.

"Wasn't under there, and these leaves taste awful!" Caterpillarmon said spitting out one of the leaves that was in her mouth. Leomon stood in front of the last shell. He had saw what was under the other shells, and knew that this one was the last place Chimpmon could hid.

"I have you now!" he said extending his hand and picking up the shell, expecting to see Chimpmon. Yet, out of the shell there was a red boxing glove that hit Leomon right in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of him as he dropped the shell. He grabbed his chest with both hands as try to breath slowly. Jake, Deemon, Nate, and Sealmon had all stood behind and watched as their friends looked under the shells.

"Darn it!" Sealmon began slapping his paw onto the ground, "If he wasn't under the shells, then where did he go!" They all looked around, trying to see where Chimpmon as run off to. Then, Nate saw a flash of indigo going down an ally way.

"There he is!" Nate yelled pointed at where he say Chimpmon, "Jake, Deemon go after them!" Jake was about to run off to where Nate had pointed, when Deemon asked,

"Wait! Why do you want us to go?"

"Because you guys are a lot faster than me and Sealmon!" Nate yelled spitting on them, "Now go and get our Digi-vices back while we go and help the other." Both Deemon and Jake nodded as they ran after Chimpmon. Nate and Sealmon both dashed over to help out there friends.

"He's too far ahead of us!" Deemon yelled when they down in ally. Chimpmon was looked so far away and was continued to get farer away. Jake stopped and looked around to see what he could do. Then he saw it; the white ball that he and Deemon were playing with earlier. He quickly ran over and grabbed it saying,

"Oaky, I think I got something! I'm going to use this ball to try and knock him down and you run over and make sure he doesn't up, sound good?" Deemon nods he head and began to run down the ally way.

"Just don't miss, alright!" Deemon called out as Jake place the ball down. Jake took a few steps back to get a running start. He stuck out his tongue as he took aim at Chimpmon. Then he ran to the ball and gave it one is his power strikes. The ball went flying down the ally and whoosh past Deemon. Chimpmon looked back to see if anyone was falling him, when the ball came right at him. WACK, the ball bounced off his face as spit came out of his mouth. Chimpmon seem to be slowly falling down the ground. When he finally hit the ground, Deemon jumped right on his, making his eyes bulge out a little bit, making sure he did not escape.

"GOAL!" Jake shouted at his raised a fist in the air.

Once everyone was clean and dried off, they all ran as quickly as they could to Jake and Deemon. Only to find out that they had thing under control. The sun was starting to set on New Dataville. Chimpmon was in handcuffs and was looking with a disgusted look on his face.

"So what's going to happen to Chimpmon now, Mr. Leomon Sir?" Emily asked sounding a bit considered.

"Oh, don't you worry about that," Leomon said with a smile. He stared down at Chimpmon and added, "He will just be doing community service for the next year or two."

"COMMUNITY SERVICE!" Chimpmon shouted looking up to Leomon, "BUT I HATE THE COMMUNITY!"

"It seems fair to me, since you took these from us!" Nate said holding up his real Digi-vice. Chimpmon stuck out his tongue, only to be hit lightly on the head by Leomon's fist.

"Thanks a lot for helping us get out Digi-vices back," Kenta said with a bow.

"I should be thanking all of you. For without your help, I would still be looking for him," Leomon said putting a hand up.

"So now that's all said and done," Iris began her hands on her hips, "I guess we'll be seeing you around then?"

"Indeed," Leomon said as he grabbed Chimpmon by the shoulder and turning around. They all waved to Leomon, and he waved back to them as he left them. They all turn around and began to held back to their journey.

"You know what I'm wondering about?" May suddenly asked holding up her Digi-vice in her hand.

"What?" Jake asked as he leaned in closer to listen more. May lower down her Digi-vice and said,

"I'm wondering who made these things? And if they did make these things, or they the ones who brought us here?" May's questions seem to be echoing through their minds as they thought about it. None of them notice a Digimon smoking a cigarette walking pass them and giving them a serious, but wondering look in his eyes.

**On the next _Digimon Fighters:_**

**Nate: Iris! Please don't scare me like that! **

**Iris: Hey, I'm only having some fun here. **

**Kenta: Can't you show some compassion to other now and then?**

**Iris: Hey! You don't know what the hell I've been through Kenny!**

**Kenta: I told you don't call me that!**

**Jake: Who puts a mansion in the middle of the woods!**

**Emily: Looks kind of scary!**

**Iris: Looks like my kind of place. Let's check it out!**

**Canarymon: Haven't they heard of clearning this place?**

**Lynxmon: Yeah, but Wizardmon can sure put on a show!**

**May: That rag Digimon really give me the creeps! Even the way he treats the others is scary!**

**Iris: Hey! You over grown dish rag! Leave Wizardmon alone!**

**Lynxmon: IRIS WATCH OUT!**

**On the next _Digimon Fighters_: Roar Into the Night, Spinxmon!**

**Iris: I can show love ever now and then. **


	7. Roar Into the Night, Spinxmon

**Iris, the black loving girl, is up next. This chapter is one of my favorites I have to say. I got really creative in this chapter. Oh, and like before, Lynxmon next levle belongs to my friend. She really helps me a lot with stories like these. Okay; Enjoy and Review**

Chapter Seven Roar Into the Night, Spinxmon

Night had fallen in Gigabit Valley. The white stars twinkled down into the valley and the moon only had a half a face tonight. It was a cool night, but it felt warm being around a campfire. The kids and their Digimon were all sitting around the campfire as Iris was telling a ghost story. She was on the other side of the fire, pacing back and forth as she told her story. As Iris was telling her story, the others showed their reaction to her tale. Jake's and Emily's hands were getting closer together. They were in suspense, for they were both ready to hug the nearly living thing there was when it came close to the scary part. Deemon was sting on a log, his legs shaking uncontrollably. He was listen to the story closely as he griped the log with his fingers. Canarymon had her wings over her eyes as she listen to the story. She was afraid that something from Iris's story will come out of the bushes and attack them all, and she did not what to see that. May was leaning closer as Iris was telling her story. She was hugging Caterpillarmon tightly in her arms, and with ever word Iris spoke she squeezed a little more tightly on her. Caterpillarmon was did not notice that May was hugging her so tightly. All she cared about was how this ghost story will end. Kenta was sitting on the ground, with Houndmon wining in his lap in fear of the story. He tried not to show any fear of the story, but he had to bit his lower lip to keep him for screaming out loud. Nate was the worst of all, for he was shaking uncontrollably and biting his finger nail all the way down. He wanted to stop listening to Iris story, but she told it so well and in a voice so spooky that he could not help but listen more closely. Sealmon was laying on the ground, his paws over his eyes. Yet, he lifted them up a little bit just to see where Iris was at. However no one had notice that Lynxmon was nowhere to be found. This was all part of Iris's little plan.

"And when she entered that old, cures, forbidden house," Iris said lower her voice to almost a whisper as she stopped pacing, "She was never heard or seen every again!" She pause as she looked at the frighten faces of her friends. "Years pass, and many people forgot what happen to that young girl that enter into that Evil House." She change her voice back to normal as she began to pace again. "No one dare to enter back into the house, for they fear that the ghost of the girl will haunt them forever. So the house lay untouched until a group of kids, much like us, decided to see if the house was haunted for themselves!" A mischievous smirk formed around her face as the held their breath. "They all tread to the door slowly, not knowing what to expect. When they came to the old, gray, door; the leader of the group place his hand on the rusted bronzed door knob and turned it. It made a loud SQUEEK sound as the door was slowly open up for them. The light from outside shinned as far as it could inside the house. Looking back and taking one big gulp, they entered into the house." She paused and crossed her arm as she looked at the others.

"W…w….what happen! P…p…please….t….t…t…tell us!" May asked her lip quivering a lot.

"Are you really, really sure you want to know what happens?" Iris said as she moved her face into the fire light. In the light of the fire, she looked very creepy as if she was going to scare them soon. The fire cracked loudly making all of them jump a little bit.

"I don't want to know! Really I don't want to know!" Houndmon whimper more as he dug his face more into Kenta's lap. Iris laughed in her throat as she said,

"Too bad, I started the story and I'm going to finish it!" She glance over to the woods, as if she was looking for someone before she continued their story. "So they all made their way into the house; step by step, inch by inch. As they were getting deeper into the house, they notice some strange thing all around them. The walls, the furniture, even the floor looked like they were scratched by long, sharp, deadly claws!" Then suddenly from behind the bushes behind them came some rustling sound. The sound made all of them tense up greatly. "Then suddenly the door slammed shut and they were all left in darkness! Then a figure appeared in the shadows of the house. It towered over the kids as it extended its sharp, bloody claws. The kids open their mouths to scream, but the monster's roar over powered their screaming as its claws came down to the kids."

"ROAR!" Lynxmon leaped out of the bushed and roared as loudly as she could as she extended out her claws. The others were not expecting this; and so they scream loudly as into the night sky! Jake and Emily had already pulled each other into a hug, not know who they were hugging for safety. Houndmon quickly jumped into Kenta's lap and wined as loudly as he could. Kenta's finger nails were digging into his palms as she screamed. Deemon fell backward and nearly bit his tongue doing so, and Canarymon was screaming into her wings muffling the sound. May was squeezing Caterpillarmon so tightly that she could barely scream at all. Sealmon had his paws over his head as he scream down to the ground, and Nate when white as a ghost and nearly fainted. Iris, on the other hand, was laughing loudly at her friend's surprise. She was laugh so hard that she had tears in her eyes and she had to grabbed her ribs for she was laughing so hard.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are so easy to scare!" she said when the screaming stopped and she was done laughing. Lynxmon began to walk over to Iris, and as she did she whipped her tail right near Houndmon's butt making him jump more.

"They didn't expect a thing," Lynxmon said she was near Iris, "And you are truly are the master of scary story!"

"It's one of my best talents!" Iris answered as she rubbed her hand on Lynxmon's head. Soon both Jake and Emily broke away from their hug. When they did, Jake went over to see if Deemon was okay, and both of their faces were a blushing a rosy color.

"That was a really awful trick you pulled on us back there," Emily said as she cross her arms. Iris laughed as she sat down on the ground.

"Call it what you will," she began placing her hands down onto the cold ground, "But I just love these kind of dark things in life."

"I think I bit my tongue," Deemon said with his tongue sticking out and walking over to the others.

"Sorry about that," Lynxmon said shrugging her shoulders, "I didn't think anyone would fall back when Iris was telling her story." Deemon blushed a little bit as he said,

"Oh so you do care about me!" Lynxmon rolled her eyes as she looked away from him. Kenta was rubbing Houndmon, trying to claim him down.

"Something just came to me," he began looking up from the fire. Iris took her hand off the ground and put them in her lap as she listen to what Kenta had to say. "Correct if I'm wrong, but you and your mother don't really see eye to eye, now do you?"

"That's putting it mildly," Iris began clenching her fist in her lap, "What about it?"

"Well I was just thinking," Kenta said taking his hands off Houndmon and crossing his arms, "That you do these kinds of dark things to get her attention and look at you for real."

"WHAT!" Iris shouted as she stood up suddenly. Her voice echo all around the dark woods around them. Everyone went silent and watched as Iris marched over to Kenta. She grabbed Kenta by the shirt and left him up to her level, making Houndmon fall off Kenta's lap. "You think I do these kinds of things to get her crappy attention!" she yelled at Kenta. Kenta just glace to the side a little bit as Iris was yelling. This was a little embarrassing for him, being pick up and yelled at by a girl. "NO! I do these things to make my point! That I am not her little dress up doll! You have no idea the nightmare I've been going with her; forcing me to wear his pink outfit," she spat at the word pink as if it was a bad taste, "She embarrass me in front of my friends, and she never lets me to what I want to do! So that's why I hate her so much, and why I act the way I do! Got that!" She shock Kenta violently a few times to make sure her point was clear with her.

"Okay, I think that's enough!" Nate suddenly said as he dash over to Kenta and Iris. He put his hands between them and tried to push them apart, but could not do it. Eventually she let go of Kenta's shirt, but still have his a cold look at him. She turn around and walked back to where Lynxmon was sitting. As she sat down, Lynxmon started at her strangely. Iris glace at her as she said,

"Don't you think that's a little much to say?" Iris gave a sour look as she shook her head no. As this was going on, May was looking to a direction in the woods. Caterpillarmon, who was still in her arms, looked up to her and asked,

"What are you looking at?" May pointed at the direction she was looking at and said,

"I think I see a light over there in the distance." They all looked to see a faded red light in the distance. Sealmon chuckled loudly as he said to everyone,

"It looks like something we should check! So come on!" With that she crawled over to where the light was coming from. When they saw the light in the distance, the all wondered the same thing. So fallowing Sealmon's lead, the all went to see what the light was in the woods.

The kids and their Digimon all stood there in the bushes, their mouths open a little bit and their eyes widen greatly at what they saw. For what they saw was a three story, dark green and black mansion in the middle of the woods! It did not seem to fit the rest of the woods in some way. For there was mold in a lot of places and huge cracks on all the windows. The mansion had an evil look to it in some way. Above the front doors there was a crimson neon sign that read "Susto Casa." In the light of the crimson sign there was a wooden note, that had words that looked like they been written in blood, saying "Open from dusk to dawn." Seeing this mansion gave chills to some of the kids and Digimon.

"This place looks really, really scary!" Canarymon began her voice cracking a lot, "I think we should live right now!"

"I agree," Nate added his voice cracking this highest, "This place make me want to scream away in terror!" They all were about to turn back to their campsite, when they hear someone running out of the bushes that they were in. They turn around to see Iris and Lynxmon sprinting for the mansion.

"This place looks way cool! Let's check it out!" she cried as she made her way to the front doors.

"I right behind you, Iris. So don't' start the fun without me!" Lynxmon called out to her as they were nearing the door. Not wanting to leave their friend behind, the rest of the group all quickly made their way to the door as well. They all stood underneath the crimson light as they were at the front door. They all looked at the old wooden door and its rusted French door knobs. Houndmon took a big gulp as he looked around the others.

"So should we knock on the door, or what?" he asked looking at every one with a scared look.

"Well…um…it would be kind of impolite if we just open up the door and walk right in," Jake said with a weak laugh and rubbing the back of his head a bit. They all nod their heads in agreement and were about to turn around and knock on the door, when they heard a loud creaking sound that made all of them jump. When Houndmon heard the creaking sound, he jumped up all the way into Kenta's arms. They all turn their heads to see the door was open and Iris was talking her hand off the door knock. They all glade at her angry, for she had scared them greatly. She looked back at them confusedly and shrugged her shoulders and saying,

"What did I do?" Ignoring Iris's question, the kids and their Digimon entered into the mansion in the woods.

Two things were about the inside of the mansion that caught then; the first was the smell. It was a powerful smell of dust and something rotting. Nate's eyes began to water a little bit from all the dust that was gathering his in nose. The next thing that caught their attention was the loud sound of the piano! The music that dances around their ears had a very creepy and spooky feel. Once the kid and their Digimon went pass the doors, they all stood in a ground dining room. The walls were a creepy green color with brown mixed into them. And on each wall there was portrait of either a Digimon or a human. Yet unlike normal portraits that the kids were used to, these ones move around in their golden frames and even more out of them as well. There were cobwebs stretched all the way up to the high ceiling that seem to disappeared in the darkness. Dark wooden tables and stools were place all over the area. Forks, knifes, crack plates and chipped glasses that looked a bit dirty all sat on the tables. Right across from the door was a huge stage with a blood red curtain draped over the stage. Down near the stage, and right near a dark brown door with a skull on it, was a gray piano. Play the piano was not a human, nor was it a Digimon, but two dirty white gloves. They seem to dance with each other on the ivory keys as the music fill the whole place. Right next to the stage, and near two red swing doors, was a bar with drinks of all kinds on the glass counters. Another pair of dirt white gloves were mixing two drinks together that had skull and crossbones on them. There were few Digimon over this spooky looking dining room. There was a mummy and a spider women sharing drinks at the bar, a pale skin looking women with black leather and chains all over her body was tossing darts at a picture of a blond angel women, and a sickly green Digimon with a red Mohawk was darting around the place and pick pocketing any Digimon he could find. The kids and their Digimon all looked around the place with wide eyes.

"This," May began her head looking up the cobweb ceiling, "Appears to be some kind of some type of restaurant of some kind." Sealmon's stomach began to growl loudly at the mention of to word 'restaurant.' He put his paws on his growling stomach and said,

"Since since we are here, maybe we can get something to eat! I'm hungry!"

"We can't eat here," Kenta said as he was looking at a portrait of a black angle Digimon, who was glaring at him coldly.

"I might already know the answer to this," Caterpiallrmon said from May's shoulders as she looked down at the dirty plates, "But why can't we eat here?" Kenta looked away from the portrait just as he walked away into another one and said,

"Because we spend all our money on that last restaurant, remember." Their adventure with the con artist Digimon for early came back into their minds.

"Right then," Nate began, clapping his hands and turn around, "Let's get out of here before we get involved somehow!" They were all about to turn around and leave, when Iris called out,

"Hey! I found a table that can sit all of us!" They all turn around to see Iris waving to them are a large round table. Lynxmon was sitting right next to Iris, her tail swing from side to side. They all sighed as they quickly walked up to them. They knew that it would be hard for Iris to leave a place that she really likes.

"What the heck are you guys doing!" Deemon quickly said to them. They looked at him as he continued, "Don't you know that we have no money!"

"Yeah, we are well aware that we have no money here," Lynxmon began looking right at Deemon, "But we're not here to have a meal. We're here to see the show!"

"To see the show? What do you mean?" Emily asked as she tilted her head to the side. Iris pointed to the stage that the piano was playing and said,

"Aren't you a little curious about what kind of entertainment they have here?" They all looked at each other for a moment. Part of the did want to know what Digimon did for entertainment. "Well," she began again as she cross her arms and grin at them, "We can just stay here for the show. And when it's all good and down, we'll leave. Sound good?" She licked her lips as she waited for their answer. Jake rubbed the back of his neck a little bit as he was thinking. He then looked at Iris and said,

"I guess it couldn't hurt." Iris mouth the word 'yes' excitedly as the others sat down in their stools. This place was made for her, and she wanted to stay here as long as she could. As they sat down and waited for the show, the kids and their Digimon began to look around more at this restaurant. Nate had pulled out a handkerchief and began to wipe his fork, knife, and plate clean of any dirt. Then suddenly they heard a deep spooky voice that made their hair on the back stand on end saying,

"Hello there!" They all quickly jumped around in their seats to see what had called them. It was a very ghostly looking Digimon that was floating a few feet in air near their table. It had a huge dirt white bed sheet over its body, and the end of it looked ripped. It did not look so scary, except its huge sharp teeth and fireflies eyes that was looking at all of them closely. Nate nearly dropped his fork that he was cleaning down to the ground.

"Someone please tell me what this Digimon is!" Nate said as the ghost Digimon was looking right at him with its cold eyes. Kenta pull out his Digi-vice and scan the Digimon.

Name: Bakemon

Type: Ghost

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Hell's Hand, Ghost Chomp

Info: Bakemon are known as the 'Dancing Sprits.' Though they may not look too frighten, they can be very strong at time. Bakemon are also consider to be very good henchmen.

"I shall be your waiter this evening," the Bakemon said. He was rubbing his rubbing its hands around in a very creepy manner. They all looked at each other, for they were still trying to get over the shock of seeing this ghost Digimon. Emily then clear her throat and said in a very polite tone,

"I'm sorry, but we will not be ordering anything tonight. We're only here to watch the show! Again sorry." She smiled at the ghost Digimon as it stop rubbing it arms. The Bakemon frown a little bit as it said,

"You're…not going to order anything?" It sound a little scared as it looked back at the door with the skull on it. Kenta nod his head as he said,

"Yeah, just the show and we'll be on our way." The ghost Digimon eyes were still looking back as it took a bit gulp.

"You should really order something!" it said quickly to them, "You don't want the manager coming out here, now do you!" The Bakemon was starting to shake a little bit at the mention of his boss.

"Oaky," Houndmon began looking at the door that the Bakemon was looking at, "What would this manager do if we don't order anything or pay anything?" The ghost Digimon looked left, then right. The it lead over a little bit and said in a low voice,

"The last Digimon that came here and didn't order anything, got toss out by the manager."

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad, now does it!" Canarymon said very cheerfully as she looked at everyone.

"The manager toss the Digimon out of restaurant, and off a cliff!" the Bakemon finished. They all gulp after hearing what happen to that poor Digimon. Now they were all starting to regret coming here in the first place. All except Iris and Lynxmon. Iris crossed her legs and put one of her elbows on the table as she looked at the ghost Digimon. She pointed at the Bakemon and said,

"Okay then, you convicted me! We'll have 12 of you specials please." The Bakemon cackled lightly to himself as he began to rub his hand again.

"Very good choice. Very, very good choice," it said as it floated around them and went straight for the door that led to the kitchen.

"What the heck did you do that!" Nate yelled at her as they all looked at her like she was crazy. Iris rested her chin down on her hand smiled at him.

"Listen," she said slowly, "We'll get the food and say that we don't like it and have it sent back. While they are sending it back, we'll sneak out of this place. How does that sound." They all looked at her with shocked looks on their faces and a sneaky grin was on her face. May crossed her arms as she asked Iris,

"You done this before, haven't you?" Iris laughed in her throat and raised her shoulders as she answered,

"Once or twice. My mom kept on taking me to these cheesy restaurant so I thought of a way to get out of them." Lynxmon looked at Iris with her big yellow eyes and said,

"You are a very crafty girl, you know that." Iris place her hand on top of Lynxmon's head and rubbed it. She loved this place, and she would not let some manager toss her out of here because she will not pay. As the kids were talking about what kind of show they were going to see, and the Digimon were wondering what this special was, the goblin Digimon that was pick pocketing anyone he could fine soon came to a stop near the bar. His greedy little eyes were forces on the huge tip jaw that was place on the counter of the bar. The tip jaw was fill with sliver bills, some more faded than other. The goblin Digimon lick his lips all around his mouth and rubbed his hands. His eyes darted left, then right before crouching down and crept over to the tip jaw. When the goblin Digimon was at the tip jar, he raised himself and, while his eyes darted all around, he place a hand inside the tip jaw and grabbed a hand full of bills, chuckling the whole time. No sooner had he touch the bills, when a deep, loud voice with a strong Southern accent boom out of the door with the skull on it saying,

"WHO! I SAY, WHO! IS TRYING TO STEAL MONEY FROM ME?" Everyone's eyes all turn and looked at the skull door, when there came a loud thumping noise from the other side of the door. It sounded like someone big was coming out of that door. As the thumping noise got louder; plates, forks, knives, glasses, and bottle all began to shake violently. The people in the portraits all ran in the frame, trying to find a place to hid. The gloves that were playing the piano open up the piano and hid themselves inside. The Bakemon who were waiting on everyone all floated quickly back into the kitchen. Emily had gabbed Jake's hand as the thumping noise got louder, and he did not even know it. Deemon, Houndmon and Canarymon all hugged each other to make them feel safe. Kenta had in fists in hands as he looked at the door. Sweat was forming around his forehead as he gulp. Nate was cowering under the table, hugging Sealmon so tight the he could barely breath. May had her hands over here eyes, but she peeked out of them to see what was going on. And Caterpillarmon was shaking all over as her eyes were closed. However, Iris looked claim as she raised an eyebrow at the door. Lynxmon had her fur standing on end, and was hissing at the door with her claw out. Then the skull door fell open and it slammed hard on the wall making it echo. There, standing in the doorway, was the manager of this place. The manager looked like a huge, very overstuff, ugly green, rag doll. There were stitching going all over his body and he had black button eyes that had a big crack on the left eye. The tip of it head was pointed back to his back. A thin mouth with some stitches and both ends, and it had no fingers on both hands; just flaps with thumbs on them. It wore only gray short, with his floppy feet, and suspenders with a pattern of diamonds, spades, clubs, and hearts. In all, this Digimon looked like something from someone's nightmares. Jake's hand slowly trembled to get his Digi-vice to see who this Digimon was. He somehow manage to get his Digi-vice out and press the button to scan the Digimon.

Name: BoroNingyomon

Type: Puppet

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Threaded Tentacles, Fire Dice

Info: BoroNingyomon is very dirty dealer. He will create contracts that he will not keep, and will make anyone do what he says by forces. He is very powerful Digimon, so do not make any deals with him.

BoroNingyomon black button eyes fell right onto the trebling goblin Digimon. The goblin Digimon had turn pale and made its skin look a very ugly white green color. He was panting lightly as sweat from all around him. His hand still in the glass tip jar, holding onto the bills. The rag Digimon began a waddle stomp straight to the goblin Digimon. The only sound that was hear, was the sound of BoroNingyomon's feet stomping on the ground and making everything shake. The goblin Digimon trebled as it looked at the rag Digimon that was glaring down at him. BoroNingyomon growled at the goblin Digimon and said,

"Did you, I say, did you try to steal money from me?" With his hand still in the jar, the goblin Digimon quickly hit his hand with the tip jar behind his back.

"No," the goblin Digimon began taking a big gulp, "I will never try to steal money from you!" There was a long moment of silent, as everyone waited for the rag Digimon's reaction. Then, for no reason at all, BoroNingyomon began to burst out laughing. His laugh was deep and loud and there was nothing funny about his laugh at all. He put his hand on the goblin Digimon's shoulder and said in-between laughs,

"You…ah, ah, ah…I say you…ah, ah, ah…will never steal money…ah, ah, ah…from me?" The goblin Digimon weakly smiled at the rag Digimon, for somehow he was buying this. BoroNingyomon began to pat the goblin Digimon on the back and started to laugh louder now. Soon the goblin Digimon began to laugh as well. Some of his color began to return back to him and he felt that he was home free. That is, until BoroNingyomon suddenly stopped laughing. His face was the utmost serious as he made a fist. He raised his fist right above the still laughing goblin Digimon, and punched his hard right on his head. The power of the punched nearly cracked the goblin Digimon's head straight open. Spit came out of its mouth and it landed, face down, on the ground. The place went dead silent, except for the rolling sound of the tip jar that was out of the goblin Digimon's hand. The goblin Digimon was gasping a lot as droll came out of his mouth, and it was twitching a lot as well. The rag Digimon had cross his arms and glared down at the fallen Digimon. Then in a loud voice he called out, "Bakemon!" Two Bakemon came floating out of the kitchen and right above the goblin Digimon.

"Yes, manager sir!" The both said together looking at their manager seriously. BoroNingyomon uncross his arms and bent down to pick up the tip jar. Once he had the tip jar, he place it back on the counter and said to the Bakemon,

"I want you two to take this…punk…to the back and rough him up some more. Make sure, I say, make sure he never steals from me again." With a signal nod from both the them, the Bakemon grabbed the goblin Digimon by the arms, and dragged it back into the kitchen. When the Digimon were gone, BoroNingyomon place his elbows on the counter and banged his hand on the counter to get a drink for him. The gloves that were at the bar quickly stir up a black drink for the manger. Soon the piano started playing again, as the rag Digimon began to chug down his drink. Emily looked at the door that the Bakemon dragged the goblin Digimon in.

"I feel really sorry for the Digimon now," she said taking her hand off of Jake's.

"I know what you mean!" Caterpiallarmon began, "And that manger!" she shuddered a little bit before continuing, "He is cold hearted, and powerful. Not a good combination, if you ask me."

"Your meals are finally here," said the Bakemon from earlier. They all jumped in their seats, for all of them were forces on the rag Digimon, that they did not expect the Bakemon be back so soon. The ghost Digimon quickly place the brick red bowls, a few of them had cracks in them, in front of everyone and floated away.

"Hey, pardon me!" May asked trying to extend her hand out to the Bakemon, "Excuse me! Hey! Great! He's not listen to me at all!" Not knowing what else to do, they all looked down at the soap that was made for them. They all cringed and their stomach flipped at what they saw in the bowls. For floating on top of the brown broth, and in-between the cooked carrots, potatoes, and other seasonings, were eyeballs! Eyeballs of all sizes and colors in the soap, and a few were looking right at them!

"I think that eyeball is staring at me," Jake said weakly as he hugged his chest and leaned back in his chair.

"Witch one?" Deemon asked looking at Jake's bowl.

"That one!" Jake said pointed at the red eyeball with his spoon. Kenta pushed his bowl away from him and looked at Iris. Iris was looking at a brown eyeball she had fished out of her soap and on her spoon. She was looking at the eyeball carefully, wondering if it was fake or not. Kenta crossed his arms and asked,

"So what are we going to do now?" Iris dropped the eyeball into her soap and made a big splash. She looked away from him without saying a word. She did not want to admit that she was wrong, even though deep down she knew it was a little bit her fault. Lynxmon looked up Iris with her big yellow eyes. She could tell, just by looking at her, that this was not how she planed things.

"Listen," Lynxmon said turning her head to Kenta, "Once that waiter comes back, we'll tell him that it was a mistake, have him take it back, and be on our way. Does that sound okay to you?" She was trying to make sure everything between Kenta and Iris will go smoothly. Kenta nod his head at Lynxmon, but still looked at the back of Iris's head. Soon the lights began to dim down, making hard to see. It was almost completely dark in the room, except for the spot light in the middle of the stage. The white gloves that were playing the piano, soon began to play an entered song as the curtain began to raise up.

"Sweet! The show is about to start!" Sealmon said excitedly as he looked around, trying to see the others reactions. The rag Digimon, that still sat at the bar, took a sip from his second drink as he glace at the stage. When the curtain was up, their eyes widen, and Iris was in awed at the bowing Digimon in the spotlight on stage. This Digimon looked lot like wizard, for he had a purple wizard hat, that rested on his thin orange hair that was tied into a pony tail, with a skull on the front. He had a purple cape on as well, and a collar that covered most of his face and almost touched his crystal blue eyes. He wore a light yellow jump suit with silver zippers that looked like teeth. He wore brown gloves and boots, and in his right hand there was a sun staff. Iris could not take her eyes off of this Digimon. For this Digimon was beyond cool itself, and she could not help but stare. The she felt something elbowing her in the ribs. She looked down as saw Lynxmon, with a cunning little grin on her face, pointing at her pocket that head her Digi-vice. Iris knew what Lynxmon was thinking, for she was knew what Iris likes, and Iris quickly pulled her Digi-vice out to see who this Digimon was.

Name: Wizardmon

Type: Magician

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Thunder Ball, Magical Game

Info: Wizardmon is a sky, but caring Digimon who never shows his true face until he trust someone completely. He is a very skilled wizard in both physical and magical sense. His zippers leads to an infant amount of space where he stores items.

Iris read Wizardmon's data a good number of times on the glowing white screen. She then looked up to see Wizardmon up from his bow. He began to move his hands in a circle motion. Soon a transparent black orb began to appear around his hands. Then Wizardmon pushed the black orb right to the audience. When he pushed the orb, it burst into a hundred little black skulls with tail fallowing behind them. The little skulls all dash around the room, going through whatever and whoever they want. The other Digimon were only paying half attention to what was going on. They continued at what they were doing, as the ghost skulls went through them. However, the kids and their Digimon were freaking out at the ghost skulls. When one of the skulls went through them, if felt like a blast of ice cold water went right through them making them shiver down to the bone. Nate fell out of his seat as the because so many ghost skulls were coming for him. Soon Wizardmon pulled his hand into his chest, and all the ghost skulls came flying right above him. They began to from something else; a giant, black, floating, skull! The skull cackled loudly making the wall shake and some dust fly around. Then, the master skull open its mouth, and breath out fire out of the stage! The flame was so strong, that the heat that it admit made everyone sweat a little bit. Wizardmon then raised his hands up to the skull, and the master skull stopped its fire breathing and burst into flames! The kids and their Digimon's eyes widen greatly when they saw the flaming skull transformed into a mighty and beautiful phoenix. With a wave of his hand, sent the phoenix flying out into the audience, leaving a trail of red and gold dust as it disappears. BoroNingyomon smashed the glass that was in his hand. His face twisted in rage as the liquid dripped down his arm and down to the ground. He quickly wiped his hand off on his side, and marched over to the door that he entered through. When the phoenix was gone, Wizardmon took a grand bow to the audience. The kids and their Digimon all clapped and cheered for Wizardmon. The big finally was so spectacular, that they could not help but cheer for him. However, the rest of the crowd did not even look at Wizardmon, let alone clap for him. They all look away, as the curtain slowly came down on Wizardmon. Iris was standing on her chair, clapping the loudest. When the curtain was down, Iris jumped down from her chair and looked at Lynxmon excitedly. Her cheeks felt a little red from the heat from that skull early.

"That was unbelievably amazing!" she said with a huge grin on her face. She pointed to the door that the rag Digimon went through and continued to say, "Let's go see if we can get an autograph!"

"I'm with you on that!" Lynxmon said quickly as Iris grabbed a napkin. They both ran across the room straight for the door that lead back stage. "Just, what's an autograph?" As the two of them made their way back stage, the others were all talking excitedly about what they just say. That is, until the Bakemon that was waiting on them said,

"Here is your bill." He place a white piece of paper right in the middle of their uneaten eyeball soap. The excitement that they just felt, soon faded away. And what replace it was fear as they looked down at the paper, then and the ghost Digimon.

"I can barely see anything here!" Iris whispered to Lynxmon. They were in a long pitch black hallway. Iris was fumbling around with her hands out, trying to feel for the wall. She soon felt something that was peeling. It was the wall and the paint on it was already starting to peel off. So she slowly walk down the hallway, her hand on the wall to make sure she was going the right way. "I wish I could see something!"

"Yeah…" Lynxmon began walking right next to Iris. Thanks to her cat eyes, she can easily see everything in the dark, "Take it from me, you don't want to see what's in front of you." Iris looked down to see Lynxmon's big yellow eyes looking right back at her. She was about to say something back to her, when something caught her eye.

"I think I see a light!" she said excitedly as she pointed a finger at some light peeking out of a cracked open door. Fallowing the light, and keeping her hand on the wall, the two of them quickly step to the open door. When the two of them were near the cracked door, they peered into it to see who and what was going on. At first the light hurt their eyes, so they could not see much. Yet, after their eyes got adjusted to the light, they were able to see little dressing room. There was a wooden table, chairs, dresser with a mirror attach to it. And there standing in the room was Wizardmon and BoroNingyomon. Wizardmon had his head lowered and was not looking at the rag Digimon. Iris saw, in Wizardmon's eyes, there was a look of sadness in them. BoroNingyomon towered over Wizardmon as he yelled at him.

"What, I say, what was that all about!" the rag Digimon barked tapping his belly with his hand. Wizardmon sighed and said to the ground,

"I'm sorry, okay!" His voice sounded smooth and relaxing. It would have sound even more relaxing if he was not being yelled at. "I just thought…"

"There! You said it right there!" BoroNingyomon yelled tossing his hands in the air, "You thought! You're not supposed to think!" he poke Wizardmon hard in the chest making him lead back a bit, "You're supposed to do!" he poked Wizardmon again, "Cause, I say, cause you're under contract!" Wizardmon made a fist at the mention of his contract. The rag Digimon straighten up and crossed his arms. He glared down at Wizardmon, and Wizardmon kept looking down at the ground. "Now, when I say do a scary show. You…" He pointed his head at Wizardmon and waited for his response. He sighed deeply once more, and looked up to his manager and answer back,

"I perform a scary." Iris's fists were clenched tightly. She could not believe this, Wizardmon was a slave to this fat, greedy, rag doll. She wanted to do something, the temptation was great. Yet, all she did was stood there with Lynxmon, growling lowly out of angry.

"Good," BoroNingyomon spat out. He turn around and began to stomp out of the room saying, "I don't wait to have to keep reminding you after ever show! Speaking of, you next one begin in 30 minutes. See you there!" With that, the rag Digimon open the door widely and stomp out. Iris and Lynxmon had to hold their breaths as the rag Digimon's rough cloth like skin brush pass them. Soon BoroNingyomon turn right down the hall, and was gone. The only one left standing were Iris, Lynxmon, and the Wizardmon still standing in the room. Wizardmon turn around to his dresser, and put his hand on top of it. He was still looking down at the ground for a long time before looking back up. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Iris and Lynxmon in the mirror trying to sneak away. They waited to meet Wizardmon, but this was just the wrong time to meet him. Before they could take another step, Wizardmon quickly turn around and extending an arm saying,

"Hold on a second, will you." As soon as Wizardmon spoke, they both froze still. They both stood there, as they heard Wizardmon's footsteps came nearer to them. They quickly turn around and began to apologies at what they heard.

"We are so, so, so, so, sorry!" Lynxmon began waving her hands around her chest. Wizardmon crossed his arms, as Lynxmon continued, "We really didn't mean to eavesdrop on what you two were saying."

"Yeah," Iris added putting her hands up as well, "We only came back here to say what a wonderful show you put on back there!"

"Really!" Wizardmon suddenly said excitedly as he uncrossed his arms.

"Yeah…really," Lynxmon said lowering down her hands, "It was a really great show you had back there! I really like the final part with phoenix, that was really cool!" Wizardmon glace to the side, and rubbed his head as he chuckled kindly. If they could see under his collar, they could see that he was blushing.

"Why…thank you!" he said finally, "It's always great to hear that after a show." Iris smiled at Wizardmon, and was about to turn around, when he added, "Why don't stay here for a while and have some tea with me?" He waved his hand over to where the wooden table and chair were. Iris put her hands on her hips, and while still smiling at him, said,

"Well, I can never turn down an offer for some tea, no can I." She laugh lightly as she and Lynxmon came in and sat down at the table. Wizardmon turn around and open the top dresser drawer. Out of the drawer he pulled out, black tea cup and saucers, spoons, sugar cubs, cream, honey, and a black tea pot full of water and when it was place on the table, steam came out from it. The smell of ginger form the tea pot seems to spill around Iris' nose. "Wow," Iris said once everything was out on the table and Wizardmon was pouring the tea, "That dresser sure can hold a lot of things!"

"Yes it does," Wizardmon said with a laugh as he push the cup of greenish brown tea to Iris, then to Lynxmon. Iris grabbed the cup with both hands; she could feel how heat from the water around the cup. She then raised it to her mouth and took a quick sip. The tea was boiling hot, but she was used to it, and she could taste strong ginger in the tea. For some strange reason, she felt relaxed and sleepy after taking a sip of tea. She yawned lightly as she looked at Lynxmon, who was lapping up the tea with her tongue. Iris could not help but giggle a little bit seeing this funny sight. She turn around to see if Wizardmon had pour himself a cup as well. Iris's mouth was open a little bit as she raised an eyebrow. For she saw Wizardmon's back against them, and she heard loud slurping noises coming from Wizardmon. Wizardmon turn back around, fixing his collar. When he saw Iris looking at him, his eyes looked away in embarrassment. He put his cup down and said weakly, "Ha…sorry about that. I'm not used to drinking tea with others."

"It's okay, you're among friends," Lynxmon said putting her cup down and wiping her mouth with her arm. Wizardmon laugh lightly as he nod his head at her. Iris looked down at her reflection in the tea before saying,

"Hey…do you mind if I ask you something personal." Wizardmon lay his hand on the table and looked at Iris for a moment. He gave her simply nod, without saying a word. Iris put her tea down and cross her legs before asking, "What was going on back there with you and that overgrown wash rag?" Wizardmon sigh at the question that was given to him. He took his hands off the table and rubbed his eyes a little bit.

"BoroNingyomon is not that bad of a Digimon," he started after rubbing his eyes, "It just…we have different opinions on how a show is suppose to be done."

"Different opinions my foot!" Lynxmon mumbled under her breath. Wizardmon ignore what she said and continued with his story,

"See, I just love to put on a show! I just get a thrill when I try to learn something new. And I get an even bigger thrill when I hear that thunderous applause. So I wanted to take my show to bigger city. Yet, to do that, I need money…that's when BoroNingyomon comes in to play. I borrowed money from and sign a contract saying that I have to pay him back all the money I own him. I didn't thought that it would be that bad, I figured that I would have him pay off in a year if not sooner. Anyway, I had my money and was about to leave this valley…when all of a sudden…I…got mugged."

"YOU GOT MUGGED!" Iris shouted as she slammed her hand on the table, making everything shake. Wizardmon just looked to the side as Iris slowly claim down.

"Yeah…I did," he said sounding a bit sad, "I didn't know what to do then, so I went back to BoroNingyomon. He was very disappointed with me, yelled at me for a good hour. Then he made another deal with me. Since he knew I love to perform, I would work here as the head liner of the show. So, I became the 'scary performer' that you saw and I have just been saving me money as much as I can, so I can pay him back. I was really close this one time, but then I loss all of it and had to start all over from scratch. So you see, I can't really argue with him case he pays me and I pay him back." He pick up his cup and turn around to take another loud sip of tea. Lynxmon crossed her arms and blinked at Wizardmon a few times.

"I see," she began as Wizardmon turn back around, "Wow, you are in a really tough situation with here." He glance at her with all knowing eyes. He had been through it all; the consent yelling of the rag Digimon, working so hard and getting little pay back, and just putting up with everything in-between. Iris raised her shoulders and said,

"Why don't you just quite being a performer. If this job is such a nightmare, why not just forget being in show business in the first place." She said this as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. However, Wizardmon did not think so. He stared at her with cold eyes, that made her look down a little bit, and said seriously,

"I cannot do that! I cannot hate what I meant to love!" Iris's eyes looked up and widen as the words echoed in her mind.

"Can't hate what you're meant to love? What do you mean by that?" she said slowly for she was confused at what he just said. Wizardmon lead back in his chair a little bit and took off his hat to run his finger thought his hair. He was thinking for a moment, trying to pick the right words to say to her.

"I'll try to explain it as best as I can," he finally said putting his hat back on and looking straight at her, "When you love something, or someone, you want show compassion to them. And even when things get horrible and dysfunctional, there is still a bit of love there. So can you really, honestly, hate what you are meant to love?" Iris just started at Wizardmon for a moment, her mouth a little open. She was taking in all what Wizardmon was saying and was thinking of all the times her mother show her love to her. When she was sick her mother took care of her, when she wanted to go to the movies with her friends her mother took them, and when she was trap in the closet for hours it was her mother who found her and hugged her to make her feel better. These memories of her mother seem to swirl around Iris's mind for a long time.

"Iris, hey!" Lynxmon called for her. Iris shook herself out of her thought to looked down and see Lynxmon poking her in the rids saying, "Is everything okay? You were zoning for a long time!" Iris smiled gently to her and patter her on the head saying,

"I'm fine, and thanks for asking." Lynxmon grin back up at her as she turn to Wizardmon and said, "Thanks for the tea and everything. It was really…good." She could not think of anything else to say. Wizardmon laugh in his throat and he pick himself up.

"It's always nice to talk to others after a show," he said extending a hand to her. Iris grabbed his hand and they shook. Once she let go, they both waved goodbye to Wizardmon as they began to walk back down the dark hallway.

Lynxmon was leading the way in the dark hallway. She had her hands behind her back and was saying,

"Wizardmon has to be one of the coolest Digimon I've ever meet so far! Yet, it's too bad that he is a slave to this fat jerk. I wish we could do something, any idea?" She waited for Iris to say something, but nothing came. Lynxmon was a little worried, so she looked over to see what Iris was up to. Iris was still walking down the hallway and had her hands in her pockets. However, her eyes were glancing down at the ground, she was still thinking about what Wizardmon had said to her. "Are you sure everything all right?" Lynxmon said crossing her arms and looking at Iris seriously. Once again, Iris shook herself out of her thoughts and looked down at Lynxmon; her eyes were getting used to the dark hallway.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said weakly to Lynxmon as she rubbed the back of her head. Lynxmon raised an eyebrow as she put her hands on her hips. He tail waved back and forth as she said,

"You were thinking about what Wizardmon said to you back there." Iris's eyes widen as Lynxmon grin at her, knowing that she was right.

"What…I….mean…what?" she stuttered trying to think of what to say. Lynxmon turn around and said back to her,

"I could tell he made a good influent on you." Iris was going to say something back to her, when she heard a familiar southern voice booming out of the nearby door saying,

"Like angle wings, don't you think!" Iris and Lynxmon looked at each other in the darkness. They were both a little curious about what the rag Digimon was doing, so the crept over to the door that they heard the voice, and slowly turn the squeaky doorknob. They peered into the light of very large room. Inside this room, there was a long wooden table and sitting on a stool was BoroNingyomon. It was amazing that such a little stool like that, could whole that much weight of the rag Digimon. Silver bills and papers were spread all over the long wooden table. BoroNingyomon was grabbing some of his money and was making piles of them. He had a huge smirk on his face, as he flip through the bills with his thumb where his ear was to be. There was a Bakemon floating right next to him and was looking very board with himself.

"Well," the rag Digimon asked once he finished flipping through the bills, "I say, don't you think it sound like angle wings?" He was staring right at the ghost Digimon, waiting for the right answer. The Bakemon rolled his eyes and answer back,

"Yup, it does sound like angel wings." The Bakemon only said that to keep his manger happy.

"You, bet it does!" the rag Digimon said tossing the pile of bill with the others, "And it is all thanks to the loser Digimon, Wizardmon." Iris was grinding her teeth and her fist were clench tightly at the mention of Wizardmon being called a loser. The ghost Digimon put a hand over its mouth and yawn loudly.

"I don't see why you keep him around here. He is too much of freedom thinker," the Bakemon said to him manager. BoroNingyomon quickly pointed his rag hand right at the Bakemon. The ghost Digimon gulp as it stared at the hand as the rag Digimon said,

"That loser Digimon is making me tons of money each night he's here. He would waste his talents anyway else if I would have let him go off with my money. So that's why I hired those muggers, a bit out of my pocket but still worth it in the future." He laughed coldly as he remember how he got his money back. Iris was about to lose it! She was about to march right up to the overgrown wash cloth and slap him a good number of times for tricking Wizardmon. Lucky, Lynxmon had grabbed onto her shirt and was pull her back. "Speaking of that loser," the rag Digimon said bring his hand back, "Where did I put his paper?" He looked around at the pile of paper, until her found what he was looking for. He place the gray sheet of paper down in front of him and grabbed a pen that was near him. "Okay," he began tapping his pen on the table, "Let's see, taking the money that he made me these past few weeks. Then take out the mugging price, he is down to…Oh goodie! Look like I'm going to steal his money again!" He laugh coldly once more as he rubbed his hands. Iris was about to run right into the room and give that rag Digimon a good thrashing. Yet, Lynxmon was still holding on to her barely. Just then another Bakemon open up the door right across from the other door that Iris and Lynxmon were peering through and floated right up to BoroNingyomon.

"Manager sir, we have a bit of situation," the ghost Digimon began.

"What, I say, what is it?" the rag Digimon braked as he place a hand on the table. The ghost Digimon nod it head and continued to say,

"A group has order a lot of food, and they are refusing to pay for it."

"WHAT!" the rag Digimon yelled as spit came out of his mouth as he stood up. The Bakemon wiped the spit that was on its face and said,

"Don't worry sir, I making pay it off. They should have all of it pay off, in a good few weeks!" The rag Digimon angry turn into a smile when he heard that.

"Good, I say, good," he said rubbing his hands, "More free work for us. Now I think it's time to visit that fool's show once more. Got to make sure he does it right this time." With that, the rag Digimon stomped out of the room with the two ghost Digimon right behind him. Once they were out, Iris burst into the room. Her face was red with anger at what she head. She quickly dash over to the table to look for something.

"What are you doing?" Lynxmon asked quickly. Iris did not say at first. Then she found it; the paper that the rag Digimon was looking at. It had all the numbers and the names of the muggers and the dates of when he had stole the money form Wizardmon. She turn around to Lynxmon, and said quickly,

"We're going to help Wizardmon get out of this place once and for all! So come on!" So with the paper in her hand, Iris ran out the way she came with Lynxmon right behind her.

As this was going on, the others were having their own problems. Once the check came to them, they had no ways of paying it off. They tried to make a run for it, but they were caught in the end. So now they were all busting tables in order to pay back what they own. Emily was picking up dirty plates, and was humming to herself trying to make the situation seem lest bad. All of a sudden a huge cockroach brush pass her hand on the table and she scream loudly! She pulled back her hand and fell down to her knees and was about to cry loudly, when Canarymon came running over. She put her wing on her shoulder and tried to claim her down as much as she could. Deemon and Caterpillarmon were trying to have some fun while working in the place. Caterpillarmon was handing Deemon empty glasses, and he was making a large pyramid. When Deemon was finish, he wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead. As soon as he did that, the glass pyramid began for fall down. Deemon flailed his arms every which way as he tried to caught the glasses before they hit the ground. If it was not for Caterpillarmon's sticky wed, they would have more thing to clean up. Kenta was hard at work gathering dirty plate that still had food on them together and placing them in a plastic black box. His eyes were forces and he had a determined look on his face as well. He grabbed a plate, and was about to place it with the others, when it suddenly stuck onto his hand. He shook his hand violently a few times, trying to get the plate off his hand, yet it just stuck there. Kenta heard someone chuckling behind him and turn around to see Jake, laughing into his arm, and Houndmon looking at him a bit worried. Kenta raised an eyebrow and pointed at the plate that was stuck on his hand. Eventually, both Houndmon and Jake came over and grabbed onto the plate. They both pulled as hard as they could on the plate until it ripped off of Kenta's hand. It stung a little bit, so he rubbed his trying to make the pain go away. He nod his head to thank them and went right back to work. May was handing dirty dishes to Nate, and Nate was handing dirty dishes to Sealmon, and Sealmon was licking the dishes to get all the food that was left before putting them into the box. BoroNingyomon was sitting at the bar again, and once more he was drinking his black color drink. He was waiting for Wizardmon to come on stage and do his show right this time. Just then, Iris and Lynxmon came bursting through the door that they had gone through. Iris put her hands on her knees as she tried to caught her breath, the paper that had Wizardmon's information on it still in her hand, and Lynxmon had her paw across her chest as she painted as well. The kids and their Digimon turned their head when they saw the two of them burst in.

"Oh, my!" Emily said as she quickly ran over to them, "Where have you two been?" Iris had one eye closed as she looked up to everyone.

"I'll…I'll…I'll tell…you….you….you guys latter," she said in-between breaths. Kenta pointed a grimy finger at her and yelled,

"Do you know what you gotten us into?" Iris straighten herself back up and started right at Kenta.

"I know, I know," she began looking up at the cob wed ceiling, "And I'm truly sorry for that. I'll make it up to all of you latter, but right now I have more important thing to take care of!" She waved the paper that was in her hand and pointed her head to the stage, where the curtain was still down. Lynxmon knew what Iris was thinking, and so the two them ran right pass their friends and right to the stage. Lynxmon jump gracefully onto the stage and Iris pushed herself up the stage as well. Lynxmon lifted some of the curtain, so that they can get behind, and they both entered back stage. The kids and their Digimon all blinked and wonder what was going on. The rag Digimon was looking at them as well. He was curious about what was happening in the situation as well.

Wizardmon was stilling on a wooden stool, in the dimly lit back stage. He had his eyes closed and was rolling his sun staff around in his hands. He was getting mentally prepared for his show that he was about to do.

"Hey! Hey, Wizardmon," someone called out to him. He open his eyes and stood up to see Iris and Lynxmon coming from behind the curtain and running over to him. He put one hand on his hip and said to them,

"Well, this is a surprise. I never thought I would see you two so soon. What are you up…"

"That overgrown, wash rag is cheating you!" Lynxmon quickly interrupted. Wizardmon looked at them confused as he titled his head to the side.

"I beg your pardon?" he said sounding confused.

"We over head that wash rag talking about you," Iris quickly said. She want to tell Wizardmon all that she knows as fast as she could, "He was the one who hired the muggers, and the one who stole you money the first time! He just wants you so that he can fill his fat pocket with money. And if you don't believe us, here!" She thrust the paper that she had in her hands right in front of him. He quickly grabbed the paper and skimmed through it. As he quickly read through the paper, his eyes widen twice his sides. He crumble that paper up in angry and said,

"This low! This is very, very low of him!" Iris and Lynxmon nod their head violently in agreement. Soon the curtain began to raise up, and the show was about to start. He pointed to the two of them and said seriously, "Stay here! I'm going to make sure that rag gets what's coming to him!" Before they could say a word, Wizardmon quickly march out to the spot light. When he was out on the spot light, he glared right at BoroNingyomon; giving him dagger eyes. For a long moment, he did nothing. The other kids and their Digimon all just started at Wizardmon. The rag Digimon was getting annoyed by this, so he put down his drink and pointed at Wizardmon and yelled,

"Well, aren't you going to put on you show?" Wizardmon's fists tighten as he said in a very serious voice that was almost unlike him,

"No! I will not perform for you!" The words seem to echo off the walls and the room went deadly silent. The rag Digimon was shaking mad now that he heard that. He made fist in his rag hand and stomp over to the stage, yelling,

"You're breaking you contract!"

"I don't care!" Wizardmon yelled back, "I realized what you did to me, thanks to some good friends I made!" he quickly glace over to Iris and Lynxmon, who was silently cheer from him. BoroNingyomon jumped on stage and landed right in front of Wizardmon, making the whole place shake. He glared down at Wizardmon with his black button eyes, and Wizardmon stared back up to him coldly as well. He held out his hand right in near the rag Digimon and continued to say, "I am no longer you puppet! I'm getting out of this place and making my dream a…" Yet before he could finish, BoroNingyomon grabbed his throat and lifted him up from the ground. Iris gasped as Wizardmon was being choked to death. He put his hands on the rag Digimon's grabbing hand and try to pull himself out, but to no good.

"When you break you contract," BoroNingyomon began pronouncing every word slowly as he right at Wizardmon, "I…" he tighten up his grip on Wizardmon, "…break…" he tighten up more, "…you!" He squeezed Wizardmon so tightly that he was truing a bluer color than normal. Iris froze there as she watch her friend being choked to death. She need to do something to save him. So without even thinking, she grabbed the wooden stool that was near her, and charged right for the rag Digimon. Lynxmon held out a hand trying to stop her and yelled,

"Iris, wait!" When Iris was right near BoroNingyomon, she smash the wooden stool right behind him. Pieces of wood went flying all over the place, and the rag Digimon then let go of Wizardmon. Wizardmon hit the ground hard, and was coughing loudly trying to get air back into him. Iris made tight fist in her hands and shouted at the top of her lungs,

"PEOPLE LIKE YOU REALLY MAKE ME SICK! YOU TAKE ADVENTAGE OF PEOPLE WHO HAVE DREAMS, JUST SO YOU CAN MAKE MONEY! THAT'S LOW, LOWER THAN DIRT YOU SON OF A…"

"Threaded Tentacles!" BoroNingyomon turn around to Iris and the black threads that was around his right arm come out and whip around Iris. Iris squeezed in pain as the threads wrapped around her a lift her high in the air. "You!" the rag Digimon yelled as he tighten the threads around her, "You're the one who put these ideas in his head!" The top right of his eye began to twitch out of angry. Wizardmon was still trying to caught his breath, and could not do anything. The others were just frozen in fear at what they saw was going on stage. This was enough for Lynxmon. This was enough for Lynxmon, she pounce right for BoroNingyomon with claw out and teeth ready to bit. With his other hand, the rag Digimon punched Lynxmon out of the stage and crashed into a table. "Now," BoroNingyomon continued tightening his threads around Iris, "I say, I'm going to squeeze the life out of you to make a point; if a free thinker goes against me, they will die!" Iris screamed in pain as the threads tighten even harder around her. Lynxmon weakly stood back up on her feet and heard Iris's screams!

"IRIS!" she called out at the top of her lungs. Then it happen; Iris's Digi-vice began to beep like crazy and glow a bright white. The same thing was happening to Lynxmon. Her whole body was vibrating uncontrollably and she felt an incredible energy burst out of her. She was glowing all around and was changing shape. "LYNXMON DIGI-VOLE TO…" she began to grow bigger and bigger and had to go down on all fours, light purple strips formed around her paws and a gray full moon appeared on her back, a golden Egyptian head set appeared along with jewelry around her neck and waist, a purple Egyptian formed all around her with a blue belt with moon and stars at the end, "SPINXMON!" BoroNingyomon watched in delight as the life of Iris started to fade away. All of a sudden, a black paw came out of nowhere and batted at the rag Digimon. The threads went back in to his arms and he went flying across the stage! Life and air came back to Iris, but she was falling down to the ground. She was about to hit the ground, when she landed on something furry and soft. She looked to see that tiger Digimon look start at her with saying, "Iris, how do you feel. Are you hurt anywhere?" Iris's eyes widen as she said slowly,

"Lynxmon! You…did you…Digi-vole?" She nod her head at Iris as she quickly pulled out her Digi-vice to learn more about Lynxmon's new from.

Name: Spinxmon

Type: Egyptian Beast

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Fist of Anubis, Desert Lion

Info: Spinxmon is a very beautiful yet powerful Digimon. She is known for her great cunningness and speed. She can survive in the desert on weeks on end.

"Wow!" Deemon said his mouth wide open. He was looking right at Spinxmon and was blushing all over his face, "Her Adult from is every more prettier than I imagine!" Jake laugh lightly to himself and he shook his hand and rubbed Deemon's head.

"YOU!" they hear the rag Digimon shout from the other side of the stage. Iris fixed herself better so that she was sitting on Spinxmon better as she looked over to where the rag Digimon was coming from. BoroNingyomon stumbled back on stage, looking hurt but still ready to fight. He pointed a rag hand at them and continued to yell, "Both of you, are going to pay for this!" Iris looked down at Spinxmon, and Spinxmon looked up at Iris. The same idea from in both of their heads.

"Hey! Overgrown wash rag!" Iris yelled at BoroNingyomon. The rag Digimon growled at her for being called that. "You like making deals, don't you. Then why don't we make one here and now!" The rag Digimon looked at her confusedly, for he was the one who usually starts the deals. "If Spinxmon can beat you, then you have to let me and my friends go, and rip up Wizardmon's contract!" BoroNingyomon laugh once before saying,

"And what, I say, what will happens if I win?" Iris look at the rag Digimon seriously before saying,

"If you win, we'll stay here and work off all the damage that we cause to this place. How does that sound?" BoroNingyomon smirk at the idea and rubbed his rag hands together.

"Sound like a beautiful idea, I do declare!" With that, the battle between the two Digimon begun. Iris held on tightly around Spinxmon neck as she pounce on the rag Digimon. She pin him to the ground, and started slashing at him with her razor sharp claws. Yet, before she could slice him, BoroNingyomon punched her hard in the stomach and off the stage. Spinxmon slide on the floor, making large claw marks on the ground.

"Fire Dice!" The rag Digimon toss white dices with flames surround them right at Spinxmon. Yet, Spinxmon was too fast for him, and quickly dodge them in a blink of an eye and hit the nearby table. The table burst into flames and soon fell to ashes. BoroNingyomon tried again and again with his fire dice, but Spinxmon was just too quick for him. The rag Digimon roared in angry as he jump off stage. He ran as quickly as his stubbly little leg could carry him over to the bar. There he grabbed a bottle and started pouring it down into his mouth. Spinxmon took this time to finish him off. She pounce on him one more time, with her claws stretched out ready the slice him to ribbons. That is when BoroNingyomon turn around and spat the liquid that he had in his mouth right in Spinxmon's face. Spinxmon was blind for the moment, and tried to get the smelly liquid out of her eyes. The rag Digimon smirk, as he took this time to punch Spinxmon right in the chest. Spinxmon cried in pain, as she went sliding on her side, crashing tables and chairs. Iris held on even tighter as Spinxmon came to a stop. They both looked at BoroNingyomon, who was grinning with the bar behind him. "THIS ENDS NOW!" he shouted to him as he raise his hand up to toss more dices at them.

"Thunder Ball!" A yellow ball of electricity came flying across and hit the rag Digimon right in the face. The rag Digimon screamed in pain as he slap his hands over his eyes saying,

"My eyes! I can't see!" Iris turn to the stage to see Wizardmon! He had his palm face the blind BoroNingyomon and it smoking a bit. He straighten up and looked at them and said with a thumbs up,

"Finish this overgrown wash rag!" Iris grinned as Spinxmon got back on her feet.

"No problem!" she said back to him holding up the thumbs up as well.

"Fist of Anubis! A silvery purple energy shot out of one of Spinxmon's paws and headed right for the rag Digimon. Soon the energy from into a head of Anubis and hit BoroNingyomon right in his chest. The fist pushed BoroNingyomon right through the wall of drinks, making all the glasses shatter and the liquor covered all over him, and right into the kitchen! There was a long pause as everyone watch the hole that was in the wall.

"All right," the rag Digimon said weakly, "I say, alright! You win!" He weakly reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "You are all free to go!" BoroNingyomon then ripped up the Wizardmon's contract before passing out. The kids and their Digimon all cheered for they were not longer working in this place. Iris raised her hand in victory as Spinxmon began to glow again and shrink back down to Lynxmon. Lynxmon looked up at Iris, who was still on her and was crashing her. And finally Wizardmon sighed in relief as he sat down where he was. He was finally free of this place once and for all.

The kids, their Digimon, and Wizardmon were all standing outside of the restaurant. They had spend the whole night there, for the sun was peeking over the tree tops. Wizardmon and Iris were shaking hands one last time.

"I…I don't know what to say!" Wizardmon said tears in his eyes, "I guess thank you! Thank you so much!"

"I should be thanking you!" Lynxmon said when they let go of their handshake, "If it wasn't for your Thunder Ball, we would have all still been working in this place!" He chuckled a little bit as he looked at each of them.

"Well, let's just say we're both thankful, okay?" he said to them with a hidden grin. They smiled back at him as he turn around and began to walk away. They all waved to him, and he waved back to him. "I hope we meet again someday!" he called back at them.

"You better believe that!" Iris yelled back at him. And soon Wizardmon was out of sight, off to make his dream a reality. Nate yawn loudly as he said,

"The sun is up, so you all know what that means!"

"Time for bed!" Canarymon added stretching her wings. They all began their way back to the campsite, when Iris suddenly said,

"Hey Kenta, I can I talk to you alone and in privet?" Kenta raised an eyebrow at what Iris said. He nodded, but wonder what Iris wants to talk about. As the others went back to the campsite, Iris and Kenta were behind some trees talking. "Look," she began rubbing the back of her neck nervously, "I just want to say, I'm sorry for what I said to you back at the campsite." Kenta's eyes widen at what he heard. Iris was saying sorry to him! "You will just trying to help me see that my mom is not that bad, and I was not listening. So thanks, but don't' tell the others I said that!" She pointed at him and looked at Kenta seriously. Kenta nodded his head as she understand. Iris smiled at him, and did something unexpected; she kissed him on the check. His face blushed so red that he looked almost like a beat! "And don't tell the others about this too okay?" she whispered in his ear. She put her hands behind back and walk back with the others. However, Kenta just stood there his face still blushing. He place his hand where she had kissed him and said under his breath,

"So she can show love."

**On the next _Digimon Fighters:_**

**May: Since we've been in this world for a few day, I've come up with some theroies. Does anyone care to listen to them?**

**Jake: Um...I don't want my brian to get hurt! **

**Emily: Oh, let's check out this cave! **

**Iris: 'Echo'! Isn't this fun!**

**Kenta: Seem a bit childish to me.**

**Nate: Guys!**

**Jake: What?**

**Nate: We lost May!**

**Caterpillarmon: I think we lost the others. **

**May: You're right! I think we should...what was that? **

**Caterpillarmon: Oh no! It's that monkey Digimon that chace us before!**

**May: No! It's a differetn Digimon. And he's and Philospher as well?**

**Nate: May we found you! **

**Houndmon: Yeah, but we're being attack by anohter monkey again!**

**May: No wait! I think he has a black spot on him!**

**Caterpillarmon: May get donw!**

**On the next _Digimon Fighters_: Spread Your Wings, Ulyssesmon!**

**May: I'll show you how my knowlege is powerful! **


	8. Spread Your Wings, Ulyssesmon

**Well everyone we are getting closer and closer within these kids lives! Sad, but the story will not end there! Now May has a few question that need to be asnwer! Plus we get a look into her past a bit. It's a bit sad, and if I make you cry, then I'm a good writer! And Caterpillarmon makes her dream come true! Like always, Enjoy and Review! **

Chapter Eight Spread Your Wings, Ulyssesmon

It was raining everywhere, hard. The gray clouds above where getting darker and darker as the time went by. The air too was heavy with moisture before it rain. The kids and their Digimon had just woken up from their nap, after the night time adventure they had at the Susto Casa, when it began to rain. They all dash over to the nearly thing that would keep them dry, and hearing Nate yelling that standing under a tree is danger in a storm. Soon Jake spotted a cave that connected into a mountain. Only caring about getting dry, they all ran inside. The cave was wide enough to fit all of them comfortably with same space to spare. The gray light from outside stretched half way into the cave. The rest of the cave was covered in darkness. The kids and their Digimon were all at the edge of the cave; watching the rain splash and from puddles on the ground and listen to the rain pat against the rocks, trees, and anything else that was around. Jake was sitting on the ground, wiping off the drops of water the fell on his goggles. He took off his goggles and try to clear them with his shirt. Deemon was right next to Jake and look like he was going to die from boredom as he stared up at the ceiling of the cave. Kenta was standing up and leaning his back against the cave wall. He had one foot on the ground and the other one resting on the cave wall as he looked out to the rain. Houndmon was laying on the ground next to him. He had close his eyes as he listen to the sound of the rain splash on the ground. Emily was sitting down on the ground as well. She was humming a happy tune as she stroke Canarymon's head that was in her lap. Canarymon had curl her head up in Emily's lap as she closed her eyes. She rubbed her head in Emily's lap, trying to get comfortable and making Emily giggle a bit. Iris had her back the wall as she watched the rain. She had her arms crossed and her legs stretched out on the ground. She grinned a little bit as the rain began to come down even harder. However, Lynxmon did not think the rain was relaxing at all. She had her back to the cave opening where the rain was coming down. She held her nose up high and her arms and legs were crossed with her tail wrapped around her waist. Nate was quickly foraging around in his bag. He was looking for an umbrella or a poncho to keep him dry in case he had to go outside for something. The only one that was outside, in the pouring rain, was Sealmon. He was joyously sliding around in the mud with his mouth wide open. Catching as many rain drops as he can on his tongue. Everyone was watching the rain in silents. Yet, there was a soft tapping noise coming from behind everyone. Distancing from everyone else was May. She sat very deep into the cave, almost into the darkness. May had taken out her laptop to see if it was still working after all this time. Yet, once she had made sure everything was in working order, she decided to type up a little log about what has happen to her and her new friends. The light blue glow of the laptop shine on her face as her eyes should great forces. Her fingers seem to be a blur as she type on her keyboard. Caterpillarmon was resting on May's shoulders. Her bug eyes widen as she read what May was writing in her little log post. May pause for a moment and closed her eyes for a moment. She tapped her lip with one finger as she collect her thoughts. The thoughts came to her and she open her eyes as her fingers did their dance around the keyboard. This is what she was thinking and writing:

_"We have been in this world for about five days, 6 hours, 32 minutes, and 44seconds. And thought that time I've have observer many things about the world around us now. It comes to my attention that we might be in a parallel world to our own. I have notice in this parallel world, or Digital world as I will now be referring to, has many similarities to what we know in our world. The vegetation is very equivalents to what we have in the human world. However, one puzzle has my mind contemplating exponentially,"_

"What does exponentially mean?" Caterpillarmon asked when she read that world. May stop her typing and put one finger on her forehead. She was picking the right words in order to explain to her friend.

"Exponentially," she began hold up one finger, "Means growing at a very fast rate, to put it simply." Caterpillarmon nod her head as May went back to her typing,

_"And that puzzle is how or what brought us here in the Digital World in the first place? I have come up with several theories about the matter in hand. My first theory when I came to this world is that we are all having a dream. That this is all part of our subconscious minds. Yet, that theory was soon toss away within a day. This cannot be a dream! For everything around us we far too realistic to be a dream. With that theory disposed of, I had to come up with a new one. This theory was a little different, for it was still logical but a bit out of the box for most of my theories. Yet, this whole world is out of the box, if that make sense. My theory is that we are just copies of our real selves. And our real selves our still back in the human world. I know this sounds completely farfetched, but if you add in these Digi-vices we mysteriously receive, it makes logical sense. We could not remember anything else we land in the Digital World. It is still just a theory, and I need facts to back it up. Yet it makes the most sense._

_Next, I want talk about the inhabitants of this parallel world. These Digital Monsters, or Digimon as they prefer to be called, have such unique characteristic that make them so different. Each Digimon thinks, feels, and acts just like us humans. Yet they portray themselves as animals at times. Form kind hearted canines, to fearsome felines, and ever the remarkable insects type have become Digimon as well._

"You think I'm remarkable, May?" Caterpillarmon exclaimed loudly in May's ear. May squish her face in because Caterpillarmon had yelled in her eyes. She turn to Caterpillarmon and smiled at her kindly and said,

"Yeah, I do think you're remarkable. Matter of fact, I think all insects are remarkable! They are just so bazaar looking and fascinating as well!" Caterpillarmon blush a little bit as she look up at the ceiling, giggling a little bit. Now that May have gotten that straighten out, she went back to type down her thoughts.

_"However not all these Digimon are animal based. Some of them have a completely different base all together! I am mostly referring to that cheating, over side, rag doll we meet lost night. He was not an animal of any kind, but he was real none the less. This lead me to believe 2 things: one, Digimon can be anything. From animals to not so funny clowns, they can be anything. And two, Digimon can be classified as virus or not. I call them virus because just like on a computer they are always bad. Now there could be more than just viruses out in the rest of the Digital World, it's just I need more time to come up with more of an understanding. Getting on the topic of viruses, I need to talk about these 'black spots' that seem to keep falling us as we make our journey. From what I can tell, most Digimon a very good. In fact some of them even help us out a few times and became great friends to all of us. Yet, when we see those black spots on our new friends, the change considerably. They seem to become meaner, stronger, crazy even, good Digimon suddenly become beasts! It's all those black spots that's making them act in such a manner. This is such a curl, curl act that causing these Digimon such great pain; both physically and mentally. Who is making these black spots? Why are they doing this? And most importantly, can we stop them from this despicable and iniquity act that they are doing on their fellow Digimon._

_I've been talking so much about the Digimon and their world, that I need to spend some time talking about company that we all made together here in this parallel world. Each one of us brings something to the table, and each day we learn about each other. Jake can be easily be classified as our leader of our group. He shows great characteristics of a leader; strong hearted, determined, and knows how to brings everyone in the group together. He was also the one who pointed out this cave that I now sit and type. Yes, he is a good leader. I consider him to be a very good friend. With his leadership and my knowledge, we could make a very unstoppable team! Next I'll get to Iris, the Dark Girl of the group. Well I first meet Iris, she kind of scared me a little bit. I mean I've seen people like iris before, and they don't seem to get along well with people outside their group. However, there is more color to her than just black. Even though she tries to hide it, I can tell that she compassionate with everyone. It's kind of funny, when we saw Iris walking back to us after she was talking to Kenta, she was smiling. And this was not her gloomy normal smile, but a happy smile that I've never seen before. Something must have happen between her and Kenta when they were talking to each other alone. But what was it? Both of them are not going to tell at all. Moving along, I'll get to the peppy, happy-go-lucky girl of the group; Emily. Emily has a positive look on things, and I will admit it can be a bit annoying at times. Sometimes you need to be sad when it time to be sad. Getting that form aside, she is THE nicest person I have ever meet. She doesn't thing about herself, no! You would think so, but she doesn't. She is just a nice person. She even gave me half of her sandwich once we got that money from the con man Chimpmon, for I had already finish mines and was still hungry. It brings a bit of a tear to my eye when I think about her brother she told us about. It must be tough for her. I mean I don't have a sibling, so I don't know how to react on this situation. Maybe that's the reason why she is so nice all the time? I also think she has a bit of a crash on Jake. I can easily tell, the way she plays with her hair when she is near him. Or the way she looks at him when he is not looking. Kind of cute, and I think Jake has a crush on her too. Let's see how this project of theirs turn out in the end. Now I get to one of the hardest member of our group; Kenta, the lone wolf. Kenta fascinates me a lot. Not in a love kind of way! No not at all! I mean in a person way. He says that he is too mature to be hanging around with kids. However, I made a discovery that he has misplace; he is a kid as well! He tries to get away from us, being the loner of the group. Yet, I want him to be apart of the group. He has so much to offer; his loyalty, his hard work, the fact that he can speak Japanese just amazes me right there. Kenta needs to learn how to have fun every now and then. All work and no play makes Kenta a sad boy. I know that was bad, but let me get to the last member of our group. The ever nervous boy; Nate. Nate, to me, put the words 'Rather be safe than sorry' to very good use. In his bag he has just about everything you could think of; food, water, flashlights, matches, and even his hockey helmet. I don't know why he wear that helmet at times of danger. My theory is that he feel out of tree once or had something hit on the head hard that made him want to wear the helmet all the time. Nate can be a bit over prepared at times, and sometimes he shout out things that could be dangerous. I can see where he is coming from, and it's cool that he want to look out for everyone in his own way. But he need to take a risk every once in a while. I think this is a weird friendship that we all have here, but it's a good weird friendship. We are so different, yet when we come together we are not so different. I wonder what will happen to me as the days go by? What will I learn to better understand myself? How will I…"_

"Why is the rain so boring!" Deemon exclaimed. May stop her typing to look over at Deemon. Everyone was looking at him as he was thrashing his arms and legs with an upset face. May rolled her eyes as she close her lap top. It was true, the rain was trapping them inside this cave with nothing to do. Yet this was not time to complain about being trapped. As she place her lap top back into her bag, Sealmon came galloping back inside the cave. He was soaking wet and was cover all over with mud. He turn to Deemon, who had stop his thrashing and was looking at Sealmon, and said,

"What do you mean that the rain is boring! You can do a lot of things in the rain, like slide around in the mud or splash in huge puddles and making giant wave everywhere!" Deemon sat up straight and through about this for a moment. He nod his head lightly, for he kind of agree with Sealmon. Sealmon grin broadly as he began to shake the water and mud off him. The water and mud went everywhere and on everyone. The kids held up their arms to shield themselves for the oncoming mud and water. Lynxmon back nearly bumping into the wall and cover her head in order to protect herself. She glared over at Sealmon, who had a little bit of mud still on him and was still a bit damp, coldly and yelled,

"Watch where you're shaking that thing! You know I don't like getting my fur wet!" Sealmon turn to Lynxmon and gave her a small smile and a laugh. As the kids were wiping off some of the mud that Sealmon had splash on them, Houndmon had turn around and face the rest of the cave. The part of the cave where May was sitting and there were the darkness began. Houndmon stared into the darkness, before turn around as saying,

"If we want to do something, maybe we could explore the rest of this cave?" May ears seem to pick up when she heard the word 'explore.' She love to explore new things on her computer, now was the time to explore more of this Digital World. Canarymon turn around as well to get a look at the darkness as well. The darkness was starting to scare her, for her legs were starting to shake a little bit. She quickly dash over to Emily and grabbed her arm.

"That place looks really scary," Canarymon said in a soft scared voice. Emily put her hand on her wing and patted it gently to claim her down.

"I say we go on this little exploration of this cave," May sudden said as she held up one finger. Everyone look at her, wondering why in the world would she go and explore this cave. Then Caterpillarmon, who was still on May's shoulder, added,

"It beats sitting around here watching the rain fall!" They all look outside for a moment, then they all look back at the darkness of the cave. Their minds were made up, they were going to explore the cave. May laugh lightly as she rub her hands together.

"This will be exceptional!" May began using words that only she knew. She then pointed into the darkness and continue to say, "Let's be off, now shall we!" With Caterpillarmon still on her shoulder, May marched right into the darkness of the cave.

"Hey wait!" Nate suddenly cry out loud. He was sprinting to the dark part of the cave while digging through his backpack yelling, "You forgot a flashlight! I have a few in my bag! So wait up!" Not waiting to lose their friends, the rest of the kids and their Digimon made their way into the darkness. Not knowing that they were about to face a questionable Digimon.

The cave was pitch black. It was the kind of darkness that you could not see your own hand in front of your face. The cave also has a strong moldy moist smell to it and the sound of water dripping echo at around at odd times. The rest of the kids and their Digimon had caught up to May. Once they were all together, Nate pass out three sliver flashlights. One for May, another for Kenta and the last one for himself. The three lights were all pointing straight forward; lighting up the way of the rock formations and the puddles of water that were nearby. As they were walking, the kids were having fun with their echoes. Jake had cup his hands over his mouth and yelled,

"Ba-na-na!" Jake's voice bounce off the walls making sound like it was coming all over the place. When the echo slowly die down, Jake had a big grin on his face as was giggling uncontrollably. Even though he could not see him, Deemon was had his mouth wide open as well, giggling with Jake.

"That's a good one," Emily said to the figure the look like Jake, "Let me try one!" She cleared her throat before taking a deep breath and yelling, "Fi-re-flies!" Emily smile as her voice echoed off the walls. She through her word was very clever. Canarymon lick her beak a little bit. The thought of those delicious fireflies sounded good to her right now.

"Not bad, not bad," Iris began nodding her head a little bit, "But how about a phrase this time." They all look at her as she took a deep breath and yelled, "He-who-must-not-be-named!" Her voice seems to echo the loudest and longest out of all of them. Jake and Emily both clap their hands lightly to show how impress they were. Iris gave half way bow to all of them. Lynxmon look up to her, her big yellow eyes were glowing in the darkness, and asked,

"So…who must not be named then?" Iris smirk a little bit and gave little laugh. She place her hand on top of Lynxmon and began to rub it. Lynxmon began to purr softly as Iris explained,

"It's one of those Harry Potter things. I'll tell you about it later."

"I got one! I got one!" Nate exclaimed suddenly. He wave his hands all over in order to get everyone's attention. The light of his flashlight shine in their eyes and it their eyes as well, for they were use to the dark now. Realizing what he had just down, Nate quickly point his flashlight back forward. He smiled sheepishly before taking a deep breath and yelling, "An-tie-stab-lish-men-tar-i-an-ism!" He word seem to musically vibrate off the walls and echo for the longest time. As the word slowly die down, Nate gave himself a little smile and nod his head. He had came up with a very good word to echo. Yet, no one knew what it meant. They all look at Nate with confused looks on their faces.

"Okay, I give up," Sealmon finally said walking next to Nate, "What does that ridiculously long word mean?" Nate look down at Sealmon for a moment. He scratch his cheek before saying,

"Um…to be honest, I don't really know what it means. I just heard my uncle said it once before, and I thought it sounded cool…so… yeah." Kenta sigh deeply as he shook his head lightly.

"This is so childish," he began as he glace over to everyone.

"Aw, come on Kenta! This is for fun!" Jake said slapping Kenta on the back. Kenta nearly fell forward by Jake's slap on the back, but caught himself just in time. He turn around and was about argue back something, when Iris interrupted by saying,

"If you say no, we are just going to keep on peer pressuring you!" She gave Kenta one of her famous smirks. Kenta close his mouth and took a deep breath in. They had caught him off guard with that, and he could not come back with that.

"Okay, fine," he began accepting defeat, "I do have one word to echo around." Everyone cheered for him lightly as he turn back around. He took a deep breath and yelled, "O-mo-shir-oi!" The strange word echo off the walls just as the others did. Kenta could not help but grin a little bit at what he just said. However, the rest of them did not know what he just said.

"Um…Kenta?" Houndmon began looking up at Kenta. Kenta look down as Houndmon continued, "That's a really good word you just yelled there, but what does it mean?" Kenta blush a little bit and look to the side. He seems to be a bit embarrassed about something. Finally, he said,

"Omoshiro…means fun, funny and comical in Japanese." Everyone began to laugh lightly about the word that Kenta use. The word was so unlike him, that it was just funny. Even Kenta gave a light chuckle as well.

"Well will you look at that!" May said over the laugher. Everyone's laugher soon die down at the look to see what May was admiring. May's flashlight was pointing up at an enormous stalactite. This colossal stalactite stretch all the way down from the high ceiling and nearly touch the tops of the kids heads. The stalactite was a sandy looking color and had ripples all the way down. The kids and their Digimon eyes widen at the sight of this mighty stalactite.

"Wow!" Deemon began lose for word words. Then he turn to Jake and, while scratching his head, asked, "What is it?"

"I think it's a stalagmite," Emily answered as she lead closer to get a better look at the large cone.

"Actually, it's a stalactite!" May corrected. She then held up one finger and began to talk about stalactites. "Stalactites, as well as stalagmites, can be found in almost any cave. Stalactites gets its name from Greek, which means "that which drips" and that is how they are formed. You see water droplets can from on these rocks. When it travels down the rock it starts to erode, or wear away, the rock. With each drop, the stalactite grows longer and longer. Drip, drip, drip, dr…"

"Please stop saying drip! It makes me want to pee!" Jake interrupted as he put his hands in front of him. May grin a little bit and giggled a little bit. She has a bit of a habit of going into great detail about a subject without even knowing it.

"Wow, you sure do know a lot!" Kenta said sounding impressed.

"May ask so many question, therefore she knows everything!" Caterpillarmon exclaimed excitedly. She smile over at May, who was looking up at the ceiling with a proud look on her face.

"Yeah, you do ask a lot of questions," Iris began as she place her hand on the stalactite to feel it. It felt very smooth form all the water that had erode away. "You must do really good in school." The proud look on May's face slowly wide away. She was looking down at the ground, with a sad look on her face. While the others were touching the stalactite, feeling how smooth it was, as May said softly to herself,

"Yeah…I do really well in school." Caterpillarmon looked at May with great worry as a memory of school flash in May's mind.

Summer vacation was close at hand. The students, as well as the teachers, were real for this long, relaxing, fun break of theirs. However, the summer break was not for another two weeks! Yet, the summer heat was already upon them in the hot and uncomfortable in the class room. All the windows were open all the way, hoping that some cool air will pass by them. Students had made paper fans out of old homework or bad test papers. They fan themselves as the sweat on their faces began to race down their faces. The teacher, a young women in her mid to late 30s with short dark blond hair and light brown eyes. She was wearing a white dress shirt with the sleeves almost roll to her shoulders and a short but long gray skirt. She took the glass of ice water, where all the ice had melted, and took a long sip form it. Even thought the ice had all melted, it still felt cool to drink. She sigh in relief as he finished her water and place it on her desk. She stood up from her chair and look at her class. She clap her hand together and announce to the class,

"Okay kids! It's time to pass back that big Math test we had last Friday!" The kids in the classroom all groaned, rolled their eyes, and even bang their heads on their desks.

"Great!" one boy mounded, "I just know I fail Ms. Mason's Math test!" As the boy was banging his head off the table, Ms. Mason was passing out the test she was grading. She walk around the desk, saying the kids names and handing them back a stabled packet of paper.

"Here you go, Jenny," Ms. Mason said kindly to one of the girls. Jenny cheered loudly to herself as she look at her grade.

"Yes! C+!" she said proudly to herself, "I knew cramming it all in the night before was a good idea!" Ms. Mason laugh lightly in her throat as she move on to the next one.

"And here you go, Bert," Ms. Mason said in an unpleasant tone. Bert peered at him grade, then groaned.

"An F!" he asked looking up to her, "Why did I get an F?"

"Because," Ms. Mason began pointing at one the problems, "3/5 divided by 7/9 does not equal 62! It must be in a fraction from! I hope you can do better on the next one then, Bert!" Bert just cross his arms and scoured at the front board. Finally, Ms. Mason came to May. May had her hands on top of her desk, tapping them lightly as she wanted for her test. "And finally May!" Ms. Mason said proudly as she handed May back her test. She gave a small little grin as the A+ started back. "Another A+ for my A+ student!" Ms. Mason added patting her on the shoulder and giving her a warming smile. May retune her teacher smile with her own as she began to put her test back in her bag. Just as she was about to place her test in the folder with all the other A+ papers, Bert yelled out,

"Nerd Queen! Nerd Queen, only loves her big brain!" Most of the class burst out laughing at Bert's little rhyme. May blushed with embarrassment as she sank down into her chair. She just wanted to die right then and there.

"Bert!" Ms. Mason yelled out angrily. Yet before she could say anything else, the bell rang. Once that bell rang, all the kids bolted to the door. They all wanted out of this stuffy room and away from their teacher. May's face was still pink with embarrassment as she pick up her bag. She slowly marched to the door, trying to forget what Bert had said to her. "May, hang on a second," Ms. Mason said. May stop as she saw her teacher walking up to her. Ms. Mason stood in front of her and place a hand on May's shoulder. "Don't let what Bert said get to you. He's just a bit jealous that he didn't get a good great, that's all," Ms. Mason added. May glace down to the ground, trying to look for something to stare at as she said,

"I know, I know! It's just…well he's not the only one that calls me…you know what. I hear what they call me when they think I'm not listening!" Ms. Mason could see the sadness in May's eyes. It was hard not to hear those voices when they are coming right next to you. Then Ms. Mason bent down on one knee and pulled May into a small hug. May was a little taken about by this, for she was never hugged by a teacher before. Yet, it made her feel a bit better.

"May," her teacher said softly to her, "You are a very gifted girl, and don't let anyone bring you down. No matter what they say, always keep you head up high! And I bet your parents are very proud of how gifted you are!" Ms. Mason slowly pulled her out of the hug and looked at May. She was hoping that this would make her feel better. However, there was a distant look that was slap on her face.

"Parents…" May began sounding a bit off, "…yeah…parents….." The she suddenly shook herself out of her trance and added, "Um…thanks Ms. Mason, you're very kind. But I have to get going now. I'll see you later!" With that she wave goodbye to her teacher and dash out the door. Ms. Mason straighten herself up as she look at the doorway that May had left through. She bit her thumb nail and ask to herself,

"I wonder what was up with that?"

"Why didn't they…" May began as her thoughts brought her back to the cave that she was in. Caterpillarmon was leaning in closer to May, still with a worried look on her face.

"Why didn't they what?" Caterpillarmon asked waiting to know what was going on in May's mind. May lick her lip as she said again,

"Why didn't they tell me that I…" Yet, before she could finish Jake yell for her saying,

"Hey May! You've to check this out!" Jake's voice had brought May back from her thoughts. She turn around and look to see that her friends had left the stalactite. She spun around quickly trying to look for them. She did not think that she had zone out for that long! Then she saw some lights that were shinning deeper in the cave. May sigh in relief and began to dash off to where the others where. Caterpillarmon still looked at May with a worried look on her face.

"What were you going to say back there?" she said as she hang on to May's shoulder tightly. May look to the side as she ran around a puddle of water. She had stop in mid thought before finishing. Caterpillarmon wanted to know what she was about to say. She wanted to help May out in any way she can.

"It was…" May began trying to think up something, "Nothing. That's right, it was nothing." Caterpillarmon kept quiet for now. She knew that it was not nothing that bother her. May soon found her friends and began to quicken her pace. She came to a complete stop when she caught up with them. She was panting deeply and had here hands on her knees, and was trying not to fall over. She straighten up and wipe some of the sweat that was on her forehead. Her eyes widen as she saw what her friends were staring at. For the cave path had broken into three different paths. Each one leading to a different part of the cave. Yet, that was not why May's eyes were the side of baseballs. The reason was that on the walls of the cave, bunch together, were colossal crystals. These spring green crystals all stuck out of the wall and pointed up to the ceiling, and they were giving off a white glow that made it clear to see the paths. Emily look at each of that paths with a scared look on her face. Fearing that they might get lost, she ask,

"With path do we take?"

"It's it obvious," Jake began sounding sure of himself as he held up his hands, "We take the right path." The other kids just look at each other, wondering how did Jake know this for sure.

"Okay," Iris said crossing her arms and looking at Jake, "So why not left instead of right?"

"Well," Jake began with a small smirk on his face, "In the video games that I've played; the right path leads to the way out, the straight path leads to so kind of danger, and the left path goes to a dead end!" The kids all look at Jake with confused and stun looks on their faces. The Digimon stretched their heads and wonder what a video games was.

"Okay," Kenta said as he began to rub his eyes. He pointed at Jake and continued, "So what're saying is, we should take the right path because it's what you would do in a video game?"

"Yeah," Jake said plainly as he nodded his head. Kenta sigh deeply at the answer he reserved. They still did not know where to go and Jake was not helping. Nate looked around at everyone, making sure everyone was here. His eyes widen as his eyes widen. He gasp loudly that made everyone look at him.

"Has anyone seen May and Caterpillarmon!" he asked his voice cracking high. The kids and their Digimon all began to look around now. But May was nowhere to be found!

"Oh My God!" Emily exclaimed as she put her hands over her mouth, "We lost May and Caterpillarmon! How could this have happen!"

"Easy, Sunshine, easy," Iris said putting up at hand to stop Emily to go into a panic. "Knowing May, she got curious about these crystals and wonder down to one of the paths. You know how she loves to ask so many questions. So don't panic! I'm talking to more towards you Nate!" Yet, Nate was in full panic mood now. He was flapping his arms all around and had a panic stricken look on his face.

"Okay then," Jake said seriously as he clap his hands together. He pointed at Sealmon as said, "First of all, Sealmon get Nate to stop panicking!" Sealmon nod his head at Jake and turn to Nate. Nate was still flapping his arms all around and he look like he was going to cry soon.

"Ice Rain!" A few frozen ices shot out of Sealmon's mouth and hit the panicking Nate on the face. The ice stun and it freezing cold too, but it brought Nate out of his panic mood. He began to wipe off the water that the ice had left on his face as Jake continued,

"Next, we need to find May and Caterpillarmon. Let's go down one of these paths, she couldn't have gone far. And let's stick together too, we don't want to loss anymore kids and or Digimon in this cave! Dose everyone got that?" Everyone gave Jake a quick nod to show that they understood him. Jake nod back to them and added, "Good, let's start with this right path right here!" With that the kids and their Digimon all sprinted down the right path, with Jake leading the way.

"Wow," Kenta said under his breath, "Jake can be serious from time to time!" When they all had left the cross roads, a mysterious figure jump down from the ceiling. It landed softly on the ground, making some dirt fly out. It look to the right, where the others had ran off. Then it began to run, on all fours, to the path in front of it. The path that May was on!

"These crystals…these crystals are spectacular!" May said admiring the crystal that lit up the path. She had wonder off from the others to look more closely at these crystals. Caterpillarmon looked back at where they had came from and asked,

"May, don't you think we should be heading back now? I think the other might be worried about us!" Yet, May was not paying any attention. Her eyes were glue to the crystal and she was lost in her thoughts.

"If only I had my camera with me! Then I will be about to document all the Digimon we've seen so far as well as all of these peculiar landforms!" May continue to say as she place a hand on the crystal. Caterpillarmon roll her eyes, but smile as May rub her hands over the smooth glassy crystal. All was quite in the cave, nothing made a sound. Then all of sudden, a noise caught Caterpillarmon's ears. She jump off May's shoulder at look straight forward.

"Did you hear that?" she said sounding a bit worried. May slowly took off her hand from the crystal and face forward with Caterpillarmon.

"No…I didn't…" May said slowly her eyes darting around. She trust her partner, for she had better hearing that she did. Then they heard the noise again; it sounded like someone was crawling, on the ceiling! They both look up to see a shadowy figure looking down at them with big indigo eyes! Seeing these big indigo eyes, May gasp as she put her hands over her mouth. She tried to run backwards, but tricked and fell on her butt. Caterpillarmon was scared as well. Because from the looks of the Digimon, it was a lot bigger than her. Yet she tried to hid that fear, for May was in danger.

"Sticky Bomb!" Caterpillarmon shoot one of her web balls right at the shadowy figure. However, the shadowy figure jump down away from the sticky bomb just as it hit the ceiling. There was a loud BOOM that made the walls shake, and the area was filled a gray cloud of dust. May cover he face, so that none of the dust would go into her eyes or mouth, and Caterpillarmon quickly shuffled over to May trying to protect her.

"Hey, hey, hey!" said a high but intelligent voice from the cloud of dust, "Is that any way to treat a Digimon who is offering his hand in friendship?" May look down at Caterpillarmon, for they were both confuse about what was going on. As the dust clear, their eyes widen in shock and amazement at the Digimon that stood in front of them. It look like a monkey, but it was a lot bigger than the ones May saw in the zoo. It was standing up straight and it look to be almost 6 feet tall. Its fur was a dark orange color and it had flaming yellow hair on its head. Its dark blue eyes started at them with intelligent and had a bit of impish play to them. It grin broadly showing set of white sharp fangs pointing down. The long tail swung from side to side and on the tip of it tail it curved, almost like a question mark. It wore a dark green metal chest plate with a black question mark in the center, and dark green arm plates with black question marks as well. May and Caterpillarmon looked at the Digimon as it lick its teeth with its tongue. May gulp for she thought she knew who this Digimon was. She pointed a shaking finger at him and exclaimed,

"Oh, no! It's Apemon again!"

"He must have fallow us here to get revenge for stealing his bananas!" Caterpillarmon added backing away slowly from the monkey Digimon.

"Apemon!" the monkey Digimon yelled sounding insulted. He pointed a thumb to his chest plate and explained, "I'm more civilized than that Digimon! Thank you very much!" May blinked a few times, trying to get all the detail of this new Digimon. This was in fact a different Digimon than the one that had chase them days ago! May put her hands on the ground and push herself back up. As Caterpillarmon was staring at the monkey Digimon, still not knowing whether it was going attack or not, May pull out her Digi-vice. The monkey Digimon put his chin in his hand as he watch May scan him.

Name: Curiousmon

Type: Beast

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Question Blades, Questionable Toronto

Info: Curiousmon is a very curious Digimon. He will play with something in order to learn more about it. However, do not be fouled by his child like behavior. For Curiousmon is very wise.

"Will that's no way to introduce yourself, now it is?" Curiousmon said from behind May. May jump backwards and stumbled a bit when she saw Curiousmon behind her. Caterpillarmon quickly crawl around to see the monkey Digimon laughing to himself. When he stop laughing he look at May and Caterpillarmon and continue to say, "Let me properly introduce myself." He bow to them gentlemanly like and announced, "I am Curiousmon; Philosopher!"

"Philosopher?" Caterpillarmon asked sound confused as she tiled her head to the side.

"That's right," the monkey Digimon said straighten up, "I like to ask questions. Like…" He suddenly flip backwards and did a hand stand in front of them. "Can you sand on your head?" Both May and Caterpillarmon chuckled loudly at the question Curiousmon had asked.

"No, I guess not!" Caterpillarmon answer with laughers in-between. Curiousmon gave them his famous grin and said,

"Question answered then! Now that I introduce myself, let's me here you introduce yourself!" The monkey Digimon extend out his feet in order for May to shake one of them. May look at the foot of friendship with a raised eyebrow. Not wanting to be rude or anything, she lightly grasp the foot and said,

"Um…okay. I'm May Reid and this is my friend Caterpillarmon." May pointed down with her eyes to introduce her partner. Caterpillarmon gave a small smirk to the monkey Digimon as May shook his foot. Letting go of his foot, Curiousmon jump back to his feet and said,

"Well May Reid and Caterpillarmon, let me bring you back over to where the cave dives. For your friends are worried about you and are looking for you as well speak!"

"Oh!" May exclaimed as she blush with embarrassment. She rub the back of her neck and added, "I guess my curiosity got the best of me once more!" She laugh lightly, trying to make her feel better. Caterpillarmon look at up at May with sympatric and annoying eyes.

"It's not so bad being curious!" the monkey Digimon began as they started to walk back down the cave.

"Yeah…I guess so," May said slowly as she nod her head. Curiousmon look at May seriously as he pucker up his lips.

"You guess so, or you know so?" the monkey Digimon asked looking down at May. May look up at the monkey Digimon, for she did not know what he meant by that. Curiousmon clap his hands together and said, "I think asking you a question would help you better understand what I mean. Question is: Where does knowledge come from?"

"Where does knowledge come from?" Caterpillarmon asked back. The monkey Digimon grin broadly as he nod his head up and down.

"Well," May began crossing her hands in front of her, "Researchers collect data on the experiments that conduce. When all the data is collected, they compile it all into a study and make it public." May uncross her arms and nodded a bit, for she thought she had a good answer. Yet, Curiousmon did not think so. Still having his grin on his face, the monkey Digimon replied,

"That is correct. Yes, but that's not what I'm asking!"

"What!" May exclaimed, "But…but that's where data comes from!"

"Yes! But I didn't' say data, now did I," the monkey Digimon answered back, "I said; where does knowledge come from? I'm giving you the answer right now!" He chuckled at little bit as they continued to walk. May sigh loudly as she thought about the question. For a long time, the three of them all walk in silents. May was rubbing her temples on her head, trying to think of the right answer. The question seems to be burn in her mind, as if it was mocking her intelligence. The more she thought about the question, the harder it was to find the answer the monkey Digimon want. May squished her face together, thinking so hard that a headache was staring to from. Caterpillarmon look up at her, considered for her friend. She did not like it when her friend was looking like this. In fact it scared her a bit. So Caterpillarmon straighten herself up and said to May,

"May, hey!" May glace down, not taking her finger off her temples. "It's just a question. It's not going to kill you if you don't come up with the right answer!" May took her hands off her temple and pointed a finger at her partner. She was about to say something to Caterpillarmon, until something came to her. It was the answer to Curiousmon.

"Questions," she said softly. Curiousmon titled his head as he waited for what else May had to say. "Question leads us to knowledge! Therefore…therefore when we are curious, we are gaining knowledge!" May held up to finger as the light bulb went off in her head.

"Bingo, bingo, bingo!" the monkey Digimon cheered as he clap his hands over his head. May sigh in relief as she wipe some of the sweat off her forehead. It had been a long time since May had this hard of question to answer. Curiousmon now cross he arms in front of him, his tail was swaging from side to side. He then continue to say, "That is how we gain knowledge. And from then on, it all has to do on how you view the knowledge."

"How we view knowledge?" May asked scratching her head. Curiousmon nod his head once as he spun around. He was now walking backward as he talk to May and Caterpillarmon.

"Yes," the monkey Digimon said still sounding serious, "Good or bad, right or wrong, it all depends on what kind of person you are and how the knowledge effects you! Have you ever experience power knowledge like that?" When Curiousmon ask this question, May stop in her tracks. She was staring straight forward, her eyes had that glazed look to them. She was deep in thought. She was thinking about a certain knowledge that she wished she did not learn at all.

It was night time in the human world. Everything was so claim and quite all around. Inside one of the suburban houses, a bedroom door open up to the dark hallway. It was May was stood in the darkness in her purple PJs. She rub her eyes a bit, for they were a bit blurry. She had suddenly felt thirsty and need some water. So May toss off her covers and went out to get a glass of water. She stubbed down the dark hallway to the kitchen to get herself a drink. As she walk, she pass by a door that was open just a crack. Light was pouring out of the room as May made her way to the kitchen. She did not take notice to the room, until she heard something.

"May is a very smart girl for her age," said a women's voice. May stop in her track when she heard her name. She knew who the voice belong to, for it was her mother. She slowly turn around and peered into the room where her mother's voice came. Inside the room she saw the silhouette of her mother and father sitting on the living room couch talking to each other.

"She sure is," May's father began as he nod his head a bit, "I even got a call from one of her teachers saying that she has the making of a true genius!" May grin as she look up to the ceiling. She like to hear that she was a genius every once in a while.

"Yes," May's mother said slowly. May look down from the ceiling when she heard the tone of her mother. It worried her a bit. "It just makes me sad to think…" May leaned in closer for she was held on to her mother's words "That May…isn't our real daughter." May gave out a low gasp at what she heard. "That she is adopted!" May place her hands over her mouth to keep her from screaming out loud. This was the first time she had ever heard this before! The people that she thought was her parents, we not real. And she…she was not their real daughter either! May was frozen in her spot; she dare not move for she was afraid to make a sound to alert her so called 'parents.' A few drops of sweat slowly roll down May's surprised white face. May's father sigh deeply as he ran his finger through his hair.

"I know," he finally said weakly, "I still remember that day. The day we went to see the doctor and told you that…." He was too afraid to finish what he had started.

"That I would not be able to have any children," she finished for him as she lay her face in her hands. May could hear her mother weep a little bit in her hands. After a long moment, she left her head back up and wipe away some of the tears. "I remember that day well," she continued still sounding sad, "We were walking down the street, for the doctor was close to where we live. I…I…I just felt so depressed. I always wanted a child of my own. To hold in my arms, to feed, care and love that child. B…b…but when the d…d…d…doctor told me the n…n…news. I just….couldn't go on with myself." Her husband put a hand on her shoulder to conferred her.

"But that's when a miracle happen," her husband gently said to her. She look at him and gave him a weak smile.

"We were walking down the street," she began feeling a bit better about herself, "We heard crying. A crying of a baby! We stop and look down an ally to see a man in rags limping to use! And in his arms, wrapped in an old sweatshirt, was a crying baby girl. She was crying for her mother, who was nowhere to be found."

"And that man did something amazing for us that day," May's father added rubbing his eyes. She nodded to him and said,

"He reached out and place the crying child in my arms! As soon as she was in my arms she stop crying! She stop crying for she thought I was her mom! I never felt so happy before in my life!"

"We wanted to say something to the man. We wanted to know why he had done such a thing," May father said, "But he was gone before we could even say thanks. From that day on…May became a part of our family." May was still frozen where she stood. The facts that she had heard were dancing and cackling in her mind. Why had her parent not told her this before? And who was her real parents and where were they now! May's mother rested her head on her husband's shoulders and asked,

"Do you think May will ever find out?"

"I don't know," he began as May slowly tip-toed back to her room, "I honestly don't know."

"May! Hey May!"

"May Reid!" Caterpillarmon and Curiousmon were trying to get May back down to earth. May shook her head lightly, getting her thought back together.

"What?" she said sounding a bit tired.

"You were zone out for a really long time!" the monkey Digimon said to her with a serious nod, "You must have experience some powerful knowledge!"

"You could say that," May said remembering what Curiousmon had said earlier.

"May," said Caterpillarmon in a worried voice, "Why are you crying?" May touch her eyes and felt tear drops rolling down her eyes. She was so deep in thought that she did not realized this until her partner pointed this out. She quickly wiped the tears away and bent down. She pick up Caterpillarmon and hugged her squishy body.

"I'm okay, Caterpillarmon. Really I am, but thanks for worrying about me," she said softly as she push her partner closer to her. Caterpillarmon did not say anything more. She just place her head in May chest. She was happy that she could help.

"Okay then!" Curiousmon said with a clap, "We're almost to the crossroads! So, come on!" With that, he grab May's hand and the two of them dash back over to the crossroads.

The other kids and their Digimon were running back down to the crossroads. They could not find May and Caterpillarmon on the path they took, so they came dashing back to look down another path.

"We didn't find May on this path," Kenta began looking at Jake, "So what path do we take now?"

"Now we take the next path that's near us," Jake said not losing worry, "And if she is not down there, then we know she is down the last path. So don't worry everyone! We'll find her!" He gave Kenta a thumbs up and winked at him. Kenta look up and roll his eyes at the ceiling, but he had to admire Jake's confidence. As they were running, they soon saw the figures of people.

"Look!" Nate exclaimed as he pointed at the figures. He squinted a little bit to get a better look at them and said, "I think that's May and Caterpillarmon and….and a giant monkey?"

"Giant Monkey?" the rest of them yelled out loud. Wanting to know more, they all quickly their pace to see this giant monkey better. The kids and their Digimon all came to screeching stop when they were near May and the other. May was standing there with her hands behind her back, watching her friends pant after all that running. Caterpillarmon was now on the ground, titling her head to the side as she watch her fellow Digimon pant. And finally Curiousmon was standing on one leg with his arms crossed and his tail wagging from side to side. He had his normal grin on his face as he stared at the kids with great amusement. He titled over to May without losing his balance and said,

"These friends of yours look like they could have a lot of fun, now don't they?"

"Yeah," May answered looking up at the Monkey Digimon's big blue eyes, "We all bring something to the table."

"OH NO! IT'S APEMON AGAIN!" Deemon shouted as he pointed a finger at Curiousmon. Curiousmon was stun by the what they had call him as he uncrossed his arms and put down his leg.

"Look, we're sorry for stealing you bananas," Houndmon began as he growled at the monkey Digimon, "But we are not letting you take revenge on us! So prepare yourself!" As the Digimon were getting ready to attack, the monkey Digimon face went red with angry.

"I AM NOT…."he began to spat out. He stopped and took a deep breath and then said again, "I am not Apemon! As you can plainly see, I am not that Digimon!" May giggled lightly to her, for she had made the same mistake as well. The Digimon all blinked at the monkey Digimon for a moment.

"So…you're not Apemon then?" Canarymon asked slowly. The monkey Digimon shock his head for show his answer. "Oh! Then we are very sorry then!" she added quickly as she bow to him.

"That's okay," Curiousmon said with a chuckle, "That kind of thing happens." Then the monkey Digimon turn to May and added, "Well May Reid, this looks like we part way here." He extended out a hand for her to shake. May grab the monkey Digimon's hand and shook it. She felt a little sad, for this Digimon as gave her a lot to think about. "And," Curiousmon said letting go the handshake, "Don't take what I said too seriously, okay?"

"Yeah, I try not to," May said crossing her arms. Curiousmon clap his hands and began to run backwards down one of the path.

"And remember May Reid," the monkey Digimon yelled. His voice echo all over the place, "Never stop asking questions!"

"You can count on that!" May yelled back her voice echoing off the walls. As soon as the echo died down, May turn back around to face her friends.

"Yo, May?" Iris asked looking closely at her. May uncrossed her arms as she look at Iris. "I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but have you been crying?" May blushed a little with embarrassment as she touch her eyes. They still felt a little moist from the unexpected crying she had done earlier.

"Aw! Does someone need a hug?" Emily said sounding considered as she open up her arms to give May a hug.

"No….no thank you Emily!" May said quickly putting up her arms and taking a few steps backwards, "You can save that hug for latter, okay. It's just….I had a lot think about, that's all. Now, let's head back and see if the rain had stop okay?" With Caterpillarmon following behind her, May went back down to the path they had enter from. Not wanting to get left behind, the other kids and their Digimon quickly followed them.

Curiousmon was now walking forward. He was swaying his head from side to side as he was humming a happy tune.

"May Reid has a lot of curiosity in her!" he said to himself. He was still humming his happy song, when he suddenly stop. A serious look was on his face as he glace left then glace right. "I…thought I heard something flying around me," the monkey Digimon said quietly to himself. He was about to give up, when it happen. Curiousmon howled in pain as he went down to his knees. For another Black Spot had attracted itself on the monkey Digimon's back. The monkey Digimon grab dirt that was on the ground as his eyes slowly rolled back into its head. Then, Curiousmon went silent. His arms swaying motionless for a few moment. Then all of a sudden, the monkey Digimon howled loudly, but this time it was about pain. No, the howl sound more angry than painful! As the monkey Digimon was howling, it began to beat his chest plate with his fist. He quickly stop his howling for a moment, trying to catch its breath. Then it turn around and ran at top speed on all four. Curiousmon was running right to May and the others.

"Are you sure you don't want that hug!" Emily asked May for the thousand time. The kids and their Digimon were getting closer to the way out of the cave. They could see the gray light at the end of the road, and it hurt their eyes a little bit when they saw it.

"Yes, yes! I am sure I do not want a hug now!" May responded back trying to be polite.

"You know, hugs make people happy!" Canarymon added clapping her wing hands together. Deemon shuffled over to Lynxmon and elbow her a little bit.

"I feel a bit down, care to give me a hug?" Deemon asked puckering his lips together and trying to make himself look as cute as possible. Lynxmon began to walk pass him, bushing her tail against his nose, and said,

"There is a time and place when a hug can be made. And this isn't it!" Deemon giggled loudly as his face blush greatly.

"Smooth move, Deemon. Smooth move," Sealmon said next to Deemon as he crawling his way.

"Hey! I think the rain stopped," Nate pointed out when they got closer to the entrance of the cave. They could see that the clouds were still out, but the rain as stop falling. Puddles of water were everyone and there were drops of water rolling down the leaves of the trees and bushes. The ground around them was all muddy, and this made Sealmon excited as he slide down in the mud.

"It's really good to get out of there," Kenta said putting his hand over his eyes. For being in the dark cave had weaken their eyes a bit. And s benign outside made it hard to see. They were about to make their way across the sea of mud, when they heard something. It echo loudly from the cave that they were just in and it sounded like howling. They all turn around to see Curiousmon stepping out of the shadows and bearing his teeth at them. Iris look at May and asked,

"Isn't that the monkey Digimon was just saw?"

"Yeah," May said softly with a nod, "Curiousmon. But what's he doing here? I thought he left us back at the crossroads of the cave?"

"Question Blades!" The question marks on its arm plates flip around to relive show curved blades. The monkey Digimon howled loudly as it began to charge. One of its blade was pointing right at the kids and their Digimon, the other blade was scratching to rock walls of the cave, making sparks fly everywhere.

"What…the…" Jake began slowly as he watch the crazy monkey Digimon coming closer to him. Yet before he could finish, the Digimon all push their partners out of the way as Curiousmon slice down at where they were standing. The kids all slide in the mud and look in horror at what could have happen to them.

"Cu….Curiousmon!" May began as she look up at the monkey Digimon. He was howling to the cloudy sky and banging his fist on his metal chest. "What has gotten into you?"

"May, let us handle this!" Caterpillarmon said seriously. She jump out of May' chest and began to crawl the monkey Digimon. The other Digimon did the same as well. "As Digimon, we have to protect our friends!" she yelled back to May. The kids were covered in mud, but they seem not to notice it at all as they stood up. They watch as their Digimon try to fight this crazy monkey Digimon.

"Head Smash!" Deemon lunched his head butt right for Curiousmon. Yet the crazy monkey Digimon dodge to the side and Deemon went flying across him. Curiousmon grabbed Deemon's tail and hurled him to the other Digimon. Deemon screamed loudly as he crashed into Houndmon. The two of them slide in the mud over to where the kids were. Canarymon and Sealmon each. They nodded their head for they were thinking the same thing.

"Sonic Scream!"

"Ice Rain!" The sound waves vibrate as they traveled and the drops of frozen rain followed in the center. The two attacks come straight for the crazy monkey Digimon. However, just before the attacks hit him, Curiousmon jump up into the air. The two of them watched in shock as her flip in the air! Before Curiousmon landed, he kick both of them squarely in the face. Sealmon went rolling in the mud until he came to a stop and Canarymon fell into some bushes. Lynxmon look at the other Digimon who had failed to beat this crazy monkey. She growled as Curiousmon charged at her.

"Shadow Claws!" Lynxmon tried to slash Curiousmon with her purple claws. Yet, the crazy monkey Digimon swung one of his blades at Lynxmon's claws. The attack cause the shadow to cancel out. Lynxmon was stun at what happen, but could not react fast enough as Curiousmon kicked her hard in the chest. Lynxmon went sliding until she hit at tree. She look down for a moment, for the pain was spreading to her. She quickly look up to see the crazy monkey Digimon dashing to her, with his blade ready to slice her. With quick reflexes, Lynxmon jump out of the way just before Curiousmon slice the tree behind her. The tree slowly toppled over and landed with a loud crash. Curiousmon turn to Caterpillarmon, who was the last one still around. Caterpillarmon was shaking all over, and her body look like a bowl full of jelly. She had watch her Digimon friends try to fight this Digimon, but fail. Now she was the only one left and did not know what to do! She look back to the kids, their faces all sacred and white as they were coved in mud. She saw May's face, how it look so scared! Finding so courage inside of her, Caterpillarmon took a big gulp and face the oncoming crazy Digimon.

"Sticky…." Yet before she could fire her attack, Curiousmon kick her to the side. She went rolling and crashed into the wall where the cave was. The crazy monkey Digimon howled loudly as he came for the kids. The kids did not even have a chance to run away, for Curiousmon came right to May! He grabbed her throat and pin her to a nearby tree. May's face turn red as she was gasping for air. She try to force herself out of Curiousmon grip, but he had a strong hold on her. As he was choking her, Curiousmon raise his other blade up into the air. He was going to finish her off right here and now.

"W…w….w…why, C…C…C…Curiousmon?" May asked as she try to breath, "W…W….Why?" Caterpillarmon quickly rolled back over to her feet. Her eyes widen as she saw May being choked to death! She need to do something, something to help her friend out!

"MAY!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. Then it happen; May's Digi-vice began to beep like crazy and glow a bright white. The same thing was happing to Caterpillarmon. Her whole body was vibrating uncontrollably and she felt an incredible energy burst out of her. She was glowing all around and was changing shape. "CATERPILLARMON DIGI-VOLE TO…" Her body began to grow lager and lager and change to a black color, 6 think pointy legs began to shot out of her body, a thin tub for a mouth that curved a bit at the end, her blue eyes became even bigger, 10 feet tall powerful wings shot out of her body and were dark blue and had light green on the edges, "ULYSSESMON!" The wind began to blew strong, which made some of the some of the leaves on some of the trees blew away. The wind was so strong, that it knock Curiousmon away from May and down to the ground. May fell down to her knees as gasp for air. She rub her throat as the color began to come back to her face. "May, are okay?" a voice said to her. May look up to see the giant butterfly in the air. It flapped its mighty wings every once in a while to keep air board. May rubbed her eyes a little bit as she slow pick herself up.

"Caterpillarmon?" she asked knowing the answer right away, "You Digi-vole!" She quickly pulled out her Digi-vice to see the data on her new Digimon.

Name: Ulyssesmon

Type: Bug

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Sliver Wind, Web Whip

Info: Ulyssesmon is a very enchanting Digimon. Yet, do not let her looks fool you, for Ulyssesmon is a very tactical flier. She is known as one of the best in the sky, when it comes to air combat!

May was fixed on Ulyssesmon. She could not help but stare at her partner, for she was so beautiful to look at. However, the peace was not kept long. For a loud howling came for Curiousmon. He was looking angry now as he was breathing in deeply. He leapt into the air and straight for Ulyssesmon! His blades raised up ready to slice her wings into pieces! Ulyssesmon did not fear the crazy monkey Digimon now, for she was ready for him. Ulyssesmon flew to the side with grace, causing Curiousmon to miss. The crazy monkey Digimon came crashing down to ground when he miss. He landed on his feet, and his knees buckled. He quickly turn around and was about to try his attack again. That's when May saw it! The Black Spot that was Curiousmon back and was controlling him! Now everything made sense to her now. May cup her hands together and yelled to Ulyssesmon,

"Hey! I know why Curiousmon acting this way!" Ulyssesmon gracefully dodge the crazy Digimon attack once more. She look down as May continue, "He has one of the Black Spot on him! It's on his back! Try to get it off of him so he can go back to normal!"

"Count on it!" Ulyssesmon yelled back with great confidence. Curiousmon was getting tried of this game that Ulyssesmon was playing on him. With his blades still out, he held out his arms.

"Questionable Toronto!" He began to spin around. Faster and faster he went, until he created a colossal light green Toronto! The Toronto was sucking in everything in its path. Anything that came close to the Toronto would be ripped to piece as it touches the edges. The kids and the other Digimon all held on tightly to the closest thing possible. Ulyssesmon began to fly high in the air, dodging falling trees and rock as if they were nothing. She then flew right above the eye of the Toronto. She look down in the eye of the Toronto and saw Curiousmon spinning around. Seeing Curiousmon, Ulyssesmon knew what to do.

"Sliver Wind!" She flap her wings greatly and a sliver blade of wind came crashing down the eye of the storm. There was nowhere to run for the monkey Digimon as the attack hit him right on the back. Curiousmon stop his spinning as he howled in pain as the Black Spot rip off his back and turn to dust as it hit the ground. The Toronto slowly died down leaving a very tried looking monkey Digimon there. Curiousmon fell face first to the ground, for he was tried form all the attacks he done. May jump up and down and cheered loudly for her Digimon.

"Ulyssesmon did it! She destroy the Black Spot that was on Curiousmon!" May cheered. Ulyssesmon dance around the air a bit, proud of what she had done. Then Ulyssesmon began to glow again and shrink back down to Caterpillarmon. Caterpillarmon was still in mid air when she transformed back to her normal from. She quickly flap her stubble little legs, hoping that it will keep her in the air. However, it did not work and she went falling down to the ground like a rock. May notice that her partner was falling to the ground, and so she dash over to caught her! May was able to caught Caterpillarmon right in her arms, making her knees bucket at little bit. Caterpillarmon weakly look up to May's smiling face and said sweaty,

"May! I flew! I actually flew in the sky, and it was the most wonderful thing I have ever done in my life!"

"I bet it was, Caterpillarmon," May said with a big grin on her face.

"I am so, SO, sorry for what happen back there!" Curiousmon began to apologies. He blush with embarrassment as he rub the back of his head. The clouds had parted a little bit and some sun was shinning. The kids and their Digimon were back together and were about to wish their new friend a farewell.

"It's okay," Kenta said raising his shoulders, "It's been happening to a lot of good Digimon lately!" The monkey Digimon clap his hands a few times and said with his famous grin,

"I believe someone should look into that!" As he said that, he looked right at May. May understood him and gave him a little nod and a smile smirk. Saying goodbye one last time, Curiousmon then leap up the trees and left the kids and their Digimon. As the they watch the monkey Digimon disappear out of sight, Emily ask everyone,

"How can those Black Spots turn perfectly good Digimon into such evil one!"

"Yeah!" Nate added, "And where did they come from in the first place?"

"And who made them? I want to find out, so I can punch them right in their smug little face!" Iris asked punching her fist into her other hand. Getting excited by these question, May turn around to her friends. They all looked at her as she pointed her thumb at herself and said,

"Those are very good questions! And I'm going to find the answers to all of them!"

**Next time on _Digimon Fighters: _**

**Nate: Okay everyone! Let's put on some sunblock so we don't get sun burn. **

**Iris: You carry sunblock with you? **

**Deemon: What's sunblock, sound like you can eat it!**

**Jake: I don't think you want to eat sunblock. **

**Emily: Nate, I don't mean to be rude, but why are you so careful all the time?**

**Nate: Why! Well...beause someone very close to me was careless once and she ended up really badly. **

**Emily: That's so sad. **

**Nate: Yeah, it's a bit bad. **

**May: I...don't...feel that good.**

**Canarymon: Me...either. **

**Kenta: What's...going...on?**

**Nate: Everyone is sick! What do I do! **

**Sealmon: I'll tell you what we're going to do! We're going to save them! **

**On the next _Digimon Fighters_: Make a Splash Weddellmon!**

**Nate: I'm going to save everyone, even if it kills me! And I hope it doesn't! **


	9. Make a Splash Weddellmon!

Chapter Nine Make a Splash Weddellmon!

After the long rain shower the other day, the sun had finally made appearance. The sun broke away from the gray clouds and began to dry the rain water that was everywhere. However, because there was so much water on the ground it cause the humidly to go way up. You could easily taste the humidly that was in the air right now and it made drops of sweat slide down your back. A small river rush downstream because of the rain. The water was clear and you could see that the river was very deep. The only way to get to the other side of the river was to hop on top of the stepping stones that poke out of the rushing water. And that is what the kids and their Digimon were doing. Jake, Kenta, Iris, Deemon, Houndmon, and Canarymon were waiting on the other side for the other kids and their Digimon. As they were waiting, Houndmon was painting loudly. His eyes were half closed and his long pink tongue was hanging down to his chin. He was looking very tired, even thought he was just standing there. Kenta notice that his partner was acting and said in a considered tone,

"Hey, are you okay?" Houndmon took a gulp before saying,

"Yeah…I'm fine. It's just humidly and my fur, it's really making me sweat a lot!" Kenta look at Houndmon for a moment, then glace over to the river and added,

"You should drinks some water."

"No, no. I'm fine, seriously!" Houndmon said shaking his head and holding up his paw hands. Yet Kenta would not take no for an answer. He bent down to his knees and cup his hands. He place his hands into the cool running water and scoop up some of it.

"You need water, so here!" Kenta said holding the water out in front of his partner. Houndmon look at the water, then at Kenta. He sighed deeply and said,

"Thanks Kenta." And with that he began to lap up the water in Kenta's hand. Kenta had to bit his lower lip, for Houndmon's tongue was tickling him a lot. As Houndmon was getting a drink, Emily was hopping along the last few stepping stones. She was standing on the last stone that was near the other side to where the others were, and it was a very small stone as well. So she had to stand on one leg and try to keep her balance and not fall into the river water. She had a serious look on her face as he tongue was sticking out and her hands were extend out to help her to keep her balance. She was about to make the final hop, when all of a sudden she lost her balance. Her eyes widen as she gasp as she headed for the ground and water. Jake notice that Emily was falling and quickly darted over to her.

"I've got you! I've got you!" he said hold out his arms as he ran over to caught Emily. Then Emily was caught, not by Jake, but by Canarymon! Jake froze in his spot, his mouth wide open and a sad look in his eyes, as Canarymon straighten Emily up.

"Are you okay?" Canarymon asked when Emily stood before her. Emily smile and patted her partner on the head while saying,

"I'm alright! And thanks for catching me back there as well!" Canarymon smile up at Emily as the two of them walk over to Kenta, who was drying off his hands on his pants. Jake let his hands hand down as he sigh sadly. Deemon came up to him and patting him on the back and trying to conferred him by saying,

"So close man. So close!"

"I know! Tell me about it!" Jake mounded as he rolled his head around.

"Hey, Lynxmon! Why don't you come over already!" Iris yelled as she cup her hands to call to her partner. Lynxmon was still on the other side of the river. She was looking down at her reflection that was in the river water. Her reflection showed that she was scared, for her eyes widen and she look a little pale. "Do you want to get left behind or not?" Iris call about to her crossing her arms. Lynxmon sigh and called back,

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Just hand on!" With that, she took a few steps back. Iris titled her head to the side as she watch her partner walk back away from the river. When Lynxmon turn around, she gave a determine stare at the other side of the river. Then, she began to run, full speed, to the river. It looked like she was going to hop onto the stone, when all of a sudden she jumped over the river. Iris's eyes widen as she saw her partner flip in mid air and landed cat like right in front of her, her hands extended out like she had done this before.

"Wow!" Iris said clapping her hands and sounding completely amazed, "Why didn't you do that earlier?" Lynxmon shrugged her shoulders and answered,

"Aw….I didn't want to attract too much attention to me, that's all."

"Well you sure got my attention!" Deemon cried out. They both look to see Deemon standing right in front of them, his tongue sticking out as he was bouncing on his toes. Lynxmon stroll up to him and said,

"Glad you were noticing me." With that she gently flick his nose. Deemon began to melt in front of Lynxmon; his face was blushing everywhere and he was slouching forward. Lynxmon glace up at Iris who glace back down at her. They both giggle lightly as they join back with the others, with Deemon trooping behind them. May was hopping on the last few stepping stones. Caterpillarmon was resting once more on May's shoulder as they were hopping along. Before she hop to the next stone, May took a deep breath. Then when she got to the stone, she exhaled the breath out. Soon she was on the other side with the others.

"I made it over!" she said proudly. She look down at her computer bag to see if her computer was not wet. "And I didn't get my computer wet at all! Bonus!" Caterpillarmon glace back as May was checking her computer. She sighed as she said to everyone,

"It looks like Nate still haven't cross the river yet!" The kids and their Digimon all look to the other side to see Nate. They all saw Nate with one foot still on the ground and the other one tapping on the wet stone on the ground. He had his lips pucker up and was squinting at the stone as he tapping it repeatedly. Suddenly, Sealmon poked his head up from the water and asked in his funny tone,

"What'cha waiting for!" Sealmon sudden question startled Nate, for he jerked back his leg and fell backwards on his butt.

"Don't scare me like that!" Nate exclaimed as he place both hands over his heart. Sealmon gazed at the stone that Nate was testing.

"You know, it's not going to bit you," Sealmon said pointing his head to the stone.

"I know that!" Nate pointed out. He picked himself and began to brush himself off as he added, "I was checking how slippery it was!"

"Why?" Sealmon asked in a rather cute tone.

"Why!" Nate yelled. He pointed at the wet stone and explained, "If that rock is slippery, then I'll fall into the water. And if I fall into the water I get wet, and if I get wet I'll caught a cold, and if I caught a cold I'll get pneumonia, and if I caught pneumonia I could die!" There was a long pause as Sealmon stared at Nate and Nate at Sealmon. The only sound was the rushing water down the small river.

"You know, you ask way too many 'what if' question," Sealmon finally said. Nate was about to argue something back to Sealmon, when Jake called,

"Nate! Come on man! Once you get pass the first stone, the rest are really easy!" Sealmon gave Nate a triumphant grin, turn around, and swam over to the other side. Nate sigh loudly as he look up to the sky. Then, not waiting to get left behind, he began to hop on the stones like the others did. When Nate was on the other side of the river, Sealmon came crawling out of the water saying,

"Now, that wasn't so bad, now was it?" Nate glared at his partner as he and the other made their way back into the woods.

The kids and their Digimon were all marching along the woods. The sun was beating down on them and the humidly in the air seem to grow even stronger. Emily sigh loudly as she wipe some of the sweat from her face.

"It's sure is hot today!" she said licking her dry lips.

"I agree!" May added looking at the sweat that was on her arm, "With this high humidly out and the sun shining it's rays down on us, it can make anyone sweat!" They all nod their head, for it was too true.

"Okay everyone!" Nate suddenly spoke up. He was digging in his backpack as everyone look at him, "I have some sun block that will protect us from getting sun burn." Everyone blinked at him as he pulled out a white tub of sun block.

"Right," Kenta said slowly, "Nate…aren't you being a bit too careful here?"

"No," Nate replied simply as he began to rub the white, creamy, coconut smelling sun block on his cheeks. They all watch as Nate squinted out more sun block and began to rub it on the other side.

"That's it!" Jake began as he shook his head and place a hand over his forehead. He pointed at Nate and added, "What's your story? Why are you so…so….um?" Jake look up to the sky to think of the right word.

"Over compulsive?" May added pronouncing the word clearly.

"What she said," Jake continued, gesturing his head over to May. Nate look at him for a moment, with a confused look on his face.

"What…do you mean?" he asked clearly not knowing what the other mean.

"We mean, everyone here as their story," Iris spoke up. "We all have a story behind us that makes us what we are now. So," she cross her arms before continuing, "What makes you so afraid to take risks?" Nate click the tube of sun block closed and place it back inside his bag. He crossed his arms for a moment and looked up to the blue sky. What make him so afraid to take risk in his life? That question that Iris gave him really puzzled him a while. After a long time, he uncrossed his arms and answered,

"Well to be perfectly honest with you guys, I've never really thought about it that much."

"Well now's the time to give it thought," Kenta said waving a hand in front of him. Nate scratched his cheek as he bit his lower lip a bit. He was going through his mind of what makes him so careful.

"Okay," he began taking his hand off his chin, "I think I got something here." Everyone listen to Nate carefully as he began to explain himself. "Well I guess, now that I think about it a bit, it has to do with my cousin Lexine."

"Lexine?" Jake exclaimed, "That's a strange name for a boy?

"First of all, Lexine is a girl," Nate pointed out. This made Jake blush and look away quickly. "And second, Lexine means 'defender of the people' or so I've been told."

"What do you know, you learn something new every day!" May said nodding to her partner on her shoulder.

"Yeah, she was always wonderful," Nate began sounding as if he was in a dream, "She was talented with a paint brush, she had a voice that could make angles envious, and her beauty I don't know where to begin! Her hair was a like golden strings, her eyes twinkled like the night stars, and her skin was so smooth of that of…"

"Oh My God!" Iris interrupted. Nate stopped his thinking of his cousin and look at blankly.

"What?" he asked wondering what she had to saying. Iris smirk as she pointed at Nate and said,

"You have a crush on your cousin!"

"I DO NOT!" Nate blurted out loud, his voice cracking up high.

"You so do!" Iris added with a nod.

"Do no!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"DO NOT!"

"Then why is your face blushing," Iris pointed back still having a smirk on her face and with an eyebrow raised. Nate open his mouth, but did not say anything. Nate's cheeks and flushed to a pink color at the mention of his supposed crush on his cousin.

"Aw! I think it's rather cute that you have a crush on your cousin," Emily added clapping her hands together.

"It's kind of weird," Kenta added getting into the conversation.

"Yeah, it's a bit weird," Jake added on to Kenta's comment, "But we're kids! We're supposed to be weird!" Kenta just glace at Jake, who gave him one of his famous grins.

"I don't think it's uncommon," May began joining in a well, "There are bound to be a few kids who have crushes on other family members. I might want to look that up when I get back." Iris looked over to Nate to see how he was. His face was still blushing as he was looking down at the wet ground. He had suck in his lower lip and he had a sad expression on his face. Iris sigh a bit and she walk over to Nate. She patted him on the shoulder and said somewhat kindly,

"Hey! I was only playing around with you. I didn't attend to make you feel bad or anything." Nate look up to Iris who was trying to apologies to him. He felt a little bit better now that Iris was not poking fun with him. By this time Sealmon has spoken up by saying,

"Okay, can someone please tell me what it's so bad to have a crush on your cousin?" The other kids all stop their talking and were silent about the question. Soon their faces flush pink as well at Sealmon's question.

"Right! Nate, getting back to your story!" Iris began to say quickly, her voice cracking a bit. Nate gave a little smile as he went back to his story,

"It all started out….about 2 years ago. Lexine was over at my house having dinner with us. It was getting dark and it was pouring down rain. It was raining so hard that you could barely see anything in front of your face. So when dinner was over, Lexine wanted to leave. My mom and dad begged her not to go! They even said that she could spend the night at our house if she wanted to. But she refused, for she didn't want of make her parents worry about her. So she went outside into this horrible storm! That's when…." Nate took a big gulp as he continue to say, "That's when….she…..got…..into an….accident."

"Oh My!" Emily interrupted putting her hands over her mouth. "Did she…" she did not dare say that word if that what has happen to Lexine.

"No, no, no, NO!" Nate said quickly waving his hands in front of him, "She…she's alive!" Emily sigh in relief for hearing that. "But," Nate added looking down with a sad look on his face, "Now she's paralyzed from the waist down. She's in a wheelchair now." There was a long pause as none of the kids spoke. The Digimon, who were also listening to this, look at each other.

"Okay," Deemon began looking around at the sad looks on the kids faces, "Why is everyone looking so sad? I mean she is alive after all?"

"I agree," Houndmon added still thinking about what Nate had just said, "I mean is the chair with wheels that bad?" Nate sigh deeply to bring everyone's attention back to him.

"So every time I see her, I get this weird feeling in my stomach," he began place his hand on his own stomach. "How can someone I really care about, get into this much…um…trouble just for taking a risk. I guess that's why I'm so, well you know." Nate rubbed his eyes a bit, for he felt like crying. Yet her hold back the tears that were in his eyes. He then felt someone punch him lightly on the arm. He looked to see Iris, not with her usual smirk on her face, but a small kind grin.

"Again," she began sounding sympathetic, "Sorry for making fun of you. I didn't mean it. Are we cool?" Nate nod his head at Iris and said back to her,

"Yeah, we're cool."

"OH NATE, I FEEL SO SORRY FOR YOU!" A crying Emily yelled. She then pull Nate into a tight hug and cried on his shoulder. Nate looked a bit uncomfortable as he was being hugged tightly. Emily soon pulled away from her hug and began to wipe away her tears while saying, "If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here."

"Thanks Emily. I'll keep that in mind," he said touching the wet spot that was on his shoulder. Then all of a sudden, Jake slap him on the back. Nate flounder his arms around a bit, trying not to fall on his face. Jake put his hands on his hips and said to Nate, who had found his balance,

"You know I always thought you were this worry wart! But now, after hearing this, I guess you're not so bad after all!" Jake laugh lightly as Nate glace up at him.

"Thanks Jake," Nate said, "I think."

"Wow," Kenta began looking at the other around Nate, "I wonder how it feels. To have someone you care about that's not gone from this world, but not really a part of this world either?"

"That's a really deep question right there," May answer. Kenta glace over to May as she continue to say, "I guess we can look at Nate as an example." Kenta look back over to Nate, who was getting another slap on the back by Jake. He crossed his arms and said,

"Yup, he does seem like a good example."

"Hey Nate!" Sealmon call to him. Nate bent down to see what his partner had to say to him. "I know it must be hard for you, after what happen to you cousin and all," he began sounding serious, which was really rare for him, "But sometimes you have to take certain risk because there is no other way!" Nate gave Sealmon a confused look. He knew that his partner love to take risk, but could he, a careful little boy, take a risk when there is no other way.

"Maybe," he said standing back up.

The sky was turning a reddish orange color as the sun was starting to set. As the sun was setting, the temperature began to go down a little bit. And it felt good, after the long day of walking in Gigabit Valley. The kids and their Digimon were getting their camp set up. They have been in the valley for a good few days, so they were getting good as setting up camp. As May was getting the fire going, the others were doing normal things that they do when they were camping. Some of the gather food, such as fruits or berries, and others went to find some water for them to drink and put out the fire when it was time to go to be, and a few were gathering leaves together to make a soft bed for everyone. Nate and Sealmon were at the edge of the campsite. Nate was scanning the bushes while Sealmon watch from behind.

"So, what's on the menu today?" Sealmon asked as he saw Nate look at the bush closely.

"I'm in the mood for some berries! I haven't had them in a long time!" Nate said looking away from the bush. Sealmon stuck out his tongue in disgust and added,

"Yuck! I'm not a big fan of berries, so you can have my share."

"Hey, everyone has their own taste," Nate began not sounding hurt at all, "Jackpot!" Sealmon lead his head to the side to get a better look at what Nate had found. On the bush were scarlet, round, pin pong ball size berries. All over these berries were little black dots that seem to be seeds. "Look at this," he began roll a berry he plucked from the bush. He rolled it round is thumb and index finger and added, "It's so big and juicy. I bet is also ripe as well!"

"Yeah, they do look good," Sealmon added, "But they are safe to eat?"

"Of course!" Nate said confidently as he raised the berry up to his mouth to take a bit from it. "You know what they say, 'Red and sweet and good to eat.'" He was about to take a bit of the berry when May called out,

"All right everyone I got the fire going! So let's all bring it in!" Nate pull the berry away from him as he glace back. He saw the fire that May had going, the red flames crackling every now a then. He then turn back to the bush where he found the berries. He quickly plunk as many berries as he can carry and place them in to his arms.

"Come on!" he said down to his partner, his hands were full of the delicious berries he had found, "Let's share this with the others!" And with that, the two of the scamper off back to where the others were waiting for them.

"And so the dog says, 'You Quack me up!'" Jake said as he gave his famous grin after him finish his punch line. It was not dark out, and the moon and stars were out in the black sky. Everyone was around the fire, finishing the meal that were having. Both Digimon and human were laugh out loud at Jake's joke.

"I don't get it?" Kenta said sounding a confused at the punch line.

"Oh Kenta," Jake began stretching his arms back, "What will we do with you?

"And what does that mean?" Kenta protested crossing his arms and giving Jake a serious look. As an argument between Jake and Kenta was about to raise up, Nate was looking at the last of the berries that he picked. Everyone, besides himself and Sealmon, had ate at least one of the berries that he picked. He was about to pick the last berry, when Deemon suddenly snatched the last berry. Nate watched in horror as Deemon toss the last berry into his mouth and began munching on it, some of the red juices were dripping down his face.

"Hey!" he yelled pointing an adducing finger at the Digimon, "I didn't get to try one of these berries!" Deemon swallow the berry that was in his mouth and glace over to Nate.

"Sorry Nate," began as he licked his lips off of the red juices, "Next time you might want to be a little bits faster." Nate slouched his head down a bit. He knew he should have tasted that berry when he had the chance.

"Aw! You didn't get to try one of those wonderful berries!" Emily said sounding sad. She put her hand over her heart as she continued, "And here were are being so greedy with ourselves!"

"I agree!" Canarymon spoke up, "The next time we've berries like these, you'll have first picks of them! Does that sound good Nate?" Nate lift his head up a bit and gave a weak grin. Houndmon notice that this was not making Nate feel any all to better. So to help Nate out, he said,

"Those berries you found, were _the _best berries I've ever tasted!" Once hearing that, Nate's grin began to grow broader.

"I have to agree," Iris added to the conversation. She snap her fingers and gave the thumbs up to Nate as she said, "Best berries every!"

"I have to agree with mutt on this one," Lynxmon said pointing a claw finger at Nate, "You have a knack for picking out good berries."

"Don't call me mutt!" Houndmon barked at the cat Digimon.

"Those berries you pick were so plum and juicy and so ripe too!" May said licking her lips as she thought about the taste of the berries once more.

"Yeah!" Caterpillarmon looking right at Nate, "You should pick berries from now on!" By this time, Nate was tilting his head side to side our of pride he was getting.

"I don't get what's the big deal of this," Sealmon began raising his paw up and shrugging his shoulders, "They're just berries, they aren't so special!" Nate glared at Sealmon, as he have Nate a cute little smile and said, "What?" Nate sighed deeply as he look at the others.

"I know you guys a trying to make me feel better, and I'm appreciate that," he said to the others. Then he look up to the sky, at the thousands upon thousands of stars that were out tonight. "You know what I miss," he continued not looking down from the stars, "I miss a crispy, juicy, chicken sandwich with Swiss cheese melted on top!" He look down and began to lick his lips as the taste of the chicken sandwich dance on his tongue.

"You're talking my language!" Iris said pointing a finger a Nate. "I so miss chocolate ice cream, with chocolate syrup, with whip cream and little gummy bats on top of it all!" She began to take a spoonful of ice cream and starts eating the ice cream.

"Say where do you buy gummy bats?" Jake asked watching Iris eating her 'ice cream.' Iris stop her eating and explained,

"They normally sell them during Halloween, so you have to buy a whole bunch of them at one. I'm still looking for that store that's selling then year round!"

"If we are on the subject of chocolate," May began with a little glint in her eye, "I would so love to have a triple layer chocolate cake! Aw! I don't know what's better, the chocolate icing or the chocolate icing on the cake!" She had to wipe her mouth a little bit for she was drooling a bit.

"I guess we all miss our favorite meal at times," Kenta said poking at the fire with a stick.

"And what meal do you miss Kenta?" Nate asked curiously.

"Me?" he said pointing the glowing red stick at himself. He scratched the back of his head with his other hand as he continue to say, "Never really gave it much thought. I guess I would say…My sensei's homemade beef ramen. Mmmm," he began to look up dreaming thinking about his favorite meal. "There is something about homemade ramen that's taste so good!" He began to take a pair of imaginary chop sticks and start eating his ramen. Emily put a hand over her mouth and giggle lightly.

"You look funny doing that!" she said between giggles. Kenta stopped with his 'eating' and looked away a bit embarrassed.

"Sorry," he said under his breath, "I just eating that meal, that's all."

"We all miss eating food we love to eat. So don't feel so alone!" Emily said hearing what Kenta had said under his breath. Kenta looked at her and gave her a small grin. "You know what I miss of all?" she began getting to her turn, "I miss a good old chocolate milkshake!" She began to pucker up her lips a bit as if she as sipping her milkshake.

"Milkshakes are always good!" Jake began with a little laugh as he looked at Emily.

"So what meal do you miss the most?" Nate asked coming to Jake.

"Well, I'll tell you a meal I don't miss," Jake began pointing his finger to the fire, "I don't miss my mom meatloaf, that's for sure!"

"Now why' that," May asked crossing her arms and sounding interested.

"Cause my mom puts way too many onions in the meatloaf!" Jake began to complied, "And I don't like onions that much. And the sauce she puts on it…" he shudder a little bit as the foul tasting sauce appeared in his mouth.

"I think we get the point Jake," Iris added shuddering a bit as well, "You don't have to go on."

"I never had meatloaf before," Kenta suddenly said. He looked at Jake and asked, "Is it really that bad?"

"Kenta my friend," Jake began place a hand on Kenta's shoulder, "You are so lucky that you don't have to taste that awful stuff!" Kenta just look confused as Jake took his hand off of his shoulder. "But I do miss a good double cheeseburger with lots and lots of fires!" He licked his lips as he took a big bit out of an imagery sandwich. The Digimon all sat and listen to the strange food that the kids were talking about. Though they did not know what they were talking about, they were glad that the kids were finding so fun in this situation that they were in. There was a sudden silent within the group. Emily look up to the stars with a longing look on her face and asked,

"Do you think we'll ever get out of this place?"

"Maybe…who…who knows?" May added looking deeply into the fire. Nate yawn loudly, and it spread too all the kids and their Digimon.

"I think it's time to get some sleep," Nate said standing up and walking over to the bed of leaves that they had made. So putting out the fire, they all went to sleep. Not knowing that danger was a waiting for them the very next morning.

The sun peeked over the trees with its yellow light and down to the kids and Digimon campsite. It was morning and that means a quick breakfast and another day of walking around the valley. Nate was sleeping on a pile of leaves, with Sealmon using Nate's chest as of pillow for his head. Nate was using his backpack as a pillow as well. It was not a very comfortable, but it was still better than having his head resting on the hard grown. The sunlight shine in his eyes, waking him up from his sleep. He slowly open his eyes a bit, and held out one hand to block some of the light that was coming into his eyes. He tasted his mouth a little bit and stretch his arms as well. He look down at Sealmon, who was still sleeping on his and drooling a bit as well. Nate sigh a bit and he shrug Sealmon up.

"Come you little Dare Devil, time to get up," he said loud enough to Sealmon to hear but soft enough to not wake everyone else up. Sealmon raised his head up bit more, his eyes were half open and his mouth still open.

"Don't wana get up," he said very dreamily, "Wana sleep more!" He was about to place his head back on Nate's chest, when Nate began to stand up.

"Come on! We can't sleep the day away!" Nate said stretching his arms out. Sealmon yawn loudly and he stretched his whole body.

"Whatever," he said sounding a bit more awake, "Once I get a good breakfast in me, I'll be up for sure!" Nate chuckled lightly to himself as he looked at the others. They were all still laying on the leaves beds, still sleeping.

"Looks like we're the first one's up!" Nate said with a grin. Normally he was one of the middle few to wake up. And the last ones to always wake up were Jake and his partner. He treaded over to the others in order to wake them all up. He crouch down to Jake and said softly to him, "Good morning! Time to get up!" That is when he notice something was up. Jake was hugging his arms together and had his knees pull up to his chest. He was looking a little pale and he was shivering a bit as well. His teeth were chattering loudly as he had his eyes shut tight.

"S…..s….so…c…..c…c…..cold!" Jake stuttered between chatting teeth. Nate had a worried look on his face as he raised an eyebrow. He wanted to make sure of something, so he place a finger on Jake's forehead. He quickly pulled his finger away, for Jake was burning up! Nate quickly stood back up and look at the others as well. They too had the same symptoms as Jake did. Wanting to know more, Nate quickly went to each one of them and place a finger on their forehead. They were all burning with a high fever!

"What's going on!" Nate said quickly to himself after he finish checking Kenta.

"Alright sleeping beauties! Time to wake up!" Sealmon said in a bit of a comical voice to wake up the other Digimon. Yet none of the Digimon said anything to him. They did not even make a comment about what he just said. They all had the same symptoms as the kids did, and they were not looking too well! "C…come on guys!" he said sounding worried for the first time. "Get up! Come up, get up!" He nudged Lynxmon with his head, trying to wake her up.

"Well…..someone please….make it hotter….here!" she cried being close to tears. Sealmon stop his nudging and gulp a little bit. Something was definitely up, and it was freaking him out!

"What's the hell is wrong with everyone!" he exclaimed.

"Sealmon!" Nate said seriously looking right at Nate. Sealmon looked back at Nate and shot back a,

"What?"

"Everyone is sick!" Nate explained looking down at a shivering Iris.

"They are?" Sealmon asked wide eyed as he look at a weak Caterpillarmon. Nate nod his head as he look back to his partner.

"We need to get them on their backs!" Nate said quickly turning May on her back. Without even saying a word, Sealmon did the same thing with the Digimon. Once everyone was on their backs, Nate reached over to him bag and was digging around for something. Soon his pulled out a hand full of plastic bags. "We need to get their temperatures down as fast as we can," he said opening one of the bags, "Sealmon, can you fill these bags up with some ice?" Sealmon nodded once more and used his 'Ice Rain' attack to fill the bag up with as much as they can hold. Once the bags were full with ice, they all place them on everyone's foreheads. The ice seem to help, but not much. Nate was pacing back and forth, running his fingers through his blond hair, as he was thinking.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Sealmon asked watching Nate go back and forth.

"All we can do is try to figure this out!" Nate said quickly biting his thumb a bit.

"Yeah," Sealmon said with a nod. Then he look up to Nate and asked, "How come we're not sick like everyone else?" Nate stop his pacing and look at Sealmon.

"I don't know," he answered. He closed his eyes and look up, "I honestly don't know!"

As Nate was trying to figure out how to save his friends, a Digimon was making her way over to the group. This Digimon look to be human, but was fairly different from any human. She had pale smooth skin and shiny black eyes that were kind and wise. She had a cap that look like a flower, with red petals and yellow in the middle, on top of her greenish blond hair. She wore a dark green vest with little yellow flower buttons on, and green shorts with a petal skirt. In her hand was a tall walking stick that seems to twist into a straight line, and on her shoulder was pink bag that seem to be carry something inside. As this Digimon was walking, her bag kept on bumping on her side. The plant Digimon then came to a stop and cross her arms. She looked around at her surroundings and sigh loudly.

"Isn't this peachy!" she said in a smooth cool voice, "I've gotten myself lost…again!" She was looking around, trying to figure out what direction to go next, when she heard someone shout,

"What're we going to do Sealmon! What're going to do!" Curious about who was shouting, the plant Digimon dash over to the direction to where the voice was shouting at. Nate had stop his pacing now, and he was now tossing his hands all over the place in a panic. Sealmon, who had his mouth open at as he watch Nate toss his arms in every diction, said,

"Nate….I don't think this is the time to panic!"

"Not…the time…to panic?" Nate said slowly through clench teeth as he left eye twitch a bit. "THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO PANIC!" Sealmon had to close his eyes a bit and leaned back a bit as Nate was shouting. Nate pointed to his friends, who were not looking any better, and continue to shout, "OUR FRIENDS ARE SICK, POSSIBLELY DIEING! AND WE DON'T HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TO DO! I THINK THIS IS A PERFECT TIME TO PANIC!" Sealmon wipe off some of the spit that Nate had spat on his. He sigh a bit as he look at the red faced Nate.

"Okay," he began nodding his head a bit, "I think you need to do some breathing exercise. Now, breath in through the nose," he took deep breath through his nose, "And out through the mouth!" And he exhaled out. Nate pointed a finger at his partner and was about to say that breathing exercise was a load of crap, when they heard a rustling in the bush. They both glace over to the bushes, Nate's heart beating in his chest as he waited for something to appear. Then, out of the bushes, came the plant Digimon. Nate sigh in relief, for he thought it was a dangerous evil Digimon. Sealmon, on the other hand, was blushing a bit as he watch the plant Digimon brush off some of the leaves that was on her. When she was done brushing off the leaves, she look over at Nate and his partner.

"Hello!" she said as she waved to them.

"Hi…" Sealmon said back, completely tongue tied. The plant Digimon did not pay any attention to Sealmon's behavior as she walk over to Nate.

"Yes," she began sounding a bit embarrassed, "I hate to ask this, but can you give me direction to…" she suddenly stop as she the other kids and their Digimon on their sick beds. "Oh my goodness!" she yelled as she push Nate aside and scamper over to the others. Nate stubble a little bit as the plant Digimon knelt down and looked over the kids Digimon.

"Wow! She's really cute!" Sealmon whisper to his friend. Nate glared down at Sealmon and pointed out,

"She's a stranger! And how can we trust a stranger!"

"First of all, why would a stranger help other strangers?" Sealmon said leaning his head to the side. Nate sigh as he look to the side. "And second," he began looking straight at Nate, "If you want to know more about this Digimon, then why don't you just scan her and read her data?" Nate slap himself on the forehead, for he completely forgot about scanning Digimon to know who they are. So he took out his Digi-vice and scan the plant Digimon.

Name: Herbmon

Type: Plant

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Root Reach, Bay Leaf Blade

Info: Herbmon is very in tune with nature around her. She knows many was to cure Digimon from poisons. She can be protective, but that can sometimes leads to over protectiveness.

Herbmon slowly got back up to her feet. She roll the her walking stick in her hand as she quickly walk over to Nate and Sealmon.

"I know what's wrong with them," she said in a quick soft tone. She look right at Nate and added, "But I need to know one thing; did your friends eat any red berries last night?" Nate gulp at the question. He could have lied, saying that he did not know about the red berries. However, his friends lives were on the line. So he took a deep breath and explained,

"Yes, we all did. I pick some red berries over there and everyone but me and Sealmon were able to eat any of them." Sealmon look up at Nate's face, for he had a sad expression. Herbmon's expression also change as well. Her face had turn red with angry and she stop her rolling of her walking stick in her hand.

"YOU IDIOT!" she yelled as she hit Nate over the head with her walking stick. She did not hit him that hard, but hard enough for Nate to feel pain. Nate bit his lower lip as he place both hand over the spot she had hit him. "THOSE BERRIES OUR POISONOUS!" she added hitting again on the side of the head.

"Okay, okay! I know, I know!" Nate began rubbing both spots of where she hit him, "But is there away to fix all of this!"

"YES!" Herbmon said hitting him a third time on the head. As Nate was rubbing head, Herbmon pointed to the direction she had just came from. "Just about a mile away from here is a lake," she began very quickly and sounding worried, "In that lake there is a tree that grows some very special fruit. Get that fruit so I can cure your friends." As she was talking Nate was digging around for something in his bag. "But you have to hurry!" she pointed her walking stick at him as she continued to say, "If you don't get the fruit to counteracts the toxins. You friends…"

"That's not going to happen!" Nate yelled placing on his famous helmet and tighten it up. He look down at Sealmon with the most determine look he had ever seen. "LET'S DO THIS!" And with that, Nate charged into the wood to find these fruits. Sealmon quickly look back at Herbmon and said quickly,

"Look after our friend, okay?" And with that, he crawled as fast as he can to catch up to Nate.

"I will do my best," Herbmon said under her breath as she squeezed her walking stick tightly.

Nate was charging through the woods as fast as he could. His heart was pounding hard on his chest, and he could feel a boat load of sweat forming under his helmet. He stubble a few times as he was running, but caught himself. He was on a mission, a mission to save his friends from the mistake he made. He was so forces and so determine to find this lake, that he did not see a low branch coming to him. WACK! He hit the low branch and went falling backward to the ground. Lucky he had his helmet on, so it protect his head a lot. However, he still fell backwards hard. There he lay on the grass, his chest moving up and down and his face was scarlet color.

"Nate! Wait up!" Sealmon called out. Sealmon jump over a log and saw Nate laying there on the ground. He quickly crawled over to see if Nate was okay or not. Yet, Nate did not moving at all when Sealmon was near him. "Hello!" he said to his partner. "Digital World to Nate! Are you or are you not okay?" There was a long pause as neither one of them said a word to each other.

"It's all my fault!" Nate finally said biting his lower lip. Sealmon took a closer look at Nate to see that he was crying. Big, huge tears were flowing down Nate's face as he was crying and talking at the same time. "It's all my fault that's everyone is sick and dying!" he continued. He grabbed a fist full of grass as he still said, "It's all my fault! It's all my fault! It's all my fault! I just had to take a stupid risk in taking those berries and look where it got me! This is why I hate taking risks!" Sealmon could not take any more of this! So he jump right on top of Nate's chest, startling him a bit. He pointed a claw finger at him and began,

"Listen to me Nate!" Nate continue to cry, but watch his partner very carefully. "We all make mistakes! Risky or careful, we all make mistakes! I mean look at me! I've done risky things that might wet your pants! And some of those risky things I've made mistakes, and I learn from them! I learn not to do it again, or do it a different way! Mistakes are part of life!" Nate had stop his crying as Sealmon's words went through his ear. He was right, this was a mistake but he could fix it, he could fix his mistake! "Also," Sealmon continue leaning forward to Nate's face, "Don't put the world on your shoulders! It really gives you bad headaches! And remember," he lick his lips before adding on, "I'm here for you. So we can share the weight of the world together." Nate gulp and open his mouth, yet now words seem to came out. Sealmon had to be the best friend he had ever had! He had giving some confidence that he need right now. He was happy to have a partner like him. Nate wipe the tears out of his eyes with his arm and put his hands under Sealmon's arms. He left himself back up and was holding Sealmon at the same time. When he was back on his feet, he pull Sealmon into a hug.

"Thank you," he said to Sealmon with a gulp, "Thank you so much, for being a good friend!"

"Hey! It's all part of my job description," Sealmon joked as he patted Nate on the back. Then all of a sudden he heard something splash not too far away from them.

"What was that?" Nate asked pulling out of their hug. Then they heard the splash again.

"You don't think," Sealmon began looking up at Nate. Nate give his partner a little grin as he dash over to the direction where he head the splashing sound, still carrying Sealmon as well.

They soon emerged to an open area where, to their great enjoyment, was the lake that Herbmon told them about. The lake water was a crystal blue color and was so smooth that it look like glass. Massive line green lily pads were all over the edges of the lake and were big enough for someone to ride on. And there, in the certain of the lake, was a the tree that Herbmon told them about. It was a huge tree, with some leaves falling down into the water. On the branches were purple blue orange like fruits, ready to be picked!

"We…we found it!" Nate said softly. Sealmon nodded, and soon Nate began to swing around in circles chanting, "We found it! We found it! Ha, ah, ha, we found it!"

"I'm gonna barf!" Sealmon said as he made a sick face. Before Nate could stop his celebrating, he heard the same splashing noises before. He stop his spinning and look at the lake. Sealmon's eyes were rolling a bit but soon forces on what was going on in the lake. Their eyes widen as they saw a Digimon jump out of the water and into the air. It looked to be a serpent, but it was the most beautiful serpent they have even seen! This serpent had to be almost 20 feet long and had powerful muscles. Its scales were a mixture of many different colors. The colors shine on the snake Digimon in different ways making it look so beautiful. It had small black eyes that look very claim, even when it glace over to Nate and Sealmon. The two of them seem to be in trances as they watch the snake Digimon slither back down to the water. Waiting to know what this Digimon is, Nate put down his partner and pull out his Digi-vice to get more data on this snake Digimon:

Name: Rainbowserpentmon

Type: Snake

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Hydro Hiss, Color Eye Beam

Info: Rainbowserpentmon is a very colorful Digimon who spends most of its time in water. Depending on how the light hit its body, the scales will seem to change color. This Digimon is very claim in nature, and will never attack for any unknown reason.

For such a huge Digimon, Rainbowserpentmon made such a small splash. Nate sigh in relief as he read that the snake Digimon has a claim nature.

"That's very good to hear," he said putting a hand on his chest.

"What?" Sealmon ask not taking his eyes off the spot where the snake Digimon splash into.

"That snake Digimon will not attack us while we are trying to pick the fruit!" Nate explain to him partner.

"Cool," Sealmon said shaking his head, "So how do we get over there?" Nate did not answer at first. He was looking around the ground, as if he was missing something. His face light up when he found what he was looking for. He pick up a long stick that was laying on the ground. He point at the large lily pads and finally answered,

"Why the lily pads, of course!"

"Of Course!" Sealmon answer back, trying to sound that he knew this all along. The two of them marched over to the nearest lily pad and jump right in. The lily pad rocked a little bit, but it still stayed afloat. Once everything was ready, Nate push off the edge and they were off to the tree in the middle of the lake. Nate paddle on his stick in the water to help them move, as Sealmon up front with his eyes glued to the tree. While the two of the were making their way to the tree, Rainbowserpentmon was peacefully swimming underwater. The snake Digimon did not care what the two strangers were doing. They were not bothering him, and he will not do the same as them. The snake Digimon was slithering around in the water, when it came to a sudden stop. It thought it had heard something moving around in the water. Eventually it gave up the search and was about to go back to its swim. When suddenly a huge pain came over the Snake Digimon. A black spot had came out of nowhere and attack itself on Rainbowserpentmon's back! The snake Digimon trash around in pain, trying to get the spot off it, yet the black spot did its job. The snake Digimon's eyes rolled back into its head as a few bubbles came out of its mouth.

"Did you hear something," Nate asked looking at the spot where bubble appeared.

"No, not really," Sealmon answered back, "But look at this!" Nate turn around to see that they hand finally reach the tree!

"All we have to do now, is climb up and pick a few," Nate said carefully making his way to the tree.

"Have you climb many trees before?" Sealmon asked in a sarcastic tone. Nate hesitated for a moment, with one foot on the roots of the tree.

"I have a helmet on," he answer back patting his helmet hard.

"I didn't ask that!" Sealmon said with a smirk on his face. Nate was about to make a comment back at Sealmon, when the water around them began to make waves. These waves cause the lily pad that they were in to rock a lot. Nate fell on his back and look up to see Rainbowserpentmon raise form the water. Its scales were a reddish orange color and it was glaring at them with cold eyes. Sealmon took a step back as he stared up at the snake Digimon.

"I think it's angry with us!" he pointed out glancing over at Nate.

"But why?" Nate asked trying to get back on to his feet, "We haven't done anything wrong!"

"Hydro Hiss!" The snake Digimon shot out a long thin wave of water right at them. The two of them scramble to different sides as the attack hit the lily pad. The attack slice the lily pad in half, and Nate was on one side and Sealmon was on the other. Water was gushing into the lily pad, making Nate's feet wet. Nate watch as the snake Digimon began to swim around them in a circle. Its eye were fix on them and it was growling at them as well.

"Nate stand back! I'll try to hold him back as best I can!" Sealmon yelled to Nate on the other lily pad. They were starting to spin a little bit now as Rainbowserpentmon began to circle them faster. Nate was breathing quickly now, for he was scared for his life. He was scared to die right here and now. He shut his eyes tight, and tried to think of something, anything. Then he thought back to his friends. How they were laying there on their sick beds, waiting for him to bring back the cure to save them. Nate's eyes burst open and he clenched his fist. Then he did the most risky thing he has even done before in his life; he jump off the lily pad and grab onto the snake Digimon's back! Nate held on to the leathery skin tightly as he we being spin around. "Nate what the hell are you thinking!" Sealmon yelled as her watch his partner spin around on the snake Digimon's back.

"Take….ing….a…..risk!" Sealmon heard Nate yell as he continue to spin around. "I'm….not….letting….this….overgrown….worm….stop me….from….saving….my….friends!" Rainbowserpentmon stop its circling and turn around. It saw Nate crawling up its back, dizzy from his spin, but still climbing up his back. The snake Digimon hiss at Nate and flick its tail up sending Nate up as well. Nate felt weightless as he look down at the water. Rainbowserpentmon had its mouth open up wide, showing its powerful white fangs, and ready to eat Nate in a single sallow! Nate gulp as he shut his eyes. "This is it!" he said to himself, "Goodbye everyone!"

"NATE!" Sealmon cried out as he watch is friend fall into the jaws of the snake Digimon. Then it happen; Nate's Digi-vice began to beep like crazy and glow a bright white. The same thing was happening to Sealmon. His whole body was vibrating uncontrollably and he felt an incredible energy burst out of him. He was glowing all around and changing shape. "SEALMON DIGI-VOLE TO…" his body grow larger and larger, white thick fur began to cover his body, his claw began to grow out more and become a white like ice, long pointy whiskers shot out of the side of his nose, tusks began to grow out of his mouth and they were 6 feet long, and a picture of an blue ice burger was on his chest, " WEDDELLMON!" The snake Digimon was about to close its jaw around Nate, when something knock it out of the way! The snake Digimon roll on the water as Nate fell on something furry and soft. At first, Nate did not open his eyes. Be eventually he open them and saw that he was not being digested in a snake's body. He crawl to the edge of this strange Digimon and look down.

"Sealmon? Is that you under all that fat and fur?" he ask waiting to make sure it was his friend.

"Hey!" the Digimon yelled taking offence about being called 'fat' "You want me to toss you back into that snake's mouth, do you?"

"It is you!" Nate exclaimed knowing that kind of humor anywhere! He quickly pulled out his Digi-vice to see who this Digimon was.

Name: Weddellmon

Type: Aquatic Beast

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Ice Ball Bomb, Frozen Claw

Info: Weddellmon is an incredible swimmer who can survive intently cold waters. He knows to be able to take attack as well as give attacks as well. He even goes around the seas rescuing Digimon who are lost at sea.

The snake Digimon swing itself back up and glared at Weddellmon.

"Hang on tightly, Nate! This is going to be a bit rough!" he said to Nate. Nate held on tightly to Weddellmon's fur. The snake Digimon swam quickly to them, with its mouth wide open ready to attack. Weddellmon also swam fast right at Rainbowserpentmon. The snake Digimon was about to snap his jaws on Weddellmon, when he dodge to the left. It snake at nothing and wonder where his foe was. That is when Weddellmon slam to the side of the snake Digimon. Rainbowserpentmon stubble a little bit on the water, but then regain itself. It brought its tail out of the water and began to whip Weddellmon from side to side. Weddellmon took hit after hit of the snake Digimon tail. And poor Nate was still hanging on for his life. He look a bit pale as he put one hand over his mouth and said,

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

"Don't you even think about barfing on me!" his Digimon said taking another hit to the face. Rainbowserpentmon was about to whip Weddellmon again, when the seal Digimon bit down hard on the snake Digimon tail. Rainbowserpentmon hiss loudly in pain as Weddellmon bit down harder.

"Color Eye Beam!" A rainbow color beam shot out of the snake Digimon's eyes and right at Weddellmon. Weddellmon let go of the snake Digimon's tail as he took the hit. There was a huge explosion and there was a gray smoke cloud everywhere. Nate cough into his shoulder as he ask,

"Are *cough* are you okay *cough*?" There was a long pause, until.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" his partner answer back. Nate sigh at the fact that is partner was okay. Then out of the smoke, leap Rainbowserpentmon. Its mouth with wide open, ready to crunch his foe. Again, Weddellmon was about to dodge the snake Digimon's attack. As they were dodging the attack, Nate notice something on Rainbowserpentmon's back. It was clear to see, because it was the only thing that did not change color like the rest of the snake Digimon's body; it was a black spot!

"Hey!" Nate called to his partner, "There's a Black Spot on this snake's body!"

"Really!" Weddellmon exclaimed dodging another attack.

"Yeah," Nate added. He pointed to the snake Digimon's back and continued, "It's on his back!" Knowing what to do, Weddellmon circle around to the snake Digimon's back. Rainbowserpentmon did not have any time to react as Weddellmon lunch his attack.

"Ice Ball Bomb!" A colossal ice ball formed near Weddellmon's mouth. He then lunch his attack right at the Black Spot that was on the snake Digimon's back. The attack hit dead on the Black Spot! There was a huge explosion as the snake Digimon fell down to its belly. The Black Spot that was on it was rip up and destroy. Nate raised his hands in the air and laugh loudly.

"Ha, ah! We did!" he said sounding proud of himself, "We…" Yet, before he could finish, Weddellmon began to glow again and was shrinking back down to Sealmon. Nate flounder his arms and legs as he fell down to the water. SPLASH! He was drench from head to toe, and all through his clothes with water. Sealmon pop his head up from the water and said cheerfully,

"Well, at least the water is somewhat cold!"

"Great!" Nate said as he took a big sniff, "I bet I'm going to catch a cold!" Rainbowserpentmon slowly left its head up from the water. It blink a few times as it try to remember what had just happen to it. Nate notice that the snake Digimon was back to its normal self, so he waved to it and call out, "Hey! Hey pardon me!" The snake Digimon heard Nate and turn around to look at him. "Um…yeah. Can you do us a small favor?" The snake Digimon listen closely at what Nate had to say. He pointed out the fruits on the tree and continue to say, "We need to get some of that fruit up there. So can you um….give us a left?" He was not sure if this was going to work or not. After all, they were fighting with the snake Digimon. Rainbowserpentmon thought about this for a moment. These strangers did, in fact, get rid of the pain it had on its back. So why not help them out for a bit. Without even saying a word, Rainbowserpentmon dunk its head under Nate and Sealmon and raised them up to the branches of the trees.

"Aw Yeah!" Sealmon said excitedly as he look down at the view, "Now this is a way to pick fruit." Nate chuckled a little bit as he pluck as many fruit as he could carry.

After their little adventure on the lake, Nate and his partner dash over to the others as quickly as they could. Herbmon, who was still waiting for them, was thrill that they had brought back the fruit in time. So with her help, she was about to cure the others and their Digimon. Once everyone was feeling a bit better, Nate began to explain what had happen to him and the snake Digimon.

"Oh my goodness!" Herbmon said putting her hand over her mouth, "You two have been through such an ordeal." Nate had just finish telling everyone about how Weddellmon took down the Black Spot that was on the snake Digimon.

"Yeah, it was tough," Sealmon began puffing out his chest so that he could look important, "We got the job done, and that's all that matter."

"Oh brother," Lynxmon said rolling her eyes while Caterpillarmon giggled lightly.

"Well you are quite a brave and noble Digimon," Herbmon said to Sealmon. And with that, she kiss him lightly on the forehead. Sealmon's face went pink and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth. Herbmon look a bit confused as the other Digimon laugh at Sealmon's 'love sickness.'

"Guys," Nate said to his friends. He was looking down as he was saying, "I'm really, really sorry for what I've done today!" They all looked at him for a moment when May said,

"Nate don't beat yourself up for what happen. You were able to fix it and that's all what matters."

"But…" Nate began to protest.

"Dude!" Jake began, "You really came through for us! If I could have anyone be my wingman, it would be you! Cause I know I can rely on you!" Nate laugh lightly as he rub the back of his head. He thought of his cousin and understood her reasoning more. Sometime we have to do some risky things in order to help our friends and family. And that is something he need to know how to do more.

"Another one of my Black Spots have been destroy?" said a clear deep voice in a dark room far away from the kids and their Digimon, "What is going on in Gigabit Valley?"


	10. The Place Where Digimon are Born

**Okay everyone! Double Digits! Can you believe that I'm up to Double Digits in this story! Anyway, in this chapter, the Digimon begin by saying who's Champion/Adult from is the best. Personally, I can't chose case I like them all. But if you have a favorite one, please tell me! After wards, that gang all goes and see where Digimon are born! Pretty cool huh? This is a claim before the storm chapter. Wait until you see what I have next! **

Chapter Ten The Place Where Digimon Babies are Born

It is another peaceful day, well peaceful enough in Gigabit Valley. The sun was shining down on the green leaves and there were hardly any clouds in the sky! There was light wind blowing making the trees and bushes sway a little bit. All was peaceful and…

"Deemon! For the last time! We're not having this argument!" Houndmon said scratching his ear a bit. Now that all the Digimon have reach their next level, they were all arguing on who has the best and coolest Adult Digimon from. This argument has been going on ever since Sealmon Digi-volved. Deemon pointed a claw finger at Houndmon as yelled back,

"I don't care! We ARE having this argument and that's that!" The other Digimon groaned for they were getting tried of this argument, but Deemon did not seem to mind at all. He wanted to prove to the others that his Adult from is the greatest of them all. He slap his shinny head a few times before making his case, "Three reason why my Digimon from, Dracomon, is mega cool! First, I can fly!" He flap his arms around as he began to dash around the others in circle. He soon came to a stop and continue to say, "And flying at such great speeds is awesome! Next, I can breathe fire!" He stuck out his tongue and began to make waves of this tongue. His tongue almost look like flames, if the spit was not coming out in all different direction. He soon pull his tongue and patted his hands on his belly as he said, "My stomach is like my own personal oven. Finally, I'm super strong!" He made a funny pose to show off his so called muscles that he had, yet there was no muscles on his arms. Just scaly, skinny, arms that were making a pose as he added on, "And girls like boys who have strong muscles!" He wink at Lynxmon, who sighed but have him a weak smile.

"Okay," Caterpillarmon began nodding her head once, "I don't know about the other things, but I will agree that flying is, without a doubt, the greatest thing every!"

"Yup, yup!" Deemon said crossing his arms and giving his famous grin. She look up to the sky where a cloud that look like a butterfly was passing by.

"Being up there in the sky," she said in a dreamy tone, "Is so magical! When you look down at the trees and lakes, they all look like twigs and puddle from the sky. And when you go through a cloud you expect it to be fluffy like cotton, but it's not! It's like walking through a refreshing mist!"

"That is so right! It just feels so good one the wings!" Canarymon added clapping her wings together. Caterpillarmon smile as Canarymon, then look back at Deemon.

"Yet, when it comes to air combat, my Digimon from, Ulyssesmon, will win!"

"WHAT!" Deemon exclaimed tossing his hands to the side, "That…that cant' be! Dracomon is super strong and awesomely fast in the air!"

"That may be true," Caterpillarmon said pointing at stubby leg at him, "But Ulyssesmon is a tactical flier! She will be about to dodge you attacks without much trouble." She began to mover her body this way and that way, almost as if she was dodging some attacks. Deemon shook his head violently as if he could not believe this at all.

"But…but….what if I shot flames out of my mouth? How would you dodge that?" he quickly asked trying to through her a loop. He waved his fingers in front of his mouth, as if flames were coming out of his mouth right now.

"Simple," Caterpillarmon began looking straight at Deemon's flames, "I will fly up to the flames, as if I was going head on. Yet, at the last second, I will fly to the side and spin around the flames that was coming after me!" She began to spin her body around, as if she was doing what she was saying. Deemon was getting a bit frustrated now, for he was rubbing his finger on his smooth head and stomping foot on the ground.

"Well I think," Canarymon began looking at both her friends, "That my Digimon from, Phoenixmon, has a good mix of you twos strengths!" The two of the stop there so called fight and looked at Canarymon.

"What'cha talking about?" Deemon asked scratching the side of his cheek.

"Yeah!" Caterpillarmon added bending down her head to scratch her nose, "Explain to us why Phoenixmon is the perfect combination of our two strengths!"

"Well!" Canarymon began puffing her chest a little bit, "Phoenixmon can fly, that's a no brainer, yet I'm strong when I fighting in the air. I can launch attacks faster and more powerful when I'm in the air than on ground. Plus my attacks are fire, and you know how much fire can cause damage."

"True, true," Deemon agreed nodding his head to her.

"I'm also a great flier as well! I can fly left or go up or doing a dive, which is one of my favorite things to do. You shoot down at the ground as super fast speeds, coming closer and closer to the ground! Then, just as you think that you are going to hit the ground hard, you pull up just at the last minute! It's a good way to trick you foes!" She put her wing hands on her hips, as if she was a professional at doing dives. Caterpillarmon eyes widen when she heard her friend talk about dives so well.

"Wow," she began sounding really stun by what she said, "I could never do something like that. I might just hit the ground, if I do such a thing!"

"It may sound bad," the bird Digimon began patting her friend on her squishy head, "But once you get it down, it will become easy." Caterpillarmon was starting to agree with Canarymon, however Deemon was not convinced. He crosses his arms and said to the two of them,

"Yeah…those things are good and all, but what about awesomeness?"

"What about it?" Canarymon asked pulling her face in a little bit at the question.

"Don't get me wrong here," he began pointing a finger at the bird Digimon, "A giant flying fire bird is cool and all, but there just something about a flying dragon that makes it seem beyond cool!" He put on hand on his chin and look to the side. Deemon was trying to look cool in this position, and impressed the other as well. Canarymon and Caterpillarmon both looked at each other, then they started to giggle at Deemon's funny pose. Deemon put down his arms and looked at them, his mouth a bit open.

"Now just hold up a second here!" Lynxmon said. She pointed a claw finger at all of them and had one paw hand on her hip. "What about us non-flying Digimon? Digimon who cannot fly have just enough power and coolness as Digimon who can fly!"

"That's true! Take my Digimon from, Lupusmon, for example," Houndmon began to point out.

"Tell us about Lupusmon. I would like to know more about him, he does seem pretty cool and all," Canarymon asked. Houndmon blushed a little big as he began to scratch his ear. Still scratching his ear, the dog Digimon said,

"When I'm Lupusmon, everything about me goes up to the next level. My strength and speed all increase, but that's not all! My scent of smell goes up as well, so if Deemon over here breaks wind, I'll know about it easily!"

"Hey!" Deemon yelled but he could not help but put a grin on his face at Houndmon's little joke. Everyone laugh, which made Houndmon a little more conferrable.

"Also," he continue to say, "I'm also feel wild, but at the same time tamed."

"Can you explain that a little more?" Caterpillarmon asked tilting her body to the side. Houndmon cross his arms and began to wag his tail as he was thinking. Then, after much thinking, he finally said,

"It's kind of like this; I'm wild because I can sing to the moon, yet I'm tame because I can listen to others. I hope that makes things clear for you?"

"It does mutt. But that doesn't change the fact that you still try to chase your tail, no matter what from you're in!" Lynxmon added winking at him. The dog Digimon growled and was shaking a bit. He put a paw finger at her and yelled,

"First of all, don't' call me mutt! Second, have you ever tried chasing after this thing? It's probably the hardest thing to catch!" He pointed at his own tail, which was happily wagging form side to side. The cat Digimon just smirk at the dog Digimon's little temper. Then she lightly hit him on the arm and said,

"Take it easy, mutt. I was only playing around with you, that' all. Lighten up."

"Oh…Okay," Houndmon began looking a way, "But will you please stop calling me mutt!"

"Anyway," Lynxmon began to say not paying any attention to Houndmon's angry, "If we're on the subject of best ground Digimon among us, then my Digimon from, Spinxmon, is the best hands down!" The bird Digimon nodded her head as her eyes widen.

"I have to agree with you on that," Canarymon began looking right at Lynxmon, "Spinxmon is really cool and graceful." The cat Digimon gave her a grin as she cross her arms.

"Yeah, but can you give us some reason why she's cool and all?" the dog Digimon asked as he began to scratch his shoulder a bit, for a flea was bother him a bit.

"Simply, my find mutt," she began pointing a claw finger at him. Houndmon growled at being call a mutt once more, but he let it go. "Spinxmon is very quick on her feet, but also very powerful as well! That's something you don't see too often. Plus, I go well with the night life but still me underneath. I can be deadly and cunning, but at the same time I can be caring to other as well. It all depends on how you look at me." The worm Digimon shivered a little bit at what Lynxmon had to say.

"You make really good points there!" she began when she stop shivering, "Spinxmon is cool, but you gave me Goosebumps when you were talking about her!" Lynxmon smile apologetically and said,

"I didn't mean to scare you like that, just getting into the mood." Caterpillarmon nodded and understood. Lynxmon was just passionate about her Adult from.

"And also," Deemon said dreamily as he stared at Lynxmon, "Spinxmon has a very fine looking b…"

"Pick that last word carefully, for it may be your last word every!" Lynxmon threaded as she extended out her sharp and deadly looking claws. The little dragon Digimon gulped as he stared at the claws. Then, picking his words carefully, he continue to say, "Backside! That's right! Spinxmon has a very fine looking backside!" He grin at her in a cute way as she pull back her claws.

"Nice save back there," Houndmon whispered in Deemon's ear.

"Guys, guys! I think we're forgetting something right here!" Sealmon began rolling his head to side to side, "What about my Digimon from, Weddellmon, is a double whammy!" The other Digimon look at the seal Digimon and what he had just said.

"Okay…" Caterpillarmon asked slowly, "Explain why Weddellmon is this so called double whammy."

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Sealmon said sounding like this was so clear, "Weddellmon can be fight on both land and water. Two of the top three! In addition to that, no matter how many hit you through at him, he can take them and keep on fighting! How cool is that!" He slap the ground a few times as he grin at all of them. Lynxmon looked at the others and gave her famous smirk and said back to Sealmon,

"So, the reason why you can take all those attack is because of all the fat Weddellmon has on him?" Sealmon's face blushed a pink color, for he was taken about.

"It's not fat!" He yelled is face still pink, "It's called blubber!" The other Digimon began to giggle a little bit out the seal Digimon face. Canarymon walk over to Sealmon a patted on his back saying,

"Don't get upset Sealmon. We were only having a little fun, and you're not fat when you are in you Adult from." After hearing that, Sealmon soon join in with all the giggling as well. They may have had their different of opinions on who's Adult from is better, but they are still friends no matter what is said. As the Digimon were talking, the kids were right behind them listening to their conversation. Emily was giggling a lot, for she was listening to the Digimon's conversations.

"What're you laughing at, Sunshine?" Iris asked with her hands behind her head. Emily stop he giggling for a moment and pointed at the Digimon.

"I'm laughing at the conversation that our Digimon are having," she said with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is kind of funny when you look at it," May added as she change the weight of her computer bag. Nate looked at her and asked,

"What do you mean by that?" He was wondering what makes this conversation that their Digimon were having so funny.

"Well," May began holding out her hand, "Have you ever boost about something to your friends about how good you are at something. And once they hear that, they try to boost as well?"

"Yeah, my brother and his friends do that all the time," Nate answered rubbing his nose a bit. May grin a little bit before giving her response to him,

"Well even though they're not human, our Digimon boost like real human beings!" Nate soon nod his head a few times, for now he understand why they were laughing.

"Our Digimon keep on surprising us more and more," Kenta said, his hands in his pockets once more.

"Yeah! Digimon are amazing and awesome creatures," Jake began, fixing his goggles a bit, "But out of all the Digimon, Dracomon is by far the coolest!"

"WHAT!" Kenta suddenly shouted, pulling out his hands out of his pockets. He pointed a finger right at Jake and continue to say, "Pardon me, but Lupusmon is why better than your dragon any day!" Jake shook his head violently and argued,

"Na un! Dracomon is the coolest of them all!"

No! Lupusmon!"

"Dracomon!"

"LUPUSMON!"

"DRACOMON!"

"Somebody change the subject before they start kill each other!" Iris said, watching this argument going back and forth. Emily was about so say something to stop this argument, when he smelled something. She sniff the air a few times before saying,

"Do you guys smell that?"

"Smell what?" Kenta asked breaking away from the argument. Emily move around the place a little, still sniffing the air, as she continue to say,

"That smell! It smells so familiar." Soon everyone began to sniff the air, trying to figure out what the smell that Emily was talking about. Iris look over at Jake and soon covered her nose a bit.

"Hey! I didn't do anything!" he yelled putting both hands on his chest. Iris uncovered her nose, but still gave him a dirty look.

"I know what it is now!" Emily suddenly said with a snap of her fingers, "It's baby powder!"

"Baby powder?" Both the humans and Digimon said together. She nodded her head and she continue to say,

"Yeah, I know that smell easily. I use to help my Aunt change my cousin all the time when I was over at her place!"

"But why will there be baby powder in a place like this?" Kenta asked rubbing his chin.

"There is only one way to find out!" Jake suddenly said excitedly as he clap his hands together. "Witch way is the smell coming from Emily?" Emily pointed to a direction and Jake was off, with the little dragon Digimon running right beside him!

"Looks like we're off another exploration of Gigabit Valley…again," May said fallowing Jake behind. Soon all the children began to fallow Jake into the woods, not knowing that they will learn more about Digimon on this adventure.

"What in the world….is this place!" Kenta said slowly. They had all stop and were staring out at the most weird place they have ever seen. The place look like a granitic play room for young children. All around them there were toys and huge stuff animals of every kind, and by the looks of things it was a mess. The ground and even the hills that around the area were a plaid green color, and a pure white river were flowing down one of hills and down into their area. In the middle of all of this was an old wooden mansion that look like it was built a long time ago, but still is standing today. Surrounding, not only the house, but the whole place were strange looking eggs that were a lot bigger than anyone else had ever seen! Each egg was different, some had dots on them others had strips, and a few of them even had hearts on them as well! The kids and their Digimon all started at this wonderland of Gigabit Valley. Iris rubbed her eyes a bit before saying,

"This place is hurting my eyes!"

"What is this place?" May ask taking a step forward. She sank down a little bit, for the ground was so soft and squishy that you can bounce on it. Seeing this, Jake took a few steps back away from the place. Then, with Deemon running behind him, he ran up to the place and jump onto the ground. He bounce high into the air, just above the trees, and was laughing all the way!

"It's like jumping on the bed!" Jake yelled as he slowly came down to the ground, "But ten times more fun!" He bounce again into the air, with Deemon flapping his wings as he pretended to be his Adult from.

"That looks like fun! I want to try!" Emily said all excitedly and she jump onto the ground. Soon all the Digimon and the kids were jumping on this strange ground, all except for Kenta and Nate. Kenta was shaking his head and saying to himself,

"Such childish actions."

"I'm not going to bounce around there," Nate began digging around in his bag. Kenta grin at Nate, for someone was thinking like him. "At least not without the proper head gear!" With that he slap on his helmet and join in with the bouncing. Kenta sigh deeply as an annoyed look appear on his face. He slowly walk over to the other and the soft squishy ground.

"I'm flying!" Canarymon said flapping her wings.

"I'm soaring!" Caterpillarmon added flipping in mid air.

"I'm super Deemon!" the little dragon Digimon yelled, hold both his arms out in front of him. Emily notice the sour look on Kenta face. That was a normal look for Kenta when he does not like what is going on.

"Kenta? Why aren't you joining in the fun?" she said as fell down to the ground. Kenta cross his hands as he said to all of them,

"It's just too childish for me, okay."

"Too childish!" Jake yelled as he stop on the ground, "How do you know it's childish if you haven't done it?" Kenta did not say anything, but gave Jake a look. Then Iris snap her fingers and gave Jake her famous smirk. Jake got the message, and gave his famous grin back at her. Soon the two of them march over to Kenta and grab his arms. Kenta was caught off guard by this. He quickly look at both of them and asked,

"What are you…." Yet before he could finish, they both toss Kenta straight forward. He went flying a bit, until he hit the ground and went flying up. At first there was a scared look on his face as he went up, but soon a smile appeared a laugher was coming out of his mouth. He bounce a few times on the ground before he came to a stop. The smile was still on his face as everyone came over to see if he was okay. When everyone was there, he quickly look away to hid his smile. "Okay…that was a little fun," he said turning his head a bit to the side to show everyone a bit of his smile. Jake and Iris both gave their famous smiles as the other pick Kenta up.

"Hey everyone check this out!" Houndmon called out to them. They all turn to look to see Houndmon and Sealmon near the white river. The group all quickly move to the river, and saw Sealmon drinking from the white water.

"Hey! You don't know if that's water is good to drink or not!" Nate quickly pointed out jabbing a finger at the white water. Sealmon left up his head, and there was a dreamy look on his face, almost like he was going to fall asleep any time.

"It's not water," Houndmon explained, "It's warm milk!"

"Warm Milk?" the kids all said together. Lynxmon bend down and took a few licks for the white water. She left herself up and wipe her mouth saying,

"He's right, this is a river a warm milk!" May scratched her head a bit as she look over the place.

"Soft ground, bit stuff animals, warm milk river, eggs everywhere? What is this place?" she ask the others. None of them could answer her question, for they had no idea as well. Jake had his hands behind his head and was walking backwards saying,

"Well maybe we should check out that mansion. Maybe it has…." But before he could finish, he trip over something. He fell backwards and landed on the soft ground. He was not hurt, thanks to the ground, but he looked very worried at what he trip over. It was one of the eggs, an orange strip one, and it was cracking all over. Emily was the first to gasp saying,

"Oh…my…God! You broke the egg!" Jake quickly dash to his feet and grab the egg.

"I… I didn't mean it! It…it was an accident honestly!" he said quickly as he pick up the egg. He was hoping to find some way of fixing the egg. More cracks began to appear on the egg, making Jake feel even worst. Then all of a sudden, there was a small explosion and something pop out of the egg. It was some kind of black little slim with big yellow eyes. All the girls, including Iris, awed at the little slime thing, who was looking all around the place.

"What is it?" Nate said getting a little closer to the slime thing. As he got closer, the slime thing got scared and shot bubbles out from where its mouth was to be. Nate step back, as the bubbles pop in his face.

"It's a baby Digimon," Caterpillarmon said, as if this was obvious to see.

"A baby Digimon," Jake repeated back looking down at the black slime Digimon. Canarymon suddenly clap her wings and realized something.

"I think I know where we are!" she began turning to the other Digimon, "I think we all stumbled to a place where Digimon are born!"

"Initium Village!" all of them finished together. The kids all look at their Digimon for a moment. Kenta was the first to break the silent by pointing at the baby Digimon and asking,

"So…let me get this straight, Initium Village is where all Digimon are born?"

"Yup!" Sealmon said giving them all his silly smile.

"So Digimon are born out of eggs?" Jake asked holding up the baby Digimon.

"Yeah," Lynxmon said, crossing her arms, "That's true. So how are humans are born? Is it the same way?" The kids all look at each other, for a question like that did go through their minds a few times before.

"Hey! Don't look at me, I hardly understand most thing," Jake said shaking his head.

"When every I ask my brother, he start blushing and says that I will have to wait and see. I still don't know what he means by that!" Emily said titling her head to one side.

"When I ask my mom, she got all embarrassed and changed the subject. Is it such a bad topic to talk about?" Iris said crossing her arms.

"My parent block all those sites on my computer, so I have no idea how babies are born," May said a little disappointed as she tap her bag.

"No one in my house want to talk about it! Says it's some kind of mature thing," Nate added rubbing his nose a bit.

"Sensei says I'm not allowed to learn about this until I turn 18," Kenta finished crossing his arms in front of him. The Digimon all look at each other, and drop the subject for now.

"So what are we going to do with the little guy?" Lynxmon asked pointing a claw finger at the baby Digimon, who was still looking around.

"Drop the Baby, you villains!" A strong female voice shouted to them. Sealmon shrugged his shoulders and asked,

"Yeah sure, but where?" Just then a white feather come out of nowhere and landed right in front of them. The kids and their Digimon all panic and step away from the feather a bit, and the baby Digimon was shaking for it was scared. There soaring down to them, we a huge white swan. This swan was a lot different that any swan the kids have ever seen, for it had sliver armor on its chest, head, and feet. There was an angry look in this bird Digimon eyes as she look at all of them coldly.

"Who's that Digimon?" Emily asked pulling out her Digi-vice to see the Digimon was.

Name: Swanmon

Type: Bird

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Feather Tornado, White Wing Flapping.

Info: Swanmon is a very good caretaker of Baby Digimon, so she is very good with children. If the baby Digimon feel as if they are in danger, she will not hesitate to attack. Her beauty is match to her protective instincts.

Swanmon pointed a feather finger at them and said,

"Put the baby Digimon down now! I don't want to upset the other babies!" The kids and their Digimon all looked around and saw more baby Digimon, of all different kinds, crawl up behind Swanmon. Jake slowly put down the baby Digimon on the soft ground. As soon as the Digimon was on the ground, it jump out of the egg and crawled over to the others. Once the baby Digimon was safe with its friends, Swanmon continue to say, "Now leave her at once or, so help me, I will make you get out!"

"Look! We didn't mean to honest!" Nate began holding up his hands, "We were just….um….curious about this place and wanted know more."

"Liar!" the Bird Digimon yelled, makings some of the babies tremble, "You just wanted to come to this village and steal one of the Digi-eggs, and use that Digimon for your own twisted game!" Swanmon did not like the kids that much, for there was a great tension in the air. Iris step forward and pointed at finger at Swanmon.

"Listen, you overgrown feather duster!" she began.

"Iris! Don't make the giant swan that can toss feathers mad!" Jake said trying to claim Iris down. Yet she was not listening to him at all.

"We came here because we were curious, that's all. And if anyone is to accusing it would be you! You're the one who attack us for no reason, just because we had a Digimon hatch in front of us! What's your problem Mom?" The kids and their Digimon all stared at Iris for calling Swanmon 'mom.'

"Why did you call her Mom, Iris?" Emily asked as she scratch her head. Iris ran her finger through her hair as a surprised look was on her face.

"To be honest, I don't know," she began looking down. She look back up and continue to say, "I guess she kind of reminds me of my own mom."

"White Wing Flapping!" A powerful gust of wind suddenly came out the kids and their Digimon. They held up their hands to block the wind and try to get a good hold with their feet, but the ground was just a bit slippery for them to hold on more. They slowly look up to see Swanmon flapping her wings at them, and the gust of wind was coming from. Houndmon was flying backwards, when Kenta caught him.

"Hang on everyone!" he shouted as he held tightly to the dog Digimon. The baby Digimon watch as the kids and their Digimon were slowly being blow away. Then, the baby Digimon that hatch in Jake's arms, began to cry. Then another one cried, and another, and another, and soon all the Baby Digimon were crying! Swanmon could not hear the baby Digimon crying, for she was so forces on getting this strangers out of the village. Then a wise, old voice, reach her ears saying,

"Swanmon, stop this at once!" When she heard this voice, Swanmon quickly stop flapping her wings. Soon the wind died down, but the kids and their Digimon were on the ground. They were panting and there were a bit sweaty as well, for they tried their best to hold back against the gust of wind. They looked up and saw Swanmon bowing her head in shame at a very old looking Digimon. This older looking Digimon looked almost human, if its skin was not a faded sliver color. Its gray hair was long enough to reach down its back and over his eyes, yet his eyes pop out of his hair and were beetle back color. It wore only a faded tan long pants with black suspenders and blue slippers. It seem to be slouching forward a bit, and its needs were bent a bit as well. Swanmon gulp before saying,

"Sorry….Master."

"It's alright, it's alright," the elderly Digimon said patting Swanmon on the shoulder. She slowly raise up as he continue, "I know you were just protecting the young ones, but next time don't be to ruff. The young ones can be easily scared."

"Yes Master." Swanmon answered with small smile. Then the elderly Digimon notice the kids and their Digimon. He squinted a bit, trying to get a better look at them, but it was hard on his old eyes. He reached into his pocket and pull out a small pair of spectacles and place them over his eyes. His eyes widen as he saw the kid's Digimon standing there.

"Bless my Data!" he said in an excited tone. Soon he shuffled over to them to get a better look at them. As he got closer, the smell of moth balls became stronger on him. Then he stop in front of Deemon and Sealmon and stood there for a moment. The two Digimon started up at him, not knowing what this elderly Digimon would do. Then, quick as a flash, the elderly Digimon pitch both their cheeks and a happy grin appeared on his face. "Look at you two!" he said sharking their cheeks and pitching them a bit harder, "I've haven't seen you two in years! I remember you being such a trouble maker! Always climbing up these block and diving in to the river of warm milk! Nearly gave me a heart attack a few times!" Sealmon look to the warm river of milk and smile a little bit. It does sound like something he would do. "And you," he said looking at Deemon, "Always so playful, but fair to the other young ones. Always getting into huge games that would last the whole day. Did you tired me out on those days!" Deemon was not looking at him, rather he was looking at how tightly his pitch was on his cheek. Soon the elderly Digimon took his hands off their cheeks and cross his arms. Both Digimon rub the cheeks, making sure that they could feel their again. "My," the elderly Digimon began once more, "You two have gotten a little chubby after all these years."

"CHUBBY!" both of them yelled their eyes widen at what they heard. They both started to pitch the fat that was on their bodies, as the elderly Digimon went to Houndmon and Lynxmon. Houndmon just stared at the elderly Digimon as he shuffled forward to them, and Lynxmon had her claw out, she did not want to be pinch on the cheek like the other two. When the elderly Digimon was right in front of them, he reached out and scratch behind both their ears. Lynxmon purred little bit and Houndmon had a very dreamy look on his face.

"And you two," he said still scratching their ears, "You two changed a lot, but I can tell it's you! Yes sir! You two were inseparable with each other." Both of them stop their purring and or dreamy look and shot a quite look at the elderly Digimon. These two never got along with each other, and this old Digimon told they were inseparable! "Yup!" the elderly Digimon continued putting his hands on his chest, "You with your friendly nature," Houndmon raised an eyebrow, "And you, with your passion and love for your friends," Lynxmon scoff at this but she did not turn away. "Yes, you two were like brother and sister!" With that, he shuffled off to the last pair of Digimon. Both of them looked at each other, with a disgusted look on their faces.

"Let's never speak of this again!" Lynxmon said pointing a finger at Houndmon.

"Agreed!" Houndmon quickly added nodding his head. The elderly Digimon finally made his way over to Canarymon and Caterpillarmon. At first they were afraid of this Digimon, for he knew so much about each and every one of them. Yet, as he got closer to them, they saw a friendly appearance to him and that he would not hurt them at all. When he was there in front of them, he patted their heads softly and said,

"And you two, were always full of life! You always wanted to fly so badly, to touch the sky! A very good dreamers you are," Caterpillarmon blushed as he patted her squeeze head, "And you always should so much kindness to others. You even help her fly for a moment or two. That nearly gave me a heart attack as well!" Canarymon put her wing hand in front of her and blushed sheepishly.

"Aw…thanks, that's nice to say about me," she said with a little grin.

"Yeah, you know so much about us, and we know little about you!" Caterpillarmon finished looking up the elderly Digimon small black eyes. Jake smile at the elderly Digimon as he stop patting the Digimon's heads.

"You know what," he began turning to his friends, "This old Digimon kind of reminds me of my grandpa back home."

"I know what you mean," Emily added staring at the old Digimon, "He has the same friendly personality as my grandfather. He even smells like him as well."

"You guys are not going to believe what I found out about this Digimon!" May said, for she had already pulled out her Digi-vice and scan the elderly Digimon. They all looked over May's head and read the information about this Digimon.

Name: Grandpamon

Type: Human

Level: Perfect

Special Attacks: Moth Ball Bombs, Hurricane Touch.

Info: Grandpamon is one of the oldest Digimon in the Digital world. He was very wise and caring, and will help anyone out no matter what it may be. He is also the Guardian of Initium Village.

The kids all stared at the information that was given about Grandpamon. They were all looking at the Level part, Perfect. They have never seen a Digimon that was at the Perfect level before. Nate pointed at the word 'Perfect' and said slowly,

"You….you mean to tell me….that's there a level above Adult for Digimon!" No one said anything for a while, for that question was going through their minds. Kenta rub his eyes before saying,

"I guess, that's a Digimon's Ultimate level. They keep on getting more a more interesting as we learn about them."

"And what are you, strange creatures?" Grandpamon asked. He was standing right in front of them and had titled his head to one side as he looked at them. The kids jumped, for they were so into the data on him that they did not hear him come in. Once their hearts were back in their chests, Iris said to the elderly Digimon,

"We're humans…..Mr. Grandpamon….sir."

"Humans, hmmm," Grandpamon said softly. He rub his chin as he stared at the kids, for in his small eyes they could see something was going on in his mind. Then all of a sudden Swanmon appeared from behind and yelled,

"Well whatever you creatures are, get out of this Village! This place is baby Digimon to grow and mature, not some tourist trap!" The bird Digimon gave them a death stare that nearly frighten them. However, Iris was giving back the same stare back the bird Digimon.

"Now, now, Swanmon. These youngsters just go lost. They didn't mean any hurt to the babies," Grandpamon began wave a hand to the bird Digimon. Swanmon stop giving them the death stare, but cross her wings in front of her.

"Yeah!" Jake began, "It was just accident ended up here." The elderly Digimon laugh in his throat before saying,

"There you see, nothing to worry about. Now come, you strange creatures, let's go inside and have a cup of tea and talk. I have many questions to ask you."

"So do we! If you don't mind us asking," May suddenly said without thinking. Grandpamon chuckled lightly as he turn around and shuffled back to the wooden mansion. The kids and their Digimon all fallowed the elderly Digimon, and watch the baby Digimon, now playing outside. Swanmon was watching all the baby Digimon carefully, making sure no one got hurt. She did not see a black spot flying above her head and into the wood behind her.

You would think that a wooden mansion would be big and everything made out of wood. That is correct, everything is made out of wood in the mansion. Form the chairs, walls, stairs, and tables were made out of wood. However, the place was a complete mess! Toys of all different kind were laying around the floors and tables, empty bodies too cover some part of the place, there was also a strong smell of baby powder coming from this place as well. Baby Digimon were playing around everywhere, laughing and not having a care in the world. One of the baby Digimon, a white jellyfish with a face, was sliding down the rail of the staircase. It flew into the air and look like it was going to land in a pile of sharp looking toys. Emily and Canarymon gasped and were about to cover their eyes, when Grandpamon caught little Digimon. He chuckled lightly and he place the little Digimon down.

"Now, now," he began patting the squishy head of the Digimon, "Let's not have that, okay?" The baby Digimon giggled loudly as it crawled away and join back with its friends. The Elderly Digimon turn around to the kids and their Digimon and said, "Aw youth. Anyway, you can have a seat over there while I get some tea. Be back." With that he shuffle into one of the nearby rooms. They all turn around and looked at the chair that had so many toys on them. Nate sighed loudly as he said,

"This feels like I'm cleaning up from my older brother." So they began to chore of toss the toys over so they could sit down. There were a lot of toys, even on one chair. May toss a green squishy ball over her back and it caught Houndmon's eye. His eyes widen and his tail began to wag as the ball slowly came to a rolling stop.

"BALL!" Houndmon shouted as he jump to the ball. Within seconds, the ball was in his mouth and he was chewing on it, making squishy sounds coming out of the ball. Emily and Canarymon both clap there hand together as they watch Houndmon chew on the ball.

"That is so adorable Houndmon!" Canarymon said making Houndmon wag his tail. Kenta just raise an eyebrow as he watch his friend play with the rubber ball. Lynxmon shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"No self control, now do you mutt?" she said to Houndmon. Yet he was having too much fun with the rubber ball to say anything back. Just then Nate toss over a red ball of yawn and it was rolling right in front of Lynxmon. Her eyes widen and she could not resist. "BALL OF YAWN!" With that, she grab the ball of yawn and began to pat it back and forth, purring all the way. Iris rolled her eyes as she said,

"What about that self control you were talking about?" Once all the toys were off the chairs, and the Digimon had finish playing with the toys, they all sat down. The chairs all creek a little bit as they sat down, but they still held up. No sooner had they sat down, when Grandpamon change shuffling in with a tray of bluish yellow tea.

"I hope you all enjoy your tea," he said as he was handing the tea out. When he gave the last of the tea out, he sat down on an old looking rocking chair, which had no toys on it when the kids were clearing up. The old chair creek loudly as Grandpamon sat down, and began to rock back and forth. The kids and their Digimon all took a sip of the tea, and their faces contorted at the taste of the tea. It had a strong, sour taste and there was a hit of something else, something fruity. However, the elderly Digimon seem to be enjoy his tea unlike the others. He lower his cup and glace at all of their faces. "You don't like the tea?"

"No," Kenta said with a few cough, "It's good, it's just…we're not use to this kind of tea before, that's all!" The others nod their heads, going along with Kenta's little lie. Grandpamon grin at all of them and took another sip of his tea. Feeling easy about the tea, the kids and their Digimon felt more relax. Emily put down her cup on the table and asked,

"Do you take care of all this Digimon by yourself? If so, that's a huge job you have there! How do you survive?" Grandpamon chuckled in his throat as he put down his cup. They all like his laugh, it was a kind of laugh that only a grandparent would have.

"It's is a huge job, but I enjoy it," he said putting his hands in his lap, "It puts a smile in my heart to see a little one crack out of that egg, and look around the world for the first time. It also break my heart to see them go. But they are never really gone, for they are right here," he pointed at his head as he continue, "As long as I have the memories I have of them, then I can still be happy. But, over the years I need help. That's where Swanmon comes in, she's really good with the little ones yet need work on her people skills."

"I'll say," Iris said in to her tea trying to take another sip. Jake was playing around with his goggles, thinking. When all of a sudden something came to him.

"Hey old man," he asked the elderly Digimon. Grandpamon look at him as Jake continue to say, "Where do the eggs come from? Is there some kind a huge chicken that lays them, or is it a birds and bees kind of thing?"

"What do birds and bees have to do with making babies?" Sealmon asked his friends. Grandpamon lend back in his rocking chair and though about the question. He was tapping his finger on his lip, thinking how to answer this. After a while he answer Jake's question, by saying,

"That's a very good question you have there, young one. To answer that, I have tell more about what we are, us Digimon. You see, Digimon never truly die."

"WHAT?" they kids all shouted. They were stun, for they thought Digimon were normal creatures like themselves. However, this was different than what they can imagine.

"Yes," Grandpamon said with a nod, "When a Digimon dies, be if from old age, sickness, or losing a fight, their data gets transformed into an egg and end up here. It's kind of like…..starting new."

"You mean they almost reboot when they die?" May asked staring to get into this conversation. Caterpillarmon looked up at her, with a curious look on her face. "It means that, I have to start from scratch if my computer goes out. I have to retrieve all the data I've gather over the years back onto my computer. It's real pain," May answered, knowing what her partner was thinking. The elderly Digimon nod his head as he listen to what May had to say.

"That's really good, you have a good understand on how this works young one," he said, making May blush a bit. "Yes, Digimon can never die…..well in most cases," he quickly added the last part as he took a sip of his tea.

"Hang on for a moment," Iris began, "What do you mean, in most cases? Do you mean that there are Digimon who can't die, or can die and never get reborn?" Iris had brought up a goof point. Are there Digimon who were special that can cheat death? Grandpamon rub his nose and looked the other way. He had though no one had heard the last thing he said, but he was wrong.

"There are rare cases," he began trying to make things better, "But they are not that important." The kids wanted to know more, yet by the way Grandpamon was talking he would not continue the topic. So they asked a new question.

"Say," Nate began to ask, "What's with all these levels? Why are there so many different levels to Digimon."

"That, my young friend," the elderly Digimon began pointing at Nate, "Has to do with power and matures." Seeing the confuse looks on all their face, he answer there question by saying, "When a Digimon Digi-vole, they gain new powers and little bit more mature as well."

"We already get that, but can you tell us more?" Kenta asked, getting serious as he put his finger tip together. Grandpamon close his eyes and through hard on the question. More wrinkles appear on his face as he was thinking. Slowly opening his beetle black eyes, the elderly Digimon asked the question by saying,

"Let me start with the weakest one, and work up." With that he began to explain the different levels of Digimon. "I'll start with the baby Digimon. All Digimon start like this, very weak and childlike. They are very playful and curious about everything! Why I can tell you the stories of certain baby Digimon. Yet, because they're so weak, they need extra protection. That's where Swanmon comes in. She protects those Digimon with her life."

"Wow!" Emily said sounding amazed, "Swanmon sounds like a very protective parent, or nanny I should say. I can respect that."

"Well I can't!" Iris scoff trying her head to the said, "Attack us with feathers just because we didn't have a reason for coming her sucks!" She was still mad at Swanmon for overreacting like she did.

"Don't' blame her," Grandpamon began waving a hand, "She just does what she loves, that's all." Iris looked down at her partner, and scratch her behind the ear. Lynxmon purred as the Elderly Digimon continue to say, "As the baby Digimon gets older, it Digi-voles to the child level. To me, the Child level is a very wonderful time! You're still getting stronger and maturing, but you develop more of a personality in this level. Digimon at the Child tend to grow at their own pace. Some going to the next level, and other going back to the previous level, if they over work themselves."

"That makes senses," Kenta began, "If anyone, Digimon or human, pushes themselves to hard, it can hurt their body." Jake nodded at what Kenta said.

"That's a good way to example it," he began, "It's the same thing with soccer and other spots." Grandpamon nodded his head as the two of them agreed on something.

"That's good! You're starting to get it." He said with a small grin, "Next is the Adult level. You see a lot of Digimon at the Adult level, and it amazes me at some of the Adult forms I see. Some Digimon can go the Adult level, and others can't. In this level, they can still have their own personality, but sometimes they might have more a of wild personality as well. This is mostly seen in animal base Digimon."

"I see, I see," May said. She had somehow pulled out her computer and started tying what Grandpamon was saying. This was helping her greatly to understand Digimon. "Now what about this Ultimate from Digimon have?" The Elderly Digimon cough and took a sip of his tea before saying,

"You mean Perfect level." May quickly nodded her head, correct what she wrote on her laptop. "The Perfect level is a very hard to get to for a Digimon. Some spent their whole lives trying to get to that level, but end up back as an egg. Sad, I know. In this level your personality changes the most. In this level, you know yourself better than before. And you power, OH, you power goes up to the top! Only another Digimon at the same level can beat the Perfect level, unless it's like 6 or 7 Adult against one Perfect Digimon. Then you could win." The kids were all silent as they knowledge of what Grandpamon had just said to them. They all look down at their little partners. These little guys, were very powerful and are still growing too!

"Digimon are cool!" Nate finally said patting Sealmon on the head.

"Thanks for saying that," Houndmon said, with a wag of his tail. By this time, the tea had just about cold down, but none of them wanted to drink anymore of it. As the Elderly Digimon began to take a sip of his team, Emily ask a question that pop into her head,

"Say, we've been traveling a lot in this valley, and see and meet many things. But we keep on bumping into one major thing." Grandpamon raise an eyebrow as Emily added, "So what I'm saying is, do you know anything about these Black Spots?" This was a good question to ask. For those Black Spots were appear a lot since they got to this valley. As soon as Emily mention the Black Spots, Grandpamon coked on his tea. He cough loudly as his eyes budge out a bit. "Oh my God!" Emily said quickly putting her hand to her mouth, "Are you okay?"

"I'm *cough* fine *cough, cough*," The elderly Digimon said between coughs. He place his tea on the table, as he cough some more. He place a hand on his chest, as he cough a few more times. None of them said anything, all they did was listen to him cough. Kenta was the one that broke the silent by saying,

"You know something, don't you." Everyone looked at him, but did not give him a cold look. Rather, a look of approval. They all look back at Grandpamon he stop coughing, but still had his hand on his chest. He glace at all of them, this time he was not going to fool them.

"The truth is…." He began, but suddenly there was a huge boom sounding coming outside. Soon a smile of burring feathers and wood began to fill the area. The kids and their Digimon all stood up suddenly when they heard the sound.

"What the hell is that Feather duster doing out there!" Iris asked. With that, the kids, their Digimon, and the Elderly Digimon all dash their way outside, wondering what was going on!

When everyone was outside, their eyes widen at the damage that was going on. Burned marks were everywhere on the squishy ground, and some were on fire as well. All the Baby Digimon were gather together, cowering in fear at the flames that had appeared. Swanmon was flying every which way, putting out the fires and finding more scared baby Digimon. They all stared at the horrible mess that was in front of them.

"What…happen…" Houndmon said slowly unsure on what was going on. Then they heard a loud, mad, laugher. They all turn and saw that it was a fire Digimon that was laughing. This Digimon look to be the same one the Jake and Deemon saw when they were at New Dataville. His hands were raise up in the air as he was laughing like a mad man, and on his chest was a Black Spot. It was that Black Spot that was making this Digimon go mad. After Swanmon put out another fire, she landed right in front of the fire Digimon. She glared at him as she said in a very serious voice,

"Meramon! What have gotten into you? You've always been a very peaceful Digimon, and would never attack Initium Village!" Continuing to laugh out loud, Meramon stared at Swanmon, his eyes budging out a bit, and said,

"Burn it all down!" The Bird Digimon growl loudly at Meramon's response. Without even thinking, she ran head on to the fire Digimon. Yet Meramon was on already creating a fire ball in the palm of his hand. The fire ball was the side of a volley ball, when he toss it at Swanmon. The fire ball came to Swanmon at great speeds, and was heading right for her. Swanmon dodge the fire just at the last second, but the fire ball hit her on the shoulder. She gasped in pain as she fell down to the soft ground. She grab her shoulder with her wing, to feel the burn mark that was on her shoulder, and hear Meramon laughing again.

"Oh that is it!" Iris said suddenly after seeing this. She pull out her Digi-vice and added, "I may not like that Feather Duster, but I can't stand seeing this!"

"I'm with you Iris!" Lynxmon added, extending her claws, "It's all those Black Spots fault!"

"Yeah! Truing good Digimon bad!" Emily said pulling out her Digi-vice as well, "That just makes me so mad!" She stomp her foot to the ground to show her anger.

"Don't worry," Canarymon said making fist out her wings, "We'll get that spot off him!"

"With all of us working together, we'll rip that spot off his chest for sure!" May added on, pulling out her Digi-vice. Caterpillarmon crawled up with the over, and had a determined look in her eyes.

"No one destroys this place, and gets away from it!" she said trying to sound brave. Nate pull out both his Digi-vice and helmet and said,

"We need to also watch out backs as we attack. Who knows what might happen!"

"Something dangerous and stupid, that's what's going to happen!" Sealmon added, in his usual funny tone. Houndmon glace over to his partner to see that he was pulling out his Digi-vice as well. He smiled as he said,

"Glad you can join the fight, Kenta."

"Yeah," Kenta said with a smile, "Maybe I'm starting lighten up a bit.

"Let's rip that spot right off him!" Deemon said excitedly as he slap his head. Jake gave his famous grin as he pull out his Digi-vice, toss it in the air, and caught it.

"You said it buddy!" he said holding out his Digi-vice, "Let's go!" Before any of them could move a muscle, Grandpamon rush pass them. For someone who normal moves slow, he move really fast. The next thing they knew, he was right next to Meramon, who was still laughing. The Elderly Digimon place his finger right on the Black Spot, and release his attack!

"Hurricane Touch!" Powerful winds for all over come to one spot, the Black Spot. Meramon stop his laughing and howled in pain, as the Black Spot rip from his body. Not only was the Black spot destroyed, but it also sent the fire Digimon backwards crashing into a few trees! Meramon lay there, under a broken tree, with his eyes rolling around in head. He slowly came back to his old self, and the first thing he said was,

"Why's the world spinning?" The kids and their Digimon all stood there, their mouths wide open. They could not believe the power that Grandpamon had within him! Jake's Digi-vice suddenly drop out of his hand and landed on Deemon's head.

"Ouch," Deemon said absentmindedly as he stared at Grandpamon, who was slowly stubbing backwards a bit.

"Master!" Swanmon yelled, getting herself up to help her master. When she was near her master, he began to chuckle a little bit.

"Not as young as I use to be," he said with a smile that you could not help but smile as well.

The sun was slowly setting at the village. Grandpamon, Swanmon, and all the baby Digimon were out to say goodbye to the kids and their Digimon. Jake grin at Grandpamon as he said,

"Way cool old man!" Grandpamon patting him on the head and return the grin.

"Are you sure you don't' need help fixing this place up?" Emily asked looking at the damage that Meramon had cause. Swanmon shook her head and said,

"Thanks but no thanks. The damages are not too bad, so they can be easily fixed. Plus I knew of a few Digimon who own me a few favors at New Dataville." She giggle lightly at all the 'help' she would get fixing up this place.

"Didn't' thought you have it in you, Feather Duster!" Iris said with a cocky smirk on her face. Swanmon pointed a feather finger at her, but said nothing.

"Thank you for everything," Kenta said with a bow, "Goodbye." With that, the kids and their Digimon waved goodbye to everyone at Initium Village. Most of the baby Digimon bounce up and down, to show their goodbye. Grandpamon looked up the sky, his eyes fading a bit here and there. He wanted to say something to the kids, but never had the chance. Then he said, in a low voice,

"Oh, KuroKasaimon. Why do you have to make such dangerous things." He was hoping that one of them would hear him, but they did not hear a word he just said.

_**Next Time On Digimon Fighters: **_

_****_**Dark Master: Kurokasaimon! What are you doing over there? **

**Kurokasaimon: Nothing my Dark Master, everything is fine. **

**Dark Master: It better be! I don't want to send in my crown jewel on you! **

**Kurokasaimon: Don't worry, Master. You wouldn't. **

**Iris: It's another Black Spot! And it's attract to some kind of Dinosaur! **

***Digimon Digi-vole*  
><strong>

**Kurokasaimon: No...It can't be! Chosen Children! I must have their secrets!  
><strong>

**Jake: What's with the Black Spots surrounding us!  
><strong>

***Jake and the others are transported away*  
><strong>

**Deemon: JAKE NO!  
><strong>

**Kurokasaimon: Greeting Chosen Children. They call me Kurokasimon. **

**On the next Digimon Fighters: KuroKasaimon, Creator of the Black Spots.  
><strong>

**Kurokasaimon: There is no escape form me, Chosen Children!  
><strong>


	11. KuroKasaimon, Creator of the Black Spots

**Okay everyone! This is the chapter you've all been waiting for! The villain, Kurokasaimon, has appeared and he is one mess up fruit loop! I put a lot of hard work in this chapter, making it as best as I can for all of you. And I have to say, it turn out pretty good too! Can the Digimon save their partners? Read, enjoy and review! **

Chapter Eleven KuroKasaimon, Creator of the Black Spots

To the far north of Gigabit Valley, resting on the hilly side, there is a tower. This stone brick tower was carefully made to look like the woody area that was around. The tower stretch up, and almost touch the top of the valley. On top of the tower was a red beacon that was flashing on and off, yet it was so high up, that no one could see the beacon. Inside the tower, an evil looking Digimon was making his way up the spiral staircase. This Digimon almost look to be human, however there were some big differences. For one thing, his skin was a dark gray color, and its hair was a black flame that was going down his back a bit. His black eyes were a bit squared, which made him look very serious as he walk on his cat like feet and his thin tail whipping from side to side as he walk. He only wore what seems to be a top for a karate outfit. All in all, he did not look like a Digimon you want to meet in your life. When he reach to the top of the stairs there was the door. As he open the door, the only thing that was in the bright white room was an old time looking radio on a table. The radio did not look anything special, just a normal radio. For the this Digimon, however, it was something else. The Digimon close the door behind him gently and kneel in front of the radio onto one knee. For a moment, nothing happen. The suddenly the radio turn on all by its self, and out of the radio come a dark, sinister voice that only appears in your worst nightmares.

"Kurokasaimon, are you there?" the voice said wonder if the Digimon was in or not. Kurokasaimon nod his head, as if the voice had a body and it was right in front of him, and said,

"Yes, my Dark Master." There was a long pause, then the voice said again,

"Good. It's time for you weekly report, my commutation professional."

"Yes, my Dark Master," the Digimon said through gritted teeth. He did not like his tile at all, but he had to obey his master. Kurokasaimon cleared his though and began his report, "There is hardly anything going on here in the valley my Dark Master. Peace loving simpletons who know nothing about you are your plans. The only thing to report is that BoroNingyomon is late paying his money to us. Yet, we'll just double the amount next time." The room was silent as Kurokasaimon ended his report. The sound of something tapping was coming out of the radio, as if someone was tapping their fingers on the table.

"Is that is?" the voice asked stopping his tapping. Kurokasaimon raise his head a bit and his eyebrow was raised.

"Beg my pardon, my Dark Master," he began sounding like he did not know what the voice was talking about, "What else do you want me to say?" There was a longer pause now, the voice was picking his next words carefully, making sure Kurokasaimon gets the point.

"I've been hearing rumors," the voice as if he having a friendly conversation with a friend, "That there are certain black disks flying around your area. These disk, or black spots as I had them been called, attach themselves to tranquil Digimon and warps them to become evil virus type Digimon. Does that ring any bells?" It was now Kurokasaimon to pick his words carefully. After a while Kurokasaimon said,

"This is the first I've heard of it, my Dark Master."

"You better not be lying to me!" the voice said rather quickly, "Do you want me to send Painmon, my crown jewel of my army, to come and see if you are lying! Cause I will send him over there if I know you're lying to me!" Kurokasaimon turn white at the mention of Painmon. He knew who he was, everyone in this army did, and he knew if he comes to you that your time is up. Kurokasaimon was shaking a bit as he took a big gulp.

"My Dark Master," he began sound so braver than he looked, "I would never do anything behind you back. It is not like me to do such things, for I am a very loyal solider. I would rather fight The Four Council Members, than go behind your back, my Dark Master." Kurokasaimon was silently breathing deeply, for he did not know if his master would believe him or not. After a long time, the voice spoke once more saying,

"Very well. I will not have my crown jewel see what you're doing. However, don't think you're off the hock yet! I have eyes everywhere, remember that."

"Yes, my Dark Master." Kurokasaimon answered, and with that the radio was turn off. Kurokasaimon slowly push himself up and turn around to leave the room. As the door close behind him, he glace to the room and said,

"Bastard!" He began to monolog to himself as he made his way down the spiral staircase. "Commutation professional HA! What a wasteful tile to give to someone like me! I loathe serving him, what he's playing is complete nonsense! The fool, he really is!" He stop for he was at the bottom of the stair now. "Hateful ranting aside, I have more pressing issues to attend to." He stomp on the ground two times, and it began to lower him down to an underground lab. The lab was more of a factory, for there were convertor belts with Black Spots on them. They were all heading to one place, the storage wall. Thousands upon thousands of Black Spots were gently place on the wall by a mechanical arm. The left had landed in the lab part of the factory, overlooking everything. Right on the edge of the lab was a huge vat of bubbling black liquid. The black liquid was being squirted out on top the convertor belt, the being shock to hold it shape. Kurokasaimon stride over to the edge and place his hand on the rail. He took a deep breath, as if smelling the black liquid, as he look down.

"I love this smell," he said in a dreamy tone, "It's funny I accidently made this formula that turn stupid peace loving Digimon, to hateful, thriving monster that we truly are!" He cackled lightly at his genius. "After a few more test," began looking at all the Black Spots he had, "I will have an army of sinister Digimon, under my control! Then my 'dark master' will have to call me 'My almighty Dark Ruler!" Smirk to the ceiling at the title he have himself. However the wicked smile soon faded away. He turn around and began to march to his huge computer, saying,

"There is just one question that I can't answer. And that's why are my Black Spots suddenly stop working." He turn on his supercomputer and the data he was working on, before his talk with his master, came. He sat in his chair and pounder the data that was in front of him. "I've look over this data so many times, but still it escapes me." He rub his temple as he look over the data for the hundredth time. "My Black Spots can easily control Child and Adult level Digimon with no problem. I'm still working on the Perfect level, but I'm close." He lead back in his chair and thought long and hard about the topic. "It's not because that my Black Spots are too weak, nor are they too strong. Could the Digimon Protective Squad have their hand in this? No, no. This place is too peaceful for them to check it out, yuck! Could it be something else? Something I'm not seeing? I have to check this out then." He quickly began to type on his supercomputer, the clicking of the keys were the only sound that could be heard throughout the factory. A Black Spot soon left the wall and began to fly into the air. It soon made its way to a crack in the ceiling, leading outside.

"There," Kurokasaimon said when he was done typing. He cross his arms and continue to say, "With the little upgrade I made on my Black Spot, I will be see through the eyes of the controlled Digimon. Maybe then I can understand what's going on." Soon beeping come from the supercomputer and an image of red dinosaur Digimon appeared on the screen. "Prefect!" he said under his breath, "Tyrannomon will do nicely for what I want." A roaring sound fallowed by some stomping came from the screen. Yet, it was too late for the poor Digimon, for the dinosaur Digimon was under Kurokasaimon control. Showed on the screen was Tyrannomon point of view. "Go my puppet," Kurokasaimon began folding his hand together, "Go and cause distortion. And maybe I'll see who's trying to stop me." Little did this demon Digimon knew, that it was the kids and their Digimon who were unknowingly stopping him!

Not knowing that an unknown danger was coming to them, the kids and their Digimon were spending another day walking through woods. They were not closer to finding their way home, but at least they have their Digimon to help them. To pass the time, they all sang another song that Emily made up not too long ago. From slow to fast singing, high and low, to even the complete tone death were all singing this silly little song. It went something like this:

_Digimon: We are Digimon, Digital Monster,  
>and we like to have fun!<br>From Dancing around in the moonlight,  
>to playing Tag in the sun,<br>We just like to have f-u-n! _

_Kid: We are Human Children,  
>and we too like to have fun!<br>From swimming in a cool, cool ocean,  
>to climbing on the rocks,<br>Fun is what we like to d-oo! _

_Both: La, la, la ala la! La, la, la ala la! La, la. La ala la!_

_Both: We are Digimon and Human Children,  
>and we all like to have fun!<br>Though we may be lost here,  
>let's remember this one thing,<br>and that's to have fun on this way!_

_La, la, la ala la! La, la, la ala la! La, la, la ala la! _

Everyone, both human and Digimon, laugh at the end of this song. Even Kenta had a few chuckles here and there. They may be stuck here, but at least their spirits were not down.

"Man!" Jake said clapping his hands together once the song was over, "Is it just me or have we've been doing this for a long time!" It had felt like a long time, since they that day when they first came to Gigabit Valley.

"It sure has," May added getting into the conversation. She touch her computer bag and added, "With all the things we've encountered really does feel like we've been here for, I don't know, almost a year."

"It's those Damn Black Spots!" Iris swore as she punch her fist in her other hand, "Attaching themselves peaceful and cool Digimon and trying them into real monsters!" Everyone silently agreed with her. None of them like those Black Spots, for they have taken over too many friends that they had made here in the valley.

"I wonder who made them," Caterpillarmon asked looking at some of the leaves that were falling down, "And why would they be making them in the first place?"

"That's a good question," Houndmon said crossing his arms, "And the answer will come to us. Sooner or later." That time was now! Suddenly the ground began to shake, as if something big was walking this way. The kids and their Digimon all try to keep their balance, as the ground began to shake even more. Then out of the bushes of the trees step forth Tyrannomon! His eyes were white and there was a Black Spot on his chest, and the kids knew why this Digimon were there. Nate's eyes widen and his jaw drop as he pointed at the huge Dinosaur Digimon.

"What the…heck are those things?" Kurokasaimon asked as he leaned forward to get a better look on his screen. By 'thing' he meant the kids, for he had never seen any creatures like them. "Are they Digimon? No, they don't look like any Digimon I know of. Then what are they?" As the little demon Digimon was thinking this over, the kids and their Digimon were having their own problems.

"Why….isn't it attack us yet?" Emily said is a scare soft voice as she move closer to Jake. The Tyrannomon was just standing there, not moving. It was waiting for Kurokasaimon order to attack the kids and their Digimon.

"I don't know," Kenta said quietly, too scared to move, "Maybe it's eyeing us up."

"Too eat us!" Nate said so softly, afraid that if he makes any suddenly loud noise, the Dinosaur Digimon would attack them. Kurokasaimon sigh loudly as he lead back in his chair.

"I don't know what they are," he finally said rubbing his eyes, "Crush them." Tyrannomon raise his huge foot over the kids and the Digimon, and stomp down upon them! They were not crush, but the kids were separated from their Digimon. When the dust cleared, the Dinosaur Digimon turn his head over to the kids. The kids all scream as Tyrannomon raised his foot once more.

"NO!" all the Digimon yelled as their friends were about to get smashed. Kurokasaimon was about to shut off the screen, when he saw it. All of the kids Digi-vices began to beep like crazy and glow white. Soon the Digimon themselves were glowing white as well. They were Digi-volving!

"DEEMON DIGI-VOLVE TO…DRACOMOM!"

"HOUNDMON DIGI-VOLVE TO…LUPUSMOM!"

"CANARYMON DIGI-VOLVE TO…PHOENIXMON!" The gray color on Kurokasaimon's face started to turn white as he saw this sight!

"LYNXMON DIGI-VOLVE TO…SPINXMON!

"CATERPILLARMON DIGI-VOLVE TO…ULYSSESMON!"

"SEALMON DIGI-VOLVE TO…WEDDELLMON!" Tyrannomon's foot was about to crash the kids, when suddenly Dracomon and Weddellmon tackled Tyrannomon from the side. The dinosaur Digimon stubble a bit, crash tree that were in its way. Dracomon was flying in mid air as he pointed a claw finger at Tyrannomon.

"How do you like that, Dino Head!" he said sounding full of energy. Weddellmon chuckle a bit as he look up to his friend.

"It's six against one!" he said with a smirk, "I think I like those odds!" Tyrannomon roared loudly and charged for the two Digimon. However, Dracomon just flew to one side and Weddellmon jump out of the way, making the ground shake, and the dinosaur Digimon miss them again. Tyrannomon was getting angry now, and it was scaring the ground with its huge feet ready to charge once more. Lupusmon and Spinxmon were standing side by side each other, ready to pounce and the dinosaur Digimon. Spinxmon glace over to the wolf Digimon and said with a small smirk,

"Don't mess this up mutt. I don't want to clean up you messes every time!" Lupusmon chuckle a bit and said back to the tiger Digimon.

"In this from, I don't think so. But let's do this together, okay." With a single nod, the two Digimon pounce on Tyrannomon, who was caught off guard. The dinosaur Digimon its balance and stubble backwards until it fell down on its back. The dinosaur Digimon thrash around, trying to get back up, but both Lupusmon and Spinxmon pin it down to the ground. Up in the air, Phoenixmon and Ulyssesmon were getting ready for the final attack. Phoenixmon turn her head to the butterfly Digimon and ask sounding considered,

"Do you think this will work? I don't want to hurt Tyrannomon nor any of our friends!" Ulyssesmon turn to the fire bird Digimon and answer,

"Trust me! As long as we aim for the Black Spot, we wouldn't hurt anyone." With those words, the two Digimon dive down to Tyrannomon aiming for the Black Spot that was on it. As the two Digimon gain speed, they began to spin around each other. Faster and faster they went, until there was a red and white tornado! Tyrannomon thrash around even more, but the attack was coming too fast for it to move. The attack hit dead on the Black spot, and the dinosaur Digimon roared in pain. Soon the black spot tip off Tyrannomon's body, flew up, and was destroy. Tyrannomon's blue eyes came back, and they were looking around. It slowly stood back up and look around a bit. Then, like nothing happen, the dinosaur Digimon walk away from everyone and went back to its day life.

"YEAH!" Jake and the other cheered for their victory. The Adult Digimon were coming back to their partners, glowing and going back to their Child level forms. Jake was rubbing Deemon's shinny head, with a grin on his face. Canarymon flew into Emily's arms and the two of the share a passionate hug. Kenta was scratching Houndmon behind the ear, with a proud smile on his face, and a dreamy look on his partner's face. Caterpillarmon was resting on May's shoulder, tried for what had just happen. May smile at her partner as she was taking deep breaths. Lynxmon was purring loudly as Iris was scratching her behind the ears. Finally, Nate as patting Sealmon on the back for a job well done. For the kids and their Digimon, it was a victory. Yet for Kurokasaimon it was much more than a lose!

Kurokasaimon was pacing back and forth, his computer screen went black as soon as the spot was off the dinosaur Digimon. He was white now, even more white then before he saw the Digimon Digi-vole. As he was pacing, he was talking to himself , like he always does.

"This is bad!" he said in a scared voice, rubbing his temples, "This is really, bad! I should have known they were the ones that were stopping my Black Spots! Damn these Chosen Children!" He stop and made fist in both his hands before continuing. "It was said that Chosen Children, or human kids as they are call in their world, will come to the Digital World one day. And when they come, they will help Digimon to Digi-vole to stronger forms! But that's not all," he gulp before saying the next part, "It was also said that the Chosen Children will defeat the Darkness that's covering the Digital World, and those who help the darkness as well!" He gulp once more, for he was working for the darkness that was trying to destroy the Digital World. "I've got to tell my Dark Master, right away!" He quickly dash to the lift, to tell his master, when he suddenly stop.

"No!" the little demon Digimon said slowly. The color was slowly coming back to him as he turn around. "No! Why should I? All he's going to make me do is keep a look out for any more Chosen Children that might come this way! Forget that! I'm taking this into my own hands!" With that he march back over to his computer and turn it back on. He sat back in his chair and began to think. As he was thinking of what to do, he began to rub his chin. "What to do? What to do? Sending a Digimon with a Black Spot on them wouldn't work. They will tear it right off of them, just like they been doing. But what if…" he slowly took his hand off his chin as the idea came to him, "I'll capture one of them. No! I'll capture all six of them!" He stood up as the idea came crashing into his mind. "Then I'll rip the secrets of how they can make Digimon Digi-vole, and build up my army! I will have an army of the most powerful Digimon this world has ever seen!" With that, he quickly tap on the computer. He was making a program to capture the kids and bring them to him. When he finish typing, 10 Black Spots flew out of the holding place and through the crack in the ceiling. Kurokasaimon began to cackle lightly as he was saying, "Look out Chosen Children!" He pointed to the screen where he last saw them, "Kurokasaimon is finally going to be in the game!" His cackling soon began to get louder as his plan began.

"Ha ah! This is getting easy!" Jake said as he took his hand off the little dragon Digimon's head.

"We're really getting the hand of this," Emily added clapping her hands, "The more we encounter those Black Spots, the stronger we get!" She jump a little bit out of excitement of her partner getting stronger. Kenta cross his arms before saying,

"That still doesn't answer the question, who made them and why?"

"An excellent question you brought here, Kenta," May began looking up at the few clouds that were in the sky.

"Maybe this have something to do with us being here?" Nate asked trying to think of something.

"Hey come on everyone!" Jake began holding his hand out, "Yeah, I know we're stuck in this place for unknown reason. But after all the thing we've been through, we're still a team!" They all look at him as he continue to say, "From May's smarts, to Kenta's strong but quite personality, to Emily kind hearted action, Iris's tough attuned, Nate's over prepared material, and my leadership, there is nothing we can't do! Plus we have our Digimon my our side, and they help us as well! So let's take what every is coming at, and shoot that winning goal!" There was a long pause after Jake's speech. Iris was the first one to say,

"This speech is just a little too peppy for me." Everyone laugh a little bit, even Jake. Thought it may have been a bit peppy, Jake's speech was true. Each one of them brought something to the table, and because of that their little group have made it this far own their own. Suddenly, something caught May's eye. She squinted a bit to get a better look at it, for it was so far away. When she saw it, her eyes widen in fear.

"Oh no!" she began to say slowly.

"What is it, May?" Caterpillarmon asked, raising her head a bit. May gulp once before saying,

"I see a Black Spot coming this way!"

"WHAT!" They all yelled, for they could not believe that a Black Spot was coming this way! They all look up to see if May was telling the truth.

"Wait!" Kenta said, with his hand over his eyes to block out the sunlight, "I don't see 1 Black Spot, I see 3!"

"Three?" Iris suddenly said, "I see five coming this way! What are five Black Spots coming here for?"

"Oh my God!" Nate said pulling out his helmet and placing it on top of his head, "It's not just five Black Spots, it's ten! Ten Black Spots are coming this way!" Sure enough, ten Black Spots were flying down from the sky and right to them. Soon the ten Black Spots were around the kids and their Digimon, flying in different ways around the kids. One Black Spots whoosh past Houndmon, and he jump out of the way.

"Don't let them touch you!" he said to the other Digimon, "Or you'll end up like the others."

"We know mutt, we know! You don't have to tell us that!" Lynxmon shot back ducking down as another Black Spot came her way.

"Um…everyone?" Emily began dodging a Black Spot that was coming her way, "If these Black Spots turn good Digimon bad, then what would happen if they attach to us humans?" This was the first time this question was brought up, and no one knew the answer.

"Let's not find out okay!" Kenta said and he move out of the way form a Black Spot. The Black Spots were coming after the kids and their Digimon, yet they all manage to dodge each time. However, the Black Spots were not planning on attaching themselves to anyone. The next thing they all knew, was that the kids and their Digimon were all separated from each other! The kids all stood together on one side, and their Digimon on other. The Black Spots then began to circle the kids and began to spin around. They began to spin slowly, but they got faster, and faster, and faster, until they were a blur. As the Black Spots were spinning, they kids felt their feet leave the ground and they were spinning along with the Black Spots as well. The Digimon all watch in fear as they saw their friends being spun around. They could not take this anymore, so they all charge spinning Black Spots. Suddenly a light bolt shot out of the spinning Black Spots and down at the ground near the Digimon's feet. They all stop in time, to see the ground burnt where they soon. Still spinning, and holding onto the kids, the Black Spots began to raise into the air. Higher and higher they kids flew, still spinning all the while. When they reached a certain height, the Black Spots whoosh through the air still caring the kids. The Digimon all stared at the spot where they last saw their friends. They were gone now. Taken by Kurokasaimon.

Jake's eyes were closed and he was still, but his head felt like it was spinning. He did not know what happen after the Black Spots started to spin, for he black out before he could remember. All he knew was that he was somewhere, he just did not know where. When the spinning finally stop in his head he slowly open his eyes. He head to squint for a moment, for the room was a bright white color and it hurt his eyes. He try to block his the strong color with his hand, but he could not move it. When he could not move his hands, he quickly look to see why. He was sitting in a chair, with his hand bound together with rope behind him. He try to get his hands free, but the rope was tried too tight. Suddenly he heard a noise from beside him, and look to see his friends in chairs and their hands bound with rope. Seeing his friends waking up made him feel a little bit better about the situation.

"Hey! Hey everyone! You okay?" he asked. The bright white room hurt they eyes as they heard Jake's voice.

"Beside form a powerful headache, I'm fine. Though I wish I had some aspirin," Nate said rolling his neck a bit. A scared look formed on Emily face as she look around.

"Where are we? And where's our Digimon? The last thing I remember was those Black Spots spinning around us!" She was scared, they were all scared. They did not know what happen to them, nor did they know who brought them here. May was looking down at the white ground, when something caught her eye.

"Hey!" she said looking at a table. They all looked as she continue to say, "Why are our Digi-vices on that table over there!" Sure enough, all six Digi-vices were laying neatly on the table beside them. The sound of a door open behind them, and they all froze. Footsteps were echoing closer to them, and whoever had taken them was about to show his face.

"Good," Kurokasaimon began standing in front of all of them, his hands behind his back, "You're all alive." The kids all started at the little demon Digimon. If they had their Digi-vices they could scan him and see who he was. Kurokasaimon look to the side and added, "I thought my Black Spots might have damage you. I'm glad I'm wrong on that part." The words 'my Black Spots' rang in their minds. Iris growl and yelled,

"You! You're the one who's been creating these damn Black Spots! What kind of twist, Digimon are you? Changing peaceful Digimon and turning them evil! Why if my hands were free I would give you a 'freely jester'!" Kurokasaimon was unaffected by Iris's words.

"Listen up, Chosen Children!" he began walk over to the table, "If I wanted to end you lives, I would already have done that! No, I have bigger plans for all of you." The kids all looked at each other, confused at what the little demon Digimon said.

"Chosen Children? What are you talking about?" May asked clearly not knowing what he meant. Kurokasaimon raised an eyebrow at them.

"You mean….you don't know?" he asked back, wondering if they were playing a trip on him. This time, it was Kenta who said,

"Should we know?" Kurokasaimon glared at Kenta, and he gulp. This was not just a glare, but a glare that stared into your soul.

"Why should you know, what you already are?" the little demon Digimon replied. Kenta began to tremble a little bit, for this Digimon scared him a bit. "Now then, on to more important matter." He grab Emily Digi-vice and hold it front of them. "How do you use this?"

"What…do you mean?" Nate asked not looking at the little demon Digimon. Kurokasaimon rub his eyes, for his patience with this children was growing short. He began to wave Emily's Digi-vice saying,

"How do you use this thing to make Digimon, Digi-vole to their more powerful forms!"

"We…don't' know…" Emily answer quietly.

"YOU'RE LARING!" Kurokasaimon yell even louder now, making Emily flinch, "I'VE SEEN YOU DO THIS! ALL OF YOU! NOW TELL ME!" As he was shaking the Digi-vice, Kurokasaimon accidently press the scan button. The Digi-vice then scan him and his data appeared in front of him. The little demon Digimon stop his yelling at look at the data with a raise eyebrow. As he look over the data that was in front of him, the kids read what kind of Digimon he was.

Name: Kurokasaimon

Type: Demon

Level: Child

Special Attacks: Burning Touch, Ku Fu Kick

Info: Kurokasaimon is known to bring chaos where he goes. He has a cunning mind, great power as well. It is said that his fire hair give off darkness instead of light.

When the kid finish reading the data that was shown, the look up at Kurokasaimon, who was staring at the his data.

"This device also give data and Digimon as well," he said with a little scoff, "Though the info part needs more work, I am still impress." He place Emily's Digi-vice back with the others and face the kids. "Now that you know who I am," the little demon Digimon began, "Maybe you'll tell me what I want to know!" The kids were all silent, for they did not want to talk to such an evil Digimon. "Not talking are we?" he said after a long time. He walk over and stop in front of Jake. Jake was not making eye contact with him, though he could feel the heat that was coming off his fire hair. Finally, Kurokasaimon asked, "What are those?" Jake turn his eyes back to the Digimon and asked,

"What are what?"

"These," he said taking off Jake's goggles. Jake did not look the same without his goggles, for his hair fell in front of his eyes. Yet, as soon as Kurokasaimon took off his goggles, his eyes widen and his face went red.

"GIVE THOSE BACK!" he barked shaking around in his chair like crazy. The others were shock to see this side of Jake. Normally he was funny, caring, and protective, like a leader should be. This Jake they were seeing thrashing around in his chair, was not the same one they all know.

"So they are important to you," Kurokasaimon asked hold the goggles up like was made of glass, "Tell me their secrets!"

"GIVE THEM BACK YOU DAMN CREEP!" Jake continue to yell, now kicking.

"Tell me their secrets Chosen Child!"

"THEY'RE IMPORTANT TO ME, GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Just tell me why they are important!"

"JUST GIVE THEM BACK!"

"Listen here!" the little demon Digimon began. He held the goggles in one hand, and hand a finger in Jake's face. Jake's face was still red, but at least he stop kicking around. "You better tell me these thing secrets, or you will regret…." Kurokasaimon could not finish his sentence, for Jake had bit his finger that was point at him. The little demon Digimon scream as he pull his finger away from Jake. His finger throb in pain and there where teeth marks on his skin. Kurokasaimon growl at Jake before saying,

"Fine! You can have these back!" He toss the goggles the goggles and they hit Jake in the chest and landed in his lap. "I'll be back!" he said walking back to the door. "Damn! I better not get an inflation form this!" There was a loud SLAM from the door and the little demon Digimon left the room. Everyone turn to Jake and saw that his face was no longer red with angry. He was looking down at his goggles, with a smile on his face.

As the kids were being held by Kurokasaimon, the Digimon were having their own trouble. They were upset that they could do anything to save their human friends, and now they were wallowing in their pity. Deemon screamed as he charged head first for a tree, tears in his eyes. His head smash to into the tree and it slowly crash over. Canarymon watch as the tree crash onto the ground.

"Doesn't that hurt you head?" she asked worried about Deemon. Deemon turn around, still with big tears in his eyes, and yelled,

"No! And I don't' care!" Canarymon flinch at Deemon's sudden angry, yet she understood why.

"Don't worry about him, Canarymon," Lyxmon began, leading against a stump that Deemon made, "He's just letting out his angry after." She look away for she could not say that they had failed their partners. Houndmon sat on the ground and sigh longingly before saying,

"I can't believe I was so useless in saving Kenta. I feel so….horrible." He look down at the grass and made a whimper a bit.

"Don't beat yourself up Houndmon," Canarymon said walking to him. She place an wing hand on his shoulder and added, "We all try to save them, and we all failed. It's no one's fault." Houndmon felt a little better about this now, though he still felt bad inside.

"So what do we do now?" Lyxmon asked standing up from the tree. Deemon quickly wipe the tears out of his eyes and made a fist.

"We find them, that's what we do!" he said with such confidence.

"How?" Caterpillarmon asked, crawling to him, "We have no idea where those Black Spot took May and the others. For all we know, they could be far away outside Gigabit Valley."

"So you're saying we should just give up!" Deemon yelled at the worm Digimon. The other Digimon just stood there, thinking it over.

"It's not like we don't want to give up," the bird Digimon began, breaking the silent, "It's just that….we don't know where to go."

"I don't want to hear that!" the little dragon Digimon yelled once more, "We can make excuses not to go, or we can go and find them! If Jake said that he and his friends are a team, then we're a team as well! Come on everyone!" He waited for someone to join him, but none of the other Digimon said anything. It was true, that they really did want to find their friends. However, they were scared. Scared that they might be too late to save them for who knows what. Just then, Sealmon came crawling to them with something in his mouth. He spat whatever was in his mouth and said,

"Look what I found." Laying on the ground in front of them was one of Emily's sandals. Canarymon reach down a pick up the sandal, hugging it a bit as if her partner was really there. Lynxmon look to the side before saying,

"Must have fallen off her foot when the Black Spots took her." With that said, Houndmon look up to the sky and began to howl longingly to the clouds. They all felt useless and could not to anything. Caterpillarmon look at Emily sandal as she listen to Houndmon's howl. Then, suddenly, and idea came to her head.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" the little worm Digimon began to say, she began to straighten up as the idea came to her.

"What is it? Do you come up with something?" Sealmon asked, having no idea what was going on. The worm Digimon quickly nodded her head and said to Houndmon,

"How's you sense of smell?" The dog Digimon stop his howling and look down at her.

"Pretty good, I would say," he began sounding really confuse at what she was saying. Yet Deemon on understood what she was saying.

"Are you saying," the little dragon Digimon, with a grin on his face, "That we could us Emily's sandal to track down where the kids are?" A smile formed on the worm Digimon as she answer,

"Bingo!"

"Houndmon, please!" the bird Digimon begged holding out the sandal, "You have to find Emily and the others! You can do this, I know you can!"

"Yeah! Come on mu….I mean…Houndmon. You'll the best one for this job!" Lynxmon said, using Houndmon real name for the first time. Houndmon was taken aback by this, but he went back on topic.

"I'll do my best!" he said as he put his wet nose on Emily' sandal. For a long moment, he sniff her sandal getting then sent. The he held his nose up and sniff the air around him. "I don't believe it!" Houndmon said excitedly. Everyone look at him as he finish saying, "I've got her scent and they're not too far away from here either!" Other cheered for Houndmon, for now they were on the right track.

"Okay," Sealmon began getting into the mood, "Operation: Save the kids and beat up the guy who did this, is under way!"

"Yeah!" the other Digimon yelled. Houndmon ran and lead the way, as the rest of them fallowed. They were going to save their partners, one way or another!

Back at Kurokasaimon's tower hid out, the kids were still tried up in the chairs. It felt like hours since Kurokasaimon last came in, and for a long time no one said anything. All this while, Jake was still smiling down at his goggles, the ones that Kurokasaimon took and toss back to him. This was the first time anyone seen Jake like this. So angry, so mad, it was very unlike him. Though they only knew Jake for such a short time, they knew that those goggles meant something to him. But why? Kenta was the one who ask this question by saying,

"So…."

"So…..Yeah," Jake said back, blew up into his hair for it was in his eyes.

"Yeah…..um…..kind acted out of character back there." Kenta continue looking to the side. This was one of the strange moments where a person know what to say, but just do not know how to say what they mean.

"Yeah….I know. I'm sorry about that," Jake added, and he did sound sorry for getting angry, "But these goggles mean a lot to me!"

"Why?" Kenta asked looking right at him. It was not just Kenta, but everyone looked at Jake. He gave them a weak smile, and look down at his goggles.

"They're my dad's lucky goggles," he said not looking away from his goggles. They all continue to stare at him. They all knew that Jake's parents had split up just before they summer began. Yet they did not know anything else on the topic. "These goggles," he continue to say point to his goggles, "Always brought my dad courage and good luck! No matter what he was facing; a tough choice or facing off against a bully, he always came out alright." He pause as he lick his lips, and remember that painful time, "Just before he…..went away…..he said to me, 'Champ, I know this….seems bad, but it's part of the game. Make your mother happy, I wish I could have.' I wanted to come with him, but he said no. 'No Champ, I don't want you to come with me. But I will give you something.' That's when he took off his goggles and place them on me. 'Hope these goggles give you all the courage you need….whatever you do.' And with that….he was gone." Jake's eyes were a bit missy, but he did not let one tear off. After all, he was a man. Emily had a tear come down her face as she said,

"Jake….that was very touching. You really look up to your dad don't you?"

"Yup!" Jake said, his voice crack a bit and he blush a bit at Emily.

"And that jerk of a Digimon try to take those Goggles of your dad!" Iris began, getting angry, "If I ever get out of this, I'm going kick his ass!" She kick her legs a bit, as if that little demon Digmon were right there. Kenta started at Jake's goggles, as if this was the first time he ever seen them before.

"Your parents….both of them….bust really care about you, don't they?" he said as his eyes move to Jake's face. Jake shrugged his shoulders before answering,

"Yeah, you can say that. What about yours?" Kenta let out a long sigh. He had a feeling this question would come up.

"My parents," Kenta began closing his eyes a pause for a long time. After a while he added, "They always fought with each other."

"They didn't really fought with each other, just with words right?" Nate asked, waiting to make sure.

"Yeah," Kenta added, "They always fought about how to raise me. Cause you know….I'm…..I'm half." His eyes went down to the ground when he said, as if he was embarrassed by being 'half.'

"What do you mean, half?" Iris asked, not understanding what Kenta was saying. Kenta look up to her gave her an answer by saying,

"Well….my mom is Japanese and my dad is American. So…."

"Do they raise you in a Japanese style or an American Style." May answered before Kenta did. Kenta nodded his head. He was glad he did not have to explain such a part of his life.

"That was it," he continue to say, "I remember they would always fight through the night, telling me that it was just a phase. But I knew it wasn't' a phase, me and Sensei knew. Sensei grew up Japanese, but have been living in America for a long time. He enjoy being here, and hate seeing my mom fight with the man she loves. So he said 'Until you two work this out, Kenta will be staying with me.' That's when I started living with Sensei. I've been with him since I was 6." Kenta was being really open about this. He did not know if he was going to make it out of here, alive, so might as well tell him. The others did not know what to say at first, after hearing Kenta tale. It was something they have not experience before in their lives. However, Jake knew what to say, or rather to do. He kick Kenta's leg, not hard but enough to get his attention. "Ouch!" Kenta yelled and gave Jake a dirty look, "What in the world was that for?"

"Just a friendly kick," Jake answer with a small smile. He blew up his hair to get it out of his eyes and continue to say, "I have no idea what it's like to be half. But I do know it's hard seeing your parents fight. It's tough, I know, but at least you got us to help you survive." For a moment, Kenta just started at Jake. It was true, they were different people. He rather be working on something than be like Jake he tries to find a lop hole in things. Yet, for right now, he felt something. For the first time since they got here, he was glad to be next to Jake. Kenta was about to say something, when the door open. Kurokasaimon walk back into the room, still not looking pleased at the progress that he is making.

"So," the little demon Digimon began, stopping right in front of Jake, "Are you ready to see things my way?" Jake stuck out his tongue to show his answer. Kurokasaimon roll his eyes before saying, "I'm really starting to hate this attuned of yours. Maybe," he began to reach out to the goggles that were on Jake's lap, "If I do something to these things," Jakes eyes began to widen. Kurokasaimon was going to do something horrible to his goggles, "Maybe…."

"Hey!" Kenta suddenly said. The little demon Digimon turn and saw Kenta looking straight at him. Kurokasaimon pull his hand back and walk over to Kenta.

"You got something to say, Chosen Child?" he asked, keeping his distance just in case he was a biter like his friend. Kenta look at the other kids, then at Jake, and finally at Kurokasaimon.

"Go jump in a river, you candle stick," Kenta said with such a straight face. The kids all look at Kenta as if he was crazy! This was the last thing they would hear coming out of his mouth. Jake, on the other hand, was holding back a laugh. He was impressed that Kenta said such a thing. However, Kurokasaimon was neither impress nor stun. His left eye began to twitch as his face began to twist into angry. He grab Kenta by the collar of his shirt and hold up his index and middle finger.

"You got a lot of nerve saying such a thing to me!" he yelled, his eye twitching even more. Kenta felt a little scared, but he meant what he said. He did this so that Jake's goggles, that mean so much to him, would not get hurt. Kurokasaimon was about to launch an attack on Kenta, when an alarm went off outside the door. He growled at Kenta and let go of his shirt. "I'll do with you latter!" he said dashing off to the door to see who set off the alarm.

"Okay we're in, now what?" Lynxmon asked the other Digimon. The Digimon had found Kurokasaimon's secret base and where now standing in a large empty room with a staircase going up. Sealmon was looking around the place, seeing nothing.

"Not sure," he began, "I was just fallowing Houndmon."

"And I can smell all of them here!" Houndmon said sniffing the place one more time, "They are just down somewhere."

"Down where? There is a staircase, but it's going up not down," Caterpillarmon pointed out. None of the Digimon knew what to do next. They were so close to getting back their human friends, but they were stuck.

"Hello, Rookies," a voice said near the staircase. The Digimon all turn to the staircase and saw Kurokasaimon raise up at the bottom. As soon as Kurokasaimon was in the area, the Digimon felt something about him. There was something pure evil about him, an evil that made that rag Digimon look like child's play.

"Who….who are you?" Caterpillarmon asked, a little scared but she was not showing it. The little demon Digimon thought about the question for a moment, before answering,

"Kurokasaimon, Master of the Black Spots." He smirk at the title he gave himself. The title fit him perfectly. The Digimon eyes widen when they heard that he, Kurokasaimon, was the creator of the Black Spots that were making Digimon go crazy.

"So you're the one who causing all this chaos here in Gigabit Valley!" Canarymon yelled point a feather finger at Kurokasaimon.

"And you're also the one who took our friends too!" Deemon added balling his fists. The little demon Digimon raised his shoulder, as if this was obvious to him.

"Do you want a pat on the back, Rookies?" he said with of sarcastic tone. The Digimon growled at him. They clearly did not like this Digimon, nor the fact that he kept calling the 'Rookies'.

"Give us back our friends," Houndmon began to shot, "Or we'll….."

"Stop me?" the little demon Digimon finished for him. He began to circle around the Digimon, staring them all the while. "You Digimon, Ha! You're so predictable. I hate that! You think everything can be solve so peacefully, and we should only fight to protect and have fun. What a sicken notice!" He stop and he was a few feet away from them now as he continue to talk. "So you want your friends back?" He held out his hands, and wave them to him, "Then come on!" With that, the Digimon all attack the little demon Digimon.

"Head Smash!" Deemon lunch his head forward to Kurokasaimon. Yet the little demon Digimon simply side step to the side. As he did, he touch Deemon on the shoulder.

"Ice Rain!"

"Sticky Bomb!" Both Caterpillarmon and Sealmon both their attack at the little demon Digimon, and he easily dodge their attacks. He ran right up to them and jumped into the air, while doing a flip. As he did so, he touch both of them on the shoulders.

"Chump Down!" Houndmon try to bit Kurokasaimon in the back, but the little demon Digimon was too fast for him. He quickly dodge the teeth, circle around the dog Digimon, and touch him on the shoulder.

"Shadow Claws!" Lynxmon slice at Kurokasaimon, trying to cut him in two. However, Kurokasaimon duck down at the last moment, and cat Digimon nearly slice Houndmon in two. As Lynxmon was looking somewhat sorry for her mistaken, Kurokasaimon touch her on the shoulder just like the others.

"Sonic Scream!" Canarymon was up in the air as she lunch her attack. The ground began to shake a bit as her attack come down. The attack miss the little demon Digimon, and he flip up into the air and over Canarymon, touching her on the shoulder as well. He landed cat like on the ground and straighten up, his back to the Digimon. He held up both his hand and a wicked grin formed on his face.

"Burning Touch!" Kurokasaimon snap both his fingers, and black flames burst onto the Digimon, right where they were touch. All the Digimon screamed in pain as they fell to the ground. The black flames died away, but the burning feeling was still there making them all twitch. Kurokasaimon turn around and march to the fallen Digimon. He was getting closer to Sealmon, who was trying to put out the burring feeling on his shoulder but his arms were too short. Kurokasaimon glared at poor little Sealmon, and kick him hard in the chest. Sealmon cried in pain as he roll to the others.

"H….h…..how….the….hell…..did….." Lynxmon try to began, but the little demon interrupted her by kicking her to a pile, just like Sealmon.

"I do that?" he said raising an eyebrow. He march over to Canarymon and kick her as well to a pile saying, "Though you Rookies do outnumber me, I have tons of fight more experience in fighting!" He scoff as he began to kick Caterpillarmon into the pile with the others. "Also," he continue as he made his way to Deemon, "I don't believe in nonsense of 'friendship' and 'teamwork'."

"You….don't?" Deemon asked just before he got kick like the others. Kurokasaimon gave Deemon a cold look, and kick him again. The little demon Digimon spat on the ground near Deemon and answered,

"No I don't! Those words are nonsense words. I can easily stab my Master in the back without a care in the world! Cause you know why? I can trust myself more that I trust my 'Master' or even anyone else! I don't have anything holding me back, that's why I'm kicking you around." The Digimon all started at Kurokasaimon. What he was saying did make some sense, but it was completely wrong. Yes, a person or Digimon can rely on themselves at times when need be. Yet, everyone need help form someone else no matter what it the problem may be. Kurokasaimon tower over Houndmon, for he was the only one he had not kicked yet. He raised his leg up for the kick, when suddenly Houndmon bit the little Demon Digimon on the other leg! Kurokasaimon yelled in pain as he hobbled backwards.

"You're wrong!" Houndmon said getting up. The little demon Digimon was not listen, for he was looking at the bit marks that was on his leg.

"Why is everyone biting me today! Why?" he said rubbing the bite marks.

"Then how about a Head butt!" Demon yelled, running straight to Kurokasaimon and head butting him hard on the forehead. Kurokasaimon held his head as the room spin, for he was stunned. How were these Digimon still able to fight?

"How about some slap to the face, you creep!" Sealmon cried out as he jump onto the little demon Digimon and slapping him. Kurokasaimon toss Sealmon off of him, his cheeks all read from where Sealmon had slap him. His left eye began to twitch a bit, and he suddenly felt something wrap around him feet. He glace down, and his eyes widen to see some type of white string around him feet.

"You're a very twisted Digimon!" Caterpillarmon yelled from behind, "And you need to be tired up and lock away forever!" Kurokasaimon growled and try get the string off of him. However, the string was just too sticky for him to break loose.

"Hey!" Canarymon yelled from the air. Kurokasaimon looked up and growled in angry when he saw Canarymon flying in the air, with Lynxmon hold onto her legs. "Digimon like you, give Digimon like us a really bad name!" he continue to yell. "And there is only one way to solve that!" With that, Canarymon toss Lynxmon right at the little demon Digimon. Kurokasaimon try to break free, but the more he tried the more he got stuck.

"You need a great kick to the face, you freak!" Lynxmon yelled as she kicked Kurokasaimon hard right in the face. Spit went flying out of his mouth as he went flying and crash threw the door. He was done flying, but now he was rolling down the hill away from his base. Eventually, he crash into a try making his stop, and hurt all over. At first, the Digimon all just stood there. Not sure what just happen. Then they all began to cheer! They had somehow beat the Creator of the Black Spots. Yet the cheering quickly stop, as the Digimon went back to their mission. They all gathered in front of the stairs, right where Kurokasaimon had pop up. Deemon look to his fellow Digimon and said,

"On three we all jump. THREE!" Because the lift was not use to so much weight, when the Digimon jump on the life they all crash down into the little demon Digimon lab. They did not know that Kurokasaimon had set himself free, and was slowly marching back up to his base. A loathing looking was forming on his face.

"What in the world was that?" Nate asked, trying to turn his head to look at the door. The kids all heard some kind of crash for outside, but they did not know what it was.

"Maybe it's that demented Digimon getting ready to do some torture to us," Iris said lightly looking down at the ground. She was starting to lose hope that she would ever see her partner, and her mom, ever again.

"Don't says that!" Emily yelled kicking her legs out, "We'll get through this, then we'll get back home, and everything will be great! Positive thinking!" Iris gave a weak smile to 'Ms. Sunshine.' Though she may get on her nervous at time, Emily always know how to keep her spirits up.

"Kenta, Jake, Emily, Iris, Nate, May, where are you!" they heard someone yelled outside. This time it was not Kurokasaimon, but someone else. The kids all try to turn their head to the door, to see who it was calling them.

"Quite yelling in my ear Mutt!" Lynxmon yelled back at the dog Digimon. The kids faces all lit up when they heard who was calling them.

"It's the Digimon!" May said excitement filling on her face. She turn to the door and yelled out, "We are in here you guys!" Running footsteps fill the hallway as the door suddenly burst opens and the Digimon charged right in. No one knew who was happier to see each other, the Digimon or the kids. The Digimon quickly untried the kids and gave them a warm greeting to them. Canarymon gave back Emily sandal, which she completely forgot about. Houndmon was licking Kenta all over the face, to show much how much he miss him.

"Okay, okay," Kenta said between giggles, "Enough! I miss you too!"

"Everyone! You never guess who been making these Black Spots!" Caterpillarmon said crawling up May's arm.

"Kurokasaimon, yeah we've meet," Iris said with a disgusted look on her face and her arm cross.

"Yeah!" Deemon added looking up at Jake, who was reaching for his for his goggles, "Then you also know that his lab where he makes his Black Spots is just right down the hall." The kids all started at Deemon, for they did not knew that they were this close to the lab where all that evil that little demon Digimon was doing. Now was their chance to finally put an end to all these Black Spots for good.

"Guys," Jake began snapping his goggles back on his forehead. His friends, both Digimon and human alike, smile at him as he finish to say, "It's destroying lab time!" With that they all dash out to Kurokasaimon's lab to destroy the place.

The kids stood there in awe as they reached Kurokasaimon's lab/factory. They saw the wreckage of what used to be the lift that went up to the surface. May's eyes widen as she saw Kurokasaimon's supercomputer.

"It's going to be a real shame destroying such a wonderful piece of technology," she said with a little sigh.

"Yeah, but this technology is being use for evil!" Nate added point to the hundreds upon hundreds of black spots that were on the way. May sigh once more and nodded. She love technology, but she hate that it is being use to take over Digimon.

"Enough small talk!" Iris began cracking her knuckles, "Where do we begin the smashing! I want pay back for that little freak!" There were so many things in this place, so it was hard to chose just one thing to start. They were about to begin when….

"Ku Fu Kick!" They all looked up to see Kurkasaimon plummeting down to them with his right leg glowing black! The kids and their Digimon all screamed and scattered away just as the kick came down to the ground, making the place shake and cracks from on the ground. Everyone looked at him, for the little demon Digimon was about to blew up right in front of them. He was breaking deeply with fist in his hand, a twitch in his left eye, and his flaming black hair was sending sparks of embers every which way.

"This Digimon doesn't go down, now does he?" Sealmon said to Nate. The little demon Digimon growled and spin his head to them. The he charged right at them yelling,

"That' it! I had enough of this Bull Crap! Ku Fu Kick!" Kurkasaimon raised his leg once more and toss it down to the Nate and Sealmon. Both Nate and his partner jump out of the way just as the kick came down, making more crack in the ground.

"Kurkasaimon has completely lost it!" Emily said seeing more embers coming out of Kurkasaimon's hair.

"What do you expect!" Lynxmon began pointing at Kurkasaimon, "He's a mess up fruit loop!" Kurkasaimon spin around and began to charged right at Emily and Iris and their Digimon.

"I don't care to get you secrets, Chosen Children! And I don't care if you know about my lab/factory! Ku Fu Kick!" He jump into the air and began to spin around like a top and he came for them. The two girls and their Digimon all jump out of the way, just as Kurkasaimon's attack hit the table. Shares of glass, and wood fell all over the area as the table was destroy.

"The only thing I want right now," Kurkasaimon continued to rant raising his leg up once more, "Is to end you lives here and now! Ku Fu Kick!" He brought his leg down the ground, and it sent a powerful wave through the ground knocking everyone down. Kenta hit the rail where the vat of bubbling black liquid was just below. The little demon Digimon rush right to Kenta and grab him by the throat. He raised Kenta up in the air and said, "You're going to be the first! Candle Stick! I told you I'll deal with you!"

"KENTA!" Houndmon shouted and ran to help his partner. Without taking his loathing eyes off a Kenta, Kurkasaimon kick Houndmon hard in the chest sending him flying backwards and shaming into Sealmon and Nate. Kenta face was turning red and tears began to form in his eyes as he was being choked by this crazy Digimon.

"I never kill a Chosen Child before," Kurkasaimon began, a twisted grin formed on his face, "This this is going to very amazing!" Kenta try to scream out, but the little demon Digimon had a tight hold on his throat. The other kids and their Digimon were frozen in fear at what they were seeing. They did not know what to do to save their friend Kenta. Yet, Jake knew what to do.

"Deemon, buddy! Roll in to a ball!" he shouted at his Digimon.

"What?" Deemon questioned back looking at him like he was crazy.

"JUST DO IT!" Jake shouted back at him. Not know what was going on, Deemon rolled up into a ball. Jake quickly took a few steps back and fix his goggles. "All right," he said to himself, "Can't miss this time!" With that he ran up to Deemon in his ball from and kick him as hard as he could. Deemon went spinning like a soccer ball right to Kurkasaimon. Jake hobbled a little bit, for kicking Deemon was a lot harder that kicking a soccer ball, and yelled, "Hey Candle Stick!" Kurkasaimon turn around and was about to yell at whoever called him that, when he saw Deemon spinning right to him.

"What… the… f…" he began, but ball Deemon hit him hard right in the chest. The force at the attack cause the little demon Digimon to let go of Kenta. Kenta fell to the ground, gashing for air and rubbing his throat. Both the little demon Digimon and Deemon went flying off the rail and began to fall into the vat! Deemon began to scream as he began to fell into the bubbling vat of strange liquid, when he felt someone grab his tail. The dragon Digimon looked up to see that Kenta had grab his tail and was trying his best to pull him up. Kurkasaimon, on the other hand, was not that lucky. His eyes widen as he splashed into the vat and began to sink down into the black liquid. Kenta fell on his back as he pull Deemon back to them. He was painting a lot as he started up at the ceiling.

"Thanks for the catch, K-Dude!" Deemon said giving Kenta a grin and the thumbs up.

"Don't….call…me….oh forget it!" Kenta said his chest going up and down. Then he saw Jake over him, giving him his famous grin to him. Still trying to catch his breath, Kenta look to the side and said,

"Thanks….for back there. I don't know what that crazy Digimon would do to me if you hadn't step in." Jake extended a hand and said,

"That's what friends are for. And I was repaying you for what you did for me back when we were in those chair." Kenta scoff a little, but then grin back at Jake. He grab his hand, and Jake pull Kenta back on his feet.

"This is really strange!" Nate pointed out as he watch Kenta get back on his feet.

"I know! These two are opposites and somehow they are getting along nicely. It makes one wonder, doesn't it?" May observed as she cross her arms.

"Aw! But they look so friendly together, and it's really nice to see them get along so well. After what happen today," Emily added clapping her hands together.

"So Kenta," Jake began. He pull out a metal pipe that was on the ground and held it out to Kenta, "Care to do the honors?" He nodded over the Kurkasaimon's super computer. Kenta nodded, with a smirk on his face, as he grab the pipe. He raised the pipe over the computer, and began to smash all over the place. Sparks began to sharp out of the computer and smoke began to fill the air, yet that was not the only thing that was happening. The convertor belt had stop, the robotic arms were going crazy, but most of all was that all the Black Spots that were on the wall began to crack and fall into pieces. As the factory was falling apart, Iris was enjoying the show! She was jumping up and down, with her hand up in the air, cheering,

"Yeah! Look at those sparks fly! More explosion! More explosions!"

"She is enjoying this a bit too much," Nate said to Kenta when he was done was his breaking. Kenta wipe some of the sweat off his forehead as he drop the pipe onto the ground.

"She's just excited that this is finally coming to an end," he said looking at the last of the Black Spots falling to the ground.

"I just realized something," Iris began, stopping her cheering and turning back to the other, "How are we going to get out of here? The lift is broken, somehow?" The Digimon all smile sheepishly, for they knew how that had happen.

"I can fix that!" Caterpillarmon said raising her body up. She took aim that was at the hole in the ceiling and shot out a long sticky string. The string stuck onto the edge of the hole, ready for all of them to climb through.

"Great thinking!" May said patting Caterpillarmon on the head, which made her blush a bit. So one by one, the Digimon and the kids all climb up the string rope, and out of that horrible that that used to be a lab. When the last of them had reach to top of the hole, lots of bubbles began to form in the black liquid that was in the vat. Suddenly, Kurkasaimon's head burst out of surface, gasping for air. He was shaking in both pain and angry and he reached to the edge that was his lab. The little demon Digimon, dripping with the black liquid, crawl back to his lab part. He was shaken as he stood up to his feet, and he soon notice that his factory and all his beautiful Black Spots were being destroyed.

"No!" he coughed stubbing to his computer. Sparks were still coming out of the computer when he reached there. Kurkasaimon was breathing deeply now as he look at the damage the kids had made. "Those Damn Chosen Children!" he yelled, drops of black liquid fell everywhere. Then he reach out his hands, to touch his computer, and said, "I have to somehow save my data…..start again!" A spark shot out of computer and began to shock the little demon Digimon. He screamed and the black liquid began to bubbles quickly. Something was happening to Kurkasaimon.

"What…..'s…happening to me…!" he began, "This…..power….going through my body…..What's happening to….KURKASAIMON DIGI-VOLE TO….."

The kids and their Digimon all collapsed down on the ground at the bottom of the hill. They were all breathing deeply, but they all had smirks on their faces.

"We did it!" Jake yelled to the sky, "We beat the boss and save Gigabit Valley!"

"You can say that again," Canarymon added, rubbing her head on Emily's chest, "Now we can forces on getting all of you back home." Suddenly, the ground began to shake around them, and a black cloud began to surround, not only around the hidden tower, but everywhere in Gigabit Valley!

"What's going….on!" Sealmon asked, as he began to shake with the ground. They all stood up and look at the tower to see it falling apart. Next thing they knew, a colossal flaming Digimon exploded out of the tower. This flaming Digimon was 50 feet tall and its body took the form of a black flame. Muscles budged out and he had black bull like horns on his head, and empty rectangular white eyes. A huge white X was on his chest, and everything below his waist was covered in a black smoke, that made the kids and their Digimon cough a bit.

"BLACKINFERNOMON!" They all started at this flaming Digimon, for they knew who it he really was. May's mouth drop open and she try to from words.

"How….how…..how," she repeated before continuing, "How was he about to Digi-vole? That's impossible!"

"Somehow….he did!" Nate exclaimed, pull out his helmet and his Digi-vice to get the data on this Digimon.

Name: Blackinfernomon

Type: Fire Demon

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Fire Rain, Heat Fist, Burning Wale

Info: Blackinfernomon lives in the hottest parts of the underworld. He continuously fans the flames in order for them to become hotter. He is a Digimon without fear and can bring such destruction to an area.

Blackinfernomon started at his huge hands in awe. Not even he could believe what had happen to him.

"This….power!" he began to say. He raised up his hand to the continue to yell, "This power is amazing! Fire Rain!" Balls of fire shot down form the sky and crash into the ground all over the valley. The fire burn everything and made Digimon run in fear. "Who knew that my formula and a little spark could force me to Digi-vole to my next from!" Blackinfernomon cackled loudly as he watch the fire burn through the valley. Then the flaming Digimon eyes fell on the kids and their Digimon. A wicked smirk formed on his face as he point a huge finger at them. "Hear me Chosen Children," all the flames that were on the ground suddenly shot up and went back to Blackinfernomon's body, "The ones that will be losing their lives will be yours!" The kids looked at their Digimon, and the Digimon looked back at the kids. Then, each of the kids pull out their Digi-vices and started up to Blackinfernomon. They were tired of him, tried of his ranting, his creations, his power. I had to end now!

"All right!" Jake began nodding to Deemon, "If you want to play sudden Death with us, then let's play!" With that, all their Digi-vices began to glow, and the Digimon began to Digi-vole to the next level.

"HOUNDMON, CANARYMON, LYNXMON, CATERPILLARMON, DEEMON, SEALMON DIGIVOLVE TO…LUPUSMON, PHOENIXMON, SPINXMON, ULYSSESMON, DRACOMON, WEDDELLMON!" Dracomon lead the air attack with Phoenixmon and Ulyssesmon right beside him.

"Burning Flame!" Dracomon took a deep breath and blew out a power flame that was coming to Blackinfernomon.

"Burning Wale!" A stream of black fire came out of Blackinfernomon's mouth and the two fire collided with each other. With side were given it all, not going to give up either.

"Flame Wind!" Phoenixmon began to flap her wings, and fire began to shot out of her wings and help out with Dracomon's attack. With the help of Phoenixmon, Dracomon was able to push Blackinfernomon's flame back.

"Web Whip!" Ulyssesmon created a whip out of the sticky string she use. With her whip in mouth, she crack it right over the side of the flaming Digimon head. Dracomon and Phoenixmon attack had almost push the flaming Digimon attack back, when Blackinfernomon's angry took hold. He yelled to the sky, making the ground shake below, as his attack double in power. It easily push the two Digimon attack away, as if they were nothing, and hit all three of them burning them a bit. The dragon Digimon, the flaming bird Digimon, and the butterfly Digimon all crash down to the ground. Spinxmon growled at the flaming Digimon as she saw her friends crash to the ground.

"Desert Lion!" Spinxmon stomp onto the ground and a crack began to from. Out of the crack and sandy lion flew out and went straight for the Flaming Digimon's eyes. The attack hit dead on, and it blinded Blackinfernomon. As the flaming Digimon began to rub his eyes, Lupusmon and Weddellmon lunch their attacks.

"Mega Chump!" The wolf Digimon's teeth began go glow white and became sharper as he pounced. His teeth sink into one of the fingers of Blackinfernomon.

"Frozen Claw!" Weddellmon claws began to glow an icy white color as he jump into the air. His claws scratched the flaming Digimon right on the chest. However, it did nothing to Blackinfernomon's fire body. The flaming Digimon was able to get the sand out of his eyes, and he flick the wolf Digimon off his finger. Lupusmon went crashing into Weddellmon, and the two Digimon landed right next to the tiger Digimon.

"Heat Fist!" Blackinfernomon toss his fist to them, and a black outline of the fist came shooting down to them. The outline of the fist exploded right on them, sending all three of them flying and crashing down to the ground, and scorching the ground around them as well. The flaming Digimon began to laugh into the sky.

"What's the matter Rookies?" he began to mock, "Can't handle my power?" He began to cackled loudly, not looking at the kids. Nate went all white as he saw their Digimon fall.

"We…..we're losing!" he said in a weak voice. Iris was looking around, not just their Digimon but the damage that Blackinfernomon was causing.

"He…he's just too strong," she began looking down at the ground, which was a bit charged, "We can't beat him…"

"Even with the odds with us," May began, tears began to form in her eyes, "He just exile with power that we cannot fight." Hope was fading through the kids faces. Jake gripped his Digi-vice tightly as he watch his friends staring to lose hope.

"Blackinfernomon," he began and everyone looked at him, "Is a bully!" All eyes, both kids and Digimon, were on Jake. "And the only way to beat a bully, is to have the courage to stand up to them!" Jake Digi-vice suddenly began to beep crazy. Kenta nodded at Jake and walk over to him.

"And as a friend, I'll stand by you," he added and he Digi-vice began to beep crazy as well. Emily came dashing up to both of them and said,

"With the kindness we have for each other, bullies like him wouldn't have a chance!" Her Digi-vice began to beep like the other two. Iris smirk and wipe her nose a bit.

"I love my Digimon, and I love you guys as well. And no fruit loop is going to stop that, that's for sure!" she said join her friends, he Digi-vice going crazy as well. May wipe the tears that were in her eyes and ran over to her friends saying,

"I have so much knowledge to with me, that I want to use it to help my friends that are in need." As she join with her others, he Digi-vice began to beep as well. Finally Nate came stubbing to the group, his Digi-vice beeping like the others, saying,

"You can always relay on me to help you get out of things." When all six of the kids were together, something wonderful and amazing happen. A beam of white light shot out of each of their Digi-vices and head straight to Blackinfernomon! They all came together and landed right on the X on his chest. The flaming Digimon howled in pain as the beams of light hit him. His body began to twitch all over and he was saying,

"Can't…..move…..what….did….you….do to….me!" Hearing that Blackinfernomon was frozen, the Digimon all rose to their feet. Then they delivered one final attack to the evil flaming Digimon.

"Ice Ball Bomb!"

"Sliver Wind!"

"Fist of Anubis!"

"Fire Spiral!"

"Moon Beam!"

"Dragon Force!" All six attack came into one, and went straight to Blackinfernomon. The flaming Digimon was in a panic now, as the attack come right for him. The attack all hit the flaming Digimon in the chest, and went right through him, leaving a hole in his chest.

"NO!" Blackinfernomon screamed as he look at the hole in his chest. Suddenly, he began to break down into bit of dust, his data was broken down for he was beaten. "YOU MAY HAVE BEATEN ME CHOSEN CHIRLDEN!" he cried out, almost gone, "BUT THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT WHAT'S COMING!" And with that, the creator of the Black Spots was no more. Sunlight began to shin back down into the valley, and the sound of cheering began to fill the air. The kids were all celebrating at the grand victory that they just had. Jake was spinning both Kenta and Emily around, all three of them laughing. Iris was pulling Nate into a head lock and rubbing his head, and May was hugging him front the back. As the kids were celebrating, the Digimon came to them, changing back to their Child forms. The kids and their Digimon and did it! They had fought the Black Spot Creator and won. Yet, where will their adventure take them now?

_**Next Time on Digimon Fighters: **_

_****_**Smoking Stranger: I hate playing Scrabble with you!  
><strong>

**Female Stranger: Your just angry case your losing to me...again.**

**Smoking Stranger: SHUT UP! **

**Squeaky Stranger: Hey! Did you see the paper! **

**Female Stranger: "Black Spots finally stopped!" You don't think! **

**Smoking Stranger: Can't be! I mean, how much danger can a group of kids and child Digimon get into. **

**Sealmon: Boy! We sure got into a lot of danger! **

**Emily: Yup, but we made it out okay! **

**May: *look on computer* Hey! I got an email! **

**Kenta: An email, from who? **

**May: It doesn't say, only that they want to help us get out of this Valley! **

**On the next Digimon Fighters: Through the Cave, and To the next Adventure **

**Jake: Can we trust this mysterious email?  
><strong>


	12. Throught the Cave, and To the next Avent

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took me so long to post up the next chapter, but I was busy. Life got in the way, so yeah. Anway, lately I have had a few more people reading and liking this story. To those who have read and comment this story: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Comment make me feel like I've done a good job as a writer. Anyway, in this next part the kids get an email form one of the strangers about leaving the valley? What adventure await out band of friends now? Please read and comment. Thanks again! **

Chapter Twelve Through the Cave, and To the next Adventure

The room was dimly lit, but lights of computers and strange inventions were flashing all over the place. The smoking stranger and the female stranger were sitting at a table and they were doing something. It looked like they were playing a game of Scrabble, yet instead of letters there were only ones and zeros. It was Binary Code Scrabble that they were playing. The smoking stranger was puffing on a cigarette, blowing the smoke down, as he waited for the female stranger to make her move. The female stranger was carefully studying the board of ones and zeros, trying to figure out a perfect word to place on the board. Then the word came to her, and she started placing the small square blocks of wood on the board. When she was finished, she leaded back in her chair, with a triumphant grin on her face. The smoker stranger toss down his cigarette, putting it out, and looked at the board in disbelief.

"Xenophobia isn't a word!" he complained looking at the word she just put down. The female stranger continue to grin, crossing her arms, and said,

"Xenophobia, it's the fear of strangers or foreigners. And it's so too a word! You're just mad that I came up with an 'X' word and it's a triple letter score too!"

"Triple letter score," the smoking stranger repeated in an annoyed high pitch voice. He was not happy that she was beating him in Scrabble….again. As he was looking at the board, trying to find a comeback, the female stranger asked,

"We haven't check on the kids in a really long time. I'm starting to get a little worried."

"They're fine," the smoking stranger began. He took out another cigarette and pop it in his mouth, as a flame came pass the cigarette he began to smoke. "When I saw them at New Dataville, they had just lost their Digi-vices. I was angry at first, but they got them back. So they're fine."

"That was almost 3 or 4 days ago," she pointed out. She sounded really worried about the kids, as if she was their own mother, "I mean there are good Digimon out there, but there are also some pretty evil Digimon out there too. I just want them to be safe, especially what I told you about one of them to you." The smoking stranger was tense for a moment, the embers on his cigarette still glow. She had just told him something really important about one of the kids, and it consider him greatly.

"Yeah, I'm worry about them too, at times," he said, his eyes fixed on the board, "But they have to pretty courageous, and smart Digimon as their partners. So that's something good, right?"

"Right!" she agreed. She has almost forgot about their Digimon, and how hard they try to protect their friends. "You have a good point. And will you stop smoking! It's bad for you, you know!" The smoking stranger moaned loudly as he blew out some smoke to the ground.

"We are not having this argument again!" he protested pointing his cigarette at her. She roll her eyes, for this was a normal argument for them. She was about to make her point when suddenly,

"Hey! Hey, you guys! I've found something!" The sound of squeaking coming for behind the female stranger, and the next moment the squeaky voice stranger was in the room. He was painting hard, for he had run a long way, and something was in his hands. It was the newspaper _The Digital Times, _and it was open to a certain page.

"You okay?" the female stranger asked. She was not worried about him, just a bit curious that is all.

"Yeah…I'm fine," the squeaky voice stranger began. He straighten up and added, "Wait….what was I coming her for?"

"To show us something in the paper you have," the smoking stranger said pointing at the paper that was in the squeaky stranger's hand.

"Oh yeah!" the squeaky said, nodding his head as what he found just came back to him. He place the paper on the table and continue to say, "Check out the article here!" With that he pointed at a title in the newspaper.

"New School Building for Digimon is going on schedule?" the smoking stranger asked, reading the title, "That's a lord of crap right there!" Squeaky voice stranger look down, and realized he was pointing at the wrong article.

"My bad," he said with a weak smile and a light laugh, "I meant this one." And with that he pointed to the right article. The title of this article read; _"Mysterious Base. Evil Approaching". _Both the female stranger and the smoking stranger looked at each other, before they read more of the article.

_Gigabit Valley, a peaceful rural area where Digimon live without a care in the world. That is until a wicked force began to take over. For the past few days, Digimon have reported that peaceful, non violent Digimon, have suddenly changes in to terrible, evil beings. The reports are unknown, but some say it is because of these black flying disk that some Digimon call 'Black Spots' that are causing the problem. _

"_I couldn't stop laughing," said Jestermon, one of the Digimon that was taken over. "And it wasn't that funny, spread around laugher, not at all. It was more on the lines of that demented laugher. I didn't know what I would have done if it wasn't for those strange creatures!" As the days went by more and more Digimon were being attack by these Black Spots. And everywhere the Black Spots appeared, the strange creatures were there. _

"_I am just a simple Philosopher," said Curiousmon, another Digimon that was taken over by the Black Spots. "So I ask a lot of questions. Why did the Black Spot attach to me? Why did the Black Spot make me go mad and start attack everything around me? But I don't care about those question not being answered. I'm just delighted to have it off of me thanks to the help of May Reid." _

_All these question about these Black Spots lead up to a climax just 12 hours ago. All around Gigabit Valley a strange black cloud surround the valley. Out of that cloud shot out fire balls that went everywhere in the valley. As quickly as they came to the ground, the flames all return back up to the sky, to the Digimon who use their attack. Soon after there was an enormous eruption that shook the valley and could be heard outside the valley as well. Early this morning the DPS, Digimon Protective Squad, began their investigation on the matter. Though they did not say too much on what they found, they did revile a few. There use to be a factory where they explosion took place. Still hard to tell what the factor was used for, but for what the investigators reviled was that this factory was used to make the Black Spots. Somehow, someone, must have found this Black Spot Factory, took out the factory, and delete whoever was making these Black Spots. Could it have been those strange creatures? DPS is still working on the case, but only having a few leads on the case._

Both the smoking stranger and the female stranger look at both each other as the finished the article. It was kind of hard to believe a bit that the Black Spots problem was gone. However, did the kids and their Digimon actually did what the paper said?

"You….you don't think?" the female stranger began, glancing at the paper then back at the smoking stranger.

"No way," the smoking stranger began standing up, "It couldn't have been them!"

"But….but one of their names are in the paper!" the squeaky voice stranger began. He pick up the paper and pointed at the article saying, "How it can be a lie if they know their real name!" The smoking stranger was still not convicted at what the paper had said about the kids and their Digimon. He reached to grab another cigarette, but realized he had smoke his last one already. He sigh loudly and turn his friends. They were both staring at him, as if he was going to change his mind in the next second.

"Fine!" He announced, toss his hand up, "We'll check the video of the last 24 hours, but I'm telling you! They had nothing to do with this whole 'Black Spot' ordeal."

"We'll see about that, Mr. I-Smoke-Way-Too-Much!" the female stranger mocked. The three of them went to one of the computer that was already up and running. The smoking stranger sat in the chair, pulling up the video, as the other two stood behind him. He found the video that he was looking for and he press play. The three of them watch in awe at what happen the other day. How the kids' Digimon all reached the next level to beat Tyrannomon and get the Black Spot off him. Then they saw how the Black Spots were use to kidnap the kids to Kurokasaimon's lab/factory, and how Kurokasaimon wanted the power that the kids have for himself. The female stranger tear up a bit as she saw how Jake and Kenta were having a conversation about their parents. The smoking stranger cheered as the Digimon kick Kurokasaimon butt and sent him into the vat. The squeaky voice stranger held back a gasp as they watch Kurokasaion raise out of the vat, the Digi-vole to Blackinferomon. All three of them were on the edge of their seats at the finally battle with kids, their Digimon fighting Blackinferomon. The screen went black after the kids and their Digimon celebrated, yet the three strangers all started at the blank screen. They could not believe how far these kids and their Digiom had done. It was the smoking stranger the broke the silent moment by saying,

"Holly Sh….." Yet before he could finish, the female stranger slap her hand over his mouth, to stop him from saying the next word.

"I told you!" the squeaky voice stranger said, pointing at the screen.

"Yes you did, and I'm glad I'm wrong," the female stranger began, still not taking her eyes off the screen. She smile lightly before adding, "They are growing faster than we expected , which is a good thing too!"

"Yeah," the squeaky voice stranger agreed. He look back her and suddenly asked, "So what know?" The female stranger took her hand off of the smoking stranger's mouth, and cross her arms.

"They have prove themselves, so they don't need to stay in the valley anymore," she began, "We need to talk to the conical members on what to do next, but in the mean time we should start to be more involved on the journey to save the Digital World." The squeaky voice stranger nod his head and agreed with he. Then they both turn their heads to the smoking stranger. For a long time, he just started at the blank screen. Then he realized what they wanted and groaned loudly.

"Fine, I'll send them an email," he said as he finger began to dance on the keyboard. The kid's next adventure was just one email away.

Night had fallen once again in Gigabit Valley. The stars were shining on the black sky as the kids and their Digimon were still celebrating their victor over the little demon Digimon. Everyone was having fun as the Digimon 'reenact' the final battle that they had many hours ago. Deemon, Houndmon and Sealmon were all playing the part of Blackinfernomon. Deemon was on top of Houndmon's shoulders, and Sealmon was Deemon shoulders. Sealmon had branches that were the arms of the flaming Digimon.

"Now that I've reach the next level, no one can stop me!" Sealmon ranted in his evil voice. Houndmon stumble a little bit, making the tower of Digimon wobble a little bit, but he found his balance.

"We'll stop you, you evil Digimon you!" Canarymon said, sounding like she was reading her lines, as she pointed to the tower of Digimon. Her, Lynxmon and Caterpillarmon were playing the roles of the heroines that save the day. Sealmon cackled as he pointed a branch arm at the three Digimon.

"Ha, ah! You stop me?" he began, getting really into this, "Don't make me laugh! I am way smarter, and powerful than you'll ever be! Now have a little taste of my fire balls!" For a moment, nothing happen. Everyone was waiting for whatever would happen next. Houndmon look up to Deemon and quickly said in a low voice,

"Deemon! That's your cue!"

"Oh yeah! Forgot!" Deemon quickly said as he quickly began to toss the 'fire balls'. The fire balls were actually pine cones and any other little thing that the Digimon found on the ground. Canarymon and Lynxmon both dodge the attacks, but one of the 'fire balls' hit Catpillarmon and she roll over to her side. Sealmon cackled loudly as he raised his branch hands into the air. Lynxmon dash over to see if she was okay.

"Hey! You alright?" she began rolling the worm Digimon back onto her legs, "Do you think you can still fight?" Caterpillarmon nodded and they all face the tower of Digimon once more.

"Give up! There is nothing you can do to stop my mighty power!" Sealmon taunt pointing both his branches at himself.

"That's where you're wrong!" Caterpillarmon began, looking straight at Sealmon, "You may be more powerful than us, but we Digimon never give up the fight! Even if it seems hopeless!" With that, the three of them all tackled the tower of Digimon. Instantly the tower hit the ground, making dust go all around, and Deemon, Houndmon, and Sealmon were all separated from each other.

"No, no!" Sealmon began, tosses his branches to the bushes, "Oh how could I think of ever defeating you Digimon! Especially that handsome, and very witty, Sealmon. Oh! I'm dead!" He shut his eyes and stuck out his tongue to show that he was dead. The kids all clap at their Digimon little show. They Digimon all pick themselves up from the ground, and gave a quick bow.

"That was a wonderful show you put on!" Emily said, as she stop clapping. "You all know how to put on a great show!"

"Yeah, but did you really had to add that last part Sealmon?" Nate asked crossing his arms and giving Sealmon a look. Sealmon stuck out his tongue and chuckle lightly, this was just the way he is and nothing can stop him from that. All throughout the show, both Kenta and may were talking to each other. They both had the same thought in their head and waited to know what the other one thought about. Now that they heard each other, it was time to talk to the others. May had her lap top on her lap as Kenta stood up and began,

"Hey, everyone?" Both the other kids and the Digimon all turn their head to him as he added, "I have something to say."

"Say away, K-Dude!" Deemon said giving the thumbs up to Kenta. Kenta pointed a finger at him and was about to yell something back, but he caught himself. He took a deep breath and continue to say,

"It's about our current situation."

"Our current situation?" Nate asked back, titling his head to one side, "What do you mean by that?" May answered this question by saying,

"Well, we've been traveling around Gigabit Valley for over a week now. And still we haven't seen any other humans in this place."

"There can be!" Emily said, she was sounding a little scared at what may was saying, "We just have to keep on looking that's all!"

"I know this sound scary, but we're just being logical here!" May said, trying to claim Emily down a bit. Kenta nodded as he look back to the others and said,

"Me and May both agree that was should find a way out of Gigabit Valley." There was a long pause of silent as the other kids and the Digmon all stared at Kenta and May. Iris cross her arm and learning back she ask,

"Why?"

"Well," May began tapping on her laptop, "Think about what that crazy Digimon said back then. How he called us 'Chosen Children'?" Nate shuddered a bit, remembering how Kurokasaimon all tried up.

"Yeah I remember that," he finally said.

"We feel that Chosen Children means something more," Kenta said pulling out his Digi-vice and glancing down at the strange device.

"More important than finding our way back home and being with our families!" Emily yelled. She was standing up and everyone was looking at her. The kids were all silent for they all agreed with Emily thinking. Exploding this Digital World was fun and exciting, yet the temptation of being at home with a real family was still there. Having a mother to love and take care of you as well as a father to protect and respect. How could any of them not want to go back home after all that they have been through.

"Emily makes a really good point," Nate began, pulling his knees up to his chest, "Finding a way out of this world should be on tops of our lists."

"But what if that's not on the top of someone else list," Iris began scratching behind Lynxmon ear. "We are Chosen Children, so someone had to pick us and have a reason why they want us to come here." For a while, Jake was looking up at the clear dark sky. Stars were shining down on them, watching them at their campfire. Soon Jake fixed his goggles and looked at everyone.

"Can I say something?" he asked. They all kept quite, and Jake took this as a yes. He cross his legs on the ground and continue to say, "Being in this world is great! Going around place, fighting bad Digimon, and exploring mysteries. It's like a huge video game, only it's real! Add in the no responsibility from my mom, and it's great! However, I do miss thing back home. Eating junk food, playing games on the computer, and sleeping in a real bed. Aw man I miss sleeping in a real bed." For a short moment, the other kids began to think of what they miss back in their world. How tempting that was to them. Jake sigh, bring them back to the real word, as he added, "I have to agree with Iris, we were brought here for a reason. And that reason is not over yet. So we have to make a little sacrifice of going home for a while. Though we may not be going home any time soon, we are still all together and let's keep it that way." The only sound that could be heard was the cracking of the fire.

"Wow," Kenta began after a long pause, "That was really…deep of you Jake."

"Thanks," Jake said with a grin, "I have my moments every now and then."

"It looks like we're going head out of this valley then," Iris began wiping some dirt that was on her leg, "You two got anything to say?" She titled he head to both Emily and Nate. Emily patted Canarymon and said,

"If it's to help these super cool and nice, Digimon, then I'll wouldn't complain anymore."

"I just have one," Nate said holding up one finger, "We are NOT hiking up any mountains to get out of here! I don't have the right stuff for that!" Everyone laugh as Nate gave a little smile. May laughed as she patted her computer. Once the laughing stop, she then said,

"Nate does a have a good point. How are we…." Yet before she could finish, he computer made a loud PING sound. Everyone's eyes darted to her computer as it PING once more. Not know what to do, May slowly lift her computer to see what was going on. Her eyes widen as she saw what was on her screen. "I've….got an email!" she said slowly, still could not believe at what she saw.

"WHAT!" the other kids shouted, their eyes almost bursting out of their heads. Caterpillarmon turn to the stun looks over kids faces, the look at May.

"Is this a good thing?" she ask titling her head to one side.

"It's more strange than good," May began as she look at the glow of her screen, "Consider that I haven't had internet for so long."

"Who's it from?" Kenta asked, waiting to know more of this mysterious email. May quickly glace at the email, trying to find a name.

"It only give the address," she said after looking it over, "It' from smartsmoker39 ."

"Wait! Someone sent you an email through gmail?!" Jake blurted out.

"Never mind that, read it out loud!" Iris pointed out, waiting to know more. So May read the email out loud. This was what was written on the email:

Yo Kids,

I turn my back for one second, one little second in time, and you all blew up a factory/lab. What were you all thinking!? Anyway, you have my respects for stopping this Black Spot mess. Getting to the matter at hand, I am not sending this email to threaded you or any other crap like that. I'm your friend…kind of. It's about time I should help you. So you want to get out of the Valley, that I can help. Go Northeast for where you're at, Nate should have a compass in his bag, until you see a cave. Go through that cave, and you'll be out of Gigabit Valley in 10 minutes or so. We have big plans for you, I don't know what those plans are but they evolve all of you. Stick together with each other and your Digimon and we'll be in contact again.

-Good luck

"This person know a lot about us," Emily said when May had finished reading. Kenta cross his arms and glared at the email, as if the person who wrote the email was standing right in front of him.

"Sound fishy if you ask me," he said, not taking his eyes off May's computer. They all had to agree, this was very peculiar. How did this stranger know so much about these kids.

"It does sounds like he's trying to help us," Iris added poking at the fire with a stick.

"Or send us to a doom!" Nate quickly said, shaking.

"Well we'll soon see tomorrow," Jake said giving his famous grin.

"Good point," May began closing her lap top, "If anything goes wrong, we can always back track, right?"

Once the sun was up, the kids and their Digimon all set out for their journey to get out of Gigabit Valley. Though they all did went to bed late, they did not feel tried as they made their way to the cave. They were fallowing the direction that was on the email that the stranger as sent to them. Nate was leading the group, holding his compass in his hand. He was trying to lead the group to the right way as best his could. Sealmon was on Nate's shoulders as he gave a loud yawn and asked,

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet," Nate began glancing back at him, "And don't yawn. Don't you know yawning is…" Yet before he could finish he yawned loudly just like his partner. "Contagious," he finished with an embarrassed look on his face. Sealmon chuckled softly as he patted Nate on the back. As the others tried not to spread the yawning, Houndmon was looking a little down. His ears seem to be drooping more than usual, and he had a sad look on his face. He had a both his paws close to his chest, as if he was trying to hold himself back. Lynxmon saw this and closed one of her eyes and she said,

"Scared aren't you mutt." Houndmon quickly turn to her and yelled,

"First of all, don't call me Mutt!" Then his angry quickly went away as he continue to say in a soft tone, "And yeah. Aren't you?" Lynxmon was taken a bit aback by this response that the dog Digimon gave. She quickly open up her eye and turn her head, putting her paw behind her head, and said nothing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Emily asked, hearing the conversation. At first, the Digimon did not look at her. They seem to be a bit embarrassed about something, and they were not going to tell her. "Come on," she began with a smile, "We are all friends, you can tell us anything." Deemon was the one that made eye contact with her. He gave her a nervous fake smile and rub the back of his head.

"It just….well…." he began trying to keep his cool, "We've never really went outside the valley before."

"You mean you never left your home before in your life!" May said sound stunned. Caterpillarmon, who was on May's shoulders, nodded her head.

"We were all born here in this valley, so we know nothing about the outside world," the little worm Digimon began. "Even though we don't know all of Gigabit Valley, it's still home. So you can see why we bit scared." Iris sighed loudly before saying,

"So what?" All the Digimon looked at her, and for what she was saying it sounded like this was not a big deal.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?!" Deemon asked pointing a claw fingers at Iris.

"What I mean," Iris began looking up at the tree tops as they lightly sway in the wind, "That we are away from our home as well. We were scared at first too, then you guys help us out. Now it's our turn," She look down at all of them and gave them all her smirk as she added, "We're all stuck in this place together, let's make the best of it." The Digimon took in what Iris had said to them, and it was true. They were all stuck her together, so they must help each other out the best they can.

"Oh thank you Iris!" Canarymon said spreading her wings out and walking to Iris. "Thank you for you kind words. I think we all feel better about leaving out home now, thanks to you!" Iris quickly hold up her hand to stop Canarymon and said,

"Stop, Stop! I already get enough hugs from Sunshine over there! I don't need you to start as well!" She jab her finger at Emily who was giggling a little bit at the sight of her Digimon trying to hug Iris.

"Hey everyone, I think we're here," Kenta making them all stop. They all stood there and saw the cave in front of them. The cave look big enough to fit a large truck through with some space left over. Sunlight was shinning inside the cave a bit, but then it stop and left nothing but darkness the rest of the way. Jake took a deep breath and turn to all his friends.

"Ready everyone," he asked looking at both human and Digimon faces. Nate began to dig in his backpack as he said,

"Let me get some flashlight before we go in okay?" The kids and their Digimon wanted for Nate to find his flashlights. A smile appeared on his face as he pull out several flashlight from his bag. Yet, just as he pull out his flashlights, a voice from nowhere suddenly made them jump saying,

"Hey! You ain't aloud here!" The kids all looked around to see where the voice came from. Then all of a suddenly a second voice came out of nowhere saying,

"Yeah, yeah. Not aloud here at all!" The kids and their Digimon all turn around to see two ugly Digimon walking up to them with wicked grins on their faces. The two Digimon looked exactly the same. Their skin were a sickly green color, that look to be the color of something sick, and red Mohawk that look somewhat neat and white claws. They both had tiny yellow eyes and a big jaw with fangs sticking up. They both wore a light brown wooden color vest , brown belt and wooden color loincloth. In each of their hands were a big wooden club that looked ready to smash anything. There was only one different between the two ugly Digimon, and that was the bandana that was tried to their arm. The one on the right had a blue bandana while the other one had a red bandana. Iris raised an eyebrow as she stared at the Digimon that were in front of them.

"So…who are these freaks anyway?" she asked nodding her head to the ugly Digimon. Lynxmon groaned loudly as she sank forward.

"Great!" the cat Digimon began, being very sarcastic, "A pair of Goblimon, they're so annoying."

"And they smell too," Deemon added putting his hand over his nose, "Smells like they've been bathing in trash for a week or so!" The two Goblimon snicker at what the little dragon Digimon said. They were talking this more as a complaint than an insult.

"They sound like trouble," Nate began as he pull out his Digi-vice. He scan the two Digimon to get their data on them.

Name: Goblimon

Type: Ogre

Level: Child

Special Attacks: Goblin Ball, Goblin Stick

Info: Goblimon is a Digimon who loves to do bad things. The wicker the deed, the more they will do the deed. They have a sly and hard personality and take great pride in their Mohawks.

"Didn't you hear me!" the red bandana Goblimon yelled, whacking his club in his hand, "You ain't aloud here!"

"Yeah, Yeah!" the blue bandana Goblimon agreed, shaking his head, "Ain't aloud here!" The kids look at their Digimon, who were just as confused as they were. Emily clap her hands together and asked very politely,

"Why can't you let us go? We wouldn't do anything bad."

"Boss's orders," Red said shaking his finger at her.

"Yeah, Yeah! Boss's orders!" Blue agreed still nodding. They all listen as Red continue to say,

"The Boss use this cave to get in and out of Gigabit Valley. It's his short cut, and his shortcut only!"

"Yeah, Yeah! So get out of here before we make you!" Blue said twisting his club in his hands. These two ugly Digimon were blocking their way, and they did not seem like they will be moving soon. The kids have to figure out away to get pass these two henchmen Digimon.

"Look," Kenta began taking a step forward, "It's kind of important for us to get out of this valley. What is going to take to get you two to move out of our way?" Both Goblimon looked at each other, thinking about what to do. As soon as the thought came to their wicked minds, smirks appeared on their ugly little faces.

"5,000 Digi-dollars," Red began still smirking, "Each!"

"WHAT!?" Both the kids and their Digimon shouted. Sealmon jump down of Nate's shoulder and crawl over to the Goblimon saying,

"That's high way robbery! You can't charge us for going through a cave!" Yet the Goblimon were not paying any attention to him. They were too busy thinking about the money that they will be making off of this. Red was rubbing his chin, as he was trying to do the math, and saying,

"So there are 12 of them, and so 12 times 5,000 is….125,000 Digi-dollars?"

"Yeah, Yeah?" Blue said titling his head to one side. Math was not the best subject with Goblimon.

"I'm sorry," Canarymon began raising her shoulder, "But we can't pay that much money for you." The two Goblimon stop their thinking and glared at all of them.

"So you rather get wacked by out clubs that pay and easy toll?" Red said fingering his club.

"Yeah, Yeah! Easy toll!" Blue said excitedly, jumping a little bit. Caterpillarmon nodded her head and glared back at them saying,

"If it's against you two brainless Digimon, that we'll take you on and out quickly!" This little comment from the worm Digimon got the two Goblimon mad. Their faces turn an ugly red color as they began to swing their clubs in the air. The kids all held onto their Digi-vices tightly, for if there was going to be a fight they will be ready for the fight. The Goblimon were about to charge at them, when suddenly and loud voice from the cave called out saying,

"What the hell is going on over there!" Both Goblimon stop in their tracks and turn slowly to the cave.

"Boss!" They both said as their boss Digimon step out of the cave. The boss Digimon look a little bit like the two Goblimon, but a lot uglier. He had sliver untamed hair that went down his back and small cold blue eyes. Black horns with red stick were place on his head and his big jaw and many sharp teeth. He had black belt like wrist bands and loincloth, and in his hand was some kind of bone club with spikes place on the bone. In many ways, he was stronger than his two henchmen. Deemon shook his head and said,

"Figures that an Ogremon would be their boss." Wanting to know more about Ogremon, Jake pull out his Digi-vice to get more data on this new Digimon.

Name: Ogremon

Type: Ogre

Level: Adult

Special Attacks: Pummel Whack, Bone Club

Info: Ogremon is known as a bounty hunter Digimon. He goes around trying to find Digimon to join him with his hunts. He is quick to fight and has a bad temper.

"So tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Ogremon asked rubbing his head with his white claw.

"These jerks want to use your shortcut!" Red began point a thumb the kids and their Digimon. The kids all gave sour looks at Red for calling them 'jerks'.

"They do?" Ogremon said, sounding more confused that angry. He was not sure why they wanted to use his shortcut at all.

"Yeah, Yeah, but we told them they had to pay a toll to get through," Blue added rubbing his hands together. Ogremon chuckled a little bit at the work his henchmen were doing. He straighten up and said,

"Good, get their money and we'll be good." The Goblimon both look at each other with nervous looks on their faces.

"You see," Red continue to say looking away a bit, "They refused to pay the toll."

"WHAT!" Ogremon shouted raising both his arms in the air. Emily put up her hands, trying to claim down this boss Digimon, and said,

"It's not that we don't wait to pay, it's that we don't…." She could not finish what she wanted to say, for Ogremon came and knocked Emily out of the way. Emily flounder her arms and was about to hit the ground when Canarymon catch her. Jake had his fist up and was about to take on Ogremon himself. Ogremon was pointing his bone club at all of them saying,

"If you don't pay the toll, then you get a whack with my club! So cough up the money!"

"Hell no!" Iris called out making Ogremon turn his head to her. Her and Kenta was standing side by side with each other. Kenta having his hands in his pocket and Iris arms were crossed, but they both had their Digi-vices ready. Houndmon and Lynxmon stood in front of them, their fur on edge and growling a bit.

"What did you say?" Ogremon said slowly and he treaded over to them.

"You," Kenta began pulling out his Digi-vice, "Are a bully. For you knocked over one of our friends because you're greedy!" The grip on Ogremon's club tighten as he tower in front of them.

"Aw, what do you know!" Ogremon yelled as he began to swing his club down at them. Just as he did, both Kenta and Iris Digi-vice began to glow, and their Digimon began to change to their next level.

"_HOUNDMON DIGIVOLE TO…LUPUSMON!"_

_ "LYNXMON DIGIVOLE TO…SPINXMON!" _Ogremon stumble back a little bit, for the wolf Digimon and the tiger Digimon were a lot bigger than him. The two Goblimon Digimon were shaking from head to toe at the two Adult Digimon the stood in front of them.

"Um…Boss?" Red said, sounding really scared now, "What do we do?"

"Yeah, yeah? What do we do?" Blue said biting his nails. For a moment, Ogremon was awestruck by the two Digimon, but then he shock out of it. He turn his head and yelled at his henchmen saying,

"Don't get all afraid of them! This just mean that there is more of them to whack!" Spinxmon scoff at Ogremon answer, for she could see his legs shaking too. Lupusmon roll his eyes for he knew that Ogremon was just acting brave. Trying to fallow his action, Ogremon charged at the wolf and tiger Digimon. However, Lupusmon and Spinxmon were too fast and strong for Ogremon.

"Moon Beam!"

"Fist of Anubis!" The two attack came together and crash into Ogremon sending him flying into the mountain side. The sound of rocks falling could be heard from everywhere and dust fill the air. As the dust began to clear, both Goblimon jaws drop as they saw their boss laying in the ruble, eyes rolled back and barely moving. As the two Goblimon dash over to their boss, Lupusmon and Spinxmon changed back to their normal forms.

"Boss! Boss! Are you okay?" Red asked shaking Ogremon a bit.

"Yeah, Yeah! Are you okay?" Blue asked as well, holding Ogremon bone club that his boss drop. At first Ogremon did not say anything. Then he cough a few times saying,

"Easy….squeeze….lemon….peasy…." Both Goblimon looked at each other then at their boss. They quickly grab both his arms and legs and began to run away while carrying him.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Red shouted to the kids and their Digimon.

"Yeah, Yeah! Haven't seen the last of us!" Blue quickly added. As soon at the gang of ogres were gone, Emily came dashing up to Iris and gave her a bone crashing hug. A disgusted look appeared on Iris's face as Emily was hugging her.

"Thanks for standing up for me back there. I knew you always care about other!" Emily said rubbing her check against Iris check.

"Somebody get me a crowbar!" Iris yelled trying to break free. Jake came up to Kenta and lightly punch him on the arm saying,

"That was a pretty cool and noble thing back there." Kenta look the other way and said,

"Whatever, he was getting on my nerves anyway." Yet there was a hit of a smile on his face when he said that. May watch as the Jake, Kenta, Emily and Iris were being themselves. She touch her laptop bag and said softly to herself,

"I wonder if this is going to happen a lot while we are on this new journey?" Nate over heard this and pointed his already lit flash light into the cave saying,

"We'll see after we get through this cave." Once Emily finally let go of Iris, the kids and their Digimon began their new journey outside of Gigabit Valley.

"Wow that's sun's bright!" Deemon said putting a hand over his eyes to block the sun. The kids and their Digimon were now walking out of the cave that lead out of Gigabit Valley. The other side of the valley did not look any different than the inside the valley. They were still in some kind of forest area, but now a yellow dirt path was in front leading them somewhere. Sealmon patted his paws on the dirt path and asked,

"Shall we fallow the yellow dirt road?"

"That would seem to be the best thing we can do," May said looking at where the dirt road lead.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Jake said jumping a bit in the air. He was excited for the next leg of their adventure was about to start. Everyone could tell how excited Jake was so they began to fallow him. No sooner did they take their first step, when someone called out to them saying,

"Hey!" They all looked up to see a pink bird flying down to them with a bag on her arm. Kenta raised an eyebrow as Biyomon landed in front of them.

"Wow…that is a very pink bird," he said to Houndmon, who nodded.

"But you have to admit, she is pretty cute!" Emily quickly said, with a grin on her face. Biyomon began to dig in her bag as she said,

"Good thing I caught you know, otherwise I'll be flying till dusk to find all of you."

"What…do you mean?" Nate said slowly as Biyomon pull out a thick envelope. She walk over to Jake and handed him the envelope saying,

"I have a package for all of you that match all your descriptions. Don't ask me who, I just got the package and a note to deliver it to all of you. Okay, take care." A with that, the pink bird flew up and away from all of them. Everyone gathered around Jake and the envelope that was in his hands. Iris looked at package, then at Jake.

"What are you waiting for, open it!" she said, waiting to know what was in as much as everyone else. Jake slowly tore open the envelope to see what was inside. There were just two things inside the envelope; note and a huge pile of Digi-dollars. Everyone eyes widen as they stared at the huge pile of sliver bills. None of them have seen so much money before, even more that that con artist Digimon had gave them. Shaking himself out, Jake open the note to see what the note said. The note read:

Yo kids, Again,

Look…I'm sorry for the little ordeal I put you through. How was I suppose to know that Ogremon was using that as his shortcut and his lackeys were protecting it. Damn! Did my lab partner yell at me for doing that. And Digimon say I have a bad month! But I am kind of proud of you guys too. It kind of shows how much you've all grown in the short time you've been here. So here something for your troubles. Don't go blowing all the money off on something stupid, trust me I've done that! Fallow this path until we think of something. You'll hear from us again. Take care.

-A friend

The kids all started at the money and note that were in Jake's hands. They were happy to have their own money to do whatever they want. Yet at the same time it was very peculiar, for someone, somewhere knows about them. Could they be watching them right now? May took the note that was in Jake's hand and read it once more. Then she turn to her friends and said very seriously,

"This journey has suddenly become very mysterious all of sudden."

**_Next Time on Digimon Fighters! _**

**Jake: Oh man! I keep forgetting we our money is worthless here!**

**May: What about the money we got for that 'friend' of ours? **

**Jake: I kind of lost it. **

**Emily: Oh Jake! **

**Nate: Looks like we're going to be washing dishes now! **

**Stranger: *Place money on the table* Keep the change. **

**Kenta: Thanks, um Sir. **

**Stranger: No problem kids. I know how are it can be when someone lose money. **

**Iris: How did you know we are kids and not Digimon? **

**Stranger: Crap! *runs out* **

**Deemon: Stop! We just want to talk! **

**Houndmon: Who are these guys? **

**Sealmon: They look super strong too! **

**Canarymon: Watch out! **

**Next time: The Crown Jewel and His Diamonds **

**Jake: D...Deemon...wake up buddy! **


	13. The Crown Jewel and His Diamonds

**Hey everyone! We are up to thirdteen chapters! Lucky 13! Oh yeah! This is one of my favorite chapters the I wrote. Mostly because of these bad Digimon here. And when I mean bad, I mean REAL bad. Like super villain bad! How I design them was pretty cool to. Like something for a Tim Burton movie (that's what someone said). So how will the our hero survive? Well it's all thanks to...*put hand over mouth* Ops, almost gave it away. Enjoy and review. **

Chapter Thirteen The Crown Jewel and His Diamonds

The cave walls and ceiling were all a dark tan color as they stretch deeper within the place. On the walls were torches lighting up the place, showing the many pathways that could be taken. The ground was fill with footsteps of all different kinds, some had claw feet and others had web toes that imprinted on the ground. This was obviously a base of some kind, but who or what was running this place. Inside the center of the cave there was a room, and in that room were three of the strongest Digimon of this base. Each one of them were doing their own relaxing hobby to past the time. On one side of the room, and female Digimon was admiring herself in a full body mirror. Her skin was perfectly tan all over her body, however there were three black strips going across each of her cheeks of her face, just like a tiger. Her long, rose red color hair was pull into a pony tail and nearly touch her shoulders. She playfully flip her hair to one side to the other, giggling at herself as she look in the mirror at her hair style. Her nail were a dark green color like a plant, but long like claws of a jungle cat. Her eyes were a yellowish orange color of a cat, staring endlessly at her image. She wore a light orange shirt that only came down half way, a dark green vest with some kind of flower on the back, dark green skirt and sandals. To top things off, she had huge plant like fairy wings resting on her back. She giggled loudly as she hover a bit in the air. She spin around in midair, laughing and admiring her own image. Not far away from the flower Digimon, another strong Digimon was playing cards by himself. His skin was a faded light blue color, and his short thin crimson hair was all a mess, and his green tricky eyes were full of mischief. Resting on top of his untamed hair was a black top hat that had a skull smirking at the Digimon who dare stand in front of its master. He wore a dirty white dress shirt, a black vest and pants that seen better days, and a chain around his waist. On both his hands he wore white fingerless gloves, and on each glove there was a marking of a suit, a spade on his right hand and a club on his left. Black boots where on his feet and they too had suit on them as well, the right boot had a heart and the left one had a diamond. All he was doing was playing with cards on the table. The sound of him shuffle the cards in all kind different ways echo in the room. He shuffle the cards to one and to the other on the table, above his head, and behind his back. In a far off corner, sitting by himself, was the most powerful Digimon in this room or, in fact, anywhere in the area. His skin was whiter than bone and he demon eyes were as scarlet color. He was bald on top of his head, which made him look more like a skull. He wore a black shirt with white stiches cist crossing all over, black fish net were on both his arm coming from his elbow to his wrist, on his left arm was a faded brown piece of armor with a scare coming cross the middle of it, demon wings on the back of his shirt, leather pants, and black boots with small spikes poking out. He was leaning in his chair reading an old book that was called, "The Grand Adventures of Omnimon". His eyes slowly move on the page as he read, and when he was finished reading he turn the page and start again. Each one of them were deep into what they were doing. That is, until it happen. Sitting at the end of the room was the same radio that the little demon Digimon had in his lab/factory. Static began to come out of the old fashion radio, but then it suddenly stop. The Dark Master, the same Dark Master that spoke with Kurokasaimon before he went after the kids and their Digimon, spoke to the three of them.

"Tigerlilymon!" he began to yell, and their plant girl Digimon stop playing his her hair and glace over to the radio. "Trickstermon!" The card playing Digimon stop as an evil grin pop on his face. "Painmon!" The last Digmon merely close his book and set it down near him. "Come and report to your master!" The three of them all came to the radio at their own pace, but ended together. They all go down on one knee, bow, and said all together,

"We hear and obey, our Dark Master!" There was a moment of silent before the Dark Master said,

"You may all rise." The three Digimon did, and waited for their master to say something else. There was another long pause, until the Dark Master spoke again saying,

"Now that you're all here, I have some….news to talk to you all about." Trickstermon could not help himself. He crack a grin and began to chuckle in a high pitch way and said,

"Are we finally going to get some ping pong tables here in our base!"

"Or are the Digimon we 'brought' with us finally going to make that spa that we so need right now!" Tigerlilymon added, her voice was high and almost cute sounding, as she raised her finger and look at her faded claws. The Dark Master did not say anything, but his breathing could be hear out of the radio. He was trying greatly not to lose his temper at the answers that his followers.

"As humorous that those answers are," the Master began to say slowly, "That is not the news I am talking about." Trickstermon glanced at Tigerlilymon and raised his shoulders, and all she could do with give him a confused look. Painmon, on the other hand, was starting at the radio with no emotion on his face showing whatsoever. "Tell me," the Dark Master said, he was sounding tired for some reason, "Do you know of the Legend of The Chosen Children?"

"There's a Legend about that kind of stuff?" Tricketermon once again joked. Tigerlilymon giggles lightly and Painmon remained emotionless. Tigerlilymon quickly cough to stop her giggling, for she felt the anger of her Dark Master coming out of the radio.

"Master please," she said extending her arms out like there was a care in the world, "The Legend of the Chosen Children is just a myth. The only Digimon who believe in that myth are stupid Viruses."

"You honestly don't believe in this legend do you?" the Dark Master question back. Both Trickstermon and Tigerlilymon nodded their head. This kind of Legend did sound too made up to be real.

"FOOLS!" the Dark Master screamed out. The power of the Master voice was so strong that the walls of the cave began to shake a bit. Both Tricketermon and Tigerlilymon backed away a few feet from the radio, but Painmon still remained still. "My worst fears have come true! For the Chosen Children are real! Just ask Kurokasaimon!" It was Painmon's turn to talk now. Without even breaking eye contact with the radio, he said in a deep monotonic voice,

"Kurokasaimon. A very intelligent and passionate Digimon. However his lust for power and respect makes him a hard Digimon to work with." Tricketermon licked his lips and nodded his head.

"Yeah, yeah," he began to say, not joking this time, "He was the one in charge of all your radio signals back in that area."

"That is correct my playful trickster," the Dark Master said, sounding like they were now on the same page, "And I knew he was going to double cross me with his Black Spots!"

"How did you know he was going to double cross you Master?" Tricketermon asked titling his top hat back a bit.

"I have eyes everywhere, remember that," the Master said so coolly that the playfully trickster Digimon shudder a little big. "I saw his factory that he had under the tower. I saw how he created his Black Spots that control many Digimon to his will. And, I saw him capture the Chosen Children."

"So he has them!" Tigerlillymon said, flicking her hair to the air, "We have nothing to fear anymore."

"No," the Master said in such a low voice that the three of them could hardly hear him, "The Chosen Children fought back and escape. Then they defeated Kurokasaimon, even though he was able to Digi-vole to the next level." Tricketermon mouth open up a little bit, but no words came out. He took off his top hat and bow his head a little bit.

"These Chosen Children," he began putting his hat back on, "Must be amazingly strong!"

"That may be true, but they are no match for my Crown Jewel of my army, Painmon!" the Dark Master said with great pride, "And his Diamonds are strong as well." Both Tigerlilymon and Tricketermon smirk and snickered at the comment their master had made. They all knew it was true, that they were the strongest Digimon in the Dark Master Army. "With this news that we have, I want you three to do two things," the Master continued. Suddenly there came some humming does from the room. The Crown Jewel and his Diamonds all turn and saw the printer printing out something for them. "This is a picture of what the Chosen Children look like." The three of them all marched over to look at the picture that their Master had printed off for them. They started at the image of Jake, his friends and their Digimon, all getting ready for action. Tigerlillymon stuck out her tongue and made an ugly face as she look at the picture. She pointed at Iris and said,

"These are the Chosen Children that are so feared? They look kind of….chucky and kind of short looking. I was imaging them being, I don't know, more warriors like. They are of legend correct, even though they look pretty ugly looking?"

"Why are those Digimon with them!" Tricketermon yelled pointing at Sealmon. "Those Digimon have lowered themselves to these creatures level! How sickening! They need to be taught a lesson!" He slice his thumb across his neck, in order to get his master threw. Painmon was still silent as the others were making their comments. He slowly picked up the picture and raise it to his eye level. He spend a good amount of time staring at each one of the kids and their Digimon who were they partners. No emotion seem to pop in his face as he study the picture. Then he slowly flip the page around to the back and saw numbers writer on the backside of the picture.

"So you want us to meet up with the Chosen Children at these coordinates?" he finally said, tipping the paper down a bit.

"And kill them right!" Tricketermon quickly added with glee as he pull out a card, the edges shine like a sharp blade.

"I want you to meet them, but not kill them," the Dark Master said calmly. This made both Tigerlillymon and Tricketermon look at each other once more. "I want you three to teach them the meaning of fear. The fear that can been show only through this army! Make them realize that this is no friendly game. This….is…..war!" Tricketermon grin so wide that all his faded white teeth could be seen, Tigerlillymon hover a bit as she smirk as well, giggling with delight, and even Painmon show a little excitement on his face for there was a small smile. These three Digimon were the best of the best, and they are going to show that to the Chosen Children. Tigerlillymon landed back down on the ground, flip her hair back, and asked,

"Okay, I get the part where we show the Chosen Children we mean busy. But what is the second part you want us to do, Master?"

"That is where I came in Simpletons!" said a low, robot, slightly annoying voice said behind them. Both Tigerlillymon and Tricketermon groaned loudly and they roll their eyes. Painmon seem to not care, but inside his eyes there seem to be a bit an annoyed looked within them. They knew who the Digimon that was calling the 'simpletons' was. The Crown Jewel and his Diamonds turn around to see a robotic Digimon standing in front of them. This robotic Digimon iron gray glove hands and boots that were connect to thing metal limbs, his chest was a square steel color and around his waist was a black belt with an "L" belt buckle. He did not have a head, but in place of it was a huge looking brain. The pink brain was in a glass dome that was place on top of the Digimon shoulder's, and was fill with some kind of liquid for there were bubbles on in the glass dome as well. The face of this Digmon was the strangest thing of all, for it had two small round lights, that had a black back ground, and could change color depending on the mood the Digimon was in, and a square light, with a black back ground like the eyes, that acted like the mouth for the Digimon to speak and could change color as well. Though this Digimon did look evil, it look evil in an weak way. In one of his robotic hands, there was a long brown case that was just as tall of as him. His moth flash a green grin at all of them as he place the case on the nearby table.

"All great!" Tigerlillymon whispered to Trickstermon, "Lobemon is back again!"

"I know!" Tricketermon whispered back, "Is he going to go on and all again on how great his mind is and how amazing his project 'Undead' is!?"

"Hey!" Lobemon yelled, eyes turning red, as he pointed a gray finger at them, "First of all, don't mock my wonderful and brilliant mind! I'm way smarter than any of you!" He snickered at his own remark, but the other just roll their eyes. "And second, my project Undead will be the crowning of this army! Digimon far and wide will tremble at the might that project Undead has! Tremble I tell you!" With that, he raise his arms in the air and began to cackle like the mad scientist that he is. The rest of them, were not impress by his speech. They have heard did so many times, that it had grown dull. Tricketermon swirl his finger in the air near his head and cross his eyes, show how nuts Lobemon was. Tigerlillymon put a hand on her mouth to stop her giggling, and Painmon just glace down at them. The Dark Master sigh loudly and said to Lobemon,

"Lobemon….get to the reason why I brought you here!" Lobemon quickly stop his laughing and bow a lot to the radio.

"My apologies, my great and powerful Dark Master," Lobemon began to say, sucking up to his Master like always. "You know I can't keep my genius mind from showing off now and then." There was a long pause, and Lobemon took that as a yes. So he march over to the case and began to click open the locks while continuing to say,

"Now, as you are well know from the Legend that the Chosen Children have the power to Digi-vole Digimon. This will be a huge problem for us! For unlike my genius mind, there is a point to how far we can go to get stronger. But these Chosen Children can Digi-vole Digimon to our level, maybe even beyond! What does this all mean? How can we stop them? What amazing, genius invention have you come up with Lobemon? Well I'll show you! Behold!" With that he pull out a black metal rob that was almost 5 feet long, 4 inches thick, a sharp rigged point at one end, and a red light that was off for now. "The Black Spear!" He raise the Black Spear into the air, as if it was the most scarcity thing in the world. For a long time, Painmon and the other just stared at the strange invention. After a while, Tigerlillymon raise a finger and asked,

"So what does…."

"Quite!" Lobemon quickly said, his eyes trying a blue color as she started at her, "We're still Beholding it!" Tigerlillymon raise an eyebrow and look at her partner with a crazed look on her face for what Lobemon had said. "And…now you can ask your question," Lobemon ended lowering the Black Spear down.

"O…kay….," she began to say once more, "What does it do?"

"So glad you asked," the brain Digimon said, with a smile formed on his screen as he rolled the Spear in his stubbly little hands, "Since the Chosen Children have the power to have Digimon Digi-vole, then my Black Spear can Block the Digi-vole process!" Eyes widen as the ability to stop the Chosen Children Digi-vole raced to their heads. "When this spear is place in the ground, it creates a powerful blocking field that stretches for five miles in an area! And I know what your thinking, if the Black Spear is in the ground then they can pull out right? WRONG! If anyone tries to pull the Black Spare out, 10,000 volts of electricity will shock them to think twice about messing with me….I mean us!"

"And that is the second thing I want you three to do," the Dark Mater began to say, a sound of glee was in his voice, "Is to test Lobemon's invention. If this invention of his works properly, then I will have him mass-produce thousands of them and spread them all over my army. That way, if we face Digimon who can Digi-vole, then we can surprise them with our new weapon." As Tigerlillymon and Tricketermon both crackled and gave each other high fives, Painmon reached over and pluck the Black Spear out of Lobemon skinny robotic hand.

"Then let us not waste time," Painmon said as he marched out of the base. Tigerlillymon smirk as she hovers out of them room behind Painmon. Tricksterrmon was the last to leave, but before he join the others, the playful trickster Digimon slap Lobemon hard on the back, making him nearly fall over and waving his arms in front of him, and quickly said,

"Nice work, Snowglobemon!"

"It's Lobemon, you Simpleton!" the robot Digimon yelled tripping over the place and trying not to fall face forward. The kids and their Digimon were about to face their most hardest challenged so far. Can they beat the Crown Jewel and his Diamonds?

It has been several days since the kids and their Digimon all left Gigabit Valley. Things have been rather peaceful for them these past few days. Not one Digimon try to kill them, nor try to con them out of their Digi-vices. Even though this was a nice change, it felt kind of dull not fighting evil Digimon. However, they still kept on going and on times thinking about the stranger who was helping them. Who was he and why was he helping them out? These were the question that the kids thought as they came to a restaurant. This quite little diner looked to be made my humans, but as the kids fully aware that in the Digital World nothing is what it seems. The diner was run and own by an egg shield Digimon. The Digimon kept inside his egg all the time and the only thing that was out was he green dinosaur like feet. His beady golden eyes watch the children carefully as they ate their food. Jake was sitting in one of the red booths that were looking out on the lake that was outside. He had saw that ice cream was on the menu, so how could he pass having something he have not had for such a long time. Jake was devouring the chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and mint chocolate chip ice cream with whip cream and rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top and getting it all over his face and the table. He did not care how messy he was getting, only that he was enjoy the sweet taste of the ice cream. As he was shoving another spoonful of ice cream in his mouth, he heard someone giggling. He put down his spoon and notice Emily for the first time. She was staring at Jake and was giggling the whole time. She was giggling at the sticky mess that was all over Jake's face. Jake titled his head to one side and asked,

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry Jake, but there's something on your face," Emily answered point at Jake and still giggling. Jake knew he had SOME ice cream on his face, but not really how much was on his face, so he flash famous grin and went along with what Emily was saying.

"Really," Jake asked, sounding somewhat shocked as he looked around, "Where?" With that, Emily bent forward and wipe a little ice cream off Jake's nose.

"Right there," she answered licking the ice cream off her finger. Pink began to show on the patches where ice cream did not cover. His blushing all of sudden made him feel weird, so he looked away. Yet, he did glace at Emily who was wiping up more ice cream from Jake's bow and licking it off her finger. Jake grin as he face blushed more. In the both next to them, Iris was drawing pictures on her paper napkin. She was 'borrowing' a pen that Nate had and was drawing whatever she was thinking about. She was a pretty good at drawing pictures for she drew Lynxmon perfectly, Wizardmon and was wondering how he was doing, and finally and scowling looking Kenta. This last picture, the one of Kenta, made him look like the loner that he thought he was. She smirk at her artwork, for she was pretty proud of what she had done, and glace up a bit. She lick the corner of her mouth as she saw a large mouthwatering chocolate cake with creamy dark chocolate that added another inch to the cake. Iris licked her lips once more as she reached out to grab the plate that the cake was resting on. She was about an inch away from the cake, when someone snatch the cake before her. She glared at whoever stole her piece of cake, until she saw Kenta with the cake in front of him. He too was licking his lips as he raised his fork to slice the delicious piece of mouthwatering cake. He was about to slice the cake, when he look up to see Iris her arms cross and looking away at the kitchen of the diner. For a spilt second, Kenta took no notice of this. Then he realized that Iris wanted this cake just as much as he did. With that in mind, Kenta sigh loudly and push the cake, with a fork next to it, to Iris. Iris face lite up with a smile as she grab the fork and slice a piece of cake. She raise the piece of cake up to her mouth, when she notice Kenta's expression. He too had cross his arms and now looking out the window. He was trying to act all cool looking, but Iris could see pass that. She put down her fork and snap her fingers to get Kenta attention. Kenta glace over then moved his head to face Iris who had another fork in her hand. Kenta gave a weak smile as he took the other fork. The two of them shared the mouthwatering chocolate piece together. As the two of the were sharing the cake, May was busy typing away on her laptop in the booth next to them. He laptop rested near the edge of the counter top as her fingers quickly dance on the keyboard. Every now and then she lift up her glass of water and took a sip of form the straw that was resting in the glass. She place the glass of water down and continue with her work on her lap top. Nate, who was sitting across of her, place his fork and knife down on his finish plate of salad.

"I don't know about you, but it's good to have a salad every now and then," Nate said wiping some of the salad dressing off his mouth. May's eyes never left the screen of her laptop as she said,

"Yeah." Nate tap the edge of the table, and look up at the ceiling. Hearing the only sound of tapping on the keyboard was starting to get to him.

"So…what are you typing there?" May paid no attention to Nate, for her focus was on what she was typing.

"May?" Nate asked again trying to be polite, but again she was not listening to him at all. "Hello, May?" Nate leaned over the table and wave his hand front of her, trying to get her attention. Yet May was still in her own little world that was her computer. Nate sigh loudly and he sunk back into his chair. He wanted May to say something to him, but it was impossible because of her computer. The egg shell Digimon came up to their table and asked, in a busy and a little rude tone,

"You done? Can I take your plates?" Nate nodded and the egg shell Digimon started to grab their plates, with his big dinosaur feet, and balance them on top of his egg shell. As the egg shell Digimon made its way back to the kitchen, he accidently bump into May's laptop. The laptop slide on the table and stated to fall on the ground. May's eyes widen and she put her put her hands over her mouth and saying,

"No! My laptop!" Without even thinking, Nate jump out of his seat and dove for the laptop. He slide on the somewhat clean floor and catch the laptop just in time! May sigh in relief and Nate stood up, cover with some dirt, and put the laptop back on the table. She then slide out of her seat and gave Nate a hug saying,

"Nate! That was so kind of you for saving my laptop! If my laptop was destroyed, I…..I don't know what to do! Thank you so much." She squeezed him a little tighter and he blushed a little more.

"It was nothing," Nate said loudly as his voice cracked in so many ways. He rub his nose as he smile at May, who had lighten up on the hug. The Digimon were all sitting at the counter of the little diner. They were watching Emily help Jake wiping off the ice cream off his face, Kenta and Iris finishing their cake, and May pulling away from Nate who was still blushing.

"Aw!" Canarymon began clapping her wing hands together, "Don't they all look cute together!"

"Yeah, it's a little strange though," Lynxmon said, sitting on one of the stools and waving her tail around a bit, "Who would have expected that these creatures, who never meet each other before, could get along? Strange, but sweet at the same time." Deemon cross his arms as she spun around his stool. He look at all the kids, with a grin forming on his face, and began to sing,

"I can see what happening!"

"What?" Houndmon asked titling his head to one side.

"And they all don't have a clue!" he continue to sing swing his hands to the kids.

"Who?" Sealmon questioned making a confused face.

"And here's the point I'm trying to make, there's something going on here!"

"Deemon where is this going?" Caterpillarmon asked still wondering about Deemon's singing.

"There's a sweet smell in the air," Deemon continue to sing, wiggling his fingers, "Music can be heard! And this only means one thing…."

"Your check is here to be paid!" the eggshell Digimon sang right behind Deemon. Deemon and the other Digimon jump as the eggshell Digimon slide the check off the top of his shell and onto the counter top.

"Um…okay," Canarymon said slowly, trying to claim herself down after the sudden appearance of the eggshell Digimon. She turn to the kids and continue to say, "Emily! I think it's time to pay the bill!"

"Be right there!" Emily called back as she toss the napkin she was using to wipe Jake's face off to the side. The kids all rose from their seats and join their Digimon to pay the bill.

"So," Iris began putting her hands on her hips, "What'd we own you for the meals?" The eggshell Digimon glace his beady little eyes to the bill and said quickly,

"Five hundred and sixty two Digi-dollars plus 15% tip." Kenta raise an eyebrow at the price that was giving and asked,

"Isn't that a lot of money?"

"Isn't there a lot to feed!?" the owner quickly answered back at Kenta question. Kenta cross his arms, but kept his eyes one the owner.

"I guess it was worth it," May explained, "After all we haven't had a good meal in a long time." They all nodded and agreed with her, it had been a long time since they had a good meal. "Now pay the Digimon Jake." Jake nodded and dig in his pocket for the money. A few second passed as everyone started at Jake who was still digging around in his pocket. Jake suck in his lower lip, as he began to check his other pockets. After he checked all his pockets, front and back, he looked at his friends and said,

"I can't find the money!"

"WHAT!" the other kids and their Digimon shouted. The eggshell Digimon began to raise and eye at what he was hearing.

"Where was the last place you had it!" Nate asked, he was sweating a bit as he was fidgeting with his fingers. Jake close his eyes and thought for a moment, he was trying to picture where he had the money last.

"I remember having it when we were at that bath house a few days ago," he began as he started to remember. They had found a bath house not too long ago, and the kids were all too happy to go in and wash away the dirt off their bodies. "I remember playing for our stay, and putting on my shoes and…." He suddenly stop as he remember something. His eyes suddenly burst open and he slap his head with both hands yelling, "STUPID! I left the money on the desk after I put my shoes on! STUPID! STUPID!" There was a chime from the door, and someone came into the diner. The kids all gave Jake a surprised and dirty look at him. How could he forget the money? It was all they had that that stranger have to them. And now it was gone. Jake was continuing to hit himself on the head. He felt bad and his friends had every right to be mad at him. The owner, whose eyes began to shake, heard all of this. The egg shell Digimon began to yell at the kids, making them look at him, saying,

"If you creatures can't pay five hundred and sixty two Digi-dollars plus 15% tip, then I am going to make you all wash dishes for the rest of your li…." A large stack of sliver bill was slap down on the table. The person who put down the money was in a brown over coat that came down all the way to his big furry cat like feet, a large fedora brown hat cover his whole head so his face was in the shadows, and coming out of his coat was a thin gray tail with a red flame on the end.

"This should cover everything," he said is smooth, yet smoky voice. The kids and their Digimon all stared at this stranger, as he put his hands in his coat pockets. The eggshell Digimon eyes smile as he took the money with his big dinosaur feet.

"Thank you very much!" he said so kindly, as if he was a new person altogether, "Can I get you anything else?" The stranger pull out a packets of cigarettes and shoved one out for himself. He then place it in his mouth and his tail came in front of him and lite the cigarette. He puff on it a few times, keeping the ember glow, and smoke came out of his mouth. The kids began to cough a bit as the stranger tail move away and the glow of the flame was still on the cigarette. He move the cigarette away from his mouth, blew out smoke to the ground, and said,

"I have a pickup for a Mr. X-mon."

"Right away Sir! Right away!" the owner said cheerfully, as if he was going to get another big stack of money. He then went back to the kitchen, leaving the kids with this smoking stranger. Emily wave her hand across her face, to get to smoke away from her, and said,

"Thank *cough* for what you did *cough* back there *cough* *cough*." The smoking stranger took in a deep puff and blew out smoke to the ground.

"Not at all, not at all," he said after a moment, "I had extra money for you kids and it's the least I can do." Iris put her hand over her mouth and said in a muffled voice,

"Hey! Don't you know smoking kills!"

"Damnit! Don't get me started with this crap!" the smoking stranger yelled, holding up his index finger up in the air. The kids and their Digimon all backed away from the smoking stranger slowly. He was losing his temper, so they did not know what was going to happen next. He notice this and quickly claim down. He grab and empty bow that was nearby him and pull it closer to him saying, "Sorry about that. I get into a lot of arguments with my friend. If you don't like my smoking here, I'll put it out for you kids." He rub out his cigarette in the bow and the smell of smoke slowly die away. Kenta too his fingers away from his nose and gaze at the smoking stranger.

"That's…very considerate of you. Even though we never meet you before," he said scratching the side of his cheek. The smoking stranger shrugged his shoulders, as if this was no big deal. Jake sigh deeply as he look down at the ground.

"It's cool that you pay for our meal," he began sound sad, "But I still feel like an idiot for leaving that money there!" He then began hitting himself on the head, and calling himself an idiot over and over again. The kids were angry with Jake, but they saw how sorry he was about what had happen. They all knew that Jake had that leader quality within, and he show little leadership when they were trying to pay the bill. They forgave Jake, but Jake could not forgive himself. Suddenly, someone grab Jake's hand as he about to hit himself on the head again. Jake eye widen as he saw the smoking stranger have a hold of his arm. He held Jake's hand for a long time, but then he finally spoke saying,

"Never let yourself or anyone else call you an idiot." He let go of Jake's arm, and it flop down to his side. "Only real idiots call themselves idiots," the smoking stranger continue to say. Not only Jake, but the other kids and their Digimon all started at the smoking stranger as he was giving this little speech. "Also, don't get so down because you made a mistake. He's a little secret for you: We all make mistakes. Big ones and small ones, we all make en, and we all learn from them. That's what makes us human." Jake grin at the smoking stranger, and he did not felt guilty about what he just did. This stranger was right, he made a mistake and he had learn from that mistake. He then felt someone slap him on the back, and saw that it was his partner Deemon.

"I hate to see you like that bud!" the flightless dragon said to his partner. Jake rub Deemon's shiny head, grinning all the way. Then something came to them. Nate snap his finger suddenly and pointed at the smoking stranger and said,

"Forgive me for saying, but how did you know we were kids?" The smoking stranger stood there for a moment. Even though his eyes were in the shadows, the kids knew they were looking around nervously.

"And about that," May began, walking slowly up to the smoking stranger and looking him over carefully, "You call us humans. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe you're the first Digimon to call us humans ever since we got to the Digital World!" He was now shaking as all eyes were on him.

"Son of a Bitch! They're on to me!" he said under his breath.

"What was that? We didn't quite here that?" Iris said, cross her arms and moving on the smoking stranger. The smoking stranger had to think fast as he was being back to the counter top. He held up his hands in defense and began to say in a bit of a crack voice,

"I know there is a good….reason that I know so much about you all."

"Like what?" Kenta asked, he was curious about him like the rest of them. The smoking stranger open his mouth, but no word came out. He was up against the wall, and had nothing to say. The kids were about to struck again on the smoking stranger, when the eggshell Digimon came back. He was balancing three brown bags on his head, saying in his polite voice,

"Your order is ready!" This was the smoking stranger's chance! Quickly, he grab all three back and yell,

"But now is not the time!" And with that he bolted out of the diner at full speed. Only leaving behind the sound of the bell of the door ringing in the air.

"After him!" Jake shouted point at the door. With that the kids and their Digimon all dash after the stranger and leaving the diner behind. They had to fine this smoking stranger. He knew something and they wanted to find out what!

Dirt was flying behind them as the kids and their Dgimon all ran. They were on the tail of the smoking stranger, when he mysteriously disappeared. Caterpillarmon was on May's shoulder and was looking all over the place.

"Wow! For someone who probably smokes a lot, he sure is fast!" she said turning her head forward to see what was in front of her. Sealmon was way in the back of the group. He was quickly crawling to the other, waiting to catch up, but he was just a little too slow.

"Hey everyone!" the seal Digimon yelled to everyone, "Let's start and regroup! I need to catch up with you all!" Hearing that, the group all came to a quick stop to catch their breaths. Sealmon came crawling up to them, panting like the rest of them. Canarymon looked left and right, but there was no sign of the smoking stranger anywhere.

"He came out of nowhere, and he disappeared out of nowhere," the bird Digimon began, "What's he up to?"

"You can say that again," Lynxmon added pointed her thumb at her, "He knew way too much about the children. It's almost like he has been spying on us. If he did, I'm going to scratch his eyes out for looking at us like we're are some kind of joke!" She extend her claws to show that she was serious. Somewhere in the bushes, a certain Digimon was watching them. He crack his evil grin as he whispered,

"It's show time!" Houndmon ears perked up and his body went stiff. When Nate had catch his breath, he turn to Houndmon and asked,

"What's up?"

"I hear someone," the dog Digimon said seriously. The kids all thought it was the smoking stranger, but Houndmon quickly added, "But it's that that stranger we meet. It's someone different." No sooner did he said that, when there was a loud boom and a puff of smoke appeared. The kids and their Digimon jump high in the air, for the loud boom scared them. When their feet were safely on the ground, they try to make out who was in the smoke. As the smoke slowly cleared, they saw that it was someone with a black top hat.

"Thank you for coming to the last show you'll ever see in your life!" Trickstermon announced as the smoke cleared. He took off his top hat and bow at them, still having the evil grin stuck on his face. At first, the kids just stared at this new Digimon that was in front of them, as he put back on his hat. Iris roll her eyes and finally said,

"What's with the cheesy magician here?" Trickstermon began to chuckle as he held one of his hand in front of his face. The kids all continue to stare at him, puzzled at his reasoning for laughing. They turn to their Digimon, and was shocked to see that they were scared of this stranger Digimon. They shaking a little bit and were backing way, almost as if they wanted to get away from this Digimon. Emily gulp a little bit as she asked,

"W….what's going on with you guys?"

"Can't you feel it!" Deemon said, sounding as though this was obvious, "This Digimon has an…..evil aurar around him." The kids all turn back to the magician Digimon and saw that there was some kind of evil feeling about him.

"Really?" May asked pulling out her Digi-vice, "Let's find out more about him then." With that she scan Trickstermon to get his data.

Name: Trickstermon

Type: Fallen Magician

Level: Perfect

Special Attacks: 52 Slice Up, Magic Trick

Info: Trickstermon is one of the most cunning Digimon around. He will trick you into fallen into his traps. He was once a great magician, but a virus infected him causing him to do wicked deeds. When he uses his Magic Trick attack, anything could happen and only he knows what will come.

The kids stared at the image that was on May's Digi-vice, then back up at the real thing. They knew why their Digimon were a little afraid of this magician Digimon, for he was at a new level then they were. Trickstermon tilted his hat forward, still having the wicked grin on his face, and said,

"So we meet face to face, Chosen Children."

"Aw Crap!" Iris yelled as she and the rest of her friends eyes widen, "This can't be good!" For every time they heard the words 'Chosen Children' it meant something bad for them. Trickstermon took a step forward, chuckling all the way, as he continue to say,

"That's true, Chosen Children, and we know all about the little 'adventure' you had with Kurokasaimon."

"Wait! So you worked with that demented demon Digimon!?" Caterpillarmon demanded as she crawl down May shoulders. The magician Digimon click his tongue and wag his finger at them.

"You miss understand," he began grinning all the way, "He worked for our Dark Master! Just like me and the others do!"

"Dark Master? Others?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow, "What the heck are you talking about?!" Trickstermon took a deep breath and sigh. He seems to be enjoying their confusedness and slight terror.

"That's enough for me to say," Trickstermon said bending down a bit, "IT'S TIME TO HAVE SOME FUN!" With that he broke into a run and came straight to the children. More color began to fade form the kids' faces, as Trickstermon's chuckling fill the area. The Digimon could not take this anymore. They did not care if he was a few levels higher than them, they would not let this evil Digimon take their friends down. So they all jump in front of Trickstermon, protecting the kids.

"If you want them," Deemon yelled, "Then you have to go through us first!" Suddenly, all six Digi-vice began to beep and their Digimon began to Digi-vole to the next level!

"DEEMON, SELAMON, HOUNDMON, CATERPILLARMON, LYNXMON, CANARYMON DIGI-VOLE TO… DRACOMON, WEDDELLMON, LUPUSMON, ULYSSESMON, SPINXMON, PHOENIXMON!" Trickstermon skidded to a halt as the six Adult Digimon stood in front of him. He glared at all the champions that were surround him and said,

"So this is the power of being able to Digi-vole."

"That's right! And you're going to see it firsthand!" Lupusmon growled, showing his sharp teeth.

"You may be a higher level than us, but we out number you six to one!" Weddellmon said, stomping the ground with his large paw. Trickstermon scoff and bang his chest and said,

"Then hit me with your best shot!"

"With pleasure," Phoenixmon said. She began to flap her giant wings and took to the sky. "Want to join me Ulyssesmon?"

"Sure thing!" Ulyssemsmon agreed, flying her colossal wings as she took flight. Soon the two flying Digmon were high in the sky, ready to attack. When they were both at the same level, the nodded at each other and lunch their attacks onto Trickstermon.

"Sliver Wind!"

"Fire Spiral!" The two attack soared downward side by side. They were coming right at the magician Digimon with all their power. However, Trickstermon did not even bother to dodge the attack. He grin as the two attack hit him right on! Dust surrounded him when the two attacks hit him. Nate jumped into the air and yelled,

"Direct hit!" Phoenixmon and Ulyssemsmon both turn their head and smile at each other. They had defeated at powerful Digimon in just one attack. Or did they? Out of the cloud of dust, Trickstermon jumped out of the cloud and up into the air. Higher and higher the magician Digimon climb, all the way yelling,

"That was fun! Now it's my turn!" In no time at all, he was right on the same level as the fire bird Digimon and the butterfly Digimon.

"52 Slice Up!" Trickstermon wave his hand forward and cards of all the suits came straight to the two Digimon. These cards were no ordinary playing cards, they were sharp as blades and could cut through anything. The card cut through both Phoenixmon and Ulyssemsmon as if they were made of paper, as scare from on their bodies. Soon they came crashing down to the ground, falling faster and faster. They both landed hard on the ground, making dust fly away from, and Trickstermon landed gently on the ground fixing his hat a bit.

"PHOENIXMON!" Emily cried out as tears fell from her eyes. She ran right for her Digimon to see if she was okay.

"ULYSSEMSMON HANG ON!" May shouted as she ran after Emily to see if her Digimon was okay as well. The other Digimon glared at Trickstermon for doing such a thing. Trickstermon, on the other hand, was merely grinning at them as he wave his hand for them to come at him some more.

"If that's how you want it fine!" Dracomon said through gritted teeth. With that the other four Digimon attack Trickstermon on both sides.

"Dragon Force!"

"Ice Ball Bomb!"

"Fist of Anubis!"

Moon Beam!" The attack come whooshing at Tricstermon from both sides. However, the magician Digimon was not afraid of the oncoming attacks. He raise one finger in the air and yelled,

"Do you want to see some Magic!"

"Magic Trick!" With that two black boxes with white question mark appear out of nowhere. The suddenly open just as the attack came to him. Instead of the boxes being destroyed, they absorbed the attacks. When the attack were all absorbed, the boxes close up with a CLICK. Trickstermon chuckled and he swung his finger around. The boxes then began to spin around the magician Digimon so fast that they were all a blur to them. When they finally stop, they were faces at Dracomon, Weddellmon, Spinxmon and Lupusmon. With a snap of his fingers, the boxes open and Spinxmon and Lupusmon went to the dragon and huge seal Digimon and Dracomon and Weddelmon attacks were heading for the tiger and wolf Digimon. All four of them did not expect this could happen. Their eyes widen at their attacks hit them hard! The all went flying and crashing into trees, and all the time Trickstermon was wiping dust off his shoulders.

"SPINXMON….DAMMIT NO!" Iris cried as she ran to her Digimon.

"HANG ON WEDDELLMON! I'M COMING WITH THE FIRST AID KIT!" Nate shouted, putting on his helmet and running to his Digimon.

"LUPUSMON!" Kenta shouted as he was near his Digimon. Jake, like the others, ran over to Dracomon to see if he was okay. The dragon Digimon slowly got up to his feet and turn to look at Jake.

"Don't…worry about us…" he said weakly, he almost fell down but he got himself back up, "We all can still fight." The kids all watch as all their Digimon slowly rose back up to their feet. Jake saw the determine look in Dracomon eyes, but he also saw how badly hurt his and the other Digimon were. He shook his head, holding back his tears, and yelled,

"No! We need to fall back now! You're all too hurt to fight more!" Dracomon stared at his partner for a moment. It was his honor as a Digimon to continue to fight on to the end. However, he and the other felt a duty to these children that was far beyond honor. Dracomon nodded and pick up Jake and place him behind his shoulders. The other did the same with their partners and together they all ran or flew away from that magician Digimon. Trickstermon watch as the kids and their Digimon ran deeper into the forest. He grin as they disappeared as he said,

"Looks like the audience is coming to you, Tigerlillymon."

"What the heck was that all about!?" Iris yelled as she road on the back of Spinxmon. The kids were getting as far away from Trickstermon as best as they could on their Digimon.

"I'm not completely sure," May began to explain, riding the back of Ulyssemsmon, "But this might have something to do with the reason why we're here."

"Okay, what do you mean?" Nate asked, holding onto Weddelmon thick fur. Ulyssemsmon flew a bit lower to the ground, so that May could explain herself.

"Well that Digimon said something about having a Dark Master, correct?" May said looking down at the others.

"Yeah," Emily said nodding her head as she rode on Phoenixmon. Then she snap her fingers and quickly added, "So we're here to beat this Dark Master and save the Digital World!" May nodded, but she could not help but feel that she was not getting the full picture here. Jake, who was still on Dracomon's shoulders, looked back at where they came.

"Looks like they're stepping up their game now," he said looking forward, "But how are we going to fight that Digimon from now on?" While riding on the back of Lupusmon, Kenta eyes widen as he realized something. He turn to the other and yelled, so that they could hear him,

"Didn't that Digimon say something about others?" No sooner did Kenta said that, then a dark green vine wrap itself around Lupusmon and pull itself up. Kenta roll on the ground as the wolf Digimon was pull up to the tops of the trees. The rest of the group stop and looked to see Lupusmon biting and clawing at the vine that was around his neck. Yet, as much as he tried he could not get free. The giggling of some girl began to echo all over the place. As the rest of the kids got off their Digimon, their heads all looked around to see where the giggling had come from. Then the heard a voice from on top of the trees saying,

"Bad dog, bad." Their head all shot up, and they saw Tigerlillymon perched on one of the top branches. Kenta gripped his Digi-vice as he watch his partner struggle to get free, but with no luck.

"Who the heck are you!?" he shouted up to Tigerillymon. The animal plant Digimon put a hand over her mouth as she giggle a bit.

"You're kind of cute when your angry," she said as she began to hover down to where Lupusmon was. "Why don't you use you Digi-vice to see who I am, Chosen Child."

"Oh God!" Emily said softly and slowly as she put her hands over her mouth, "It's another one of them!" Kenta was breathing deeply, trying to keep his cool, as he scan the new Digimon that was above them.

Name: Tigerlillymon

Type: Plant Beast

Level: Perfect

Attacks: Tiger Seeds, Grass Blade Claw

Info: Tigerillymon has a powerful combination of beauty and power. She is the combines of both a plant and beast type Digimon. It was once said she was an innocent little flower, until a virus came along and took hold of her. Now she had a wicked power of plant and beast to take down her foes with.

As the kids read over Tigerlillymon's data, Lupusmon howl in pain as he was being strangled tightly. Kenta gripped his Digi-vice even tighter as he watch all of this.

"You know you Chosen Child amuse me a bit," the plant animal Digimon began to say, flying down a bit. "Take your skin for example. Your skins are so….pinkish….orange…color. It's so ugly to see on such creatures." Even though they were staring at Tigerlillymon, the kids could not help but touch their skin a little bit. Her words, as cruel and wickled as they are, made them stop and think. Is their skin weird, especially in this world. "But take a look at my skin," she continue to say. She lightly ran her claws down her tan skin arm. "It's a perfect color for one such as myself. And it's perfectly tan all over my body. Digimon of all kind can't help but stare at me." She floated around to show her back and looked at all of them and winked. Spinxmon could not take this anymore. She growl loudly as she yelled,

"Put him down already!" Tigerlillymon slowly turn around and stared at the tiger Digimon.

"Fair enough," the plant beast Digimon began, and slow smirk forming on her face, "Here you go." With that, the vine smash Lupusmon hard against a tree before letting him go and having him fall to the ground. Kenta ran to where Lupusmon was falling, but it was too late for Lupusmon had already crash into the ground. Kenta dash into the cloud of dust that was cause by Lupusmon fall. Just as Kenta got to the wolf Digimon, he began to glow and change back to Houndmon, who was just lying there. Kenta pause for a moment, before he scoop up his partner in his hand. He did not know if Houndmon was okay or not, only that he wanted to have him in his arms now. He hear the dog Digimon whimper a little bit to tell Kenta he was okay. That was all that Kenta need to hear, as he pull his partner closer. Spinxmon roared loudly in the air and shouted,

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MENT!" With that she pounce into the air and straight for Tigerillymon. The plant Digimon took no interest as the tiger Digimon came for her.

"Fist of Anubis!" Spinxmon attack came right at Tigerlillymon, until…

"Tiger Seeds!" Tigerlillymon toss out a few yellow seeds at the oncoming attack. Suddenly the pods of the seeds burst open and they stared to take the form of a great green tiger. The plant tiger roar as it slice through Spinxmon's attack, like it was nothing. Tigerlillymon could not do nothing as the attack came right at her. She screeched loudly at the plant tiger slice at her body. Spinxmon began to glow as she fell to the ground and soon she was back to Lynxmon and rolling on the ground to Iris's feet. Iris's mouth was open, but not words came out. All she bent down and touch Lynxmon's head, and saw that she was still okay. The other Digimon saw the plan tiger turn a faded gray, and broke apart and flew in the air. Tigerlillymon ran her claw fingers through her rose color hair and said sweetly to the other Digimon,

"Who's next?"

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!" Dracomon shouted as he took a deep breath.

"Burning Flame!" The stream of flames came out of Dracomon's mouth and went straight to Tigerlillymon. The plant beast Digimon put a hand over her mouth and giggled, mocking the dragon Digimon attack. She suddenly disappeared just as the attack came out her. Dracomon breathed deeply as he franticly looked around for Tigerlillymon. Then, he suddenly hear her voice whisper in his ear,

"Too slow." The dragon Digimon jerk his head around, but there was no one there. "Or maybe," Trigerlillymon said, right in front of Dracomon and the others, "I'm too fast!"

"Grass Blade Claw!" He claws seem to grow larger and sharper as she came after the Digimon, then suddenly disappeared. In four quick slashes of green light, Dracomon, Phoenixmon, and Ulyssesmon all crash to the ground and Weddellmon fell to his side. The all began to glow and change back to their rookie forms. The kids were speechless at what just happen. Tigerlillymon, who was hover above them and checking her claw to see if she had chip them, had beaten four adult Digimon in one attack! Jake, Emily, Nate and May all dash over to see if their partners were alright. Emily held Canarymon in her arms as tears slowly pour down her cheeks. She was happy that Canarymon was alright, but it tore her heart to see her partner being hurt like this.

"LET'S RUN NOW!" she shouted at her tears fell to the ground. The others did not argue with her. With their partners in their arms, the kids all ran deeper into the woods, away from the plant beast Digimon. Tigerlillymon gently stroke her cheek with her sharp claws. She giggled a little bit as she said in a cute voice,

"Aw! Looks like Painmon is going to have the fun of finishing those children off."

The kids were still trying to make their escape, but it was becoming harder. First they meet Trickstermon, who had a dark sense of humor and deadly magical attacks, then they face off with Tigerlillymon, a dangerous beautiful flower that had sharp thorn, and all this happen because they wanted to find out who this smoking stranger was. As they were trying to make their escape, the kids try to see if their Digimon were okay. Nate was shaking Sealmon to see if he was still around or not. Sealmon's head was toss back and forth as Nate was shaking him more and more saying,

"Sealmon! Selamon! Aw, come one buddy! Say something sarcastic!"

S….Something sarcastic…" Sealmon weakly joke at Nate. Nate sigh deeply as the sight of Sealmon was still okay, and stop shaking him.

"You can stop and put us down now," Lynxmon suddenly said, "We're alright now." When she was saying this, she was looking down to the ground. Though she was not hurt too badly, she and the other Digimon had their pride hurt. They soon stopped in the middle of the woods, far away from either the magician or plant beast Digimon. Though the Digimon were standing on their own, they still wobble a little bit here and there.

"Are you sure, you'll be fine?" Kenta asked, his voice cracking a bit as he place a hand behind Houndmon's ear. Houndmon put a paw on Kenta's hand and answered,

"Sure we are. We Digimon heal quickly." The worst thing was to have their partners worry about them, for the kids already have enough thing to worry about. Caterpillarmon turn her head every which way to see if everything was okay.

"I think they didn't fallow us," the worm Digimon said with a sigh, "I think now we can relax a little bit." May nodded as she look up to the blue sky, but it was block by all the green leaves that were on the trees. After a while she began to say,

"Let's hope we can rest up before…" Yet before she could finish, something came flying down to the sky! The kids and the Digimon all dash away, as the Black Spear landed in the ground. As soon as the sharp end of the spare was in the ground, the red tip began to glow and black electricity began to spark on the edges. Iris blinked at the strange weapon for a moment, then she pointed at the Black Spear and exclaimed,

"What the hell is that thing! It came out of nowhere and nearly stab us to death!" Suddenly, they heard an emotionless voice coming out of the nearby woods saying,

"It's call the Black Spear. And it's the weapon that's going to defeat you Chosen Children." They kids eyes widen and their Digimon turn pale as the crown jewel himself came striding into the area, Painmon! The wind blew past them, as the kids started at Painmon. Then Emily worked up the courage to say,

"Y….your one of…them….right?" Painmon nodded once and said,

"You're catching on quickly." Jake slowly pull out his Digi-vice and scan this Demon Digimon to know him better.

Name: Painmon

Type: Demon

Level: Perfect

Special Attacks: Pain Ball, Iron Madden

Info: Painmon is the deadliest Digimon that is around. He flights with no emotion, so he feels nothing when he obliterates his enemies. They say, he is unable to feel any pain his enemies toss at him.

Jake gulp when he read Paimon info. A Digimon who cannot feel pain, how are they going to beat him then? As the others were thinking, Kenta was making his move. He was slowly inching his way to the Black Spare. If he could pull the spare out, he might be able to fight off Painmon with the weapon. Painmon's eyes quickly darted to Kenta as he said,

"By all means, pull the Black Spare out. Just don't scream too loudly when 10,000 volts of electricity goes through your whole body." Kenta gasped as he quickly pull his hand away from the Black Spear. He was so close to having himself being shocked by electricity, that it scared him a bit. Deemon had enough of this, so he ran into front of Painmon with his fist ball together.

"You know what! I don't care how strong you're!" the little dragon Digimon began to cry out, "We're here to protect the kids! So if you want them, you have to go through me! Ready Jake!" Jake felt something inside of him burning. It was the small feeling of hope. Hope that they can beat these new foes no matter what! He pointed his Digi-vice at Deemon and yelled,

"You know it pal!" Jake's Digi-vice began to glow and so did Deemon. He was going to the next level, or so he thought.

"DEEMON DIGI-VOLE TO…." But then suddenly the light for both Jake's Digi-vice and Deemon faded out. "DE….mon?" Deemon was still in his child from, not Dracomon at all. He quickly touch his body all over, to make sure it was real or not. Jake was looking at his Digi-vice, shaking a bit to see if it was still working. Canarymon flew next to Deemon, was in a bit of panic now, and said,

"Don't worry! You must be tired, let me give it a shot!" She nodded back at her partner, and Emily nodded back.

"We've got your backs!" she shouted pointed her Digi-vice at Canarymon. Both Canarymon and Emily's Digi-vice began to glow, just like Jake's did.

"CANARYMON DIGI-VOLE TO…" But then both glows faded back to nothing just like before. "Not…Phoenix….mon…." May looked at both Deemon and Canarymon, was were still touching themselves to see what was going one with them.

"What in the world is happening here!" May exclaimed as she looked at her own partner.

"Let me explain," Paimon said that sent a cold feeling down their spins. He pointed at the Black Spear and continue to say, "That Black Spare is not just for show. We know the of the power of Digi-vole. It's a very powerful tool, but we figure out a way to stop that. This tool, this Black Spear, stop the Digi-vole process altogether." Every gasped when they heard what Painmon had just said. Their Digimon cannot Digi-vole when this Black Spear was here, and if they try to pull it out, they'll get shocked. This was almost like the Black Spots, but a lot worst! Deemon girted his fist in rage as he saw the kids' faces turn white. Painmon had deliver a painful blow, he had taken away the kids' hope! He was not going to let that happen.

"I STILL DON'T CARE! HEAD SMASH!" With all his might, Deemon head-butted Painmon right in the chest. Painmon just stood there, his eyes staring right at Deemon, who was back on his feet. It seem like the attack had no effect on Painmon what so ever, until. Jake screamed in pain, making Deemon and the others look at him, terrified looks popping up on their faces. He grab his chest and he fell down to his knees. Jake's face twisted in pain as a few tear drops fell to the ground. Emily quickly put her hand on his shoulder and asked in a very terrified voice,

"Jake! What's wrong with you?!" Taking deep breaths, Jake was able to say,

"I….don't know….It felt….like someone toss….a boulder…..into my chest…"

"You can thank your partner for that," the demon Digimon said, breaking this emotional tension. They all wanted to ignore him, but they were curious on what he meant. Painmon began to say in a low voice, "I don't feel pain. I take the pain I might feel, and transfer it to someone else." Then he held out his hand, his palm facing up, and continue to say, "But that's not all I can do. I can also manipulate that pain of others too, and transfer that into whoever I want." They all just started as six glowing blood red balls, five on each finger and one in his palm, appeared.

"Pain Ball!" The six glowing red ball whooshed out of his hand, and went into the Digimon chests! As soon as the glow ball went in, their bodies began to vibrate and they all felt horrible, terrible and unbelievable pain going through their whole bodies. The Digimon began to scream and howl in pain as the fell to the ground, still vibrating all over. But it was not just the Digimon who were feeling this pain, but the kids too. All the kids bodies began to vibrate and they all felt the same powerful pain that their Digimon were feeling. Painmon was manipulate the Digimon's pain so that the kids could feel it as well. The kids cry out as tears of pain drop to the ground. They all drop down to all fours, and hope that this feeling would end soon. With a wave of his evil hand, Painmon stop all their pain. The Digimon were shaking a little bit and so were the kids as well. They were all breathing deeply, trying to get feeling back into their bodies.

"Aw! Painmon you have all the fun!" Tigerlillymon said as she hover down next to Painmon. Painmon said nothing as he started at the kids and there Digimon.

"And I see that Snowglobmon's invention worked too!" Trickstermon said, appearing on the other side of Painmon in a puff of smoke. The demon Digimon nodded his head and said,

"Now that that is taken care of, we can go back to base and inform Lobemon that his invention works. Then he can get started mass-producing these things." The kids were still too weak to hear everything they were saying. The only words they heard were 'Lobemon and 'mass-producing'

"But what about these ugly little things?" the plant beast Digimon asked pointed at Emily, who was on her knees. "Can't we just get rid of them?" Painmon shook his head and said,

"The master's orders were to meet these kids and test the Dark Spare. That's all we do."

"But surely the master wouldn't mind us taken out one or two of them?!" Trickstermon asked with a little grin. He pointed his sharp playing card at Nate, who was weakly trying to get up on his feet but to no use. Painmon was about to make his answer, when suddenly…

"Escape Smoke!" A cloud of white smoke began to fill the area, making it impossible for anyone to see. Trickstermon and Tigerillymon both cough, for the smoke got into their lungs. Painmon, on the other hand, seem to be not effect by the smoke. But his eyes were quickly looking for anyone who had use this smokescreen. The kids were now on their knees, but still hurt all over. The Digimon were trying to pull themselves up as well, but it was going slowly. The smoke was not just confusing Painmon and the others, but the kids and the Digimon as well. Before anyone could say anything, and gray hand appeared out of somewhere in the smoke and stretched out to the kids.

"Come with me!" the voice of the hand said, who sounded strangely familiar.

_**Next Time...On Digimon Fighters!** _

**Smoking Stranger: Come with me if you want to live!**

**May: Who...are...**

**Smoking Stronger: Explain latter! Grab your Digimon and fallow me. **

**Tigerlillymon: They got away. **

**Painmon: No matter, we've done out job. **

**Smoking Stranger: Over here, through this door. **

**Kenta: How can...a door be...on a rock? **

**Smoking Stranger: Stop asking dumb questions and go! **

**Emily: Where we? **

**Smoking Stranger: *smoking* Welcome to our lab! **

**Jake: Our lab? **

**Female Stranger: Where have you been! And what happen! **

**Smoking Stranger: Long story. **

**Squeaky Stranger: I like Fudge! **

**Female Stranger: Let me heal them up and we'll get started. **

**Canarymon: I'm feel so much better now! **

**Smoking Stranger: Good, cause wee need to talk. **

**Next time: The Smoker, the Angel, and the Balloon Tells the Truth**

**Jake: No...way! **


	14. The Smoker, the Angel, and the Balloon T

**Hey everyone! How's life? Me, I've been busy with this and that. Wow! I can't believe I am up to 14 chapters already! Where has the time gone? I put in a lot of hard into this story. Anyway, in this chapter we get to see the smoking stranger, the female stranger, and the squeaky voice stranger are finally make their appeance! What secrets to they have. Read and review on your reaction! **

Chapter Fourteen The Smoker, the Angel, and the Balloon Tells the Truth

The white smoke was very thick, so it was hard to see who's hand that was out in front of the kids and their Digimon. The kids were on their knees, staring at the stranger's hand, while the Digimon were on the ground, hardly moving.

"Well come on!" the stranger said waving his arm to him, "Get up and come with me." The kids did not move, for they were still in shock in what just happen to them. Three Digimon, all with different powers, had come close to ending their lives. Not only that, but this Black Spear was a bit change as well. As long as this weapon was here, their Digimon could not Digi-vole to the next level. The hope was almost gone in them. However, the hope in the Digimon was not completely gone from. Houndmon slowly rose up from the ground, whimpering and shaking as he trudge to his partner.

"Got….to…..save…..Kenta…..and…..the others….from…." the dog Digimon began to say in a very weak and soft voice. However, he fell flat on his face before he could say another word. Kenta reached out, trying to bring his partner closer to him, but he was sore all over his body. His arms felt like led weights and he could hardly move them. It was not just Houndmon that was trying to get up, but the other Digimon as well. One by one they trying to get up, and one by one they fell to the ground. The kids all watch, as their stomach turn, as they saw their Digimon try to save them but failed in the end.

"Son of Bitch!" the stranger swore making a fist, "Those damn bastards did more of a number on them than they did on to you!" Then he pointed a finger at the kids and said once more, "Everyone listen. I want you all to pick up your Digimon, and I promise when we get out of here, I'll tell you all everything."

"E….ever…..everything?" May asked, her chest stung badly of pain form the attack that the Demon Digimon had used.

"Yes May, everything!" the stranger said, "It's hide time you all know the truth! Now quickly! This smoke wouldn't last long!" Something began to fill inside all the kids now, and it was hope. Hope that they were going to get out of this mess they were in, and hope they will learn the truth of why they are here. With that in mind, the kids found little strength and pick up their Digimon and themselves.

"Good! Good!" the stranger said giving them the thumbs up, "Now, hold hand to support yourselves and Jake grab onto mines." So Nate holding Sealmon grab hands with May who was holding her partner, the she grab hand to Kenta holding his dog Digimon, he soon grab Emily who was holding Canarymon tightly in her arms, with that she grab to Iris with her cat Digimon in her arms, and finally she grab Jake hand who was holding Deemon close to him. When they were all connect in a line, Jake grab the stranger's hand. Pulling them slowly so that they would not panic or get hurt more, the stranger slowly lead them away from the smoke and into the woods. As this was going on, Trickstermon and Tigerlillymon were coughing and looking around the place.

"I…*cough*…cant' see…..*cough, cough*…them!" the magician Digimon yelled as he cough.

"I know…*cough* …right! And this smoke….*cough* Smell like….*cough*….it came out of a….*cough*….dirty smoker's…..*cough* mouth!" the plant beast Digimon yelled as he put a hand over her mouth. Painmon, who just stood there, was not coughing at all. He seems to not be effected by the smoke in the area. With a wave of his arm, all the smoke was clear. The only left in the area was the Black Spear that was still stuck in the ground. Both Trickstermon and Tigerlillymon quickly looked around to fine the kids and their Digimon. Tigerlillymon growled loudly and she claw the nearby tree.

"I can't believe they got away!" she said with gritted teeth, the mark in the tree she had made looked very deep. Trickstermon made a fist with both his hands and added,

"What are we going to tell the Master now?!" Painmon simply treaded over to the Black Spear. With one great yank, he pull out the spear in one pull. Black electricity went up his body, but he felt no pain whatsoever. He turn around and began to tread back into the woods saying,

"We did what we were told. Nothing more now than go back to base and tell Lobemon and the Master what went down." The other two nodded their head and quickly hover and dash next to him. Carrying the Black Spear in his hand, the Crown Jewel and his Diamonds began to return to base.

"You think this will go to the Snow Globe head?" Trickstermon asked looking up at Painmon, with a grin on his face.

Every step that the kids took felt harder than the last one. Their whole bodies were thumbing with pain and it felt as if they were wearing heavy iron chains on all over their body. They breath deeply and try to swallow their pain going through their body as they continue to get away slowly. Their Digimon had their eyes close, not moving at all, however they could feel their breathing on their arms so that made them feel better. Now that they were out of the smoke, they had a better look at the Digimon who had come to their aid. He was a tall Digmon, the same height and built of an adult human, however his skin was a smoky gray color. His white shaggy hair was all untamed and stuck out in odd places, yet it almost looked natural sticking out like that, his eyes were a smoky gray color as well but they had genius look with a hit of angry within those eyes. His outfit were a very simple, a white lab coat with deep pockets and old brown pants that were rip up a bit and had a faded black belt around the waist. His cat like feet were furry just like a real cat, a lot like a lion, but was the same color as the rest of him, and sticking out on the back was a thin gray tail that had a small flame on the very tip of the end. He was still leading the kids and was walking backwards as well. Every now and then he would look back, as if he was looking for something, but he came right back and watch the kids carefully. To the kids, this strange Digimon was hard to tell, but as of right now they were glad he was about to get them out of there. Who knows what would have happen if he did not use that smoke. There was just one thing that they could not stand, he reeked from head to toe of tobacco. At first they all thought it was just the smoke he had used, but as they got further away and the wind was blowing on them, they soon found out it was him that smell horrible of tobacco. The smell made all their noses twitch and wanted to scratch them badly, but they did not for they did not want to break the chain that they on. The stranger Digimon gave them a weak smile and said, half joking,

"We sure got out of that mess in one piece, didn't we?" He chuckled once, but there was no response from any of them. They hardly knew this Digimon, and they only had one way to figure out more about him; their Digi-vices. Nate try to balance Sealmon in one hand, while he try to dig out his Digi-vice that was in his pocket with the other hand. Grabbing the Digi-vice was a little harder, for it kept on slipping out of Nate's sweating fingers. The stranger Digimon quickly notices this and said,

"Nate, if you wanted to know more about me, then let me show you myself." Nate, and the others, all blinked at him. They all had the same thought going through the heads,

"How does he keep knowing our names?" They all thought as he began to rummage around in his pocket with his free hand. He stuck out his tongue as he felt around in his pocket. After a moment or two he pull out, a carton of cigarettes? The kids mouths open a little bit, as the stranger groaned and put the carton back in his pocket. After another second or so, he pull out a sliver disk, that fit in the palm of his hand, with a red button in the center. The kids started at the slier disk, as the stranger press the red button. The kids eyes widen at what they saw, for a holographic image of the stranger Digimon pop up with all his info. It was almost as if he knew how their Digi-vice worked. His data read:

Name: Tabanmon

Type: Man/Beast

Level: Perfect

Special Attack: Escape Smoke

Info: Tabanmon is a very highly intelligent Digimon who is gifted with creating outstanding pieces of technology. He may have a lose his temper every now and then, but he quickly get over it at the right time. He also smokes too way too much and should give up smoking all together before it catches up to him!

"What the….! How did that get in there!" Tabanmon quickly said as he turn the image to him to read. He was a little red under his eyes, for angry was building up inside him. "She must have put that there," he said under his breath as he push the button again and put the disk in his pocket. "Ignore that last part! It's not true at all!" He pointed his free and at them when he said that part. For once, after their whole experience, the kids all smile and chuckle a little bit. Even though it hurt when they chuckle, it felt good to laugh. The laugher made them forget, even for a second, that they had face such a powerful enemies. That is the power of laughter, it makes you forget the bad things in life. Tabanmon sigh and looked up to the blue sky, there was a small smile on his face as he was looking up. "It's good that you all are laughing, even though it's not true!" Tabanmon glace back once more, and a grin pop on his face and he turn back.

"Good news everyone!" He said with a laugh and an expression of happiness, "We're just about there!" They all looked as he nodded to a boulder that was in the middle of the woods. They all gave him a questionable look after they saw the boulder. How could this boulder, that was in the middle of nowhere, be good news? Yet, after a second glace, their eyes widen for they saw a brown door with a golden knob on the boulder. Tabanmon continue to grin as he bounce his eyebrows up and down. The sight only made them more confused and wonder what was going on. Once there were near the bounder, the smoking Digimon let go of Jake's hand. The line of kids wobble a little bit, for they did not know how much support they had on him. Still grinning, Tabanmon put his hand on the door knob and open up the door. The kids all started, for they were half expecting to see part of the stone gray boulder. However, they saw in the doorway a dark blue world with white puff of smokes going around. Some of the smoke came out and touch the kids on the faces. The smoke was not smoke at all, rather it was some kind of mist. The wet mist felt refreshing tapping on their bodies, for they felt a little hot. It was a fog that were surrounding this strange area. Still holding the door, Tabanmon wave them in as a gentleman would, still having that grin on that his face. Continuing to hold hands and carrying their Digimon, the kids entered into this strange place. Tabanmon looked left, then right, then left again before entering himself and closing the door. When the door was close, it slowly began to fad until it was gone from sight. As if it was never there to begin with.

When they were all inside this strange room, the kids all let go of their hands. They still stung a little bit in pain, but they were able to keep on moving. This place, whatever it was, made them forget a bit about the pain that was around in their bodies. In some places, the fog was heavy and you could not see anything at all, in other places, there was no fog at all and there was nothing but endless blueness in this room. They were all looking around the place, wondering why they were here at all. May look down at the ground, curious of the ground she was on, and gasped a little bit.

"Um…everyone?" she asked very weakly. The kids all looked at her, wondering what she was so shocked about. May pointed down at the ground and added, "Look down here." Eyebrows raised, but they did what May said and look down at the ground. What they saw made them jump back a little bit. For what they were looking at was a bird eye view on themselves! They were looking down on the ground, and they saw the tops of their head and carrying their Digimon in their arms! Jake quickly nodded up and down, looking to see if he could see himself and his partner on the ceiling. However, there was no image of them on the ceiling, only on the ground that they stood. Iris began to circle around where she stood and asked,

"What is this place!?"

"Welcome to No Space." Tabanmon answered walking up to them. He had his hands behind his back and that grin of his was still pasted on his face. Emily hugged her bird Digimon tightly, for she was afraid, and asked,

"I don't understand. What's with this place?"

"Right then," the smoking Digimon said, clapping his hands together and rubbing them, "There's going to be a lot of explanation today so let's get started." He wave his hand, making some of the fog move away in his path, in and continue to say, "This place is kind like a pocket dimension of the Digital World. This place was created to confused villainess Digimon so they would get tried. But don't worry, I know this place like the back of my hand!" He straighten up a bit as he lightly chuckled a bit. He sounded proud of this No Space, as if he created it himself. Kenta glace down at his partner, who still had his eyes closed and not moving, then back at Tabanmon. Then he asked in a very serious tone,

"So where are we going to now? And it better be soon too!" Tabanmon began to open up his mouth to answer Kenta's question, when a smooth, kindly, voice shouted from one part of the thick fog,

"Tabanmon! Are you here? I heard the door close, and thought you need some help." Tabanmon groaned loudly as he slouch forward. He slap his hand over his face and slowly let if slide down his face saying,

"Great! I'm going to get an ear full from her now!" The kids all blinked at him a few time, but they eyes soon change when they saw whoever was coming out of the fog. Their eyes widen and sparkle at what came out of the fog. For dashing out of the fog was, and the kids had to look twice at this, a real live angel! The angel Digimon was beautifully built, just like a young women would in her early 20s or so. Her skin was a bit pale, but it was so beautiful as well, and her long golden hair ran down her back. A brown leather mask, with a cross etched in the center of it, were over her eyes so they could not see what color they were. She wore a white t-shirt with sliver cross on the front, a long sliver skirt that look like it was make of slink, and like brown boots that were made just for her. On her back were what makes an angel an angel, a pair of cloud white wings. Just seeing this angel Digimon seem to bring the kids sprits up a bit. The angel Digimon turn her head so that she was looking at the kids with their Digimon in their hands. She started at them for a long time, until she move her head to Tabanmon. The smoking Digimon was still slouching and was looking up at the corner of his eyes. He sigh lightly, for he knew what was coming.

"WHAT IN THE DIGITAL WORLD DID YOU DO!" she shouted waving her arms at Tabanmon. Tabanmon straighten and holding up one finger began to say,

"You see…"

"You were supposed to get sandwiches, but this is what you bring too!" the angel continue to yell as she pointed at the kids. The kids all blinked at Tabanmon as he groaned loudly and roll his eyes around. Then the angel Digimon quickly ran over to the kids to see if they were alright. One by one, she gently put her hand on the cheeks and then on their foreheads to see if they were okay. Jake and the other blushed when she put her hand on their face. For her hand felt smooth and conferrable on the hot skin. And the way she was look at them, for she was moving her head this way and that to see if they were okay, made them think she was some kind of mother looking after her own kids. When she came to Iris, she began to protest and say,

"No! No way are you…" Yet soon as the angel Digimon place her hands on her cheeks, Iris quickly quite down.

"You children must have head a rough time!" she said as she place her hand on Iris's forehead. Then the angel Digimon glace down as soon Lynxmon still past out on Iris's hands. The angel Digimon straighten herself up and clap her hand together near her mouth and said,

"And these brave young Digimon did everything they could to protect you." She quickly turn to the smoking Digimon and shot him a cold look and yelled, "How could you let this happen!"

"Now in my defense…" Tabanmon began holding up one finger, trying to explain himself.

"Oh never minded!" the angel Digimon said, putting a hand over her mask and shaking her head. She then twist around to face the kids again and held out her hands so that the palms were facing them.

"Healing Wave!" A wavy, sparkle, white light came out of the angel Digimon's hands and gently shine on the kids and their Digimon. The light felt so good on the kids as it hit them, it felt so warm and conferring, like coming in to a warm house after being out on a cold, snowy day. They also felt stronger too, the pain that was going through their bodies early suddenly vanish, and they felt back to normal again. The light had an effect on the their Digimon too, for the light was healing their wounds and bring back their strength. One by one, the Digimon began to open their eyes.

"Wow!" Sealmon began blinking and looking around No Space, "I feel….great!"

"Not just great," Deemon said jumping out of Jake's hand, "We all feel super great!" With that, they all jumped out of their partner's arms and began to laugh and smile with each other. It was almost as if they forgot what had just happen to them not too long ago with Painmon and the others. The kids all smile and felt pressure left away from them as they saw their Digimon back in action. However, that seeds of doubt within themselves. What if Tabanmon had not come and save them at the last second? Would they still be seeing their Digimon right now? The angel Digimon saw that look on their face and gave them a small smile.

"Don't worry about it kids," she said as she tilted her head to one side, "I healed them up nicely so you don't have to worry too much about them."

"You should listen to her," Tabanmon began, a cigarette glowing in his mouth bobbing up and down as he talk, "She knows what she's saying." The angel Digimon balled her fist as she spun around to face Tabanmon.

"You're smoking again!" she yelled pointing a finger at him. The smoking Digimon's eyes roll down to see the cigarette in his mouth, as if it was the first time he saw it at all.

"How did this get in there?" he asked point at the cigarette in his mouth.

"I know exactly how it got in there! How many times to I have to tell you; smoking is bad for you!" the angel Digimon yelled. And this is where the argument began.

"I can't help it, it's a habit of mine!"

"If it's a habit, then it can be break, and I'm going to be the one to break it!"

"I just can't quite cold turkey! Beside I don't make a big deal of it when you bit your nails!"

"I….I don't bit my nails!"

"Um…Yeah you do! I've seen you done it before!" As these two 'grown up' Digimon continue their argument, waving their fist in the air as they shout at each other, everyone else watch the show. They all move their heads from side to side as the argument change for person to person. Lynxmon pointed to them and asked,

"Are they some kind of married couple?"

"I don't know, but they sure acted like one," Nate answered crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Should be get more data on the Digimon that just heal us up, or just let them argue it all out until they are ready?" Emily asked biting her lip a bit, she hated seeing people fighting.

"I've got it," Jake said pulling out his Digi-vice as he scan the angel Digimon.

Name: Glorymon

Type: Holy Angel

Level: Perfect

Special Attack: Healing Wave.

Info: Glorymon is one of the most respect Digimon around. Her intelligent mind matches with her caring heart of her and she will do anything to help those she finds worthy. Once she gets into an argument, she will not stop!

"Wow! Brains, heart, and a spicy attuned," Sealmon said with a little smirk, "I'm starting to like Glorymon now." He bounce his eyebrows up and down to show how much he like Glorymon. Nate gave his partner a questionable look as he move his head away from his a bit. Tabanmon and Glorymon were still in their heated argument, neither side backing down. It would seem that the kids question will not be answered as long as these two were fighting with each other. So Kenta had to be the one to break them up. He cough loudly to try to get their attention, but that did not work for they still continue to argue with each other. He cough even louder now, starting to lose his temper as well, and they finally stop their arguing and glace at Kenta.

"If you two don't mind me asking," he began sounding claim and trying not to lose his temper, "What the heck is going on here?" Glorymon sigh deeply and stared at Kenta for a while.

"I guess, it is our duty, to tell them all about what is going on," she said looking at Tabanmon. The smoking Digimon blew smoke to the ground and added,

"And I did say we were going to tell them the truth when we get here."

"So we're here! What are you going to tell us?" Iris demanded putting her hand her hips and wanted for an answer. Both Tabanmon and Glorymon looked at each other and nodded.

"We'll tell you everything, but not here," she said turning around and being to walk off.

"So fallow us," he added walking behind her and holding his cigarette in one hand. Not having much of a choice, the kids and their Digimon all fallowed these two mysterious Digimon to get their question answered.

If it was not for the flame on Tabanmon's tail, it would have been really impossible for any of them to fallow these two Digimon. They seem to be going deeper and deeper within the fog itself, and it was also getting harder to see what was in front of them. Yet the glow of the flame that was on Tabanmon's tail led them where they need to go. The silence around them was starting to creep the kids and the Digimon out, so they began to ask the two Digimon question.

"So…Mr. Smoking Digmon sir," Deemon began putting his hand behind his head, "Where are we going, if you don't mind me asking." Tabanmon glace behind them, took a puff from his cigarette, blew it out, and answered,

"To our Lab."

"Your Lab?" Houndmon question back, this gave them more question than answers, "What do you mean?" Glorymon hear this and turn her head an answered,

"Well, to put it simply, we are going to our Lab where me and the smoking time bomb due our experiments. We're scientist."

"You two are Digimon scientist!" May exclaimed jumping on the ball her feet. She had never meet a real scientist before, nor have she meet a Digimon scientist either. Putting them together only made it more exciting.

"Yup," Tabanmon said, tapping the ashes of his cigarette to the ground as he smile, "We are scientist, inventors, and just testing the bounders of what can and cannot be done!" He smile as he took a puff on his cigarette. Glorymon nodded and smile, they both love their job for they are doing what they love.

"I would have never guess that you two were scientist," Lynxmon said, wave away the smoke that was coming on her.

"Then what did you think we were?" the angel Digimon asked as she flap her wings to blow away Tabanmon smoke. Lynxmon answered with a straight face,

"A fighting married couple." Glorymon put a hand over her mouth and lightly giggle a bit. She found this to be a little funny, but the corner of her mouth twitch a bit to hold in her true feelings. Tabanmon, on the other hand, cannot hold in his angry. The smoking Digimon began to shake as he made a fist in his hand. He was taking in deep puff from his cigarette and blew them out of the corner of his mouth. His face was turning a bit red, and then he yelled making his cigarette bounce up and down as he yelled.

"Son of a Bitch! I'm not married to her at all! I will admit she is my equal, but there is no way in hell that I would marry her! So get it through you damn skull that we may work together, and we do it greatly, but we are not, I repeat, NOT a married couple!" Lynxmon smiled weakly as she nodded her head to show that she agreed. Part of her found Tabanmon's burst of angry to be very funny, but most of her found it to be a bit scary. He was a 'ticking time bomb' ready to go off. Caterpillarmon blinked at the smoking Digimon as he slowly claim himself down. This angry that he was showing was somehow familiar to her, but where? Then the light bulb went off and she realized where she saw this kind of angry before! She straighten up on May's shoulder and pointed on of her little legs at Tabanmon and said,

"Hold on a second! You were the Digimon who paid for our meal back at that diner latter on toady!" They all looked at Tabanmon for a moment, and now that she mentioned it the smoking Digimon did have the same flame tail and angry personality as the stranger that paid for their meal. Glorymon turn her head and gave Tabanmon a questionable look.

"You…paid for their meal when they didn't have any money?" she asked titling her head a bit. The smoking Digimon flick his cigarette down stomped it out before saying,

"Well, yeah. They didn't have any money and they were about to wash dishes with that egg shell. What was I supposed to do?" He was rubbing his arm a bit bashfully as he was saying this. Canarymon clap her wings together and said,

"Aw! Under that angry structure lays a sweet Digimon." Tabanmon roll his eyes, but he grin at the remark that the bird Digimon gave her. Glorymon place a hand on his shoulder and added,

"Now if only we can keep him from stop smoking."

"WHAT!" The smoking Digimon yelled giving Glorymon a cold look. And once again the two Digimon were arguing once more. The kids and the Digimon sigh at the child like behavior these two where showing. Yet that did not last long, for they saw something emerging out of the fog. It looked like it was some kind of door, but it was a lot bigger than the door they had come through. Also, next to the door was an image of someone standing next to the door. The image looked to be of a bald man with his hand behind his head, waiting for someone. Houndmon pointed a paw finger at the image and asked,

"Um…Tabanmon, Glorymon, who's that and what's he doing?" The two of them stop their arguing and turn their head to what Houmdon was pointing at. As if he could hear them, the image began to walk up to them. As she made his way closer to them, the sound of something squeaking could be heard. Deemon and the other Digimon stood in front of their partners. They did not know who this Digimon was, but if it was looking for a fight the Digimon will do whatever it takes to protect their partners. The smoking Digimon and the angel Digimon stared as the figure came closer. They seem to be very claim about whoever was coming their way. Soon the figure emerged out of the fog to show that he was a very strange and rubbery Digimon that the kids have every say. This Digimon reminded the kids of one of those balloon animals they seen at a carnival. Its head was a round red balloon with small black round eyes, and a wide smile on its face. Its body was made out of a long red balloon, and its arms and legs were made up of small round balloons. It had four rubbery fingers on each hand, and small round rubbery feet. All and all this was a very funny looking Digimon. The rubber Digimon wave a squeaky arm and said, in a squeaky, with a grin on its face,

"Hi Ho everyone!" The kids and Digimon just blinked at the rubber Digimon as he still wave a hand at them. Tabanmon glace up and said, sounding bored,

"Hey, Blimpmon."

"Blimpmon?" Sealmon question, twisting his head to one side, "I was thinking he would be more a of Balloonmon than Blimpmon!"

"I agree with you on that," Nate said pulling out his Digi-vice and getting data on this new Digimon.

Name: Blimpmon

Type: Rubber

Level: Perfect

Special Attack: Body Inflate

Info: Blimpmon is a very strange Digimon. His rubber arms and legs can stretch for miles on end, and his body can inflate to great sizes with bursting. However, he is a real airhead and tends to lose attention quickly.

"So Blimpmon," Glorymon began crossing her arms and tapping her fingers on her arm, "Why are you out here and not in the lab? I told you we'll be right back."

"And I was waiting for the both of you, believe me!" Blimpmon said pointing his rubber finger at them, "But something came up. Something really important! So I came out here." The kids all tense up for a moment. What could be going on in the this lab that made this rubber Digimon come out? "But I forgot what it was when I came out of the lab," he finished with a weak grin on his face. The kids nearly fell on their faces when they heard that! How could this Digimon forget what he was doing, in such a short time! Tabanmon sigh loudly as he said,

"Can you say foreshadowing! And, this is just a wild guess, but you forgot the pass code to get back in the lab…again." Blimpmon rubber a finger on his smooth head and answered,

"You all know me too well. Hey!" he pointed at the kids and their Digimon and continue to say, "You brought the kids and their Digimon here!" And with that he dash over, making squeaking noises as he move, and began to rub the top of head of all the kids and the Digimon. As he rub the head and pull his hand away, it left their hair, fur, and feathers, go all frizzy out in all kind of places. The smoking Digimon chuckled lightly and the angel Digimon smile as she punch in the pass code. Iris began to press down her frizzy hair and said,

"Please tell me he's not a Digimon scientist as well."

"No, he's more of an intern that works for us. He's not so bad to work with," Glorymon said and she strengthen up from typing the pass code.

"Cool!" Blimpmon said, eyes widening, as the doo began to slowing slide open to show them a well light room with flashing lights inside.

"Must you do that every time!" Tabanmon questioned looking at the rubber Digimon. But the rubber Digimon was already inside along with Glorymon, who enter as well. So the smoking Digimon crack his knuckles and entered the new room. Taking a deep breath, the kids all walking into this new room, not knowing what they will soon learn from all of this.

The kids and their Digimon's eyes widen at the wonder of this lab that these three Digimon ran. This lab was a cross between a normal lab and an amazement park all wrap into one area. Light flash in front of their faces, gears grinding came across their ears, and the smell of strange chemicals fill their noses and made them itch a bit. This lab look like a place where imagination becomes reality!

"Welcome to the Laboratory of Wonder!" Tabanmon announce raising his hand in the air. He sounded incredibly proud of all the invention that were going around the place. Blimpmon chuckled out loud and said,

"You love doing that, don't you?"

"Hell yeah!" the smoking Digimon answered putting his hand behind his back. He face the lab and close his eyes and continue to say, "Don't touch anything. I know everything looks like fun, and it is, but we have a lot to do. All we have to do is go through the lab and into one of the green rooms we have on the other side. Is that…where the hell are they!" Tabanmon open his eyes and turn around to see only Glorymon and Blimpmon standing there. The kids and their Digimon all had ran off to explore the lab already. The angel Digimon smile at him and answered,

"They burst out of here just after you said don't touch anything. Aren't they cute!" Tabanmon did not find this cute at all! He turn around and saw the kids and their Digimon going around and touching everything in the lab. Jake and Deemon had both spotted black leather chain and jump right into them. The chairs felt so comfortable that they felt their muscles relax as they fell in the chairs. Jake notice that there was some buttons on the arm on the chair, so out of curiosity, he push one of them and Deemon push one as well. The chair began to vibrate and massage every part of their body. Deemon stuck out his tongue as he felt his body melt away. Jake close his eyes as he was enjoying this massage chair, for this is what he need right now. Without even looking he pressed another button on the arm of a chair, and a glass of red fruit punch with a little umbrella pop out of the other arm of the chair.

"This is amazing!" Jake said in a vibrated voice and he took the glass and sip it a bit. As Jake and Deemon were enjoy themselves, Iris, Nate and their partners had found something more fun. They had found a huge glass some with four mental pillars on each end. However, when Iris, Nate and their Digimon entered into doom, they suddenly floated up into the air! There was no gravity within this doom and anyone who entered inside became weightless! Iris laugh a bit as she floated and put her hands behind her head as watched Lynxmon doing back flip in the air. Nate was floundering his arms and legs in the air, he was trying to get his hand on his helmet that was floating away from him. And Sealmon was flapping his arms as he was floating in the air yelling,

"I can fly!" As Iris and the others were floating around, Kenta and Emily were having their own fun. Among all the curiosity of all the buttons, Emily push one of the flashing red buttons. As soon as Emily had push the button, giant bubbles the side of the kids, came popping out of one of the machine. Houndmon began to sniff at one of the bubbles, curious at what they smell like, and Canarymon flew up above the bubbles to get a better view of them. When Canarymon try to land on one of the jumbo bubbles, she bounce higher into the air as the bubble stay in tack. Houndmon wag his tail as he saw Canarymon bouncing bubbles giggling all the way. Then the dog Digimon could not take this anymore, and so he jump on one of the bubbles and bounce along with Canarymon. The bird and dog Digimon both laugh as they were bouncing around. Emily smile at the Digimon who were having ton of fun on the bubbles, but then she looked at Kenta. Once again Kenta had cross his arms in front of his chest and giving the bubbles a 'this is too childish' look. Emily frown at Kenta, until an idea pop into her head. She slowly creep up behind Kenta as he was not looking. Then, when she was right next to him, Emily push Kenta into one of the bubbles! Kenta went flipping into the air when he hit the bubble. Everything was spinning in front of him as he came down to another bubble. As he came falling down to another bubble, something happen to him. Kenta laughing! He was laughing as he was bouncing on the bubbles!

"I'll take it back!" he said bouncing on another bubble, "This isn't too childish!" Emily cheered as she jump in and join the fun. As the others where enjoy their fun, May and Caterpillarmon had found something truly amazing. May slowly step to an enormous flat screen, holographic keyboard, supercomputer! Her mouth was open as a stun look pour onto her face. The worm Digimon wipe some of the drool that was on the counter of May's mouth. With trembling hands, May slowly reach out and press one of the buttons. She did not really press the button, rather the holographic button felt her fingers and the super computer turn on. Data on Digimon, projects, and other secret information pass over the screen and in front of May's face. Caterpillarmon glace at May to see that she was in her own little world now.

"This is….magnificent! I've never seen anything like this before in my life!" May said under her breath. As the kids and their Digimon were enjoy their time in the lab, the three Digimon that brought them here were all watching them. Blimpmon chuckled as he saw the everyone have so much fun.

"They sure are having the time of their lives!" he said watching Kenta bounce higher.

"They need something like this," Glorymon began, watching all of them and having her hand behind her back. "Suddenly being taken out of their world and coming to a new world, trying to understand the culture and the creatures that live in this world, trying to get along with each other, for they all have different stories and personalities, and now facing a powerful enemy that they have no idea to stop. It's a lot for them, but we have to remember that they are just children." Blimpmon nodded, for her words were true. They were just kids, but they have the weight of a world on their shoulders. It was just nice for them to just, lay back, let loss and just be a kid. The rubber Digimon then turn to Tabanmon to see how he was taking in with all of his. Blimpmon gulp as he saw how beat red Tabanmon's face was. He was balling his fist so hard that they were shaking with angry. The flame on his tail began to glow even brighter, and smoking was coming out of nostrils. The smoking Digimon was about ready to explore at any moment. Blimpmon tap the angel Digimon on the shoulder and pointed at Tabanmon. Glorymon sigh and shook her head.

"Oh dear. With all these kids running around, he's going to blow," she said as Tabanmon face began to go even redder. She clap her hand over her mouth and call out, "Kids! I think you should all get over here now. Tabanmon is about to blow up soon!" It took a few second for the kids to get the message. They were just having so much fun, that they were not paying any attention. Yet, they did not want to see Tabanmon get any more angry now, so they all came running back. "And May," the angel Digimon added as she saw May, "Can you please get the remote that's label 'Mute' for me please?" May looked down at the table and saw a black remote with a big red button with the word 'Mute' over top of the button. Not knowing what it was, she grab the remote and heading back to the others.

"Is this it?" she asked handing the remote to Glorymon. The angel Digimon nodded as she took the remote away from.

"Hurry up! He's going to blow at any moment now!" Blimpmon said, as he hide behind Jake and Kenta. The smoking Digimon was getting more red now and he was shaking all over now. Glorymon pointed the remote at Tabanmon and press the button. The kids all expected the remote to claim Tabanmon down, but instead nothing happen. Just as Glorymon hit the button, Tabanmon explored! He open his mouth so wide that you could see the back of his throat as he yelled. Yet, no sound was coming out of him at all! He began yelling and pacing back and forth, pointing at the invention then at the kids, but still no words came out of his mouth. Emily look at the angel Digimon and asked,

"What did that thing do to him?" The angel Digimon held up the remote and smile at them saying,

"It's a mute button. For when he goes off like now. I don' t you kids hearing some of the bad words that was coming out of his mouth." The kids all laugh lightly at the 'mute' button. The smoking Digimon continue to mute rant, showing no signs of stopping at all. Glorymon place a hand over her mask eyes and shook her head.

"Looks like he's going to go off for a while," she said a little disappointed. She turn to the rubber Digimon and asked,

"Do you mind taking the kids to the green room while I stay here and keep an eye on the time bomb." Blimpmon gave the thumbs up and answered,

"Sure thing….um…what's the pass…."

"Green Room 7," the angel Digimon answered, already knowing the question. Blimpmon nodded as he wave the kids and their Digimon over to him. They all fallowed him, but their head kept looking behind them, watching Tabanmon doing it mute rant.

"Dose this happen a lot here?" Iris asked pointing back to Tabanmon and his yelling. The kids can all see some of the spit flying out of the smoking Digmon mouth as his face was still red.

"Pretty much, "Blimpmon said, "It's like a circus here at times, but it's all fun!" They soon came to a the other end of the lab and right in front of them was a white door. The door look plan and ordinary and perfectly much like the wall, if the black door knob was not there. Next to the door was a large keyboard full of letters and numbers. This was the only way to get inside the so call green room, is what the kids and their Digimon all thought. The rubber Digimon bent down near the keyboard and was about to type the pass code when he pause. He slowly turn his head and open his mouth, but Emily asked his question by saying,

"Green Room 7!"

"Oh Yeah!" Blimpmon said, sounding like this was obvious, "Nearly forgot." Kenta roll his eyes as the rubber Digimon began to type in the pass code. When the passcode was in, hit the enter button and something began to happen to the door. The kids and their Digimon all slowly back away as the white door began to revolve around in place! All different colors began to blur in front of the them as the door spun around and around. Then with a loud 'PING' the door stop revolving, but it was not the door they all saw first. This door was a light brown wooden door with a golden knob. Right on the top of the door was a white square, and written inside the square in faded black letter read, "Green Room". Right below the sign was a little yellow note pin on the door. The note was written in a female handwriting and read "No Smoking!" Deemon elbow Jake in the side and grin saying very scarcely,

"I wonder who's that for?" Jake lightly chuckled at what his partner said. Blimpmon blinked at them a few times and asked,

"Okay I give up. Who's it for?" He was taking this very seriously, even though it was just a joke.

"Let's just go in and we'll tell you that latter," Kenta answered jerking his thumb at the new door. The rubber Digimon, who was quick to forget, nodded and open the door for the kids to enter in. As the door squeaked open, the kids and the Digimon all saw what this Green room was all about. The room was very big and could fit all of them, plus the rubber Digmon and his friends, without anyone fighting for space. The wall and ceiling were painted a light green color to give the room a more relax feeling, and the carpeting was a door green color to go with the whole green room theme. The furniture was all a dark brown color all over part of the room. From a love seat where two people could sit together, to a full couch where friends can all sit and laugh with each other, and even signal chair for that one person to sit alone. Right next to where the furniture room was a little kitchen. The cabinets and doors were all the same dark brown color as the furniture, but the counter top was a dark black marble and the skin was a shinny sliver color, almost as if it has not been used in some time. Lastly, the black refrigerator was standing in the nearby corner of the kitchen part of the room, and was fill to what the kids and their Digimon thought with food and drinks. The kids and their Digimon all started at the Green room for some time. After all they been though, this room right here made them feel finally relax.

"Finally!" Nate said collapsing into one of the love seats, "A place where there is no danger or anything that's trying to get us! Just peace!"

"Yeah…" Blimpmon began as he looked at the green walls, "I don't know why, but the color green in this room always makes people feel easy." After a moment or so he looked back at everyone and asked, "Do you want anything to drink? We have stuff in the fridge."

"That sound great right about now," May said licking her lips, "What kind do you have?"

"Um…" the rubber Digimon said as he started into space. He was trying to think of what was in the refrigerator, but was coming up with a blank.

"I've got it!" Jake said walking to the refrigerator and pulling on the door. His eyes widen at the sight that he saw inside the refrigerator. "No way!" He said blinking a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Do you mind telling us what you're awing about?" Kenta asked, leaning on the arm of the couch.

"They have EVERYTHING in here!" Jake yelled, tossing his arms up and at the open refrigerator. Wonder what 'everything' was, the kids and their Digimon all dash up behind the Jake and glace into the open refrigerator. The kids eyes widen along with Jake's as they saw all of their favorite drinks line up in the refrigerator. Jake pointed at all the drinks saying, "They have Coke, 7 Up, Mountain Dew, Root Beer, Pesi, green tea, and even bottle water!"

"Mountain Dew! I call it!" Iris said, making a grab for the can.

"I can't wait to taste some 7 Up again!" Emily began giggling as she pick up her can of soda pop.

"What to pick, what to pick," May asked herself as she glace from each of the cans. "I guess I'll go with the Pesi first, then go to the others latter," she finished as she grab her choice.

"It's not hot tea," Kenta began making a grab for the green tea, "But green tea is still green tea."

"Figured you'd pic that," Jake said, with a bit of a snicker. Kenta shot Jake a dirty look as Jake continue to say, "But I'm going for good old classic Coke!"

"And I'll take the bottle water," Nate said, making a grab for the bottle water.

"BOTTLE WATER?!" the kids all exclaimed. They were shocked that Nate would pick just water and nothing else. They have been in wondering around for so long that they mess these drinks. You can get water anywhere, but others were something special.

"All right!" Nate said, changing his pick, "I'll take the Root Beer. It's been a real long time since I had that." As the kids were making their picks and drinking their messed drinks, the Digimon were looking at all of them with confessed looks.

"I don't understand why water in a bottle can get someone so excited?" Sealmon asked nodded to the bottle water.

"Yeah!" Canarymon added as she pointed to the cans of soda pop, "And what makes those can things so different? Do they taste like water as well?"

"Deemon, buddy!" Jake said grabbing another can of Coke and popping it open. The can made a hissing sound before the sound of bubbling came out, "You and the other Digimon should try some of the sodas here!" Deemon slowly grab the cold can of Coke and move it closer to him. The other Digimon crowed around Deemon and the mysterious can full of 'soda'. Deemon shrugged his shoulder before leading back and taking a big sip of Coke.

"All I'm saying is if you get some control of your angry, then I wouldn't have to mute you when you get into one of your 'booming fits of rage," Glorymon said as she cross her arms over her chest. The angel Digimon and Tabanmon were making their way to the Green room to meet up with the kids and their Digimon. The smoking Digimon slouch forward as he took a deep sigh, for all that mute yelling took a lot out of him.

"I REALLY hate that mute button you created," he said in a low deep tone as he place his hand on the door knob.

"Servers you right for having angry issues!" Glorymon said scoffing at her friend. Tabanmon turn the door knob and slowly push the door open as he said in a mocking tone to the angel Digimon,

"Severs you right for having…." Yet before he could finish his sentence, he was greeted by some chaos that was going on in the room. Deemon, Sealmon, and Caterpillarmon were all jumping up and down in front of them. All their eyes were wide and there was a bit of a twitch to them as well.

"Hey! Hey, how are you! Hey!" Deemon quickly asked, the words seem to be lost because they were being spoke too fast.

"We just had some soda for the first time and WOW was it good!" Sealmon added going as quickly at Deemon.

"After we had some, we had so much energy! I never had so much energy before, and I never bounce so high before either! It's great!" Caterpillarmon finished as her squishy body giggled every time she hit the ground. Glorymon and Tabanmon glace at the other Digimon to see what kind of chaos they were causing. Houndmon was busy chasing his tail around and around. He look like a blur wheel as he went around faster and faster. Canarymon was up in the air, flying around in circles as well. She was giggling loudly as she was flying faster and faster around the room. Lyxnmon was scratching one of the chairs with her sharp. She cackled loudly as the stuffing of the chair came pouring out to the carpet. Glorymon place a hand over her mouth and said softly,

"Oh my!" The she turn her head to see the children reaction to all of this. They were just as shocked as the angel and smoking Digimon. They had no idea that giving their Digimon some soda pop would make them act so…wild. Glorymon slowly move her hand away from her month and asked all of them, "You gave them some sugar, didn't you?" Emily put her hands behind her back and glace down at her sandals and said in a sad tone,

"Maybe." Before Glorymon could say anything, she looked over to see how Tabanmon was taking this. She bit her lower lip in fear, for Tabanmon face was once again red and he was shaking all over with angry. The angel Digimon quickly fumbled to get her mute button out of her pocket as Tabanmon was staring to from a certain 'F' work. She pull out her mute button that was in her pocket, but it was too late. The smoking Digimon had lost it and in the top of his lungs she shouted,

"FUDGE!" The Digimon stop their running around and everyone's head turn to Tabanmon. The smoking Digimon was breathing heavily as he place his hand on his legs to support himself. Everyone was silent for a moment, then suddenly Blimpmon suddenly said,

"I like fudge, can we have some now?"

"Later," Glorymon said as she place her mute button back in her pocket. She place a hand on Tabanmon's back and said to everyone,

"Okay, if you kids can hold onto you Digimon while we're talking, that would be great." She look down at the smoking Digimon, still breathing heavily, and said with a small grin, "And good job holding those words back in front of everyone." Tabanmon rolled his eyes but smile at her as she said that. Taking in one last deep breath, Tabanmon and Glorymon sat with Blimpmon and the kids, who were holding their over enteric Digimon between their legs. When Tabanmon sat down in one of the signal chair, he pull out a pack of his cigarette. Placing one cigarette in his mouth he move his flame to lite it. He took a few puff as the flame move away from the lite cigarette. Then, he puff out of the some of the smoke that quickly fill the room with the smell of the cigarette. The kids began to rub there noes and the smell and Glorymon rolling her head in disgust.

"So," the smoking Digimon began tapping some of the ashes into a nearby ash tray, "Now that we have no more distraction, we can get started with explaining everything to you Chosen Children." The kids eyes widen as they head the words 'Chosen Children'. Only one person, if you could call him a person, call them that and he was an lunatic Digimon!

"So wait," Jake began holding his hand out as if to stop a question, "How do you know we are these so called 'Chosen Children'?"

"Simple Jake," Glorymon said, as she lead back in her chair, "For we are the ones that brought you to the Digital World in the first place."

"WHAT!?" all the kids shouted at once. They could not believe what they were hearing! There was a thought that they may have something to do with them being here, but actually saying they are the ones who brought them here! Iris quickly stood up in her seat, holding Lyxnmon in her arms, as she began to yell saying,

"Are you telling me that you Bastards rip us away from our homes, families, and lives just to put us in another world for your amusement!? I'm sorry, but I ain't laughing!" She was breathing heavy and gave both Tabanmon and Glorymon dagger eyes. Tabanmon let the smoke from his cigarette float in the air for a moment. Then he pop his lips and said,

"Calling us Bastards isn't a best way to describe us." Iris was about to go right up to the smoking Digimon and punch his lights out. However she felt someone grab her arm, and she look down to see who it was. It was Emily who was holding Iris back, with a sad look on her face as she try to hold Iris and her Digimon at the same time.

"If you let us explain, then I'm sure you'll understand why we brought you kids here," the angel Digimon explain, trying to claim the situation down. Iris said nothing but sat back down with the others. Tabanmon took a another puff form his cigarette before begin the story by saying,

"Right. To understand the situation, we have to go back a little bit. A really, really, REALLY long time ago there were five of the most powerful Digimon know to the Digital world. Each one of them had their 'pacific' power and 'territory' that they ruled. One rule the whipping winds of the North, another own the blazing volcanos of the South, a third one watch over they crashing waters of the East, and another commanded the rocky mountains of the West, and finally control the balance of the Center of the Digital World."

"Question!" May said, raising her hand and holding onto Caterpillarmon. The smoking Digimon did not seem bother being interrupted by a question. Rather he grin at the question that May wanted to asked. So May asked, "What do you mean by Center of the Digital World? And, fallow up question, what kind of power did this Digimon have? It's just not clear to me on that."

"A very good question May!" Glorymon said clapping her hand together and pointing at May. "What we mean by 'balance' is that he control the light and darkness of the Digital World. It's a very difficult job for he could not be sway too much to one side or the other. And when we mean 'center' we mean the center of the circle that the four powerful Digimon territories. In that center is the balance of the other four powers. Does that clear some things up?

"Yes, it does," May said nodding her head. Yet the others somewhat understood what Glorymon was talking about. However they did not want to stop the story, so they let Tabanmon continue his story.

"So now that's clear up, these five Digimon became The Digimon Council and try the Digital World into a somewhat Utopia. Oh sure there were some small evil here and there, but nothing too bad. But it was a Utopia none the less."

"Sound a bit too good if you ask me," Kenta said holding Houndmon close to his chest.

"Now you're starting to understand," the smoking Digimon said as he pointed his cigarette at Kenta, the embers on the cigarette still glowing. Tabanmon pull back him cigarette to take another puff before continuing his story, "As you can guess, the Digital Utopia didn't last too long. You know the Digimon that control the balance? Well his balance started to shifted to one side. He started asking questions, really heavy question at that! And when you asked real heavy questions and don't get the answers, you come up with you own answers. And these answers he came up with, were real radical." Suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the kitchen area of the Green room. The sudden crash made everyone jump in the seat and whip their head to see what was going on. Blimpmon as the refrigerator door open he was trying to get a drink. However, the balloon Digimon accidently knock over several other drinks and they went crashing to the ground. The balloon Digimon grin weakly and said quickly,

"Sorry! Sorry, I've got this okay. You, you just keep going okay!?" He soon began to pick up all the drinks and stuffing them all back into the refrigerator. Glorymon shook her head but had a smile on her face. Tabanmon sigh deeply as he roll his eyes. He took another puff from his cigarette and pick up where he left off.

"Getting back to what I was saying, the Digimon of Balance soon transform himself into the Digimon of Darkness. Now the Digimon of Darkness, he created an army and attack the other Council members, like any madman would. The other Council members were shocked, but they could not be for too long cause an army of virus were knocking at their door. With that, the battle for the Digital World began, and let me tell you it was a long war! Places destroyed, and Digimon deleted and never been reborn. Eventual the Council were victorious in the war, yet they could not destroy the Digimon of Darkness. He was far too powerful, even with all four them put together. So they open up a portal and toss the Digimon of Darkness into another world. A world of nothingness, with no one and nothing at all! Nothing but him and a portal that was close forever." There was a long pause of silent as the kids took this in. It was a sad history to hear, but what did it mean to them?

"Um…Tabanmon?" Emiliy asked a bit timidly, "That's a very intense story you just told. Not to be mean or anything, but what does this have to do with us coming here?"

"Glorymon, would you please explain to them that part," the smoking Digimon asked as he put out his cigarette. "I need to get my voice a little break."

"Your voice wouldn't be giving out if you stop smoking already," the angel Digimon said to the side.

"What was that!?" Tabanmon yelled, making fists of rage.

"Oh, nothing," Glorymon said sweetly as she turn to her head to face the kids and their Digimon. She stood up from her seat and took a deep breath before saying,

"As you can guess, tossing your problems into a world full of nothingness never actually solves the problem, and the Digimon Council knew that. Yet they were in a long war and they were at their end of the limits as well. So what else could they do? So when the Digimon of Darkness we steal away, the Digimon Council came up with a plan. They need heroes from another world, more importantly, human children. With the help of human children, they can share their energy with Digimon and help the evolve into more powerful forms to help defeat the Digimon of Darkness once and for all." The kids all looked down at their Digimon, who were finally starting to claim down from their sugar rush. So they were the ones helping their Digimon Digi-vole to the next level. When they think back to all the times they were in danger, their Digimon was there to help and Digi-vole to the next level. Nate sat up in his seat as he asked,

"Okay, so why us? What makes us so different from other kids?"

"Another good question there!" Glory began, "There are a number of reasons why we picked you. And it's just not because you're all so cute!" She giggled lightly as the kids lightly blush a bit. "To answer that question, I have explain how Digi-volving works. It's very simple really, it all has to do with emotions. The stronger the emotions are, the more likely your Digimon will Digi-volve. But they can't be just any all emotion, and that's where I come to your question Nate." She turn her head to each one of the kids, looking at them carefully under her helmet as she said, "Each one of your possesses a strong positive trait. Note when I say positive, cause that's key. That positive trait that each of you haves is key to help your Digimon evolve to the next level and beyond!"

"That sounds pretty awesome to me!" Jake said as he rubbed Deemon shinny head, "What trait do I have that help Deemon Digi-vole to his amazing Adult level?" The other kids and their Digimon all nodded their heads. They too wanted to know what trait help their Digimon Digi-vole to their powerful forms. Glorymon just giggled as she put a finger on her lips.

"I'm sorry sweeties, but that's something you have to find out on your own!" she teases with a smile. They all gowned as they slouch in front of themselves. They all wanted to know what positive trait was! Why do people always have to be so mysterious at times? Blimpmon gave a dopy grin and chuckled a little bit as he said,

"Boy! You kids are so lucky to make it here from your world to the Digital World in one piece!" The kids and their Digimon all look at Blimpmon, who was still chuckling like the airhead that he was. Then the glace over to Tabanmon and Glorymon to see them looking at each other, their face had a look of worry to them. A worry that only the two of them could understand.

"Should….should we tell them?" Glorymon asked very timidly, she place her hand on other arm and began to rub it nervously. Tabanmon sigh as he rub his face with both his hand before saying,

"It looks like we have to, now that our 'Airhead' of an assistant said something!" He nodded over to the balloon Digimon, still chuckling and rubbing his rubber hand on Kenta's head witch made his hair frizz up in some places.

"Okay, what are you two talking about?" Kenta asked, "And will you stop that!?" he quickly barked pushing Blimpmon's hand away from his head. As Kenta was smoothing back his hair, both Glorymon and Tabanmon nodded their heads in agreement.

"I think you should know something very important," the angel Digimon said in a very serious tone. She cross her arms over her chest as the kids lead closer to listen. "You kids…are not the first humans to come to the Digital World."

"I knew it!" Nate yelled, standing up and holding onto Sealmon tightly. "I just knew we couldn't be the only humans here! So where are they and what are they doing now!?"

"You don't understand Nate!" Glorymon said, holding out her hands to stop Nate's excitement. "The portal to the Digital World was created by an accident. And when they were sucked into the portal, something change about them."

"What do you mean by change?" Iris asked, she almost sound scared. The angel Digimon took a deep breath, she was trying to pick the right words to describe this accident.

"They change from being humans to Digimon." Jaw drop to the ground as angel Digimon said that the first humans to come to this world, began Digimon themselves. This just sound too strange to be true, but again after what the kids have seen during their time here in the Digital World, anything was possible. Glorymon took another deep breath before saying, "Those humans had their DNA complete change, their memories of their past selves were almost all gone, and they the family and friends they left behind were driven to sadness." Tabanmon lead forward in his chair as he cross his fingers in his hands. Then, after licking his lips once, he finally said,

"And those humans, who were horrible change to Digimon, were us!" They  
>Digimon that were in the arms of the kids fell down to the ground with a soft THUMP. The kids were all a bit pale and their jaws drop every deeper into the floor below. These Digimon, who had help them get out of that mess not too long again, were once human. They were human, just like them. May gulp a little bit, for she was not sure what to say. After finding her voice she asked in a weak voice,<p>

"So…all three of you….were once….human?"

"Actually," Tabanmon began, nodding to Glorymon with his head, "Only the two of us were human. Blimpmon…" He glace at the balloon Digimon, making a loud popping sound with his mouth, before continuing, "Was the idiot we fill on."

"That must have been so horrible," Emily said, looking down at her feet once more. "One moment you're doing something you love, the next moment you in a new world with a new look and very little memory. It's just so….so…" Emily felt like crying but she did not. For Canarymon hop onto her lap and rub her soft feathery head on Emily face. This made Emily feel a little bit better and she gently hugged her Digimon.

"It's been tough for us," Glorymon began, putting her hand behind her head, "We remember some things, like the name of our home city, what were we studying, some of our favorite food places. Yet other things, like our real names, the of some of our families, and other important events just escape us."

"You're right, but what could we do?" Tabanmon said, standing up and stretching his arms. They could hear the sound of some of his bones lightly crack as he stretch before sitting down and saying, "We were hit hard in the chest by the curl Mistress of Reality, and there were only two things we could do. One, lay on the ground and take the hit, even if the physical pain goes away that emotion pain is still there. Or two, stand up and show the world that you can keep up the fight! If you keep up with the fight, and not like the thing around you get to you, then you'll be a stronger person for that." It was something that the smoking Digimon had just said that made them think for a moment. They thought back to the fight they just had with Painmon and the others. They had lost that fight, and it was the first fight they lost in the Digital World. They were also close to death as well, and that made their stomach turn a little bit just thinking of that. Yet, they were saved by Tabanmon, healed by Glorymon and laugh with Blimpmon. So even though they lost the fight, could they still stand up and fight again?

"Speaking of standing up and fighting again," Glorymon said, bring back from their thoughts, "We need to talk about that."

"Agreed," the smoking Digimon added. He pointed two fingers straight at them and said, "You kids have meet the top agents of the Digimon of Darkness newest army. And you see how powerful they can be." The kids all weakly nodded, they were still not a hundred percent better after that fight. "And the only way you can beat these powerful Digimon is to have your Digimon go to the next level. That's right, your Digimon need to go to the Perfect Level!" The kids and Digimon eyes widen at the thought of going to the Perfect Level! What would their Digimon be like at this level, how powerful would they be, and could they stop Painmon and the other for good next time they meet.

"Okay," Jake began fixing his goggles as looking at Glorymon and Tabanmon, "That sound just what we need. But who do we get to that level?"

"Simple," the smoking Digimon said raising his shoulders, "All you need is…" Yet before he could finish there was a loud BOOM coming from outside. The loud sound made every stand up and look at the door as another BOOM came from outside, making the door shake.

"What in the world is going on out there!" Glorymon asked marching straight to the door. Tabanmon quickly fallowed her as open the door. The kids, their Digimon and Blimpmon quickly darted to the door to see what was going on as well.

When everyone was outside back in the lab, there came another loud BOOM and the sound of mental being rip apart. The awful sound made the kids cover their ears as they looked around to see what was causing this sound. There they saw what was causing the damage, it was a Tyrannonmon, just like the one the Creator of the Black Sport used, yet something was off about this Tyrannonmon. For one thing, its skin was completely black, except for its white belly and red strips over its body. Another thing was this strange looking Tyrannonmon seem to be a lot stronger than the one they face. Its sharp claws slash though some of the machines and its tail whip what was left to the side. The dinosaur roar loudly making the whole place shake, and showing how powerful it can be. Nate pull his hands away from his ears and pointed at the dinosaur Digimon and yelled,

"What is that thing!?"

"It's a DarkTyrannonmon!" Blimpmon began to explain, "It's like a normal Tyrannonmon, but dark!"

"Thank you Obviousmon!" Tabanmon yelled, spit flying from his mouth.

"The real question is, what it's doing her destroy our lab?" Glorymon asked, ducking as a piece of mental few pass them. The balloon Digimon hit himself over the face as he said,

"Now I remember why I was saying in front of the door in No-Space." They all turn as Blimpmon explain, "The DarkTyrannonmon that snuck into our lab last week is still sleeping, but I forgot the combination to lock the door. What is it again?" The only sound that could be heard was DarkTyrannonmon roaring and destroy everything in his path. Then Tabanmon finally lost it. He charge right at the balloon Digimon, arm out ready to strangle his ruby neck. Thank goodness Glorymon was there to hold Tabanmon back, however he did thrash around a lot yelling,

"I'm going to kill you! I'm going to kill you for good this time you air head!"

"Tabanmon! Claim down!" the angel Digimon yelled as she slaps some sense into him. After a while he was a bit claimer, but still breathing deeply. The angel Digimon turn to the kids and said in a worry tone, "We need to stop DarkTyrannonmon before he destroys everything we work so hard to create!"

"You leave that to us!" Deemon announce giving her the thumbs up. With that said, the Digimon all charge at the DarkTyrannonmon, who was chew on a steel pole like it bone. The kids watch as their Digimon try to attack the DarkTyrannonmon, but the dinosaur whip its black tail at the Digimon and they all went crashing into the wall. The kids flitch as they saw their poor Digimon leave crash in the wally they had just crash into.

"This over grown lizard is swatting them around like flies!" Iris said. She began to pull out her Digi-vice as she continue to say, "They all need to get to the next level if they are going to win!" Fallowing her lead, the other kids pulled out their Digi-vices and held them right in front of them. Just as they held out their Digi-vices, they all began to see something right near the DarkTyrannonmon. It was faint at first, but after a while it became clearer. It was the images of Trickomon, smirking as he held up a sharp card, Tigerlillymon, her crossing her arms and having a superior look on her face, and finally Painmon, who showed no emotion at all. The three images were all standing behind DarkTyrannonmon as she was stomping on the ground and roaring once more. The kids hands began to shake, and they turn a little pale as well. They had no idea what the outcome of this battle would be. Could it turn out like early, with them almost nearing death? Tabanmon rub his eyes in angry, for he and the others did not see these images but he could guess what was the hold up.

"You know how was talking about Positives traits?" he asked making the kids look at him. They all knocked lightly as he continue to say, "Well fear and doubt are Negative traits. And when you have those traits it will be almost impossible to have a Digimon Digi-vole!" One by one, the kids put down their Digi-vice and let their head fall down.

"So…there's nothing we can do?" Nate asked shrugging his shoulders. Tabanmon looked down to the side. He did not know what to say to these kids, and he really wanted to help them somehow. Yet Glorymon had something in mind as she quickly march in front of the kids. She pointed to DarkTyrannonmon and said,

"Take a look over there and tell me what you see." They all glace over to the battle where their Digimon were trying the hardest to be this dinosaur Digimon. Deemon was head butting as hard as he could on the dinosaur foot, Houndmon was trying to bit off one of its toes, Lyxnmon was clawing at its heals, Sealmon was pounding his claw paws on its foot, Canarymon was pecking at its knee, and Caterpillarmon trying to tie up its legs with her sticky string. Kenta blink a few times before sighing and looking at the ground saying,

"A losing battle." Glorymon shook her head in disagreement.

"What I see," she began looking at the Digimon's struggle to victory, "Are six strong Digimon trying their best for the people they care about." The kids all looked at her as she continue to say, "Sure, they're afraid and who can blame them. But they are more afraid of losing you kids then they are losing their lives." Color slowly started to come back to the kids' faces after the angel Digimon said that. They all looked closely at their Digimon and could see in their eyes that they were determent. Determent to protect their friends even if it seem impossible. Soon the three images faded away, and the kids found their voices to cheer on their Digimon.

"Canarymon! Keep it up!" Emily yelled, capping her hand over her mouth to become louder, "I believe in you and the others!" Their Digi-vices began to beep now.

"Go Sealmon Go!" Nate yelled as well, cupping his hands into fist, "Show this dinosaur your wild side!" The Digi-vices began to beep even louder now!

"Kick its Ass Lynxmon!" Iris yelled, joining in with the other as she raise her fist into the air, "This lizard got nothing on you and the others!" The Digi-vices began to beep even louder now and they started to glow as well.

"You can do it Houndmon!" Kenta yelled, he stomp a foot onto the ground as he continue to yell, "You have the other Digimon, and us to back you up!" The beeping grow louder and the glowing became brighter as well.

"Fight with everything you have Caterpillarmon!" May yelled, she grab her computer bag tightly as she added, "Send this dinosaur back to the Cretaceous Period!" The beeping and glowing became stronger, and Tabanmon, Glroymon, and Blimpmon all smile.

"Deemon…" Jake began. He was still looking down at the ground, but suddenly he left up his head and shouted at the top of his lungs, "KEEP UP THE FIGHT!" And with those last words, the Digimon began to Digi-vole.

"CATERPILLARMON DIGI-VOLE TO…ULYSSESMON!"

"SEALMON DIGI-VOLE TO…WEDDELLMON!"

"CANARYMON DIGI-VOLE TO…PHOENIXMON!"

"DEEMON DIGI-VOLE TO…DRACOMOM!"

"LYNXMON DIGI-VOLE TO…SPINXMON!"

"HOUNDMON DIGI-VOLE TO…LUPUSMOM!" DarkTyrannonmon was catch off guard by the suddenly size change of the Digimon, that he stubble backwards and crash into the wall. The Digimon stood their ground, growling at the dinosaur as it slowly pick itself back up. DarkTyrannonmon shook itself a bit and roar in rage, yet it was so blinded by its own rage that it did not see Lupusmon and Spinxmon pouch right at it. The dinosaur Digimon came crashing down with a loud BANG and leaving a crater where it lay. Quickly the wolf Digimon and tiger Digimon jump off of the chest of the dinosaur as Weddellmon came charging in for the next attack!

"Frozen Claw!" Ice began to from all over DarkTyrannonmon's chest as the attack landed. The dinosaur Digimon try to knock Weddellmon off, but he duck down just in time to miss the claw. The dinosaur Digimon was shaking mad now as it rose back onto its feet. It took a deep breath and flames start to from in its mouth. Yet before it could shoot out its fire, Ulyssesmon came swooping down to stop the flames!

"Web Whip!" The sticky whip warp around DarkTyrannonmon's mouth tightly holding back the flames. DarkTyrannonmon stomp around, its mouth shut tight, as the flames burn its mouth. Dracomon nodded to Phoenixmon and she understood. It was time to finish DarkTyrannonmon off!

"Dragon Force!"

"Fire Spiral!" The two attack combined together and shoot right at DarkTyrannounmon! The dinosaur Digimon did not see that attack for it was too busy trying to put out the flames that was in its mouth. Not only did the attack break off the ice, but it sent DarkTyrannonmon flying into the air. The dinosaur Digimon roar once last time before breaking up into dust of data and spread out into the wind.

"Yeah!" the smoking Digimon yelled as he slap everyone's hands, "Now that's what I'm talking about!" The Adult Digimon all ran back to their partners, and as they did they change back to the Child form. They all jump into their partners arms, laughing and hugging at what they just did.

"It feels so good to have thing back to normal!" Lyxnmon said purring as Iris was scratching her in her favorite spot.

"Yeah…almost normal," Glorymon said slowly as she and the other all look at the damage that was cause. Some part from a machine fill from up to and crash to the ground loudly.

"Um…sorry for the mess we cause," Caterpillarmon began, turning her head to look at the damage, "But hey! We beat it, that's good." Tabanmon rub the back of his head as he look at all the damage himself.

"Yeah…we can always rebuild," he said, and this shocked everyone. For they thought he was going to lose it.

"Wow! Never thought I would be hearing THAT from you," the angel Digimon said sounding very impressed. The smoking Digimon shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. A thought pop back into May head as she turn to the two of them.

"Say, what were you going to say just before DarkTyrannonmon came in and started destroying everything." Tabanmon and Glorymon both glace at each other. With a signal nod for both of them they knew what to do.

"Let's just save that for another time," Glorymon said clapping her hands together. May nodded, but something in the back of head waited to know more. "But for now you all earn a good long rest. Why don't you all go to the kitchen with Blimpmon and get yourselves something to eat."

"YEAH!" the kids all shouted at once. They all fallow Blimpmon as he took them to the kitchen.

"I'm going to have a double cheese burgher with all the fires I can eat!" Jake said licking his lips at the taste of his burgher and fries.

"I'm going to eat so much chocolate cake that I'm going to have sugar rust until next year!" Iris said rubbing her hands together.

"I'm going to have a fresh salad," Nate added with a grin. The kids look at Nate with a confused looks on their faces. "What?! I'm craving something green!" As everyone, even Nate, laugh at what they were going to have, Tabanmon turn to Glorymon and said,

"And while they are eating, we'll going to give the Digimon Council a little call."

"Agreed," Glorymon added. For what they were going to ask the Council was going change the kids and the Digimon's lives.

_**Next time...On Digimon Fighters!**_

**Tabanmon: Great! I hate contracting the Digimon Council Members! **

**Glorymon: Yeah, they can be stuck in the old ways. But we need to talk to them. **

**Blimpmon: What are we doing again? **

**Tabanmon & Glorymon: Nothing. **

**Tabanmon: Hello Council Members...**

***One conversation latter* **

**Glorymon: That went better that what we thought. **

**Tabanmon: Yeah, we only got three death threats instead of nine! **

**Glorymon: True. But we convince the Council Members that the kids should revive the crests! **

**Tabanmon: Yeah. Now only they have to survive the the test that the Council Members are cooking up. **

**Blimpmon: That's dangerous right? **

***both look at each ohter* **

**Glorymon and Tabanmon: We need to call their parents. **

**Next time: Contacting the Council and Parents**

**Tabanmon: Do you think this lab coat looks fat on me. Want to make a good impersonation on the parents. **

**Glorymon: No, your fat makes you look fat. **


	15. Contacting the Council and Parents

**Well everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait everyone, life got in the way as well as writer's block. Anyway, I'm back and I have a new chapter for you all. We get to see the Digimon Council for the first time (kind of) and what they have in store for our heroes! Also, what is happening the human world while the kids are fighting to save the Digital World? You just have to read and fine out! **

**Note: I just want to thank everyone for being so patient with me and this story. It means a lot to me that you want to read more of my story. And that makes me feel good a writer. If you have any question or ideas for this story please send me a PM. With your thoughts. Again Thanks.  
><strong>

Chapter Fifthteen Contacting the Council and Parents

In another part of the Lab that the kids and their Digimon were staying at, Glorymon and Tabanmon were up to something. The room they were in was dimly lit and the only other light were the computer screen that was glowing. In the center of this room were a round platform and in front of the platform was four large rectangular screens. The screens were large enough to show a full image, but they did not touch the ground nor the ceiling. Gloyrmon was busy typing something on the computer. The glow of the screen fill her mask face with light as her fingers dance on the keyboard. Tabanmon, on the other hand, was busy pacing in front of the four screens. He had his hands behind his back, and was puffing away on another one of is cigarette was perch between his lips. He was puffing franticly on his cigarette as he pace in front of the screens. Soon a small cloud of smoke was above his head as he continue to puff away on his cigarette. Glorymon looked away the computer screen to see Tabanmon smoking and pacing. A frown quickly pop on her face as she grab something near the computer. She quickly march over to the smoking Digimon as yelled,

"Tabanmon!"

"What!?" Tabanmon barked back at the angel Digimon, stopping his pacing but still puffing away. Just as she said that, Glorymon toss a glass of water right in Tabanmon face. In one great splash, the smoking Digimon's face was dripping wet and the ember of the cigarette had gone out. Tabanmon frown at Glorymon, his right eyebrow twitching a bit, as she said,

"Will you stop smoking and pacing! It's not good for you and the people around you!" Tabanmon took one hand and toss the wet cigarette away as the other hand wipe away the water on his face before he said,

"I don't know if I should thank, or yell at you!?"

"Thank me," the angel Digimon said, turning around and stride back to the computer while holding back a grin, "Second hand smoke does kill, you know that!" The smoking Digimon slapped his hand over his face and slowly wipe off more water, but the twitching was still going on in his eyebrow. Tabanmon took a deep breath to claim himself down. Normally he would not do this, but this was different.

"Okay," he said holding his hand up, "Okay, I'm sorry that my smoking is staring to kill you." Glorymon quickly glared at Tabanmon for saying 'staring to kill you' when he smoked. Tabanmon pay no attention to this as he continue to say, "It's just that we're going to contact the Digimon Council, and ask them for a HUGE favor. And it's a bit of a pain contacting these Digimon, for they can be real…"

"Stuck in their old ways?" the angel Digimon guess, crossing her arms. The smoking Digimon shrugged his shoulders as he added,

"I was going to say selfish bastards, but that works too." Glorymon glace down at the computer screen and pounder a bit.

"They're one in the same, aren't they," Glorymon said under her breath. It was true that Digimon Council was stuck in their ways, but that does not mean they could help this Chosen Children out if they asked. Glorymon shook her head to get her thoughts back as she press a button on the computer. "Okay, it's time to give them a call. Are you ready Tabanmon?" Tabanmon took a few deep breath, preparing himself as he walk on the platform. With a single nod to Glorymon he was ready to speak to the Digimon Council. The platform rose a few feet with Tabanmon on the platform. As he was being raised up on the platform, Tabanmon quickly stretch out his fingers and pull them back into his palms. He was trying to get his nervousness out by his fingers. Soon the screens light up and the glow lite up the room. The background of the screens was all white, however on each screen there was a shadow of an image. It was hard to make out most of the details of the shadows, but there were a few things that were clear. Each one of these images were huge, even on this kind of screen. On some part of their body they wore some kind of armor, that had a look of beauty and power. They each held in their hands a weapon that they held proudly: a scythe, a sword, a shield, and a trident. These four beings were the Digimon Council, the most powerful Digimon in the whole Digital World. Taking a deep breath, and putting a fake smile, Tabanmon clap his hands together and greeted the Council by saying,

"Council Members. It's good to see you all again." Rubbing his hands, to keep his cool, the smoking Digimon nodded to each of the images and said each of their names, "Auramon, Ruler of the Northern Winds. Adranusmon, Ruler of the Southern Fire. Proteusmon, Ruler of the Crashing Eastern Seas. And finally Tellusmon, Ruler of the Mighty Western Mountains. How are all of you?"

"Don't get all smiley with us!" Adranusmon began to yell, his voice was deep and powerful and made some of the walls shake as he spoke, "We know this is about the humons you pick to be our saviors!"

"I sometimes wonder why we deiced to use humons," Proteusmon questioned, his voice was smooth yet rough like a wave, "They are just so bazar looking, those humons. I wonder what makes them tick, and why their world is not made up of data like ours."

"I agree with both of you on this one," Tellusmon added, her voice was sweet but still shook the walls like the others, "We are putting the lives of our beings, Digimon, in the hands of humons. Could they be really be trusted? And are they just using our Digimon as slaves and filling their head with lies about being their friends! If that's true, then they'll have to answer to me!"

"I happen to like these humons," Auramon said, her voice was the only one that sounded claim and normal, "I think these humons have a lot to offer and they are very fascinating subject as well. Just the way the eat certain food, fill me up with curiosity."

"You would," Adranusmon mumbled under his breath as he gave her a quick glare.

"And what does that mean?" Auramon question back, her voice change from claim gentle tone to a serious one like the others. The Ruler of the Southern Flames turn his head to the Ruler of the Northern Wind and made his argument.

"I'm saying, my fair comrade, you put way too much faith in the impossible! These humons are nothing like us Digimon! They don't have power to protect themselves, so how are they going to protect the Digimon who chose to travel with them and all the Digimon in the Digital World!" Adranusmon stomp his foot on the ground when he finished talking and the whole room shook for a few seconds.

"That's very true," the Ruler of the Mighty Western Mountains began, "If the humons can't defend themselves, how are they going to defend against even more powerful Digimon. I don't like that at all."

"That may be true, my friends," Auramon said, glancing to each of the other Council Members, "Yet these humons, powerless as they be, they do prove something else. Something that all Digimon need to reach to the next level. And that is encouragement between humon and Digimon. With that encouragement, we've seen these Digimon reach to newer levels that they have never could reach on their own."

"A logical point you've made there," the Ruler of the Crashing Eastern Seas said tapping trident, "Humons help with evolution, and what Digimon wouldn't wait to Digi-vole to next level."

"Um…Yeah…" Tabanmon said, clapping his hands slowly and rocking back and forth heels, "Just to let all of you know, it's pronoun human, not humon. H-u-m-A-n, there's an A not an O. Just to let you know." The smoking Digimon quickly wished he did not say anything, for all the Council Members were staring right at him.

"Are you correcting us!?" Proteusmon asked slowly as a hit of angry rising in his voice.

"Well…I….Um…." Tabanmon stumble rubbing the back of his head and trying to look away.

"You may be a Digimon now, but we know that you were once one of THOSE creatures as well! So don't think for a second that you are superior to us just because you know about humon better than us!" Tellusmon yelled as she pointed a finger right to the smoking Digimon.

"Though you may think you are safe just because you're in your little laboratory, that we help create, that we can't hurt you. You're WRONG! We have the power to strike you down were you stand and not have an ounce of guilt within us!" Adranusmon yelled as well, pointing his sharp sword right at the smoking Digimon. Tabanmon was completely white and the flame on his tail was flickering and was almost out. No words came out of his mouth, but his jaw began to quiver in fear. He was frozen on the platform as the Council Members were staring at him. Glorymon notice that Tabanmon was in deep trouble, so she open up her wings and glided to his rescue. She landed gently on the platform and place her hands on his shoulder to make sure she was there with him. Tabanmon's eyes glace to see his friend helping him out, and some of the color came back to his gray skin.

"Council Members, please," the angel Digimon began, using all the kindness she could muster, "We're not trying to correct you. We were simply assisting all of you to have a better understanding of the human culture. We will never go over your heads like that, Council Members, we're here to help." There was a long pause, as if the Council members were thinking what Glorymon was saying. Then Auramon said, with a slight smile,

"You made a reasonable point there. And we thank you for that and we appreciate your help in these matters." Tabanmon let out a loud sigh of relief as he place a hand over his chest. He turn his head and gave Glorymon a smile and thumbs up to thank her for her help. The angle Digimon return the smile and they both face the Council Members together.

"All right fine!" Adranusmon said, a hit a disappoint in his voice as he rub his eyes, "We will not destroy them, for now." He turn to them as added quickly, "But don't get too cocky about this okay!" The both nodded quickly to show they understand the Ruler of the Southern Flames.

"So I take it, that this call has to do with our Savors. They must have hit a wall or something and we want us to do something about it," Proteusmon asked, thought he already knew the answer already.

"Yes Sir!" Tabanmon began, finding his voice once more, "The knowledge that you process is simply amazing!"

"Sucking up…" The Ruler of the Crashing Eastern Sea mumbled under his breath. Tabanmon quickly gulp before saying,

"Right, sorry. It seems that the Digimon of Darkness, have notice that presents of the kids. And because of that, he sent his top three agents to try and take them." Tellusmon sigh loudly as she shook her head.

"Why?" she asked looking down, "Why do good Digimon get blinded by the powers of Darkness? It really makes me sick that we have to fight our own kind and even delete them as well. Yet, a few lives is worth the price to save many lives."

"I understand Tellusmon. I understand," Auramon said trying to comfort her. "So who are the three Digimon that are severing our old enemy?"

"Well," Glroymon began glancing to Tabanmon. The smoking Digmon nod his head and pull out a gray remote and press one of the red buttons. In front of the Council Members was a 3D image of Trickomon, smirking and holding up one of his playing cards, appeared. "Let's start with him first," the angel Digimon continue as she nodded 3D image, "This is Trickomon, the magician Digimon. He can be real cunning at times, and always likes to play with his foes first before finishing them off. For what we gather on him, his most dangerous attack has to be his Magic Trick. For the attack continuously changes, so there is no granted that he will used the same attack twice." She push some of her hair behind her ear before adding, "He kind of reminds me a lot about the Joker from the Batman stories."

"I agree with you with that," Tabanmon said, pointing at the 3D image, "Mark Hamill gave The Joker a voice to remember. Funny and crazy!"

"Yeah! And let's not forget Heath Ledger one of a kind acting for the Joker in the movie! He really took that character to the new heights! I get chills every time he does one of his speeches on how his scare were on his face!"

"And let's not forget his famous line too! 'Why so….'"

"This is really fun to listen to, but can we GET BACK ON TOPIC HERE!" Adeanusmon yelled, making the whole place shake violently. Both Tabanmon and Glorymon held out there hand to stop them from falling down on their butts. When the shaking was over, the angel Digimon was rubbing the back of her head saying,

"Sorry about that Council Members." The smoking Digimon was rubbing his hand quickly with a nervous smile on his face as he said,

"Got a little off track there, but let's move on!" He quickly push the red button and Trickomon disappear from view. In his place was an image of Tigerlillymon, her hands cross and a delighted look was place on her face. Tabanmon cough before he began to say, "Up next we have Tigerlillymon. The beast plant Digimon. She's a real deadly beauty this one. She has the strength of a best type Digimon and the endurance of a plant type Digimon. Yet she has some vanity issues as well. From what we gather on her, her most dangerous attack is Tiger Seeds. She can create an army of these tiger beast and she wouldn't have to lift a finger."

"Lazy, good for nothing Bitch!" Glorymon mumbled under her breath. Tabanmon smirked as he said,

"Did you just swear? Break out the Mute Button!" Glorymon stuck up her head to the side, and blush a little bit. It was rare of her to swear like that, but she could not help herself. Tigerllillymon just did not see like the kind of Digimon that would get along with anyone but herself.

"Now that's two, but what about the last member?" Proteusmon asked, waiting to get back on subject. After a quick cough from the angel Digimon, she push the button to show the last of these dangerous Digimon. Painmon appear as soon as the beast plant Digimon disappeared. Both Glorymon and the smoking Digimon stared at Painmon for a moment. He was a hard to explain so they were trying to pick the right words for him.

"Painmon," Glorymon began after a moment of silent, "Demon Digimon. Dangerous Attack, Pain Ball." There was another moment of silent, when the Ruler of the Southern Fire barked,

"Well! What else!?"

"That's the thing, Sir," Tabanmon began, summoning all his courage just to talk, "We have very little information on this Digimon. We don't even know his backstory, he's just such a mystery to us!"

"A Digimon with a mystery is more powerful than any other force there is," Auramon said sounding a bit scared herself.

"So," Tellusmon said fixing her shield a bit, "These three are what stand in the way of the Chosen Children? I guess it doesn't see too bad." Both Tabanmon and Glorymon glace at each other with nervous looks. They hope the Council Members could not see their nervous looks, but they did.

"What are you two hiding?" the Ruler of the Crashing Eastern Seas asked. All eyes were on the smoking and angel Digimon for an answer. They knew that they could not keep this a secret from the Council Members for long. Tabanmon sigh loudly before saying,

"There is one more thing we have to tell you." The Council Members all watch as Glorymon push the button and the image of Painmon faded away. What appear in front of them now was the weapon to stop Digimon in the tracks; The Black Spear!

"This is a call the Black Spear," Glorymon began pointing at the image, "This horrible weapon is what cause the kids downfall." She took a deep breath, for she was afraid to say the next part. "The Black Spare…stop Digimon from Digi-volving."

"Im….Impossible! Clearly impossible!" Proteusmon questioned waving his hand in front of him.

"My word! A device like that, actually here in our world…" Auramon said trilling off a little bit. She was lost for words for what she had heard.

"This is madness! Simply madness! A device that stop Digi-volving just can't be real!" Adeanusmon yelled losing his temper once more.

"Who!? Who in their right mind would create such a horrible device! Digimon are meant to grow and evolve and became happier! Why would this…this monster do this kind of thing!?" Tellusmon asked, sounding ready to cry.

"Because this crackpot of a lunatic has way too much time on his hands," Tabanmon answer sarcastically.

"Don't get smart with us!" The Ruler of the Southern Fire said though gritted teeth. Tabanmon gulp as some of the color faded away from his face.

"Claim down old friend, claim down," Auramon said waving her hand at Adeanusmon. "Now that we know what we are up against, what do you want us to do?" Glroymon tapped her fingers together as Tabanmon gulp and look away. Once again the knew what to do, but were too afraid to say anything. Then Glorymon worked up the courage to say,

"Um…you see, the Digimon are not strong enough to fight these new foes." She pause and waited, but the Council Members just stared at her so she continued, "So…they need to get stronger. And the only way for them to do that…is…is….is…." She was shaking a bit and was afraid to asked to Council Members for what she was trying to say. Sighing quickly, Tabanmon took over and said quickly,

"We want to give the human the Crest, so the Digimon can Digi-vole to their Perfect Levels!"

"WHAT!" Three out of the four Council Members shouted making the whole place shaking violently. The lab was shaking so violently, that the kids and their Digimon could see the wall shake in the kitchen area. Both Tabanmon and Glorymon fell on the ground just as the shaking stop, and the yelling at them began.

"That is madness! Waiting to give our Sacred Crests, the crest that have been with us since the begin of the Digital World, to beings of another world!" The Ruler of the Mighty Western Mountains yelled.

"Those humons, or whatever you call them, don't even know how to use them! They are powerful instruments that can go horribly wrong, if not use correctly. And you want us to just hand them over!?" The Ruler of the Crashing Eastern Sea yelled spending spit flying on the screen.

"I rather see myself be Deleted in battle then, see those FREAKS with our Sacred Crests! In fact, that's what we should do! Take matters into our own hands!" The Ruler of the Southern Fire yelled the loudest. Tabanmon and Glorymon quickly push themselves back up and try to talk some scene into the Council members.

"But you know you can't do that!" the smoking Digimon try to yell back.

"Yes! And it has to do with the curse that the Digimon of Darkness place on all of you!" The angel Digimon quickly added. Once that was said, the three Digimon quickly went silent. It was true, there was a curse on them. A curse that stop them from fighting with their fellow Digimon.

"She's right," the Ruler of the Northern Winds began, "We cannot fight our enemy, not any more. That is why we need the Chosen Children to that for us." The other Council Members remained quiet, but nod at her. Auramon look down at Tabanmon and Glorymon with a serious look and added, "We will be back to give you our decision." With that the four images on the screens faded away, just for a moment. The moment tick by in silent as Tabanmon and Glorymon waited for the decision of the Digimon Council Members. Tabanmon wipe some of the sweat from his forehead before saying,

"That…went…well?" He was unsure whether or not they would get the Crests for the children or not. Yet as least they tried.

"Yes, yes it did went well," Glorymon began, trying to convince herself that. She look around the place as she added, "At least this time they did destroy anything they last their angry." Tabanmon nodded at her, for the last time they gave the Council Members upsetting news, they destroyed part of their lab. The smoking Digimon rubbed his eyes as he began to say,

"Do you think we'll be able to get the Crest for the kids?" He asking to make sure he was not the only one worrying. The angel Digimon began to open her mouth to answer him, when the Council Members return back on the screens.

"We have made our decision," the Ruler of the Northern Winds announced. The sudden appearance of the Council Members made both of them jump in the air a bit. As soon as their hearts stop beating so fast, the listen to what the Council Members have to say. Auramon stared straight at them, with strong glace before continuing, "After much thought and argument, we have decide to give our Scared Crest to our savors."

"OH YEAH!" Tabanmon shouted with joy as he and gave Glorymon and high five of victory. As the two of the were doing a celebration dance, Proteusmon interrupted their celebration by saying,

"It's not going to be that easy." This brought both of them back to reality and listen carefully to what the Ruler of the Crashing Eastern Seas was saying. "Our six Scared Crest are hidden in three temples on the other side of the world. If the our savors want the Crest, then they have to go to each temple and find the Crest."

"And it will not be a simple task either," Tellusmon added, sounding just as serious as the others. "Within each temple there will be a trail. These Trails will tell us if our savors are worthy of our Scared Crest. If they are, then they can have them."

"But they all must past the trails of the temples!" Adeanusmon quickly yelled, letting his angry rise within him. "If one of those humons fail one of our trials, not only will they not receive our Scared Crest, but they will be sent back to their world with their memories erased and will take matters into our own hands now!" Both Tabanmon and Glorymon looked at each other, but the Ruler of the Southern Fire was not done talking, "Also, if they fail, you two and that intern of yours will be strip from you lab you created, the power you have over this Council will be remove, and all three of you will be in the front line when we take out final stand against our enemy! Both Glorymon and Tabanmon gulp deeply as the turn a bit pale in the face. This was a lot of pressure the were on, how could the kids and their Digimon manage all of that. Then, banging their weapons on the ground on or their armor, the Digimon Council Members all yelled together,

"The Council Members have Spoken!" And with that, the Digimon Council Members where gone from the screens. As soon as the Council Members were gone, both Tabanmon and Glorymon collapsed on the ground, their backs to each other. For a long time, the two of them were just trying to catch their breaths. For trying not to pass out while taking the to the Council Members puts a lot of stress on the body. After a long moment, Tabanmon glace back as said,

"Right, Right. So we got the Crest….kind of."

"Right, right. And now this pressure in on the kids to fine the Crest," Glorymon answered looking up at the ceiling.

"Right, right," Tabanmon began, rubbing his shoulder a bit, "That is a lot of pressure to put on a bunch of pre-teens." He pause for a moment as he took his hand off his shoulder. "We should tell their parents."

"Right, right," Glroymon responded pointing her finger up, "That's the first thing we have to do." Then she turn herself around and pointed at the smoking Digimon and added, "But I've got an idea before we contact their kids parents." Tabanmon look at her a bit confused as she pick herself up then help Tabanmon up as well.

It was still summer in Neonburgh, and the children of the city were still enjoying their time off. The days were still long, hot, and free for all those who truly love summer. It seems nothing at all has changed in this fast pace city. Yet, there was a story going around the city for some time now. A story about some children who went missing the first day of summer vacation, these children are known as The Missing Six. In an electronic store a crowd of people were watching several televisions that were showing the same program. The televisions, big and small expensive and cheap, where all showing the same news broadcast of a hot story that was going around the city.

"Update on The Missing Six story," the news anchor began as he straighten out his papers, "This story goes back almost two weeks ago, right where summer was just being for our young children of fair city. These six children," the image of the news anchor disappear and pictures of six children appear on the screen. "Jake Diaz," a picture of Jake in his soccer outfit leading his team to victory, "Emily Moss," a picture of Emily with a huge smile as she went to go to her first day of school, "Kenta Wheeler," a picture of Kenta with his serious face on as he clean the dojo that he live, "Iris Black," a picture of Iris with a sour look on her face as she was wearing a pink sweatshirt on Christmas, "Nate Douglas," a picture of Nate with a scared, panic look on his face as he slide down a snowy hill on a garbage can lid, "And May Reid," a picture of May holding up trophy for winning the math tournament of her school with a somewhat smile on her face, "All went missing the beginning of the summer. Reason are still unknown to why these children went missing. But Officer Ally Kent and Officer Tony Freeman are working hard on the case." The pictures of the six children faded away and two officer to their place on the screen. The two officers were standing outside the police building with a mike in front of them to answer the questions. Officer Kent was a strong female officer in her late 20s and her light chocolate skin seems to shin in the sunlight. Her long back curly hair was pull back into a pony tail and her blue eyes were force on the camera in front of her. She wore a white blouse with a black long sleeve vest and a black skirt, and hanging from her waist was her golden officer badge. Officer Freeman was also in her late 20s, but he was completely different form Officer Kent. His skin was pale, as if he did not get out of the house much, and the sun seem to burn his skin a little bit. His light brown short hair was perfectly comb to one side of his head, and his green eyes kept on switching from his notebook he had in his hand and the camera that was on him. He wore a white dress shirt with an ugly orange strip tie around his neck, and a black belt that held up his black dress pants. On his belt was a golden badge just like Officer Kent's badge. Officer Kent clear her voice before addressing the camera saying,

"This case has been a real tricky for us here at the Neonburgh Police Department. We are working hard with the love ones of these children to fine some answers. As of right now, the kidnapper or kidnappers have not sent us information if the children are alive. We are hoping they will send us something shortly." Her voice was so strong and full of confidents that you would have faith in this officer.

"And if anyone has any information," Officer Freeman spoke up, his voice crack a little bit and was a bit soft, "About these children, please contact your local police department." With that said, but officers turn around and went into the Police building to continue their investigation on this case.

"And we here at Channel 13 would like to help as well," the news anchor added, as he appeared back on screen, "Please contact the station if you have information about these children as well. That number is…."

Back at the police station, Officer Kent and Officer Freeman was walking down the hallway, passing other officers as they were busying doing their work. Officer Kent groaned a little bit as she rub her temples. On camera she look very strong and determined, but now that the camera was gone she look very tried and read to give up at any moment.

"Tony," she said weakly, "Oh Tony. This case is putting a lot of strain on me. I haven't felt this this much stress since the days back in the academy."

"I know Ally, I know. Coffee?" Tony asked holding two cups of coffee in his hand and his notebook under his armpit. Ally gave a small grin as she took the cup of coffee from him.

"Thanks Tony," she said as she took a sip. As Ally was taking long sips her coffee, Tony was flipping through his notebook that have had all the information the gather on this case.

"But you're right about this Ally," he said flipping through another page with his thumb, "This case is tricky. The kidnapper should have already given us his ransom for the children, but no word yet. Why?"

"That's the million dollar question Tony," Ally said toss her finished coffee cup into the trash. "Why is the kidnapper taking so long? And what does this kidnapper want?" Tony close his notebook and glace up to Ally. Tony greatly respect Ally, and he hated to see how much stress she was on because of this case. He hated to say this, but it was the only thing he could say,

"Looks like we have to start from square one again?"

"Yup…" Ally said with a long sigh. They soon stop in front of a door with the words 'Conference Room Two' on the front. Ally sigh once more as she rubbed her eyes.

"I really don't want to go in there," she said sounding very tired.

"I know Ally," Tony began reaching out to grab the door knob, "But these are the family members and love ones who last saw these children."

"I know Tony, I know!" Ally said sounding a bit angry as she took her hand away from her eyes, "And I know these people mean well, but for the past few days that we've been in here, they have been at each other throat. Even ours!"

"Yeah, I know. But at least you have me to help you!" Tony said with a small smile. Ally smile and lightly chuckled at what Tony said.

"If you say so," she said as Tony turn the knob and they entry the Conference room. The Conference room was nothing special. The white walls were faded a little due to the many years, and the white dry ease board were full of notes on theories on what the kidnappers were up to. At first glance, all seem very quiet. Until…

"For the last time old man, stop criticizing on how I raise my son!" yelled one of the ladies in the room. This women was obviously Jake's mother for she look so much like her own son. Her cherry brown hair was cut into a boy's style haircut, her dark green eyes and the same excitement whenever Jake was leading the group. She wore a white t-shirt with red on the edges and burning heart in the center and long dark blue jeans.

"I am not criticizing you, Diaz-san, but I am merely pointing out these facts so you can take better care of your child when you fine him," said an old Japanese man, he had an accent whenever he talk in English. Kenta grandfather was just like Kenta had talk about. He may be old, but he is still strike. His white hair was short enough to see his forehead, and his brown eyes had wisdom from his home country. He wore, when he was outside hid dojo, a white shirt with a light blue dress shirt on top that was unbutton, and tan long shorts. His cane was resting in his hand as he was talking to Miss Diaz. Just like Jake and Kenta, these two were arguing with each other. Yet unlike their kids, they have not grown a friendship with each other. Instead, every time they meet here, they will always argue about their kids. Miss Diaz made a fist when she heard that and said back to him,

"Listen Mr. Yamanashi! I just went through a horrible devoice less than a month ago with my husband! We had different views on things, and we couldn't see a solution any time soon. So we got a devoice! How hard do you think that is for a child of an 11 years old? So I'm SORRY if I'm not being like a T.V mom or something to my son who has been miss since we moved here!" Mr. Yamanashi slam his cane on the ground and answer back to Miss Diaz in a serious tone,

"If we were in my country, and if you were my daughter, you would work things out with your husband! You would come to me for advice on how to treat you husband. And until both of you treat each other like you should, your child should stay with me! Do you understand?!"

"Well here's a news flash for your Gramps!" Miss Diaz began slamming her fist on the table, "We are not in your country now! And as an added bonus, I'm not YOUR daughter!" Mr. Yamanashi gritted his teeth and tighten his grip on his cane as he said back,

"That is true!" While these two adults were 'talking it out', other families were having it out with each other.

"My poor, sweat, helpless, Iris!" Iris's mother began wiping some of the tears off her face, "Lost and alone. Not knowing what to do, and worst of all, wearing that same outfit for who knows how long!" Mrs. Black was very different from her daughter in many ways. Her long brown hair was pulling into a pony tail, and her dark brown eyes had more of a womanly charm to them that Iris did not have. Her outfit was the most different form her daughter, a light pink t-shirt with a white kitten on the front, long white skirt and brown sandals. You almost wonder what this mother and daughter have in common. As Mrs. Black was wiping more tears away from her eyes, a boy's voice shot at her saying,

"I bet one of the reason why your daughter was kidnap so easily was to get away from you!" Mrs. Black turn to see Girvan with his feet on the table and leading back in the chair. His black hair was long enough to touch his shoulders and his blue eyes had a rebellious look to them. He wore a black shirt with an emerald dragon flying up with a skull in its mouth, long jeans that were rip in a few places and a skull on the right side of his lap. Headphones were resting down on his neck and the wire was leading down to his pocket. He had his arms crossed an on his left arm was a tattoo of a gray lone wolf growing at the people in front of him. Mrs. Black place her hands on her lap and gave Girvan and cold look,

"I beg your pardon, young man, but what do you mean when you said that my daughter was easily kidnap?"

"Read between the lines lady!" Girvan said was a yawn. Suddenly he was whacked over the head by a hand and a man's voice yelled at him saying,

"Shut up boy!" Girvan rolled his eyes as he looked over to his father. Mr. Moss gave his son a strong serious look with his blue eyes, and his shinny bald head reflect his son's image off the surface. He wore an vanilla dress shirt that was unbutton on the top and gray dress pants. He was a lot bigger than his son as well as stronger too. Girvan rub the back of his head and said coldly,

"Thank a lot dad!" Mrs. Black turn her gaze to Mr. Moss now and said seriously,

"You shouldn't hit your son like that, no matter how much he desires it! Maybe next time you should show a little love to you own fresh and blood."

"Well pardon me!" Mr. Moss scoffed, "But from the sound of how your own child reacts, a good whack over the head will get her back in line!"

"You take that back you horrible, uncontrollable, man!" Mrs. Black yelled pointing a fighter right at him.

"Shut it bitch!" Girvan answered taking his feet off the table.

WHACK

"Shut up Boy!" his father yelled at him once more. As Mrs. Black and Mr. Moss were telling Girvan off, the last of the adults were busy with their own problems.

"I was only joking," began a nineteen year old boy, "With the whole 'I'm going to call the police if you aren't back'. I…I didn't really mean it." He ran his fingers through his short blond hair as he sigh deeply. His green eyes started down at his feet and they seem to have the weight of the world within those eyes. He wore a dark green hooded with a cross on the front, with a blue shirt underneath, and blue jeans. This young man, was Nate's brother, and he was rather cool looking than his younger brother.

"Charlie, it's not your fault," a man next to him said.

"Yes. We're all in this boat together. So don't put the world on your shoulders okay?" a women, the man's wife, added. These last two adults were May's parents, and they were trying to make Charlie feel better. Mr. Reid was a tall thin man with short untamed light brown hair. His light brown eyes started at Charlie as if he was his own son. He wore a tan color dress shirt, with the top buttons undone and the selves pull up to his elbows, and light blue jeans. Mrs. Reid was a bit shorter than her husband and her long brown hair nearly touch her shoulders. Her brown eyes were weak, so she had to wear round glasses. She wore a light orange blouse with white on edges, and long blue jeans. Charlie suddenly slammed his hand on the table, and gave Mr. & Mrs. Reid a dirty look as he yelled,

"Excuse me! I'm just worried about my BIO-logical brother! With your kid, well, she's….."

"We know she's adopted! You don't need to point that out!" Mr. Reid yelled back clutching his fist.

"Even if she wasn't….you know….we would still love her you love you own brother, Charlie!" Mrs. Reid added putting hand her husband's lap to claim him down. Charlie quickly rubbed his eyes and added,

"Yes, but I think don't think you understand the relationship of biological sibling to adopted child."

"There is not difference Charlie! The love is still there, and that's what matters," Mrs. Reid said looking a Charlie seriously. As the love ones continue their arguing with each other, Ally turn to Tony and asked very seriously,

"This is our some kind of hell, isn't it?"

"Yup," Tony responded. Ally sigh as she dug in her pocket and said,

"Well, let's get this started." With that she pulled out a sliver whistle from her pocket. For the past few days, this whistle was the only thing that broke up the arguing that was going around. As Ally took a deep breath, Tony quickly coved his ears to block out the perching sound of the whistle. The next thing everyone knew, there was a perching high noise coming for the dry ease board. Every quickly coved their ears and looked up to see Ally, a bit red in face, blowing on the whistle. When Ally had stop blowing on the whistle, every removed their hands from their ears. Tony cleared his throat before saying,

"Thank you all for coming back here."

"Have you made any progress finding our children?" Mr. Yamanashi asked with his arms crossed over his chest. Tony's mouth open, but no words came out. He was too afraid to tell everyone that they had not made any progress at all. Seeing Tony shaking a little bit, Ally quickly step in by saying,

"Unfortunately, no, and to make things every worst we have to go all the way back to square one." The loved ones all groaned loudly and eyes rolled around at the sound of staring form square, again. This was not the first time they had to go back to square one.

"What kind of cops are you?" Girvan shouted as he pointed a finger at them, only to get whacked over the head by his father.

"Shut up boy!" Mr. Moss yelled at his son. Yet, he turn to Ally and Tony and yelled, "What kind of cops are you?!"

"Sir Please!" Tony began as he held up his hands to claim Mr. Moss down, "We are doing the best we can with what little we know. If we go over the information we got so far, we might be able to see something we missed."

"You already said that about three times around," Charlie added, leaning his head on his hand. Tony smile weakly and turn to Ally for help. She nodded to him before saying,

"Let's just go over the notes one more time and see what happens. Not for us, but for your missing children/siblings." The tension quickly loosen a little bit at the mention of their children. Tony sigh in relief, for this was not the first time the loved ones were close to becoming violent on him.

"Let's begin," Tony said clearing his throat and looking down at his notes, "Have any of your meet before, prior to the kidnapping?"

"Like we said before," Miss Diaz began leaning back in her chair, "None of us have ever meet before until our kids went missing latter on that night. Also, I just moved her with my son, so I'm not familiar of whatever goes on within this city!"

"And because of that," Mr. Reid added, "None of our children go to the same school with each other. They all go to different schools and never meet each other before."

"Also," Charlie began, putting his thoughts on the table, "The kids were not acting stranger or anything on that day. They were acting like they normally do, and when they disappeared it was almost if they were pluck off this this world or something." Tony quickly shut his notebook and sigh loudly. The loved ones knew as much as they did, and they have been asking the same questions for days now.

"Right," Ally began closing her eyes. She then open then and added, "Does anyone else have any ideas that might help us? Any ideas at all?"

"Well…" Mrs. Reid began hesitation.

"Go on," her husband said putting a hand on her lap. Mrs. Reid took a deep breath before saying,

"I know this sounds a bit…out there. But I just got this feeling inside of me. And it just feels like something, I don't know, something supernatural has happen to our children. Something that we can't see or understand."

"Are you saying that my sister was kidnapped by aliens or some crap like that?!" Girvan asked starting to lose his temper once more.

"I'm not saying aliens or anything like that," Mrs. Reid quickly said putting her hands up, "It's just….the only thing that could make sense out of all of what has happen to us and our children." Mr. Yamanashi leaned back in his chair and said,

"That might be the only thing that might make sense with all of this."

"Yeah," Mrs. Black said looking at the old man, "But that still doesn't explain why they would take my sweet, innocent, Iris away from me? And if some, where did the go?" By this time Tony had to cover his mouth for he was snorting with laughter. The loved ones turn to look as Tony as he was laughing at this idea.

"Supernatural, yeah!" he began after he had stop laugh, "Big Foot kidnap your kids and is taking them to his hideout." The love ones were not laughing, but giving Tony a cold look.

"Tony," Ally said seriously, but did not look at him. Tony quickly glace up at her with a shocked look on his face.

"Ally! No! You can't believe this, can you!" he yelled as he toss his notebook on the table, " Remember what they say, stick to the facts!"

"Let's not rule out the fact that this could be out of our power!" she snap as she glared at Tony, "We've gone through every possible idea we can think of. Let's give this one a try and see where it goes." Tony did not say anything, but nodded. He did not believe in this kind of stuff, but if it would help with their search for this missing children, then he'll believe it for the day.

"Okay, okay," Miss. Diaz said pushing back some of her hair away from her ear, "If we do go on this supernatural train, what can we do and where can we go with this idea?" There was a moment of silent as everyone began to think about the idea. None of them knew where this ideas would lead, but it was better than nothing. Then suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. The loud bang made everyone jump a little bit, and almost gave Tony a heart attack. Catching her breath, Ally march over the door and open it to see who it was. A man, who worked as detective here as well, was panting deeply with something underneath his arm.

"What is it?" Ally asked with a raise eyebrow. In between breaths, the man began to say,

"I….have….something….for…..you….."

"For the last time," the female officer began, looking up at the ceiling, "I hate donuts! So don't offer me any of them!" Yet the man shook his head quickly before saying,

"A package was….left in…..front of the station…..and it's address….to them!" With that he point a finger pass her and straight to the love ones who were listening to this conversation. All the loved one froze in place at what the man had just said. They did not move or blink but only stared at his finger. A package, address to them? Could it be? Ally quickly shook herself out of her thoughts and quickly grab the box. The box looked nothing special, it was just an ordinary brown box with packing tape wrap all around. On top of the box, written in a black marker was the names of all the loved ones in this room. Shaking the box a little bit, Ally listen to what was inside. Something bumped on the sides of the box as it was being shook a bit. The female office quickly turned to the man and asked,

"Did you see anyone suspicious around the building when this package was left?!"

"No, ma'am!" the man said shaking his head, "It just appeared at of nowhere."

"Out of….nowhere?" Tony asked, sounding baffled. Girvan smirked as he said to Tony,

"No such thing as supernatural, huh?!" Ally looked back up at the man and said in a serious tone,

"Be on the lookout for anything else that might look, suspicious. And do NOT let the media know about this until we have a closer look at whatever is inside."

"Yes ma'am!" the man answered with a sault. He then turn around and went off closing the door behind. Ally turn back to the table and place the box down in the center. The loved ones looked closely at the box as Ally was digging around for something.

"So…what do you think is in this box?" Charlie asked, sounding like his worried little brother.

"Most likely," Tony began with his hands on his hips, "It's the kidnappers demands."

"Demands? What kind of demands does this kidnapper want form all of us? We never even meet each other before now!" Miss Diaz said pointing at the box. By this time Ally had pull out a small pocket knife and was slowly cutting the tape off the box.

"My guess," Tony continue as he watch his partner cut the tape carefully, "There might have been some problems from the kidnapper causing him/her to detail the ransomed."

"This box," Ally began has she finished cutting the tape, "Most likely has the ransomed note inside of it, as well as something form your children. A piece of clothing or a shoe, to show that they are save, for now." The tension began to grow even strong after Ally had said that. Could whatever was inside this box have any clues to the children?

"Please," Mr. Yamanashi began, he was gripping his cane tightly to claim his nerves, "Open the box." She nodded to him, and with that she slowly open up the flaps of the box to see what was inside. She blinked a few times as she started into the box. The loved one all watched with intent eyes as Ally pull out a shiny black metical looking box. The strange device was so smooth that one could see their reflection on the surface.

"That's what in the box!" Mr. Moss yelled standing straight up in his seat, "That….that thing!"

"That thing, as you put it, was addressed to us," Mrs. Reid began as Mr. Moss took his seat, "And whatever it is, it must be something that connected to our children."

"She's right," Ally said as she was looking around the strange black box, "However, I don't see anything on this, whatever it is, that could be of any use to us now." It was true, there was nothing on all sides of the box. Not ever an on or off switch was on this mysterious device. The female officer place the device on the table and stared at it as she began to think of a way on how it worked. Then suddenly, small blue words began to appear on the surface on the black box. Everyone lead in closer to read the words that appeared mysteriously on this device. The words read "Please wait…"

"Please wait?" Miss Diaz asked as she looked up to everyone else, "Please wait for what?" No sooner than she said that, that the words disappeared and a bluish white light shot out of the surface of the device. The sudden appeared of the light nearly made everyone fall back in their chairs. Inside this strange light and image of some kind of creature began to take shape. Standing there, in a holographic image, was a certain smoking Digimon. Tabanmon was tapping his foot impatiently on the ground and was puffing out some holographic smoke form the cigarette that was in his mouth. The smoking Digimon seem to take no notices of the surprised loved one and one very scared out of his mind police officer. Puffing more smoke onto the ground he turn to the side and yelled,

"What's taking so long! I should see them by now!"

"Well it should be up! They took out communication device out of the box and put it on a hard wooden surface! That's when I hit the button!" the voice of Glorymon yelled back at him. Tabanmon took out his cigarette as pointed straight at Miss Diaz and yelled back,

"Well I'm only seeing the loading bar! Something wrong!"

"Well maybe it's your smoking that's jamming the machine for us to commutation to these people!" Glorymon yelled back.

"Or maybe it's your finger nails that you spit out everywhere that's jamming the…." Yet before he could even finish, a water bottle came out of nowhere and hit the smoking Digimon right in the head. He stubble a little bit as he tried not to fall on his butt. He quickly regained balance and place one hand over his head as he yelled,

"God Damnit! That was a full water bottle you know!"

"That's the whole point! And stop smoking when we finally get this fix! Make a good impression on these people okay!" As Tabanmon toss his cigarette onto the ground and stomp it out, all the while mumbling to himself, the loved ones slowly came back to their seats. Mr. Yamanashi was gripping his cane tightly in his hands as he slowly made his way back in his chair.

"My word!" he said wiping some of the cold sweat that suddenly form on his forehead. Tony, still scared out of his mind, was mouthing words but nothing came out. He was so surprised at what he saw that he was speechless. Ally, on the other hand, hand regained her confidence quickly and was staring behind Tabanmon, who was rubbing the spot on his head where the water bottle hit him.

"Who…." She began but then stopped suddenly. She did not know what there things were, could they be consider being called a 'who'? She twist some of her hair as she was thinking then said again, "What are you?" The smoking Digimon held up one hand in the air and said to everyone in the room,

"Hang on, hang on! We're having some technical problems. I can hear you but I can't see you." Ally glance back at Tony, who looked just about to pass out right then and there. By this time, the loved ones were slowly getting over to sudden shock of seeing Tabanmon for the first time. However, there were still questions to be asked about him. Mrs. Reid, holding her husband hand, spoke to the smoking Digimon and said,

"Could….could you give us a name, please? Mister…." The smoking Digimon sighed but there were a small smile on his face. He crossed his arms and said to everyone,

"Tabanmon, and I'm a Digimon."

"You made those up, freak!" Girvan yelled pointed a finger at the image. Mr. Moss quickly whacked his son over the head and yelled,

"Quite boy!" Then Glorymon's voice came from nowhere saying,

"Okay! I think I've just about solved the problem! You should be seeing them any second now, if everything goes well." Tabanmon rolled his eyes, but as soon as he did that, he stopped suddenly. He looked to his left and right with a grin on his face. He turn to the side and shouted,

"It's fixed! I can see them now!" The loved one all looked at each other with confused looks on their faces. What was this 'Digimon' and what was it doing here talking to them. Mr. Yamanashi cleared his throat and stared at the image seriously.

"Tabanmon-san," he began sounding like the serious man he is, "What is a Digimon? I do not understand that part and I need some explanation." The smoking Digimon gave him a small grin and began to response to his question really fast saying,

"A Digimon is short of Digital Monster, and let's face it, Digital Monster is just too much of a mouthful to say. As for what a Digimon are, Digimon are the bits of data and information that comes from computer or technology for your world, and began to take on physical forms with their own conscience in a parallel world. Now going on with this idea of parallel world ideas, we get…" but the smoking Digimon had to stop shortly for her saw blank looks on everyone's faces. Tabanmon click his tongue once before saying, "I just blew you minds didn't I?"

"Yes…yes you did," Charlie said very slowly as he rubbed his temples.

"Tabanmon!" Glorymon yelled as she came into view of everyone, "Stop getting off topic! We have a job to do here and we need to do this right!" As soon as everyone the angle Digimon, their eyes began to widen. None of them have ever seen an angle before, sure they had heard and read about them but none of them have seen one before. Mrs. Black place a hand over her heart and said in a surprised tone,

"I would never thought I would see an angle! But here she is, and she is beautiful!"

"What?" Glorymon asked turning her head to face the loved one, "Oh! Sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Glorymon, I'm also a Digimon and this joker's partner in technology and keeping him on a leash."

"Hey! I'm right here!" Tabanmon spat at her with some spit coming out of his mouth. Yet no one was paying much attention to him now. They were all fixed on the angle that had appear before them. Mr. Reid turn to his wife and said,

"She's such a beautiful angle!" He turn back and started at Glorymon before saying, "This must be a good sign!"

"Oh…." She said rubbing her arm a bit and blushing under her mask, "I'm….I'm not that pretty." Mr. Moss wiped some of the tear out of his eyes before saying,

"I'm sorry. But you just reminder me how much my wife was an angle to all of us." Blushing even more, and now giggling, Glorymon wave at them and said,

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me! Seriously I'm not that pretty!" The smoking Digimon rolled his eyes and said under his breath,

"And people say I have an ego." Ally, on the other hand, had quickly gotten over this angle and stared at both of them with her arms crossed.

"So what are you two….Digital Creatures doing here in the first place?" she asked in a very serious tone. Tabanmon had to elbow Glorymon to put an end to all this giggling she was doing. Her giggling soon quit down and there was a serious expression on her face now.

"Right, right," the angle Digimon said clapping her hands together, "We are here to talk about the matter about your missing children."

"Missing children?" Mrs. Black asked titling her head to one side, "How do you two know about my poor, sweet, innocent, Iris and the other children that have gone missing for a while now?" Tabamon looked up to ceiling and said,

"Yeah, poor, sweet, innocent, that's funny!" Mrs. Black did not understand what he was talking about, but he continue to say, "Anyway, in short….we are…the one who….took….your children." As he was saying this he was looking away from everyone. Even though he was not facing them, the angry that shot onto their faces could not be ignored.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Girvan shouted slamming both his hand on the table, making it shake a little bit, "You better give back my little sister, or I'm going to fine you both and give you a living hell!"

"Boy sit down!" Mr. Moss yelled pushing his son back down to his seat. However he turn and glared at Tabanmon and Glorymon with nothing but coldness and yelled, "Give back my daughter or you would have wish I had let my son on you!"

"Please, please everyone! Try to stay claim and let us explain!" the angle Digimon try to say as she was holding up her hands, but no one would listen to her. Charlie rubbed his eyes and shook his head. Then he look at both Digimon and said,

"I though angles were supposes to be good and peaceful, guess I was wrong about that!" Tabanmon rubbed a hand over his face and said in a low voice,

"Yeah….this is going well." Mr. Yamanashi was cursing them both in Japanese. He stomped his cane on the ground a few times and pointed a finger at them, still yelling at them. Both the angle Digimon and the smoking Digimon looked at each other, for they did not know what he was saying. However they understood them message loud and clear. Tony was still in a daze and was not waking up any time soon, but Ally was on the move. She pointed an accused finger at both of them and yelled,

"Aright, kidnappers! What do you want for the same return of these children!? Make it quick or there will be hell to pay!"

"WE ARE NOT KIDNAPPERS!" Glorymon shouted making everyone in the room go quit. She was breathing deeply, for this yelling was taking a lot out of her. Tabanmon raised an eyebrow as he looked at her. It was rare to see her lose her tempter like this, but she had a right to do so. They were not kidnappers at all, and they were here to explain that.

"Yeah," the smoking Digimon said putting a hand Glorymon's shoulder, "We're more of….guardians to the children."

"Guardians!" Miss Diaz yelled standing up in her chair, "You stole our children from right under our nose to who know where, and you're telling me that you're the children's guardians!" She was really starting to lose her temper now for she was making fists with both her hands. Tabanmon held up his hands in defense before saying,

"Easy! Easy! Give us five minutes to explain our side of the story!" Taking a few deep breath, Miss Diaz soon return to her seat. However, there was still an air of angry that could be seen on her face. In fact, all of the loved ones were angry at these two strange looking beings. Tabanmon clear his throat, open his mouth, and said to the angle Digimon, "Why don't you start us off." Rubbing her mask where her eyes would have been, and gave her friend a small smile. She then turn to the loved ones and began to say,

"The best way to begin things is how we brought your children to our world."

"Wait, wait a moment!" Charlie quickly interrupted. He pointed a finger at her and said, "What do you mean your world? Does this mean….my brother is in…."

"Another world, yes. I believe Tabanmon already explain that part," she answered sounding not at all surprised at the question. The loved ones all looked at each other for a moment. If what these 'Digimon' were saying was true, then their children were in another world! "Heading back on topic," the angle Digimon continued, "We used the Digital Gateway to bring you children to our world. Now the process may sound a bit complicated, but it's not all bad once you understand some of the Physics. Now it all starts…." As Glorymon was being to explain to complicated process on how the Digital Gateway worked to the clearly confused loved one, Tony finally snapped out of it. He shook his head violently and looked around the room to see what was going on. There were two creatures on a holographic projector talking to the loved ones about something, so nothing much changed. He then tapped on Ally's shoulder to received her attention. She glace down at him as he quickly said in a low voice,

"Ally! Ally!"

"Tony? Glad to see that you're okay."

"Ally! I've heard all this before!" he quickly said before he could forget.

"W…What are you talking about?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him. How could he have heard two creatures from another world talk before?

"I heard about this Digital Gateway before!" he said in loud but still in a low voice.

"You what!?" Ally yelled, making everyone looked back at the two officers. She quickly turn around with Tony and said in a quick love voice, "What do you mean you've heard about this Digital Gateway before Tony!"

"It was years and years ago," he began sounding a little nervous talking about it, "I was still living at home with my parents and we used to live near the University. Two graduate students were about to present something they call the Digital Gateway! But there was an accident destroying the place and….and the two graduate students were never found." Ally started at her partner for a moment.

"If what you're saying is true," she began looking back at the loved ones and the two Digimon, "Then how did these two create their own gateway?"

"I don't know," Tony said with a gulp. Ally took a deep breath and thought for a moment. This was all becoming so confusing to her now that she did not know what to think. Taking another deep breath, she turn to Tony and said,

"When this is over, let's check into this Digital Gateway accident. Maybe we can get more answers as to what is going on here." Tony nodded quickly and the two of them turn back to see what was going on with the loved ones.

"As you can see, it's not so hard to understand. And there were a few problems, but we were able to fix them and your children made it here safely." Glorymon finished. The loved ones were still confused at what she was saying, but the listen. Now that they were finished more questions began to pop into their heads.

"I have a question," Mr. Yamanashi began looking at both of them. Both Digimon looked at him as he began to asked, "Why? Why do you need these children to come to your world in the first place?" Now it was the smoking Digimon turn to answer this question. He cross his arms and glace right at Mr. Yamanashi and said,

"Well to put it bluntly, we need them to save our world for an evil that's shortly coming to play."

"If you need help from another world, then why didn't you call someone with more power," Mrs. Reid began folding her hands in her lap, "I'm sure the President could send some military forces or something to your world and help your kind out. Certain not our children!" Glorymon sigh a little bit and shook her head and said,

"No, that' impossible to do."

"Impossible! What do you mean impossible!?" Mrs. Black said standing up in her seat, "You just told us that my Iris and the other children made it safely! Then why can't you send a police officer or someone to rescue my little girl form this….this world!" The angle Digimon took a deep breath. This was the hardest thing she had to do, but the need to know what was going no. So she said,

"Only children, and the children at heart, can come to the Digital World. No adult are allowed."

"So what is this place? Neverland or something?" Charlie barked at the angle Digimon. Glorymon looked up at the ceiling for a long time. She was trying to pick her word carefully and not cause the loved ones to start attack her again.

"In a way…it is like Neverland," she began tilting her head to Charlie, "For this is a place where children believe in. Even if they pretend to be serious, like Kenta, they still believe in the child deep down inside of them. Let me ask you something, when you all were younger, didn't you all believe in fantasy world?" There was a moment of silent as everyone thought about the questions. It was a question that everyone had to think about for a moment, for it had been such a long time since any of them had been a child. It was Miss Diaz that was the first one to break the silent by saying,

"Well, yeah! When I was kid used to believe in all kinds of things. From riding and Pegasus to going to unknown worlds in our imagination. But after while we had to, you know, grow up."

"And now, do you still believe in those world while you were a kids or not?" Glorymon asked looking right at Miss Diaz. She bit her lower lip and looked down at her feet. She had not believe in such fantasy since she was Jake's age. None of believe in what their children/siblings believe in now. "I thought so," she said with a slight nod. The mood in the room change quickly, at one point the loved ones were ready to take blood, now they were down and ready to leave this room. Tabanmon took a deep breath and sigh loudly so that everyone looked up at him.

"We are not here to make you people feel bad," said putting his hands in his pockets, "We are here to tell you that your children are doing fine, but they are about to embark on something dangerous."

"Dangerous?" Mr. Moss asked raising an eyebrow, "How dangerous are we talking about?"

"Let's just say dangerous and leave it at that," the smoking Digimon said, though his eyes glace away from Mr. Moss, "However if they survive, they are one steps closer to saving our world, and coming back home to yours."

"R…really?" Mrs. Black asked looking straight up at them, "Are you sure, or are you just pulling our legs again!"

"Cross our heart and hope to be Deleted," Glorymon said crossing her heart in front of them.

"O…kay," Girvan said slowly, not sure what she meant by 'deleted'.

"But we have one more thing for you loved ones," the smoking Digimon said with a grin on his face, "Blimpmon, hit the button?"

"Witch button?" a the voice of Blimpmon came from the background.

"The flashing red one!"

"They're all flashing red! It's making my eyes hurt!"

"Son of a Bitch!" Tabanmon barked as he stomped off screen, "Do I have to do every damn thing myself!" As Tabanmon was helping Blimpmon fine the right button, the angel Digimon gave everyone in the room an uncomfortable smile. Not know what was going one, the loved one waited to see what would happen. Then suddenly the screen changed, and the image of the angel Digimon was gone. What was in its place was an image of Jake, and the little dragon Digimon Deemon.

"Jake!" Miss. Diaz said suddenly as she saw her son. A few tear began to from in her eyes to see that her only son was still alive.

"Hey mom!" the message form Jake began. He was fixing his goggles before continuing to say, "Sorry I wasn't there to help you fixing moving us in. I…I'm also sorry for not coming home to have your meatloaf. Never thought I would miss it so much. But anyway, I have something important here with my new friends. I'm their leader, well kind of, and they need my help here. So…don't worry too much okay mom. I love you."

"And don't worry about him Mrs. Jake's mom!" Deemon chimed in holding up a claw thumbs up, "He has me by his side, and I'm not going to let nothing hurt my best human friend in the world!"

"Thanks buddy!" Jake said rubbing Deemon's shinny head. Miss Diaz did not say anything, but wipe away some tear that were in her eyes. Jake was save, that is what matter most to her right now. The next message form the children was a message from Kenta to his grandfather. Kenta was glancing to the side and was rubbing his arm a bit. In a way he looked very unsure about himself and what he was going to say.

"Kenta!' Houndmon said looking up to his human friend, "Say something to your grandfather! I'm sure he missing you greatly!" Taking a deep breath and a quick nod, Kenta look at the camera to Mr. Yamanashi and said,

"Ojiisan….Thank you." The old man looked up at his grandson as he continue to say, "You have taught me so much in my life that I can't thank you enough. However these kids….no, my friends have taught me even more. Thank you again for taking me half way, and….say Hello to mom and dad for me okay?"

"Mr. Ojiisan!" the little dog Digimon said looking at the camera, "You have a good grandson, I know cause I've been by his side for a good while now. I'll make sure he'll get back to you safely." Mr. Yamanashi looked down at the floor, yet there was a smile on his face.

"He has change," he said still smiling. The message form Kenta soon faded away, and Emily appear up next. She waved to her father and brother, with Canarymon waving with her, and said in her happy tone,

"Hi Dad! Hi Girvan! I hope you are both doing okay!" Both Mr. Moss and Girvan looked up and listen to what Emily had to say. They both stop waving and she looked at both of them seriously before saying, "I miss you both so much! And I bet both of you miss me too! I want to come home right now, but I can't. See my friend and I are doing something real important, and we need to stay here longer than I hope. I know it must be hard, but I'll be back real soon and we can be a family again! So please, don't fight with each other while I'm gone. Plus I have both mom and Canarymon watching over me!"

"That's me!" the little bird Digimon piped up. She flay her wings so that she was just around Emily head as she continue to say, "I'll protect her! Don't you worry about that! You are both lucky to have the kind of kindness Emily has. It really does spread to everyone here in the group!"

"Aw thank, Canarymon! That means a lot to me!" she said hugging the little bird Digimon tightly. By this time tears were coming down Girvan's tough face at what his little sister had said. He suddenly felt someone pat him on the back and looked up to see his father. He was patting on the back and had tears in his eyes as well.

"I miss her too," was the only thing he said to his son to make him smile once more. Emily soon faded away like the others and Iris appear in her place. She had her hand behind her head and was rocking on feet with Lynxmon by her heels.

"So….Mom," Iris began sounding a bit unsure of herself, "I…I hope your store is running smoothly as it always is. And…well….Danmit! This is really hard for me to say and all that crap. But….but I do miss you mom, really I do. And though you drive me up the walls, daily, you're still there to make me dinner and stuff. Even though I don't say it that much I…L….l….l….l….care about you greatly!"

"Smooth Iris, very smooth," the back cat Digimon said with a smirk, "But I think you know what she means Ms. Iris's mom. And if Iris is in any kind of trouble what so every, I'll make sure to kick their asses as hard as I can. That way, you can hug your daughter once more sound good?" Iris smirk as she starch her partner behind the ears and she began to purr with enjoyment. Mrs. Black had pull out a pink handkerchief and began to wipe some of the tears away from her eyes.

"Oh my Iris," she began wiping more tears away from her eyes, "She really does love me! She really does!" Next to appear when Iris had faded away was Nate. He was smiling to his brother with Sealmon on his shoulder.

"Hey Charlie, hope everything is well," he began with a quick wave.

"Wait, your brother name is Charlie?" the seal Digimon asked as he turn his head to his partner.

"Yes! Now will you let me talk to my brother now!" Nate said to his partner who gave him a smirk back at his human friend. Nate clear his voice before he continued to say, "I hope you didn't take that joke we had too seriously. Anyway, this place is really dangerous and I'm glad I came prepared. There has been a few close calls, we with my help, we all made it though okay."

"Yeah! He took down a giant snake Digimon with his bare hands!" Sealmon quickly added.

"No I didn't!" he quickly yelled back.

"But you did jump on it to help your friends, right?" the seal Digimon asked. Nate looked to the side before saying,

"Well yeah. But wait until you hear some of the other things I've done here Charlie. You would never had guessed it was me doing these things!"

"I still don't believe it and I was there!" the seal Digimon said with a smirk.

"What does that supposed to mean!?"Nate yelled at his partner. As Charlie was watching this, he had his chin resting on his hand and was smiling the whole time. He can see a change in his brother, and that made him feel proud of him. As the image of Nate arguing with his faded away, May soon appeared in her place. She had her hand folded in front of her and Caterpillarmon was on her shoulders.

"Hello Mom, Hello Dad, hope you are both well," May began sound a bit nervous. She took a deep breath before adding, "I know you must be worry sick about me, and I don't blame you. But I'm okay, in fact I'm better than okay! I'm learning so much here the Digital World! When I get back, I'll share my research with you okay. There is just so much that I can't wait to see what will happen next! And also," he pause for a moment to look down, but then she lift up her head and said, "No matter what happens, or what I've learn here in the Digital World, you are still my parents. And that means I love you no matter what. I…I just wanted to say that to both of you now."

"I think that's a good thing to say May," the worm Digimon said with a nod, "May's a smart kid and I'm learning much form her as well. With her brains and my skill as a Digimon, nothing will stop us from saving our world and getting her back home to you both. Just wanted to let you know that's all." May smile as she patted Caterpillarmon on the head. Both Mr. and Mrs. Reid smile at their daughter. The both held each other hands at and knew that their girl will be back home with them soon. As May disappeared from view, Glorymon and Tabanmon soon appeared back with everyone.

"I hope you all enjoy that," the angle Digimon said with a grin, "We both thought it was a good time for all of you to see your children again. And what they said came right from the heart, which I think you all know is true." None of them said a world, for the were too filled with emotion to say anything back to these two Digimon.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go!" the smoking Digimon said cracking his knuckles, "We just wanted to let you people know that your kids are save before they are off on their next leg of their journey." With a quick wave from both of them, the image of Glorymon and Tabanmon soon disappeared. Just as soon as they disappeared, the black box began spark. Then in one big black puff of smoke, the black box fell apart on the table. The parts inside were all fried and could not be put back together no matter how hard on tried. Yet, even though the only device that could commutated to their children was destroyed, they felt fine. They had seen their children and they were safe and they had good friends by their side. This made the loved one feel sure that their children will come back home to the soon and safely. However, they did not know of the upcoming danger that was just around the corner.

_**Next Time on Digimon Fighters...**_

**Iris: It feel SO good to sleep in a bed again! **

**Nate: It feels so good taking a bath again too! **

**Emily: Well I'm hungry, let's see if breakfast is ready! **

**Kenta: Does anyone smell something burning? **

***explosion* **

**Jake: What was that!? **

**Tabanmon: Screw this! We're having take out for breakfast! **

**Glroymon: Hello everyone! As you can see we can't cook to save our lives! **

**May: But you can build a gateway to another world. **

**Tabanmon; Ironic isn't it? Anyway, today you can spend you time doing whatever in the lab while we up grade your Digi-vices.  
><strong>

_**Next Time: **_**Six Stories In the Lab! **

**Glroymon: Please don't push any red buttons or buttons with a skull and cross bones on it! **


	16. Update

**Yeah...um...hey everyone! Well this is a little embarrassing, I have not been here on in quite some time. So I have to be honest with you here. My Digimon Fighter story has been put on hold for too long! And you the readers should have a voice in this. So here is what I am going to do; 1. I'm going to try and get back on this story and get chapter 16 for you guys as fast as I can (there might some changes here and there) 2. Send me a PM and tell me what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters of my story. I want to try and make this as original as I can, but I can only go so far. That's where I need you help everyone. If you have any ideas for this story, let me know! The more the better. Anyway, that's all I have to say. **


End file.
